When Two Worlds Collide
by NattyJane
Summary: Daisy Johnson just found out her dad was Tony Stark, Grant Ward just met Garret for the first time. Meeting only once as young teens a connection formed, both going there separate ways after. over the years of misses and near encounters they finally meet again. both different people then they once were. Drawn by fate, what happens when two worlds collide. AU Extremely slow Skyward
1. Similar Worlds

Chapter 1: Similar Worlds

Sitting in a chair handcuffed to a table, was not the way that Daisy had saw this night going, but if she was being honest she should have seen it coming.

With the way, her life has been. She should have ended up in juvie years ago, but 15 was still young. Maybe if she was lucky they would just give her a slap on the wrist.

Growing up in a household where your mom was a glorified prostitute named Kim Johnson, and your father was a psychotic scientist who called himself Calvin Zabo, she really should have ended up in jail sooner, maybe a little less sane.

Tugging at her handcuffs, absently trying to rub her wrists, which were chafing. Breaking into that card had been a mistake, but it had been cold. Her mom had forgotten to pay the rent and her father was now currently locked up in maximum security for the near future.

"Daisy Jonson?" A voice asked. Causing her to look up into the tired eyes of a male officer, who looked like he had gotten about 3 hours of sleep in the last 2 days.

"Yep, that's me" She said with a smirk leaning back. Confidence was everything, couldn't let them think they were winning.

"We had trouble getting a hold of your mom, something about her also being arrested for prostitution" He said, looking her up and down with judging eyes.

She had seen those looks enough in her life to know what they meant. Like mother like daughter, she thought.

"We got in contact with her lawyers now though. Hopefully it won't be too long" He said. Letting out a tired sigh.

"Funny. I wasn't aware my mom had lawyers" She said with raised eyebrows. She came from a dirt-poor family, where her mom got paid for sex. There was no way she could afford a lawyer, not in a million years. This guy had to be high or something.

Moving to cross her arms over her chest. She cursed feeling the handcuff restrain her back. Glaring at the piece of metal, a chuckle resounded on her right.

Flickering her eyes to her right. She Saw a boy only a few years older than her at most, Smirking at her. Dark messy hair, cut short, with equally dark eyes.

"Something funny?" She asked. Glaring at this obvious rich boy. "Nothing. Things just final got interesting" He said smirking again. She really wanted to slap him in the face.

"So, what did you do sweetheart?" He asked. Leaning back in his chair where he was also handcuffed. Snorting, she turned. Hoping to ignore him, "Come on you show me yours, I'll show you mine" he said. Grinning at her widely and far from innocent.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" She asked. Looking over at him wearily. "Doubt it" There was that stupid smirk again.

"I… broke into a car" She finally blurted out. Surprised by how easy it had come out. "Really? That's all you did… amateur" He said. Rolling his eyes with a snort.

"Yea, and what did you do? Rob a McDonalds" She snapped agitation seeping into her voice.

"Ouch… I am genuinely hurt at the insinuation" He said, clutching at his chest in fake pain. "I think you'll live, you big baby" She snorted.

"Burned down my house" He mumbled. Glancing at the clock on the wall. "What?" She whispered. Turning to face him, her eyes wide. Of all the things, she had expected this had not been it.

"Why?" she asked. Not waiting for him to repeat. "because they deserved it" He bit out. His voice losing its playfulness and all that was left was venom.

"What happened?" She whispered softly. Reaching out to grab his hand gently. Jerking he looked at her. Opening his mouth, but no words coming out.

"You know, my mom's a prostitute" She said looking over at him coyly, hoping to see a smile there, anything really.

"Is that so?" He said. A grinning stretching onto his face. "Well, I can see the resemblance" He said. Smiling so wide, she was sure his cheeks hurt by now.

"Hey!" She yelled insulted. "Well you were the one who offered." He said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't offer" She huffed, glaring at him. "I was just trying to connect, be understanding and all that bullshit"

"Just because your mom is a prostitute doesn't mean you could possibly understand what I am going through" He said. His voice turning cold again.

"Fine! How about the fact that my dad is a psychotic scientist?" She said, raising one eyebrow, smirking in triumph.

"How psychotic?" He asked. Looking at her skeptically, waiting for her to continue. "He used to experiment on living people against their will, mutate them. Most didn't make it" She said.

"Really? You should have led with that" He said. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know this was a competition" She said.

"My parents were abusive" He cut in, causing her to fall silent. She didn't know what to say after that.

"My… my brother. He was horrible to me and my sibling's. He pushed my younger brother down a well once and when I tried to throw him a rope and help. He wouldn't let me until it was too late. Thomas died" He whispered.

"I…I'm sorry" She whispered. Squeezing his hand in soft comfort. "Nobody believed me. When I said, it was Christian. Nobody" He mumbled. Looking down at his hand's.

"I believe you" She said. Causing him to jerk his head upwards. "You burned your house down? Did anyone get hurt" She asked.

"No… My older brother was the only one inside, but he made it out" He said, releasing a sigh. "That's good. At least you won't go away for murder" She teased.

"Not helping the situation" He hissed. Leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Daisy..." She said quietly. Not knowing why, she blurted it out. More than anything she felt the urge to tell him her name.

"What?" He asked confused. "My name… its Daisy Johnson" She said. Turning to face him. Silence followed that, maybe it was a mistake to tell him her name. She had been too open, but he was the first person in a long time that she had been able to talk to.

"Ward, Grant Ward" His voice sounded after a minute. Smiling she nodded. "It's nice to meet you Grant" She said.

Footsteps drew her attention away, as the police officer began to come back. "Grant Ward" He said. Glancing at Grant as he came back. "Yea?" Grant asked. A bored look splashing over his features.

"You have a visitor" He said. Moving to unlock the cuffs on his left wrist. "Excuse me, what did you say?" Grant asked in disbelief.

"A visitor, you have one" The police officer repeated. "Who?" Grant asked. His brain racking for anyone who would even care to visit.

"A John Garrett. I believe" He said. Glancing down at the paperwork in his arm. That was strange, she thought. Police stations didn't usually allow visitors, until the person was convicted of something or after the parents showed up to give permission.

Watching Grant stand up slowly. He looked at her, his lips twisting up into a half smirk. "Well, it's been fun Daisy-May, maybe we should run into each other again sometimes, grab a cup of coffee or something" he said heading towards the Door, following the officer.

The door opened with a swish and a man stepped halfway through waiting for him. Something felt off about this man though. His eyes held a certain coldness to them. This must be John Garrett. Stopping in front of him Grant frowned, as the man said something.

Holding out his hand for Grant to shake and after a few seconds he did. Both stepping through the open door and before it closed, Garrett looked passed Grant. His eyes locking with hers and slowly a smile spread across his face, one that sent shivers down her spine as the door slammed shut.

It didn't matter what she thought though. She was never going to see Grant again. He was just one of those people you met once, maybe had a pleasant conversation with before moving on.

What she didn't know, was that she would see Grant again but it wouldn't be for several years to come and by then they would both be at extremely different places in the world, unrecognizable to each other.

"Daisy Johnson?" A voice asked. Breaking her from her thoughts. "What?" she said. Tearing her eyes away from the door.

"Your lawyers are here" The officer said. Uncuffing her and helping her to stand. "Really? I thought you were joking about that, but it looks like your serious… ok… I guess" She said letting out a sigh.

Standing up. She followed him out and to an interrogation room, where her 'lawyers' were waiting.

Sitting down slowly. She looked at the man as he smiled at her tight lipped. "Who are you?" she said bluntly. "Did my mom sleep with you, is that why you're here?" She asked. Crossing her arms defiantly.

"No daisy, Actually I am here because of this letter" He said holding up the envelope between two fingers.

"What is it?" She asked. Not understanding what a letter had to do with anything. "Both your mother and father are in jail. This letter upon your mother's request was to be delivered to my office if both parents were unwilling or unable to take care of you" He said. Waiting for her to catch up.

"I don't understand, what does it say?" she asked her heart picking up. Clenching with nerves.

"Calvin Zabo isn't your Father, Daisy" She could feel her world beginning to crack. Piece by piece, finding it hard to breathe. "What? Wh… who" She said afraid of the answer.

"Tony Stark" Her world crashed all around her.


	2. Unwanted

Chapter 2: Unwanted

Leaning back against the seat. Daisy sat there staring blankly out the window, watching the clouds roll by.

After the revelation of the letter. The lawyers, which turned out to be Tony's lawyers decided that the best course of action would be to run a DNA test to see if she was a match with Tony.

Understandable really, He probably had dozens of people claiming to be his children. At the time of the incident when the letter had been delivered, Tony hadn't even been notified. All of it had ran directly through to a Mrs. Potts, Tony's personal assistant.

She was almost sure, that he knew now though. No more hiding. The test had come back positive. She was his daughter and didn't that just piss her off.

The only good news about all this, is that when people ask who her father was, she didn't have to answer that he was a psycho scientist locked up in a looney bin.

Rich, playboy, manwhore wasn't much better though. The plane touched down at half past noon. Grabbing her only luggage from the compartment above. She pulled it out, with a sigh.

She didn't like traveling and she liked living in Malibu even less. She didn't belong here. Why did her mom have to get arrested? What worried her even more was, if her mom had never wanted her. Why didn't she just giving her to Tony to begin with?

Maybe, she could ask Tony later if it would be all right to visit her mom in jail. Just for answer's though, nothing else.

The lawyers never even gave her a chance to see her mom before she was whisked away so, she didn't really know how she was doing.

Exiting the terminal. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching through a sea of unfamiliar faces. She didn't know what she was looking for. All the lawyers would tell her was that someone would be waiting when she landed.

A glimpse of a sign caught her eye. Turning she saw a chubby man holding up a poster board, with the name Daisy crudely drawn in black sharpie.

That must be him, she thought. Making her way towards the man. He turned finally noticing her, a wide smile stretching onto his face.

"Hi!" He yelled. Waving his hand at her enthusiastically. This guy is chipper, Daisy thought. Eyeing him wearily as she made her way over to where he stood.

"My names Happy, your Daisy, right?" He asked. The grin never leaving his face. Shouldering her bag, she nodded. "Yea" She said. Waiting for him to speak again.

His eyes, flickered over her face. Taking in her appearance, probably trying to see the resemblance between her and Tony. "You don't look much like him" He murmured, observing her.

"Yea, well my mom's Asian. I take after her" She said, and boy was she glad of that. She had no desire to look like Tony. The less connection the better.

"Except in the eyes" Happy continued. "You look like him in the eyes" Beaming at her widely, she snorted. "Great, can we go now" She asked.

"Yes, sure. Just let me get your bag" He said. Going to take it off her shoulder. Following him to the car. He opened the door for her and she slid in. The door slamming shut behind her.

Leaning back against the leather seats. She fidgeted uncomfortably, nervousness beginning to set in. "All right, here we go" Happy said. Starting the car and pulling out.

Now she knew how he got the name. This man was just a ray of sunshine. Staring out the window. She let the scenery pass her by, just three more years and that was it.

She had no intention of getting close to Tony. She doubted that he even cared anyway. The car pulled up to a curb, drawing her attention away from her thoughts.

Glancing outside, she could see the Stark building coming into view. Her heartbeat pounding louder and louder, the closer they got.

Pulling to a stop. Happy glanced back smiling at her. "we're here" he said. Getting out of the car and opening her door.

Stepping out. She took a deep breath, following Happy towards the door. Just as they reached it, the door burst open and a woman strode out. Pausing when she saw both.

A smile instantly came to her face, when her eyes fell on Daisy. "You're her" She breathed. Moving fast and engulfing Daisy in a hug.

Standing there, her arms hanging at her side stiffly. The woman finally pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm Pepper Potts" She said warmly. "Great" Daisy said. Her voice sounding flat and cold.

She didn't know what this woman wanted, but she had learned a long time ago that looks could be deceiving. "Mr. Stark is talking to his lawyers now, filling out paperwork and signing some things, anyway he should be done in a little bit why don't we go inside" She said softly.

Nodding her head. She followed pepper inside. "I know this must be strange to you" She said. Gently taking Daisy's hand and squeezing it in soft comfort.

"I imagine it's weirder for Tony" Daisy said. Refusing to call that man her father. She didn't even know him and despite all the horrible things he had done some small part of her couldn't help but love him, no matter how sick or twisted that may seem.

"Not really, Tony always suspected that he may have had at least one child out there in the world, but he always thought they would be better off without him. When he found out about you, he almost didn't want to meet you or even take you in" She said. Pausing for a moment.

"It wasn't because he didn't want you Daisy. He just didn't think he could be a parent, but then curiosity struck he had to know about you, your life. What he found though is what changed his mind" She said. Looking away from Daisy.

"And… what did the great Tony Stark find out?" Daisy spat. Balling her hands into fists so tight that her knuckles began to turn white.

"That your father Calvin Zabo, experimented on you when you were just a baby, that your mom was a prostitute who couldn't pay the rent so, you spent half your life living in a car and the other half trying to take care of your mom that couldn't even take care of herself" She said quietly.

"He always thought he would make a bad parent, but what happened to you is so much worse than anything he could have done raising you… your father was a monster for what he did to you" she whispered cupping Daisy's cheek.

Jerking away, Daisy glared at her. "You don't know anything" She hissed. Taking a step towards Pepper.

"You don't get to call my father a monster, you don't even know him!" She screamed. Her eyes misting up, tears threatening to spill.

"He was just sick, he needed help and no one ever gave it to him" She choked. Feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Daisy, He experimented…." Cutting pepper off. "I don't care what he did!" she screamed.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the stairwell causing them to turn. Tony Stark stood there at the top, swaggering down the steps slowly. His eyes completely locked on Daisy's.

"What the hell is going on here? I told you to look after Daisy until I was finished Pepper, not have a screaming match with her" He said with a sigh.

"Yes, well she has some serious anger issues" She said with a sigh. Rubbing her face tiredly

"Really?" Tony asked. Turning his face to glance at her skeptically. "Well, she must get that from her mother. Certainly, not from me" he said.

"My mom doesn't have anger issues, if she did I doubt she would be able to continue being a prostitute." She said. Raising an eyebrow.

"Please don't call her that" Pepper said with a sigh. "What? Prostitute. It's what she is you know" Daisy said.

"Yes, but you still shouldn't call your mom that" She said. "All right fine. I don't really care, but you talk about my dad that way again and we're going to have a problem" She said taking a step towards

"Talk about me in what way?" Tony asked confused. "Not you! You're just the guy my mom swapped DNA with. I'm talking about my real dad, the one in jail" Silence fell over them for a second and it was almost deafening.

"Ok why don't we just settle down, have a drink or two and relax" Tony said. Holding out his hands.

"I'm only 15" Daisy said. Crossing her arms. "Is that not the legal drinking age" he said. "No that would be 21 Mr. Stark" Pepper said glaring at him. "Oh, right I just tend to ignore those kind of rules" he said with a grin, winking at Daisy who rolled her eyes.

"Tony" a voice said. Causing her to look up, seeing an older man making his way down the stairs. "Is this her?" The man asked. Smiling at her.

"Yes, this is Daisy" he said. "Daisy, this is Obadiah Stane. He worked with my father" Tony said, as the man held out his hand waiting for Daisy to shake it.

Taking it slowly. She frowned at him. Something felt off but she couldn't place it. "Unfortunately, Tony here still has some things he needs to sign so this reunion must wait for later" Obadiah said.

Letting out a nod, tony turned, following Obadiah up the stairs. Feeling a hand at her shoulder. Pepper smiled at her. "Come one let me show you to your room, help you get settled in, you can talk to tony later" She said.

Tony had barely spoken to her, since them meeting. She knew that he didn't really want her. He was just doing this because he felt an obligation. Nobody has ever wanted her.

She was nothing but a burden.


	3. Manipulation

Chapter 3: Manipulation

Tapping the table nervously. Grant glanced at the clock on the wall, watching the minute's tick by. John Garrett had told him to wait in here for a second and had then left. Already a few minutes had past.

The door to his left opened. Turning he saw the man in question standing there. Going over to the available seat across from Grant. He sat down.

"Hello son" The man said, beginning to speak. "Don't! just don't call me that. Who are you and what do you want" He said. His body rigid and stiff.

"My name is John Garrett" he said. "Yea, I know. You already told me. Why don't we skip to the part about why you're here?" Grant snapped.

"You don't seem like a bad kid Grant. Why did you burn your house down?" Garrett said. Leaning forward in his seat.

"Are you here to lecture me on bad choices. If you are you can save it. Everything I did was deserved" He said. Gritting his teeth together.

"No, Grant I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to get you out of this place" He said. Watching Grant and waiting for a reaction.

"Why would you want to get me out of here? Don't I deserve to be in a place like this, with all the other nobody's and unimportant kid's that nobody cared about" He said.

"You're not a nobody and I care about you Grant" Somebody cared about him. Well that was unexpected and probably a lie.

This man didn't know him and already he was lying right to his face. How could he claim to care when he didn't even know who Grant was?

"Your lying, you just met me and now you say you care. What kind of bullshit is this?" He said standing up and clenching his fist in anger.

"I read your file Grant" He said.

"So, what. That makes you an expert or something" He yelled. "You think you know everything now" He spat.

Releasing a sigh. Garrett grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it down and revealing what looked to be a third degree burn to the neck.

"I've been in your situation before Grant and that's all I am going to say on that" He said waiting for Grant to speak.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in a tired and defeated voice.

"I want to help you. I have met boys like you before. I work for a secret organization that is always looking to recruit kids like you. Lost souls, young teens that have nothing else to live for. I can help you Grant, I can give you a purpose" He said.

"You aren't nobody, you do matter, let me show you" He said. Leaning forward.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm incarcerated with no way out. I'm not going anywhere" He said. Glancing over at the door.

"Don't worry about that Grant. You're not a nobody, let me give you a purpose let me show you that you could be so much more" he breathed.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me" Grant choked looking down at the table. Not making eye contact.

"Maybe, I was like you once and I had wished that somebody was there to help me" Garrett said.

In Grants mind, it was hard to picture somebody like Garrett, ever being in a situation like his.

Despite all this, he felt himself trusting the man. Nobody had ever noticed him before but this man had singled him out.

Of all the people that he had chosen in the world to help. He had chosen Grant and that had to mean for something. It wasn't a coincident, it couldn't be.

"I will train you to be strong son and you don't have to be a nobody again." That sounded nice. Everything this man said, was what he had wanted his whole life. To be noticed, to be recognized.

"What do you say Grant" Garrett said leaning in and waiting for an answer. "Yea… yes I mean" He said. For some unfathomable reason, he trusted this man. Garrett was the only one who had ever showed that he cared about Grant.

Standing up Garrett grinned, shaking his hand. Going over to open the door. He waited for Grant to get up following after him.

Moving towards the receptionist he smiled. "I need some release forms for a Grant Ward… its S.H.I.E.L.D. business" He said pulling out a badge.

Letting his eyes roam over the surrounding area. Grant felt his eye's subconsciously being drawn back to the place that he had last spoken to Daisy at.

She was gone. They must have moved her when he had been talking to Garrett. Some part of him wishes he could have said good bye.

He knew that he shouldn't get attached but aside from Garrett even though they had spoken briefly, he had almost felt as if a connection had formed.

It had been stupid to think that of course. Just a brief encounter, they were always going to part ways, he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up that he would see her again.

A hand at his arm drew him away from his thoughts. Turning he was Garrett looking at him. "You ready?" He asked, as Grant nodded mutely.

"All right let's go" Garrett said. Heading towards the door, followed by Grant.

Pausing just before he left. He glanced back at the vacant seat once occupied by Daisy. He didn't know why she was still in his head.

None of it mattered anyway. He wouldn't see her ever again and eventually she would just fade into a memory in the far corners of his mind.

Stepping outside, he followed Garrett to his car and got in after him. "Where are, we going?" he asked, because he was sure that the man had never said.

"Wyoming" Garrett responded, starting the engine.

"Wyoming? Why Wyoming" He asked. Sure, there was nothing out that way.

"Because that's where your training begins son" Garrett said pulling out and heading away from everything that Grant has ever known.

"Training for what?" he asked.

"I am going to train you to be a killer, and then you'll finally have a purpose" he said. As they pulled onto the road.

"How long is that going to take" As it was now Grant had absolutely zero training in everything and he was a drop out so, intelligence wasn't really his thing.

"Five years… that's all I need to mold you into the perfect killer. You're going to be the best Grant and with me by your side, you can't fail" he said a grin stretching onto his face.

Five years seemed like a long time to Grant, by then he would be 22 and no longer a minor. He still didn't know what Garrett saw in him. He didn't feel like anybody special and he didn't know why Garrett seemed to think he was worth anything.

It felt nice though, that somebody wanted him and that they were willing to take them time to make him stronger. He could do this though for Garrett, he would become stronger for him.

Everyone needed a reason to do something and even though he didn't believe in himself he did believe in Garrett so, he would do this for him.

For the first time in a long time. He felt wanted.


	4. Cracks In Her Armor

Chapter 4: Cracks In Her Armor

Daisy hadn't seen Tony for the rest of the day and ended up falling asleep before 10. The next morning, she got up early and headed down the stairs.

Voices floated in from the kitchen, pausing at the door way she frowned trying to make them out "What the hell tony? A kid you had a kid. Are you a moron you don't even know how to take care of yourself, how the hell can you raise a child?" there was silence after that.

"How hard can it be?" Tony said. Not a hint of concern in his voice. "She is only 15"

"Thank god for that. I mean have you even really spoken too her since she got here?" The man said irritation in his voice."

"I was a little busy filling out forms. I didn't have time" He said. "Well then make time, you're the one who signed those forms agreeing to recognize her as your daughter, if you didn't want her then you should have let the foster care system take her in"

A hand fell on her shoulder causing her to jump. Turning she saw Pepper standing there, a grim expression crossing her face before she gently pushed Daisy through those doors.

Both men turned abruptly guilty looks crossing their faces. "You do realize that we can hear you, right?" She said with raised eyebrows. "Well if you don't like what you hear then you shouldn't listen" Tony pouted crossing his arms.

"Real mature" Daisy said with a snort. Causing the other man to burst out laughing. "She's got you pegged Tony. I like her already" He said grinning. "Seriously how can you like this mean little kid" Tony said glaring at the man.

"I'm not a kid and I am certainly more mature than you are" She said. The man beside tony about to double over with laughter.

"Who is this?" Daisy asked turning to Pepper. "Hey! Are you ignoring me. He is my best friend. I should be the one to introduce him" Tony whined.

"Now who is the child?" She grinned. Despite herself and for some unknow reason she found that she was really enjoying herself.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She couldn't let herself get close to any of these people. This was the first honest to go real conversation that she was having with her real father and already she was letting herself get too attached.

"Oh, that reminds me. Since I know the press will find out about this anyway I took the liberty to send them an anonymous tip saying that Tony stark had a daughter. Just to throw that out there, get it over with" he said with a shrug.

"You did what?" Daisy screamed running towards the window next to the front door. Ripping open the curtains, A flash of lights streamed in almost blinding her. Blinking rapidly, she dropped the curtains and the lights from the cameras began to die down.

Taking several steps back. She turned her glare falling onto Tony, a murderous glint in her eye as she lunged towards him. "I'm going to kill you" She yelled.

Pepper barely managing to grab her around the waist to stop her from strangling her recently discovered dad.

"Maybe telling the press was a bad idea" Tony mused watching his daughter. "You think" the man who's name she still didn't know spoke up.

This seemed to calm her as she repeated her question from earlier "Who are you again?" She asked turning her head to the side. "The names James Rhodes. I'm…. Unfortunately, your fathers best friend" he said with a sigh.

"My condolences" Daisy said. "hey you're not allowed to gang up on me or be friends. That is not happening" Tony said a whine to his voice.

"You're supposed to be my dad right…. We have a lot of work cut out for us don't we" She said releasing a tired sigh.

"Wait does that mean…" "Yes, I'll give you being my dad a shot. Just don't screw up or embarrass me. You do that and I will personally kill you in my sleep" she said.

"Tony I don't want to alarm you, but you have one violent daughter" Rhodey whispered in Tony's ear.

"Yea, I think she gets that from her mother's side" Tony whispered back. "I can hear the both of you, ya know" She said causing the both to jump.

"Hey Daisy, you ever think of changing your last…" "Nope, I am staying a Johnson. It's my mother's last name and I want to honor it" She said.

Even if her mother had no love for her and didn't care about her, there was still some part of her that craved her mother's attention that wanted her father Calvin's love despite all the ways they had both screwed her up so bad.

"You know tony maybe this will be good for you having a kid and all might give you a sense of responsibility" Rhodey said with a grin.

"Hey, I have responsibility" Tony said frowning as he crossed his arms. "Are you two quite finished" Pepper said crossing her arms.

Not waiting for them to talk Pepper turned towards Daisy. A wide smile stretching across her face. "Daisy I just got off with the school a little bit ago. I got you transferred to a school close to here and your old school already sent over the transcripts" she said.

"School's not really my thing, can I just drop out?" she asked a bored look crossing her face.

"No way young lady, no kid of mine is going to be a flunky" Tony said. Nodding his head and agreeing with his own words. "So, now you want to be a dad?" She asked releasing a tired sigh.

"Hey, I know how to be one when I have to" He said. "Right" she muttered under her breath.

"You're already extremely late for school right now" Pepper said in her best mom voice. "I went ahead though and told them you were just trying to settle in and that you wouldn't be late again" She said.

"I also took the liberty of getting you a back pack since I know tony doesn't ever think of these things. Everything you'll need will be in there" she said handing the bag to Daisy.

"That's what I have you for Pepper" Tony said replying to her earlier comment. The only thing she did was role her eyes.

"Let's go. We don't have all day" Pepper said. Ushering her towards the door. She wasn't used to this; the way Pepper was acting was almost like a mom would and she really wasn't ready for that.

Stepping outside, she ignored the blinding lights and vaguely made her way towards the car. Finally getting inside she collapsed against the seat with a sigh.

The drive to school was uneventful and Daisy wasn't exactly eager for school. She didn't have the brains that Tony had and she really hoped that no one had any expectations about her.

Stepping out of the car when it pulled up Pepper gave her the best smile she could muster before Daisy slammed the door shut. Heading up the steps. It was a good thing the paparazzi couldn't come on school grounds or she would never have any peace.

Making her way towards the office. She could see people watching her as she passed by several different classroom's. Finally arriving at the office, she walked in standing there uncertain.

"Daisy?" A woman asked. Looking up from her desk. "Yep that's me" She mumbled. Waiting for the woman to say something else.

With a wave of her hand she beckoned Daisy forward. Pulling out several forms. "Please have a seat" she said. While rifling through all the papers.

"I've been going over your grades and I would say their average at best for now I will put you in normal classes to see how you do but later if your struggling I will switch you to remedial" She said looking up at Daisy.

"This seems to be everything" she said printing out Daisy's schedule. Handing it back to her, she smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure it will get better" she said reassuringly.

Daisy doubted it would but, she wasn't going to tell this woman that. Heading down the hall she sighed and looked at her first class. Today was going to be a long day.

She was right. Today was a long day and she hadn't made a single friend to show for it. She hadn't expected to though most people tended to avoid her, mostly it was because they were afraid of her.

She really didn't belong here, not in Malibu, not anywhere. Maybe she should consider running away. She had done it once before.

She had gotten mad at her mom one time for neglecting her and she had decided at once that she was done with everything so, she packed a bag and left. She was gone for all of three days before she had decided to go back home.

Her mom hadn't even noticed she was gone. Getting in the car without saying anything to happy they drove back.

"How was school?" Was the first thing pepper said to her when she walked in. "It was school" was her reply. Going to her room she threw her bag onto the bed collapsing onto it with a sigh.

She didn't come down for the rest of the day, hat was until she heard the fire alarm. Jumping up she raced down the stairs and down a few more towards the basement.

"What the hell?" she yelled. seeing the smoke everywhere and tony trying to extinguish it with a fire extinguisher. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like, I'm building something" he said annoyed. Dropping the extinguisher and ignoring where it rolled before he grabbed his wrench and began getting back to work.

"Seriously? That's your answer" she spat. "what other answer would you have me give you?" he asked throwing his hands up and glaring at her.

"I don't get you. If you didn't want a daughter, then why the hell did you have one!?" she yelled and before he could speak up she continued again.

"Another thing, I get that people have kids all the time by accident but if you didn't want me you shouldn't have agreed to take me in. I would have been better off at an orphanage" she shouted.

Tears threatening to spill and the damn about to burst. She could feel the cracks starting to form, to break her down and she didn't know what she would do if she broke.

"Damn it! Daisy, it's not that I don't want you!" he yelled throwing his wrench onto the ground in frustration. "Then what the hell is the problem!?" she yelled.

"I don't know how to be a father!" He shouted. Slamming his fist onto the car next to him in rage.

Something inside of her softened. Moving towards him, she touched his shoulder gently. The tears sliding down her cheeks as she said. "That's ok, I don't think I know how to be a daughter very well either" She said softly.

In a second her turned and pulled her into a hug. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks now. The damn officially broken.

The armor that she had once had around her heart began to break, cracks forming slowly but surely until it all shattered and for the first time in a long time, she let it all go.

Sobbing in her father's arms like a small child.


	5. 365 Days

Chapter 5: 365 Days

Day 1

Garrett dropped him off in the middle of nowhere in Wyoming. He was stuck here in the middle of fucking nowhere Wyoming.

With only a boot knife to hunt with and in the middle of winter where it was below freezing. He was going to die of the cold if anything.

Garrett had told him that he would come back once a week to see his progress he was sure he would be dead by then.

He had zero survival instincts and he was completely cut off from civilization. He wasn't going to make it through five years of this shit.

Day 8

He had somehow managed to make a fire before he had gotten frost bit and he was now enjoying the little warmth he had.

A twig snapping alerted him to an intruder. Jumping, he pulled out his boot knife. Holding it in a threatening manner.

"Relax son. It's just me" Lowering his guard. Garrett walked up to him smirking. "You look like shit" He said which caused Grant to glare.

"Seriously that's all you have to say to me as I am sitting here freezing my ass off. You didn't even give me any explanation as to why I am here you just dropped me off and left"

"I didn't think an explanation was needed. This was a test" He said. "I'm sorry a what?" Grant asked gripping his knife tighter.

"If you can't even make it a week in a forest in Wyoming them you're not cut out to be an agent" He said.

"So, we done now? I can get the hell out of here" He asked. Looking up at Garrett.

"Oh, not even close. Now the real training begins and it's going to be a long five years" He said.

 _Just great_ Grant thought.

Day 11

Crouching low in the thickets of the grass. He adjusted the scope moving it throw the area to find a suitable target. A deer in the distance, Raising the scope up until he was level with the deer's head. He fired.

Day 27

Garrett came with a dog named Buddy. The only companion he had ever had so far aside from Garret. Buddy helped ease the loneliness that he felt. Sometimes he wondered if Garret was using him if this was some long con.

Eventually though he brushed it off, as him reverting to his old life when he didn't trust anyone and he didn't want to lose the only person who had ever believed in him so, he dropped it.

Sitting around the camp fire with Buddy at his feet. The darkness had rose and Grant could see the stars above him

Less than a month had gone by and Grant wondered if the world had changed at all or even noticed his presence.

"What's going to happen? After the five years are up" He found himself asking. Staring up at the sky not even glancing at his mentor.

"I'm going to make you the best. Nobody thought you could amount to anything but we're going to prove them wrong" he said.

Despite the slight warning in Grant's head even if it was just a little, Grant began to believe him.

Day 49

Garrett hadn't been by in a while and the isolation was starting to get to him. The only thing he had for company was his dog Buddy. That was the only thing keeping him sane.

He wondered sometimes if Garret had abandoned him like everyone else. Maybe he realized that Grant wasn't worth after all.

For the most part he spent his time hunting. He had become quite good ta it thanks to Garret. He shot and Buddy fetched the catch. It was a team effort and he was really starting to love the dog.

At least he wasn't alone anymore

Day 80

When Garret had pulled up to the cave that he had been staying in, he attacked. Lunging at his mentor. He let out a shout. "You abandoned me! I have been here for god knows how long and you never came back" he yelled taking a swing at Garrett.

Effectively dodging, Garrett had him in a head lock bringing him down. "I'm sorry but I had to" He said in a soothing voice.

"Why?" Grant bit out. Tears stinging his eyes. "I'm preparing you son for something much greater" He said in answer.

"Yea? And what's that another mind game" he spat. "No in time I'll tell you but not now. The reason I left was to serve a purpose." He said.

Grant didn't really understand what Garret was getting at. All he knew was that he had been alone. "Attachment's is your first lesson Grant. In this world, you can't form attachments. You need to break all Attachments if you want to be the best and if you don't want to be perceived as weak"

Grant understood a little more about what Garret was trying to tell him.

Day 129

Days had lost all meaning to him. He didn't know how much time had passed. He had stopped counting long ago. Garrett came and went.

When he came. There was usually a lesson behind it, something he needed to learn. He also taught him skills that he would need to survive.

Garrett was the only human he saw for a long time. He welcomed the company and the doubt he had about Garrett was slowly fading away.

Day 149

Stepping in a steel jaw trap. He let out a scream doubling over. He knew that people hunted in this forest and he was careful not to have run into any other humans.

He didn't know what would happen but he was almost sure that Garrett would be mad. He had brought him out here for a reason the tranquility and the peace of being undisturbed.

Felling the trap around his ankle he held back a powerful scream that he wanted to let out. Buddy wining at his heels.

Carefully and despite the pain of blacking out. He had managed to unhinge the trap on the side. The contraption opening and quickly yanking his foot out he collapsed on the side.

Garrett had once said pain was weakness and it was all in the mind but, this sure felt real to Grant

Day 154

His ankle wasn't doing so good for the most part he hadn't been able to do anything except wait for it to heal. Buddy had taken to bringing him food back to the cave.

He would have died without that dog.

Day 179

His ankle was mostly healed. He found that he could finally get out of the cave and hunt. Garrett had come by the day earlier and had begun training him in the art of hand to hand combat.

He was a natural Garrett said.

Day 183

Garrett brought up a lesson, he had learned long ago, attachments. He didn't know why Garrett brought it up. He never went over one lesson more than once. He always had a reason.

"I'm preparing you for hydra son. That's what I've been doing all along but, the con is much longer I want you to infiltrate shield from within. Double agent and that's why I am going to tell you what this lesson is really about why I have been trying so hard to get you to learn it" he said.

"it's going to be hard when you get there. If you're going to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. for Hydra, you can't ever get attached to anyone or anything. You have to fight that weakness in you"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now take care of Buddy. That's not a weakness is it" he asked.

"No sir" Grant said.

Handing the gun to Grant he walked away. Not looking back. Staring at the gun in his hand. He looked towards his dog sitting there and staring right into him. The dog didn't fear him, it had no reason to he was the master.

Aiming the gun at the dog. He took a deep breath and raised the gun to the sky firing twice and watched as Buddy turned and ran into the forest.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot his dog.

Day 266

He never told Garrett about Buddy. He wondered if his mentor knew that he had let the dog go. He was too afraid of the reaction that he would get from Garrett if he found out.

Day 279

"Your job is to be better than your opponent Grant. You need to anticipate there move" Garrett said. Motioning for Grant to come forward.

Taking a swing Garrett grabbed him by the wrist, turning his arm upward. "When attacking your opponent. Make sure you don't let them know where you're going to attack from"

"I didn't let you know" He gritted out through the pain. "Aww but you did. You should me through your eyes and this is the first lesson in combat. You won't be making this mistake again"

Twisting Grants arm with all his might there was a loud snap and grant screamed nearly doubling over as Garrett broke his arm.

Day 310

Hikers came through his camp sight. Careful to stay hidden in the trees, he watched them. A long time had passed since he had seen any new people aside from Garrett. They seemed normal and even though he had once had a home he had never been anything like them.

This made his blood boil. They had everything and people who loved them and he had nothing. All he had was Garrett. The only one who has ever cared about him. He didn't want to disappoint this man ever.

Day 349

Winter was here again. This meant that almost a year had passed. He didn't need Garrett to tell him this.

His instincts had sharpened greatly since his arrival and his hand to hand had gotten even better. There were a few times where he had nearly bested Garrett.

It felt good to get approval from his mentor. Garrett didn't give it often and so when he did. Grant always felt pleased with him. It meant he was doing a good job.

Day 365

Grant found Buddy. He knew what he needed to do. He was finally ready. Letting the scope fall onto his dog. He aimed it perfectly at the animal's head.

He positioned it. Watching the animal hunt. The dog searching for its next meal.

Lining up the shot. He fired and the dog fell dead.


	6. Broken

Chapter 6: Broken

Daisy successfully managed to avoid Tony all week, which in hindsight wasn't hard. Most of the time he spent in his lab tinkering on something that wasn't relevant to her.

She had tried to work up to the courage to talk to him, but every time she saw him she ended up turning in the opposite direction.

"Daisy are you planning on avoided him forever?" Pepper said. When she noticed, her hiding on the stairs.

"I'm not hiding" she hissed. "Really then what do you call what you're doing now?" she said amused.

"Just admiring the staircase is all" she said patting the banister. "Right? That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard and Tony's my boss" she said raising an eyebrow.

"A boss who you secretly have a crush on" She said with snort. Pepper turned 50 shades of red after that.

"I don't have a crush on him" she yelled. Her voice getting squeaky. "Don't change the subject young later. Go talk to your father you can't avoid him forever and you shouldn't be scared that you had a moment"

"Ok, fine. God your starting to sound like my mom. That is, if my mom was an actual loving and caring woman. Which she isn't so, bad example" she said mumbling the last part.

"Would you just go" she said. Pointing to the stairs Trudging down towards the basement with a heavy sigh. She typed in the code on the door and push stepping into the garage.

"Oh? Are you finally speaking to me now?" Tony said. Without looking up from his work. Shuffling nervously. She tried to get the words out to explain but nothing was coming out. She didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't avoiding you" She mumbled look down at her sneakers. "hey! I am not as dumb as I look ya know" he said. "You can't just shut people out of your life like that Daisy" he said with a tired sigh.

"I know you couldn't possibly understand this but, I love you" he said. Staring at him shocked. He had never said that before, he had never told her he loved her.

"But, you hardly know me" she blurted out shocked. "How could you say something like that?" she couldn't fathom this man at all.

"Because that's what a parent does, Daisy. They love their child unconditionally. The minute I found out you existed I loved you and I hadn't even met you yet" he said and for the first time she saw a serious expression crossing his face.

"It's ok if you don't love me back. Children don't have to love their parents unconditionally. I certainly hated my dad for a long time but I hope that maybe one day you will love me back. I don't want you to resent me like I resented my dad" he said.

"I don't resent you. I could never resent you" she said. "I just don't know if I can see you as my father. I already had one and look how he turned out. Not exactly father of the year. I don't know if I can let myself get hurt like that again" She said. Turning and heading up the stairs not waiting for him to reply.

She didn't want to get attached. Things always ending up badly when she got attached. Meeting pepper in the door way. Her arms crossed, she frowned at daisy.

"Well? Did you talk to him?" she asked. Heaving a sigh "Yes, we had an insightful conversation." Daisy said rolling her eyes. "I know when you're being sarcastic. What did you do?" pepper said. Her voice coming out accusingly.

"I just told him the truth. I can be his daughter if he wants, but he can't be my dad. I'm sorry that's just the way it is" she said.

"Daisy, why do you keep doing this, why are you afraid to let people in?" she pleaded. "Because that's just the way I am! That's the way I was built. You can't change me. All I am, is a broken toy and I can't be fixed" She yelled.

Pushing past pepper, she made her way towards the door. "where are, you going?" Pepper asked. Looking at her with concern in her eyes. "I'm late for school" was the reply.

After her conversation with Pepper. She began to avoid her too. The only one she could stand to be around now was Happy. He didn't push her to open up. He didn't even expect her to talk back to him.

On the 23rd of July. She found her father tinkering in his lab like always. Raising his head when she entered he looked surprised. "I want to visit my mom" she said. A confused look crossed his face before he frowned and glance back down at the project he was working on.

"The answer is no Daisy" he said. Motioning for her to leave. "What?" she asked. Shocked that he would refuse her.

"You heard me. I said you aren't going" he said. His voice stern and in no room for her to talk back.

"Why not?" she said. Her voice coming out in a small whine like a child that didn't get their way. "Do I need to list all the reasons that I don't want you seeing your mother" he said. Raising his head to meet her eyes.

"I don't care if you hate her. That's not fare I want to see my mom!" she yelled. "And I said no. your mother is a horrible person and I don't want you around her. Look at what she let your stepfather do. She doesn't care about you and the sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner you'll realize the truth"

"You can't tell me what to do!" she screamed. Her heart rapidly pounding in her chest. It almost felt like there were bee's swarming in her belly.

She could hear a rattling, dimply behind her but she ignored it. "Actually, I can tell you what to do! That's what makes me a father and no matter what you say I will always be your father" he yelled standing up. The rattling began to get increasingly louder and there was the sound of something cracking

"God, I hate you!" she screamed. Whirling to head back upstairs. She froze in her tracks. Staring at the glass door. Cracks had formed all over the glass like a spider web. _What the hell?_ Shaking her head, she ignored it and headed back up the stair.

"Hey! Where do you think, you're going I am not done talking to you!" Tony yelled jumping up to run after her.

"I'm done talk to you" she snapped. Heading into the living room. "Guess what? You don't get to decide when the conversation is over, I do!" Grabbing her arm to get her to stop.

"Please you're not my dad and you never will be so, stop pretending" she yelled. Footsteps echoed down the hallway hurriedly, Pepper emerging.

"Mr. Stark! What are you still doing here you're going to miss your plane" She said. Cutting Tony off before he could respond.

"It's my plane shouldn't it wait for me?" he said causing her to glare at him. "Hurry up Rhodey is already waiting for you" she said. Gritting his teeth, he nodded not even sparing Daisy a glance as he made his way out.

"I hope you go and die!" she screamed after him as he left.

She didn't know how much she would come to regret those words.


	7. 3 Months Of Hell

Chapter 7: 3 Months Of Hell

For the next week or so, Daisy began to focus on school. Something she had never done before in the past. She needed this though, to keep her mind off Tony. A distraction.

He was scheduled to be home in three weeks' time and already a week had passed. Pepper avoided her for the most part and the only person she saw was Happy and that was only because he was her driver.

Sitting on the couch with a biology book in her lap and a pencil dangling from her finger tips. She tapped the pencil absently against her book.

The TV making white noise in the background. A door slammed from the entryway and heavy footsteps echoed on the wooden floors.

Pepper walked in a look of death written all over her face. Turning to face Daisy her lips parted slightly, her eyes wide and unshed tears began sliding down her cheeks.

Standing up, her text book sliding off her lap. "Pepper, what's wrong?" she asked. Taking a hesitant step towards her. "What happened?" she pleaded begging Pepper to say something.

"Tony, he… he's missing" she choked. Letting out a sob. "What?" she whispered. Not comprehending what Pepper was saying.

"There was an explosion…. They were attacked and now Tony is just…. He's gone" Pepper sobbed. The tears flowing from her cheeks.

Everything felt numb to Daisy. She couldn't speak and she couldn't move. Standing there her gaze drifting past Pepper. The last words that she had ever said to Tony running through her head.

She could vaguely hear a voice calling out to her but it felt so far away. Her eyes beginning to mist, blinded by tears. She wasn't aware of anything anymore, it was like a part of her had been shut off.

Her heart began to rapidly pound in her chest, like a hummingbird flapping its wings and her stomach felt like there were bee's swarming around in it.

She could breathe, everything just stopped. A roar sounding in her ears and then screaming…. Shouting really. "Daisy! Daisy!" a voice screamed. Feeling hands on her shoulders, shaking her roughly she looked up startled.

Pepper was staring at her wide eyed. Yelling something at her, blinking away the tears. She turned looking around at her surroundings.

Everything was trembling. Quaking all around them. In the kitchen, she could hear dishes crashing to the ground, shattering. The TV exploding and the sound of windows everywhere bursting.

"An earthquake, Daisy! We have to leave, get out of here it's not safe" Pepper yelled. Trying to get her to move. Stumbling to her feet. She found herself being dragged by Pepper, out the door.

The ground shook beneath her feet. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Closing her eyes, she shut out everything and ignored Pepper, she just needed to calm down.

The shaking began to stop and everything became still. Wiping her tears absently, she turned and collapsed into Peppers arms and sobbed.

"It's all my fault, everything is my fault" she choked. Tony, her dad was dead because of her and she would never be able to take back those words she had said to him, they were final.

She could feel Pepper slowly rapping her arms around her neck, softly soothing her. "Shhh its ok, whatever it is I'm sure it's not your fault. Let's just talk about this" She murmured in a gentle voice.

"Before he left I told him to just go and die and now he's missing. This is all my fault" she yelled. Trembling in Pepper's arms.

"I'm sure it's not your fault" Pepper soothed trying to comfort her.

"I never even gave him a chance" Daisy whispered. Pulling away to wipe at her eyes. "I told him that he couldn't be my dad. What kind of person does that?" she said. Turning away from Pepper.

"I'm a horrible person" She said. Her eyes filling with tears again. "No, Daisy you're not. You're just a girl, who made a mistake. We all make mistakes it's what makes us human"

"Ya know, I tried to come up with a reason for why I had said all of that to him and there was only one answer I could come up with" she said.

"I thought that if, I let him into my life, if I excepted him as my dad. Then my parents the ones who raised me would never love me" She whispered.

"All this time, I have just wanted them to love me. I would have done anything to gain that love and I didn't want Tony to be the reason that they never excepted me, but he wasn't it. The truth is they're never going to love me, no matter what I do" She said. Looking over at Pepper.

"But, Tony… he loves me. Why don't they love me?" she sobbed turning back to Pepper as the older woman rapped her arms Daisy and held her.

"Sometimes, that's just the way people are" Pepper said. "One day you'll find that you can't change another person. No matter how hard you try" she said to the broken girl in her arms.

The days after went by in a blur and it was the same old, same old. She went to school, came home, did her homework, and went to bed.

After about a month the lawyers had come. Tony hadn't been found and the state had come to take her back. Pepper offered to be her legal guardian.

Moving in with the older woman was strange. When she had lived with Tony she hadn't needed to worry about seeing him but now Pepper was around all the time.

On the second month, she told Pepper that she wanted to change her last name and that's how Daisy Louise Johnson became Daisy Louise Stark. People would know who she was now, if they hadn't before.

Rhodey searched tirelessly for her father but no traces of Tony were found and already two months had gone by. Daisy was a wreck, she couldn't seem to sort out what she was feeling and for the first time in her life she had felt real grief.

She had only known Tony a short while but the pure grief was unmistakable. She didn't know how she was going to get through this.

Pepper wouldn't stop crying. Daisy suspected that she had loved Tony. She wanted to ask her, but didn't.

On the third month Rhodey began searching for a body. He didn't have to say it. She just knew. Tony had been missing for three months. The hope for survival had dropped after month two and now the odds of him being alive were slim to none.

She missed him maybe more than she had thought.

Sitting in class, barely paying attention to anything the teacher was saying to her. The door opened and someone walked in handing a note to the teacher and murmuring something. "Miss Stark?" A voice asked causing her to look up.

Waving a note at Daisy. She stood up grabbing it and walked out of the class. Pepper was waiting in the counselor's office and for a first time in a long time, there was a smile on her face.

"They found him, they found him" She breathed. Hugging the girl tight.

Standing next to Pepper. She wasn't sure how to proceed with the news. She hadn't expected him to come back and now he was. She didn't want him to hate her though for what happened and she was worried that he would.

She could see the plane landing and next to her Pepper clutched her hand. Rhodey appeared, wheeling Tony out. After the wheel chair, had hit the asphalt He stood up, waving the ambulance away despite Rhodey's protest.

Making his way over to them. Her heart began to pound louder in her chest the closer he got, until he stopped right in front of them.

"Your eyes are red, have you been crying? Tears for your long-lost boss" he said. A grin slowly sliding onto his face.

He was still the same, despite what he had endured. Pepper said something in return but she wasn't paying attention enough to understand what the woman had said. Her focus was solely on Tony.

His eyes moving away from Pepper before they landed on her. She didn't know what to say next, she didn't know how he was going to react, but hugging her was the one thing she had not expected.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He mumbled his voice coming out muffled. Standing there she could feel tears coming to her eyes. Letting out a sob. "No, I am the one who is sorry" she said.

Slowly rapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him back. "Tony, you need to go to a hospital" Pepper said drawing their attention away from each other.

"No, I need to have a press conference, make it happen" he said walking past towards the car. Daisy turned, frowning as she looked at Pepper who shrugged.

The press conference is short. Tony has announced that as of now. They wouldn't be manufacturing any more weapons, even though the company makes 90% of the profit in weapons manufacturing.

After that, they made their way home. Her and Tony never having had the chance to talk yet. She was dreading it, she honestly didn't know what to say to him and that made her more nervous.

Stepping through the door she stood there uncertain. Tony walking in, like he hadn't been gone for over three months. Pepper nudged her gently and nodded to Tony before walking away.

Opening her mouth, she tried to say something but the words wouldn't come. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Tony?" She asked causing him to turn to face her. "About what I said. The last time we saw each other…" slowly getting her bearings Tony cut her off.

"It doesn't matter what you said. I never stopped thinking about you. Every day that I was trapped there, I just thought of you and that was the only reason I made it out of there at all" he said. A smile donning his face.

"I didn't mean it. What I said and when I said it. Just the heat of the moment kind of thing and I realize now that I pushed you away because I thought that if my parents found out that I was close to you that they wouldn't want me and I have tried for so long to get both to love me that I just can't, I can't keep holding out hope that they'll love me" she said her voice shaking.

"So, I want to try this again. Us being a family. You being my father and me being your daughter. I even changed my name to Daisy Stark because I wanted something to remember you by" She said.

"Wait… you changed your name for me?" he asked, before pulling her into a tight hug. Nodding slowly, she smiled. "Of course, dad" She said her voice muffled.

Pulling away fast he looked at her. "You just called me dad?" he said. Is voice held a hint of shock in it. "Yes, I hope that's ok, you are my dad" she said her voice getting quiet.

"Don't be stupid I 've been waiting for you to call me dad since the moment I met you" he said a grin forming onto his face.

"Baby steps" she said giving him a soft smile. "Huh?" he asked confused. "I know that you love me. Right now, though I am not sure what I feel and I don't know if I can say that I love you yet but I can acknowledge you as my father" she said.

She was almost positive that her dad couldn't get happier than he was right now.

A few days into her dad being back. Daisy had been on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels. When she heard a loud crashing, sound coming from below.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled. Jumping up she ran down the steps, typing in the code hurriedly as the door opened and ran into the garage.

Standing there dumbfounded as her dad hovered over the ground dressed in a weird metal suit she only had three words to say. "What the hell?"


	8. Cutting All Ties

Chapter 8: Cutting All Ties

Staring up at the sky, it was dark out and the only thing Grant could make out was the stars. He was here all alone aside from Garrett. Inwardly his mind began playing what Garrett had said to him repeatedly, like a tape recording stuck on a loop.

To be the best you had to cut all emotional ties, you couldn't have any weakness. You had to be free from the past, with nothing that could possibly hold you back. Grant thought about his family the one's he left behind and he couldn't help but feel the rage pool over him.

They were a weakness, they made him feel anger and resentment. Something else that had Garrett said, emotions make you weak. If this was the case, then his family was one giant weakness and he needed to eradicate them from the face of the earth and then he could finally be free.

Getting up slowly he made his way through the forest, Careful not to wake Garrett. He needed to do this. He needed to cut these ties for the last time and he didn't know how Garrett would react to him leaving at a time like this, but he didn't want to chance his mentor stopping him.

Having grabbed the keys before he had left. He arrived at the truck and slowly got in, quickly starting the engine. He began pulling out and for the first time in what felt like forever he began to leave Wisconsin. He would be back of course, he just needed to take care of some final business.

The drive from Wisconsin felt longer than it should have been. He could see familiar sights coming forth, in what felt like a long time since he had seen them and it had been a long time over a year to be precise.

Stepping out of his truck. He turned surveying the area. Massachusetts hadn't changed at all, it was the same. He could see familiar houses looming overhead. A gust of wind blowing through and a quietness about the place. He wondered if it was because he was here.

Making his way down the road. He was passing a newspaper stand, when he paused, going over too check the date, March 19, 2008. He was right it had been over a year since he had left with Garrett. He was 18 now and no longer a boy.

Going to set the newspaper back, a breeze blew through sending the paper flying, knocking it back onto the ground and that's when something caught his eye.

Picking the paper back up, he flips through the first page and frowned.

 **Tony Stark reunited with daughter Daisy Stark after having been missing in Afghanistan for months.**

What the hell? when did Tony Stark get a daughter, had he really been away for so long. The article was small and they hadn't bothered putting in a photo, not that it mattered to Grant. Maybe things really had changed if one minute Tony Stark was a bachelor and the next he had a mysterious kid.

He didn't bother reading the article, none of that mattered to him. He frankly didn't care that Tony Stark had a daughter and it wasn't relevant to him. Setting the newspaper down, he turned. Wondering what else about the world had changed since he had been away.

Shrugging everything away he shook his head. He needed to focus and keep his eyes on the prize or in this case his targets.

As it turns out his brother was in college now. He was 23 so, Grant wasn't surprised that he decided to go to college. He had some stupid ambition to be the next senator. Grant thought it was stupid and didn't know why anybody would pick his brother to be a senator, but he still had several years to go before he could run.

Not that he was going to live long enough to make that a dream come true. His brother hadn't gotten far from home. Choosing to go to the college in Massachusetts. His brother was his first target.

Having tormented him through most of his childhood and the one who had brought him the most pain, aside from his mother who had been abusive.

Standing outside the college. He paused looking up at the prestige's college. His parents never would have paid for this. Christian must have gotten a scholarship or something.

Making his way towards the building he walked in and headed towards the front desk, which was currently unoccupied, luckily for him. He moved behind the desk, pulling the cabinet open and scrolled until he got to the w's. "Christian Ward" he murmured, yanking the file from the drawer.

After finding out the dorm room he was staying in. He slowly placed the file back and began to walk out, completely undetectable.

Heading towards the dorms. He had managed to slip in easily and undetected, these campus police were nothing more than a joke and finding the right dorm room was even easier.

His brother wasn't there when he arrived crouching behind the corner. He waited, in the end it was only about five minutes until he began to hear the laughter. Standing up straight, he gritted his teeth.

Here he was having to survive in the wilderness for months while his precious older brother got to have a normal life, all of this made his blood boil, but soon it wouldn't matter once he cut his ties with his old life he could let everything go.

He would finally be free from all the pain his brother had caused him his whole life and he could let all emotions go and he would finally be someone worthy of Garretts praise.

His brother spoke saying something in the distance to a bunch of other college kids, before he parted ways and walked to his dorm room. Unlocking it, he began to move in when Grant stepped out.

"Christian" he said. Not a single waver going through his voice. Just as he could see his brother turning in his direction. He suddenly found himself yanked backwards by the neck, being pulled from view and a hand going over his mouth to silence him.

Staring wide-eyed at Garrett, who glared at him harshly. He could hear Christian asking if someone was there, but upon not getting a response. He let out a shrug and proceeded to enter his dorm room.

Once he was gone, Garrett dropped his hand and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed. Grabbing his shoulders in a tight grip. "I'm doing what you said, letting all emotions go, cutting all ties remember" he said. Gritting his teeth as he glared up at his mentor.

"You can't let all emotions go if you still feel that resentment. Killing him won't make your hatred go away, you need to let that go yourself and when you find you no longer harbor all that hatred and resentment for your family. That's when you take their lives and not before" he said.

Yanking him down the hall. He began to drag him through the doors and outside. "You still have a lot to learn its why I dropped you in Wisconsin. I am going to help you control what you feel. I am going to turn you into a lethal killer, with no attachments. This will happen in time of course. We still have a lot of work to do" he said. Pulling him towards the car.

As they passed by a magazine booth Grant didn't even notice that on the front cover there was a picture of tony standing next to his daughter Daisy as he declared that they wouldn't be selling weapons anymore at stark industry.

He didn't notice this at all.


	9. A Busting And A Success

Chapter 9: A Busting And A Success

"What are doing?" Daisy said. Staring up at Tony in bewildered shock. "You know what, maybe I don't want to know!" she yelled the last part, turning on her heels to go back up the stairs. "Daisy wait, where are you going? This isn't what it looks like" he said. Still hovering over the ground.

"Really? Then what the hell am I staring at?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "This is how I escaped" Tony said gleefully. A grin sliding onto his face.

"By building a giant robot bodysuit?" she questioned. Tilting her head to the side. "It's not a robot bodysuit" he grumbled crossing his arms to the ground in annoyance.

"Dos pepper know about this?" she asked. Crossing her arms over her chest and raising both eyebrows in a question. "No, she doesn't…. Daisy, don't you dare. I know that look, I invented it. Don't you dare tell pepper…. Daisy!" he yelled, as a grin slid onto her face and she ran up the stairs completely ignoring her shouts.

"Pepper!" she yelled. Racing up the stairs. Pushing through the door, she ran into the hallway nearly crashing into said woman in the process. "Daisy, What's wrong? You're not usually this energetic. Is Tony rubbing off on you?" she said a grin sliding onto her face.

"God no!" Daisy said with a roll to her eyes. "then why do you look so happy?" Pepper said, beginning to get worried.

"Tony did something" she said. "What did he do?" pepper said. Dreading the answer that Daisy was about to give her. "Oh, nothing. Except build a super robot suit" silence followed after that for a beat.

"He did what!" Pepper screamed. Shoving past her and running down the basement that Daisy had just come out of. Yes, these were the moments that Daisy lived for. Maybe she was like Tony Stark, but only a little bit.

"I can't believe you told on me" tony grumbled trudging up the stairs a little while later with a glare on his face, his eyes narrowing daggers right at her.

"Sorry, dad" she said with a smirk. "Didn't know it was a secret" still grinning. He glared at her, not believing a word she said.

"I'm scared. I think your spending too much time with me. The Daisy I knew would never do anything like this, she was a mean little girl that was for sure and she hated my guts" he said with a grin.

"What can I say? Hanging around you really changes a person" she said. Shrugging her shoulders absently.

Looking at his appearance, she frowned. "Why are you dressed up like that anyway?" she asked. "What? Can't a guy look nice for a change" snorting, she stifled a laugh that as he crossed his arms in a pout.

"Great, now what's the real reason?" she said. Raising her eyebrows at him. "I'm going to an event" he said with a grumble. "Can I come?" she asked. Perking up at the prospect of getting away from this house for a while.

"I don't think so" he said. Straightening his tie. "What, Why not? I'm tired of staying in this stuff place. I want to go out, you know somewhere that isn't school" she said. Crossing her arms in defiance.

"I said no! Daisy, this place really isn't for kids" he said with a sigh. Ending the conversation by walking away.

"Miss Potts, are you ready?" Tony called. Glancing back up the stairs. Watching pepper walk down in a beautiful gown. She smiled watching her dad's eyes light up. Even though he was a complete idiot she knew that somewhere deep down he had feelings for pepper.

When the both left and she was alone in the house. She decided then that she wasn't going to be left out of this. Heading down to the basement she said. "Jarvis, do you know where my father is?" "He is currently at an event Miss Stark"

"No I mean do you know the location" she said with a sigh. It was just like pulling teeth. "Miss Stark, I feel its unwise to…" Cutting him off, "I don't care what you think just tell me where he is? Don't make me find a way to unplug you" she threatened and now here she was arguing with a machine, maybe she was spending too much time around Tony.

"Certainly, Miss Stark" note to self, anytime Jarvis doesn't cooperate just threaten him, she thought with a smirk.

It wasn't hard to find money for a bus fare. Her dad was loaded and he wouldn't notice a few twenties missing anyway. Getting off the stop, she blinked looking up at the tall building. Now how was she going to get in there.

"You look conflicted" A voice to her right said, causing her to jump. Turning she froze seeing a man standing there with a smile on his face. "What are you waiting for?" he said shoving her a little. "Go on"

Both began walking up the steps and just as they both reached the top the man looked at them. "Invitations" he said holding out his hand towards them. The man presented his expertly and then nodded towards her, "She's my plus one" he said, as the man let out a sigh waving them in.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Once they were inside. "Your Daisy Stark, aren't you?" he asked. Glancing at her face for confirmation. "Yes, how did you know?" she said.

"It wasn't hard to figure out" he said with a shrug. "You're not supposed to be here are you" "Was it that easy to tell?" she asked. "You stick out like a sore thumb" he said grinning at her.

"Then why did you let me through?" she asked. "Hey, I never said a little rebellion was a bad thing, go ahead and enjoy yourself" he said waving his arms. Going to rush off, she paused and turned. "What's your name?" she asked. Looking back over her shoulder.

"Agent Phil Coulson, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. if you seeing father do me a favor and tell him that I would like a word with him, would you?" he said.

Grinning at him, she nodded her head rapidly. "Will do, but maybe not tonight. Don't want to get caught" she said. Disappearing into the crowd.

Making her way past the crowd. She paused, seeing tony on the dance floor with pepper. He was saying something, but she couldn't exactly make out what it was. She watched her father beginning to pull pepper away and both, began heading towards the balcony.

Heading in their direction. She froze upon feeling a hand at her shoulder. Looking up slowly, she saw Rhodey standing there, with a stern expression on her face. "Uhoh" she said. As he began steering her back in the direction she had come from. "Uhoh is right. You're in big trouble. I'm sending you back home now. Tony will deal with you when the event is over" He said.

Passing Coulson on the way, who smiled at her weakly in sympathy. The cold air hit her the minute she stepped out. Going over to happy who was leaning against a limo, he stood up straight upon noticing them.

"Happy, take Daisy home now and nowhere else. Got it." He said as happy shook his head vigorously. "Yes sir" he said. Going around to the driver's side. "I'll inform Tony of your little indiscretion after the event and he'll deal with you then. I hope it was worth it" He said. Ushering her into the limo.

Not saying anything on the way back. She was even silent when happy began trying to speak to her. Once she arrived home, she turned jumping out the car and running up the stairs to her room.

Collapsing onto her bed with a sigh. She dreaded the time until her father got home.

Only a few hours later she awoke to shouting. "Daisy Louise Stark. Get down here right now!" Tony's voice shouted from all the way up here. Looks like he was mad.

Heading down to confront him. She stood there looking at him sheepishly as he glared. "Rhodey told me about your little excursion tonight. What do you have to say for yourself?" he said.

"I'm sorry?" she said even though she wasn't. She had never had anybody to yell at her before so, this was all new. "Regardless your grounded, no TV, no friends, no leaving this house" she agreed to all of it. Not that she really had anywhere to go or that she had any friends and she could live without TV for a while anyway.

"All right, just go up to your room now, get out of here" he said waving her away. "I have things I need to take care of" he said heading down towards the basement.

Collapsing onto her bed once again she let out a sigh closing her eyes. Tired and exhausted from the day she had. She had only closed her eyes for what had felt like a minute when the ground began shaking all around her.

For a second, she had thought it was another earthquake, until she had glanced out the window and saw a flying robot pass her by. He had done it. He had created the super suit.

Maybe, she could get him to make her one. Snorting she rolled over to lay back down. She didn't want to be like her father, not in a million years.

No, she wanted to be something much cooler.


	10. The First Test

Chapter 10: The First Test

Grant wanted to make Garrett proud. He owed it to the man for saving his miserable pathetic life. In all honesty, he was the first person who had ever thought that Grant was worth something and he needed to repay that kindness even if it took the rest of his life.

For months Grant, had been training in the forest of Wyoming getting stronger, becoming a better killer, and finally becoming what Garrett needed. He was almost sure that two years had passed, but it was hard to tell what with being stuck out here in the forest.

Crouching low behind the thickets. He leveled his rifle at a deer grazing in the meadow. Adjusting the scope, he released his breathes gently and squeezed the trigger. A gun shot went off the deer falling over dead.

Standing up he went to collect his catch. This would-be supper for tonight and it was probably the best meal he would have for a while. Starting a fire, he began to prepare the deer, like Garrett had taught him.

Sitting there on a log he began to eat. Garrett would be back soon and the training would begin all over again. He needed to have something in his stomach before that rigorous training started again.

The sound of a car pulling up broke his attention from the meal in front of him. John Garrett stepped out. He was earlier than expected, it wasn't even the afternoon yet. "I thought you weren't coming till later" Grant asked standing up.

"Things changed and now we have to move up the schedule" he said with a sigh. "What do you mean? What's happened?" he said. "We aren't going to have time to waste five years in this forest training you and so I am going to give you three test to see if you are ready" He said.

"Three test? What do you mean, what kind of test?" Grant asked. "Tests to see what you've learned from your training and now the first test begins, follow me." Garrett said.

Making their way through the dense forest, Garrett guiding them through the forest, not stopping and just when Grant thought that they had been walking forever, Garrett paused. Walking around his mentor, he frowned. "A cave?" he asked.

"There are only two exists, the one you see here and another exist that leads all the way onto the other side of the forest. Test number one you must make it to the other side. This is survivalist training. I prepared you all I can now we just need to see if you learned anything" he said.

Stepping into the cave, grant peered into the darkness. "How far back does it go?" he asked. "It will take at least a few hours in the dark and there can be no failure, if you fail you die" Garrett said. "What are you talking about?" Grant asked turning around.

Only to find a gun pointed right at the top of the cave. "Garrett, what are you doing?" he yelled. "Have you lost your mind?" he said.

"This wouldn't be a real test if you weren't in danger" Garrett said. "Listen! Wait…" A gun shot rang out, the whole roof caving in. Jumping back, darkness suddenly surrounded him.

"Remember!" a voice yelled slightly muffled. "You only have a few hours to find your way out, any longer and you'll probably me dead" and that was the last he heard from Garrett.

Stumbling through the darkness, he had nothing. He didn't have a flash light, he didn't even have a knife. He was completely unprepared, which was technically the point, but still. This was one of the worst situations that he had ever been in and he couldn't even see where he was going.

Something caught his foot and the next thing he knew he was falling, his head cracking against the ground with a loud smack. Blinking dazedly, trying to clear the stars from his vision. He grabbed the wall, trying to steady himself as he let out a deep sigh.

Touching his forehead gingerly. He winced, feeling the large gash and the blood dripping into his right eye. Suddenly feeling sick he lurched, throwing up all over his pants. Yep, he had a concussion.

This was really starting to turn out bad and Grant couldn't possibly see how it could get much worse than this. Unless it started raining in here, but that was very doubtful.

Pushing himself up. He fumbled through the darkness, only barely able to make out the floor. It was cold, almost freezing and he couldn't see a thing.

He had no idea how long he had been stumbling through the dark. He was still dizzy and this was probably from the concussion that he had, he couldn't see a damn thing and he was freezing and he thought spending a year in the wilderness alone was bad, this may have just made it to the top of the list.

His mouth felt dry and an unbearable hunger was starting to gnaw at him. He needed to find a way out of this darkness. Moving his hand along the wall of the cave. He could hear a rushing sound up ahead.

Water, he could hear the sound of water. There must be an underground stream up ahead. Heading deeper into the cave. The rushing water getting closer by the second, taking a step forwards he was met with air, letting out a yell, he found himself falling. Sliding down a dark chasm.

Falling fast and hard. He felt icy cold water soaked through his clothes as he hit the bottom, submerged all the way up to his neck. He certainly hadn't expected there to be an underground river in this god damn cave, but maybe he could use this river and follow it all the way to the outside, it had to lead somewhere.

Moving through the water. He shivered, the cold soaking through his clothes. His skin pale and white, grabbing the side of the wall. His fingers digging into the mossy rock, trying to grab ahold of it.

Swimming through the darkness. His limbs felt weak and numb and he wasn't sure how long he could stay in this water before his body gave out.

The current getting stronger the deeper he went, pulling him. Reaching the end, he hit a wall, his hand skimming over the jagged surface. This couldn't be it, there had to be more, Garrett had said there were two ways out and Grant doubted that Garrett had lied about that.

Feeling along the wall blindly in the darkness, he sighed. There was only one option left and it was one he wasn't too keen on doing.

Taking a deep breath and holding it. He dove his head under the frigid water. Blinking through the haze of murky water. He couldn't see anything, not that he could see anything above either.

Going deeper under the water noticed that there was a large hole water the water went through. This must be how it got in through an underwater cave. Which meant that he would have to hold his breath even longer if he wanted to make it out towards the other side.

Swimming back towards the top, he broke through the surface and took several more lungsful of air before diving under again. Swimming through the open, he kicked. Propelling him through the tunnel. He hoped to god that he would make it through to the other side before he drowned.

He doubted though that Garrett would give him such an impossible task to complete. His lungs were screaming at this point and he didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath. Kicking hard. He pushed against the rocks pulling himself through the tunnel.

His lungs were burning now, screaming with agony and he could see black dots at the end of his vision. Small towards the end of the tunnel caught his eye. A small glimmer of light. He was almost there just a few more seconds and he could finally breathe again.

Kicking harder and faster. He pushed through the gap and began swimming towards the surface. Breaking through the top with a gasp, he heaved. His breath coming out ragged and hoarse.

"Congratulations!" A voice said causing him to look up and finding Garrett standing over him.  
"I was worried there for a second that you weren't going to make it. You were gone for several hours. I thought you had run out of oxygen or drowned"

Glaring at the man in front of him, he spoke. "I almost suffocated and drowned down there. What kind of game are you playing at?" he yelled between breaths of air.

"You're missing the bigger picture Grant. I need you on my side, but I needed to mold you into the perfect weapon. You're the only one I can count on. The only one I can allow myself to trust, but you need to prove your truth worthiness first and I need to see that you are capable of being the best so, that I can destroy shield with you by my side… they don't stand a chance" he said.

"Congratulations on completing the first test Ward, the next one begins in a few days so, rest up while you can" He said. Walking away and leaving Grant there in the icy cold waters.


	11. The Awakening

Chapter 11: The Awakening

At 16 Daisy never thought her life would be this complicated already having been Tony Starks daughter for a year she finally knew for the first time what it was like being loved and now to top it all off her father was flying around in some giant metal suit. Giving himself the name iron man.

She should have known things were going to get bad after that because why wouldn't people try to come after the suit with technology like that. They could ultimately have in their hands a very powerful weapon.

After Tony, had begun making a name for himself all over the papers with his super suit and people wanting to know who was in the suit. He began spending tireless hours in the basement trying to make the suit even better.

Most of the time the house was filled with clanging and a lot of noise, but tonight it was unusually quiet and that was the part that bothered Daisy. Getting off her bed she made her way down the stairs just as the sound of a voice drifted in. She could hear Obadiah Stane.

"Dad?" she called. Walking into the room and freezing in her tracks when she saw her dad laying on the couch. Completely paralyzed and unable to move. Stane on the other hand stood there a malicious type grin sliding across his face.

"Daisy?" Obadiah said turning and something told her that she really didn't like that look in his eye. "You should have stayed in your room like a good little girl" He said shaking his head with a sigh. Taking a step towards her she stumbled and glanced over at her father who was shaking his weakly trying to speak but nothing was coming out.

Stane was getting closer, shaking her head. She felt fear course through her veins and suddenly she could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and it suddenly felt like there were bees swarming in her belly.

Just as he lunged to grab her she let out a shout "No! stop!" she screamed. Throwing her hands up to protect herself even though it did no good and that's when she felt power rushing through. Her fingers tingling and suddenly Obadiah was across the room an almost invisible force having slammed into him.

Eyes wide, she stared down at her hands which were shaking and she could still feel the rush of power. Obadiah had a shocked expression on his face and even Tony's eyes had widened. She had done that. Something, some power had come out of her and for the first time she was terrified.

"Da… daisy" Tony said his voice barely coming out but she ignored him. Stumbling she couldn't breathe she had to get out of here. "What are you?" Obadiah whispered but she didn't give him time to ponder as she ran out of the door.

The ground trembled beneath her feet and now it suddenly made sense. All those earthquakes for the past several months. That had all been her. She didn't know what was wrong with her and that was the scariest thing. Her lungs were burning as she collapsed in an alleyway and let out a sob wrapping her arms around her knees, pulling her knees to her chest and rest her head in-between them as she let the tears flow freely.

Heaving now, she began quietly muttering to herself. "Stop… please stop. Get a hold of yourself" She whispered. Trying to stop the shaking around her. An explosion resounded not far off and suddenly Daisy glanced up. Tear tracks drying on her face as she stepped out of the alleyway and saw what looked like a fire in the distance.

A fight was breaking and she could have sworn that it was between her dad and Obadiah. Unbeknownst to her the shaking and stopped and now a quiet stillness settled over the area.

"Daisy?" A voice asked startling her and breaking her away from her thoughts only to find agent Coulson standing there with a worried look on his face. "AC" she mumbled without thinking.

"You shouldn't be here, you need to go back home where its safe" He said taking a step towards her and reaching out gently to grab her arm. "No!" She yelled remembering what had happened last time. Her eyes red rimmed and sunken in and her skin pale. "Don't" she breathed.

"Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you, I... I don't want to hurt anyone. Please…" she pleaded. "Stay back" Wrapping her arms around herself she took several steps back and began to put some distance between them.

"Daisy, you're not going to hurt me" Coulson said. Confusion written all over his face but then again, he didn't know the truth. He didn't know that she was a monster. "I'm sorry. I can't take that chance" She said and turning on the balls of her feet, she ran. Ignoring the shouts coming from Coulson. "Daisy!"

She needed to get away. She couldn't be here anymore. Making it back to the house, she ran up the stairs and towards her room where she grabbed a bag and begun shoving everything she could find in the bag. She had already been prepared for this, for the moment where she would have to leave. She should have known It wasn't going to last forever. Nothing ever did.

Leaving the house. She glanced back one last time and made her way towards the bus station, heading away from the fighting and the destruction. Standing there, waiting for the bus she knew that she needed to head towards the last place her dad would suspect and with that in mind, she could see the headlights of the bus as it pulled to a stop.

Getting on the guy looked at her as she pulled out several bills and handed them to him, before sitting in one of the available seats, gazing out the window.

Ending up in Massachusetts. She got off the bus and slung her bag over her shoulder. She was along now but the concept wasn't new to her when she used to live with her mom she had always been along then and her step dad had been in jail so there was that. In just a few months she would be 17 and she was certainly old enough to take care of herself.

Walking by an old store that had TVs lined up most of them on the news channel. She paused when she saw her dad at what looked like a press conference. In all honesty, he looked like shit and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her but that was impossible he should be glad to be rid of her despite what he had told her about him loving her she could help but think that it was a lie and that he felt obligated to say it. He couldn't really mean it, could he?

"The truth is… I am Ironman" Well, guess the cats out of the bag now, she thought. Continuing her path. She stumbled onto a college, students bustling by and nobody taking notice that was the way she liked it. Walking along the sidewalk she was so busy trying not to be noticed that she didn't even realize someone was in front of her until she bumped right into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you all right" A voice said as she stumbled to get her footing and noticed a man in probably his early 20's at the very least. "What? Yea. I'm fine just wasn't paying attention to where I was going" She said.

"Christian" He said. Causing her to frown. "What?" She said. "My name its Christian Ward" He said waiting for her to speak. "You know you really shouldn't tell people you just met your name" she said.

"Why not? I'm going to run for senator someday anyway" She hoped this guy wasn't trying to hit on her she was just 16 after all while he was probably in his early 20's. "Come on you can tell me your name. I promise not to tell" He said.

"Cory, my name is Cory Sutter" She said. "Sorry, I have to go" She said moving past him despite the protest he was making. She needed to keep moving if there was anything that she had learned from TV is was that staying anywhere for too long could get you caught.

Finding a park, she sat down on one of the benches and buried her head in her hands and she didn't know how long she was there only that for the first time she felt at peace and she wished that it could be like this always.

"Daisy?" A voice said hesitantly as she looked up and came face to face with her father. He had found her. Feeling the tears coming to her eyes she jumped up and launched herself into his arms as she let out a sob.

His arms instinctively went around her as he held her tightly to his chest. "It's all right" he whispered. "Nobody's going to find out. It will be our little secret ok?" He said pulling away to check her face. "What's wrong with me?" She croaked. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out together" He said.

"How did you even find me?" She asked. Wiping away her tears absently. "I'm your father there is no place on this earth you could hide… well that and I also used Jarvis. Come on let's go home, Pepper is really worried" He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Nodding her head, she smiled. "Yea, let's go home"


	12. The Second Test

Chapter 12: The Second Test

Grant stared out the window as the trees moved by in a blur. He had no idea where they were going and Garrett hadn't bothered to tell him. He was being just as mysterious as ever.

Things began to look familiar though the closer they got to their destination and suddenly it clicks, they were going home. Well his home to be more precise, where he had grown up. He had been back here in several months not since he had tried and failed to kill his brother and the thought didn't sit well with him that they were now returning.

"Why are we here?" He asked looking over at his mentor. "So, you've figured it out" Garrett said. Not taking his eyes of the road as he spoke.

"Of course, I've figured it out. I'm not stupid so, why…" He was cut off, "The second test requires letting go"

"Are you finally going to let me…."

"No Grant. You can't kill your family. They are the thing that makes you who you are and the reason that you're strong. Take that away and you don't have a reason to keep fighting. You want desperately to prove them wrong and show them how strong you are. This is the way" He said.

Grant didn't understand, but he supposed that was the point. "Then why are we back here" he said bluntly not in the mood for games.

"Because this place holds scars from your past, ones that I hope you can eventually overcome, scars that will make you stronger" They rode in silence the rest of the way, neither saying anything and Grant could feel anxiety building up the closer they got to their destination.

They arrived only a few hours later. Getting out of the car and heading through the familiar town. Nothing ever changes in this place, you could be gone 20 years and come back and it was still the same. At least that was the way Grant saw it. They were headed in the direction of his old house he could tell no, he could feel it and that only made his anxiety spike that much higher.

A familiar voice reached his ear and he suddenly paused, turning towards the college that he had once snuck into months ago, to kill his brother, and there he was. Christian Ward a wide smile on his face and he seemed to be talking to a girl.

Grant couldn't see her face because she had her back towards him, but for some reason she struck a chord in him and there was something about her that was familiar, very familiar. He suddenly found his feet dragging him in the opposite direction towards the girl. All he needed was a look he just needed to see her face.

Feeling a vice like grip on his arm he froze and turned. Garrett was standing there and he had a deep frown marred across his face. "I thought I told you…."

"I wasn't going to kill him. I was just surprised is all…" That was a lie of course, but Garrett didn't need to know that. He hadn't even been thinking about his brother when he had made his way towards Christians direction no, his mind had been on the girl and why she had been so familiar. He hadn't even got a good glance at her face. All he had seen was her back.

Turning to glance back again, he noticed the girl was gone. She had left and the curiosity slowly began to fade from his mind. "Sorry, let's just finish what we came to do" He said letting Garrett pull him towards his old house.

They didn't end up in the house though, instead Garrett led him towards the back of the house and began leading him deeper through the forest that was located behind the house until they stopped directly at the one place that he had never wanted to go again, the well.

"I don't want to be here" He said bluntly. Turning to walk away when Garrett grabbed his arm. "I know you don't want to be here Grant. This well holds terrible memories for you and its time we sever them" He said. Grabbing the rotting wood that had been used to cover up the man hole and he began to pry it off, revealing the murky water below.

He could feel his breath quickening and sweat began sliding down his forehead and he could feel the onslaught of a panic attack starting to merge. "He died here, your brother. You were here and so was Christian. You could have saved him, but your brother hadn't let you. You've blamed yourself for his death all these years" Garrett said.

"Now you need to let that go" he said and suddenly Grant felt a shove and then he was falling right into the freezing water of the well below. "No" he whispered. "No!" he screamed slamming his palms onto the side of the walls slick with moss.

"I'll let you out in the morning" Garrett said covering the whole again and submerging him in darkness. "The water was up to his waste, if he had been a childlike tommy it would have gone to his neck and trying to paddle all night to stay afloat would have been impossible.

Closing his eyes, he could remember Tommy's screams. _Grant, Grant… help me…. Please._ This isn't real, none of it is real, he thought. Trying to block out the screams of his dead brother. Pressing his hands to his ears his breathing was ragged now and heavy, _Grant please let me out… Christian! I'll be good._

"I'm sorry" he sobbed. "I'm sorry Tommy. I couldn't save you. I wasn't strong enough" _Grant_. The scream echoed in his mind. Imagining Tommy struggling in this freezing water, barely able to keep his limbs up.

 _Help me_! He was so pathetic and Tommy died because of it. Closing his eyes he thought about Garrett who wanted to make him stronger so that he would never have to feel weak again. He didn't want to feel weak.

"I never want to feel helpless, not like that day, not again" He said and then suddenly the screams in his head died down and suddenly all he could hear was his own ragged breath. He needed to let it all go. His vengeance on his brother, but most of all he needed to let Tommy go. The one person who had been holding him back, he had to.

No matter how much it hurt him he needed to get stronger for Garrett. This was all for Garrett, the one person in the world that cared about him and he couldn't let that man down.

He stayed in there for what felt like years and the only sound that he could hear was the water as it sloshed up the sides of the walls. His senses heightened, due to how long he had been down here in the dark. Maybe that was where he belonged, in the dark.

The cover was finally removed and he could see sunlight coming in and Garrett leaning over him from above, a smirk stretched across his face and Grant only had one thing to say to him.

"The final test better not have to do with me being trapped in the dark again" Garrett only smirked and said, "You passed" Two tests down and a final one to go and he had a feeling that this one was going to be much harder than the last two.


	13. Visiting Mister Hyde

Chapter 13: Visiting Mister Hyde

They didn't say anything to pepper mostly because they didn't actually know what was happening to her. After arriving back home Tony had begun running test and right away they came to the conclusion that she wasn't a mutant and somehow that didn't bring Daisy any comfort.

"My step dad experimented on me. What if he did something?" Daisy asked.

"You think whatever he did caused these powers?" Tony asked glancing over at his almost 17-year-old daughter.

"There's only one way to find out" she said as she plopped onto the island counter munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"No! Daisy, no. Are you insane? He's crazy and I don't want you anywhere near him" Tony said his voice rising slightly.

"So, then what! We're just going to forget that what he did to me never affected me. I need to know. He's the only answer I have to fix myself" She pleaded. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Dad, please" She whispered.

"You think you need to be fixed?" Tony asked. "Daisy, there is nothing wrong with you and I will love you no matter what abilities you have" he said.

"Except that my ability affects other people. I could hurt someone and I can't take that risk. I need to see him" She said her voice unwavering as Tony sighed.

"Yea, I know" he said as he gently wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Let's not tell pepper about this" Tony said with a heavy sigh. "Yea, she'd probably freak out. She's like the mother that I always wanted" Daisy said with a grin.

"By the way, when are two getting together" Daisy said with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Tony said trying to avoid the subject.

"Sure dad" She said giving him a look. "Don't you have homework to do?" Tony snapped at her giving her a glare.

"well now you're just avoiding the subject" She said with a laugh as she ran back up the stairs and tony let out a sigh. "Children" He muttered getting back to work on his project.

A few days later they made their way down to see Calvin zabo in the prison that he was being held in. She could tell that her dad was nervous and she knew that he was just being protective, but her step dad was locked up in a prison cell. There wasn't much of a chance from him escaping that.

The doors opened with a loud noise as she walked in heading towards one of the seats at the end, sliding in. She had opted to go in alone because she needed this, the closure.

Watching him shuffle as he slid into the seat and grabbed the phone off its holding place he pressed it to his ear and she did the same.

"Daisy" he smiled and she could feel a shiver going up her spine and not in a good way. "I'm so happy you came to visit me. I have missed you so much" he breathed.

"What did you do to me?" Daisy whispered into the phone. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to run and hide and never come back.

"I love you Daisy. I would never do anything to hurt you" he said.

"You're not my dad" she snapped feeling her anger boil.

"I raised you! That makes me your father Daisy. You will always be connected to me" He said his voice getting dangerously cold and harsh.

"You experimented on me. You changed me. I want to know what you did" She was done playing his games and it was time the truth came out. She needed answers.

"It's started" He whispered staring at her in awe. His eyes roving over her whole face, taking everything in.

"You did do something to me. What did you do?" She hissed. Gripping the phone so tight she thought she might break it.

"Oh, Daisy… I only unlocked the potential that was always there. I awakened the dormant part of you that was begging to be released"

"What are you saying?" she whispered. A single tear falling from her eyelash and sliding down her cheek.

"You were born this way. I unleashed the hidden power inside you" Feeling her lips shake she tried not to cry she couldn't let him see her like this, weak and powerless.

"Can you fix me?" she whispered her voice almost begging him. "I can't fix what's not broken" her lips began trembling and she struggled to fight the tears until finally she snapped.

Screaming she slammed the phone into the glass. Her fist banging onto the window. "You did this! It's not me. I wasn't born like this! You monster! Your lying! You've lied my whole life! I'm not the monster! You are" She roared. Feeling hands rap around her middle and suddenly she was yanked back.

Letting out a gut-wrenching scream, she struggled against the guards holding her. Sobbing as they dragged her out of the visiting center towards where Tony had been waiting. Instantly she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Daisy? What did he do to you? Tell me." She couldn't. "Nothing" she croaked. "He didn't have the answers we wanted. He just…" she couldn't tell him the truth.

She had hoped that her step dad had made her this way, turned her into this thing, but she was wrong. She had desperately hoped that this was the case but now her facts were already confirmed. She was a monster, she had been born one.

She didn't say anything one the way back home, not on the flight and not when they finally walked through the door. She had gone straight to her room and had burst into tears.

A knock resounded at her door and she suddenly found herself jolted awake, she must have fallen asleep.

"What?" she croaked her voice feeling hoarse and raw. "It's me. Can I come in?" Pepper asked. Her voice almost soothing.

"Yea… come in" She said straightening up and wiping eye her tears, rubbing at her eyes. "Tony said you were sick" Pepper said gently sitting on the bed once she had walked in.

"Yea, but I feel a little better now" she smiled. "Why don't you come down stairs. Tony's is planning on leaving for a business trip and he'll probably want to see you before he goes" Nodding her head she swung her legs over the side of the bed and followed pepper down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo" Tony said standing in the kitchen as he turned away from Rhodey. "You're going somewhere" Daisy said more as a statement than a question. "Yep, just have to take care of something's Obadiah really made a mess of the company and I have to weed out the bad eggs and such. I'll only be gone a few days" He said.

"I wasn't asking you to stay" Daisy said crossing her arms as laughter burst from Rhodey, "Oh god. I love this kid. You finally did something right tony" he said.

"Shouldn't you be in school" Tony said ignoring his best friend. "It's a Sunday dad." She said with a roll to her eyes. "God, I hope when I get this old I don't start forgetting things" she muttered.

"Hey! I'm not that old" he said. A knock resounded at the door and Daisy sighed, "I'll get it" she said wanting to get away from all the chaos.

Swinging the door open she blinked in surprise as she said, "AC? What are you doing here" she asked confusion evident on her face.

"Daisy is your father home?" He asked and she could see the nervousness in his face. Something was wrong. "Yea, he's in the kitchen" she said.

He didn't waste any time in barging past her and heading in the direction that she had pointed him to. Walking in tony frowned and said, "Hey you're that shield guy, right?" He asked.

"I don't have time for pleasantries Tony I just came to warn you" His eyes darkening and Daisy suddenly felt her blood beginning to run cold and she feared for what he was about to say next.

"Warn me about what?" Tony asked.

"Calvin Zabo…. He escaped from prison"


	14. The Final Test

Chapter 14: The Final Test

The final test had begun and this one would be more difficult than the last two. Grant was almost ready. H didn't know what he was preparing for but he trusted Garrett more than he had ever trusted anyone before.

They were back in Wyoming and Garrett seemed to be on the phone with someone because he was shouting very loud. Growling he snapped the phone shut and turned towards Grant.

"we're running out of time. I need to send you into the program. Only one more test and you'll be ready" he said. Turning to face Grant.

"Who was that on the phone?" Grant asked. Wondering if Garrett would give him a legit answer. "Whitehall, an associate of mine" He said pulling the truck bed open and rifling through it.

"He's been a thorn in my side for a long time and he doesn't think I have what it takes, but he doesn't know me at all. He also doesn't know about you. You're my own personal agenda I have bigger plans than even he could comprehend" Garrett said.

Pulling out a single gun he checks the clip and then handed it to Grant, "What's this for? Hunting?" Grant asked with a snort.

"Oh, nothing of the sort. I have molded you into a perfect soldier I just have one more task that you need to complete before you can be the perfect soldier that I want you to be" Garrett asked.

"What do you need me to do?" Grant asked. Eager to begin his next task. "It's simple really. I just need you to take another human life" The gun slipped out of Grants hand and begun falling to the ground with a clatter.

"What?" Grant asked. He couldn't move, it was like his whole body had frozen and he had no control over his limbs. He didn't know how to process what Garrett had just told him, he wasn't a killer, he never had been.

"I… I can't do that. I won't. I'm not a killer" he said. He was going to fail this test and he knew it.

"Grant, you can't see the potential you have, but I do. You are stronger, people have looked down on you your whole life and now you can show them that their wrong. That you're not weak and you're not afraid of them any longer"

A silence fell over them and Grant stared at the gun lying helplessly on the ground.

"Do you honestly think that anybody cares about you in this world. They think your trash that needs to be taken care of. You're just the garbage left behind. Let me ask you this, has there ever been a person in your life that even for a second genuinely cared about you. Think back your parents and your sibling's they all hated you. Have you ever even formed a connection with anyone?" Grant's mind went blank.

Had anyone formed a connection with him? "I chose you because you have no attachments, you have no one in your life that has ever cared about you, that has ever formed an attachment to you, no one that has a connection to you and that makes you the perfect soldier" He said.

"That's why you're going to do this, you're going to finish your training, you're going to kill an innocent and once you do that you'll see that life doesn't matter, none of it does. In this world, the only one that matters is you" he said.

"What do you want Grant?" he asked. Picking up the gun gently and handing it to him. "I want to help you. I want to matter" Grant said.

"And you can, I am the only person that will ever see the true potential that you have" Garrett was wrong. He said that forming attachments was a weakness and that Grant hadn't ever formed any, but looking at this man in front of him. He knew that he would die for Garrett so, maybe it was ok to form one attachment. Garrett didn't ever have to know.

He followed Garret without a world, like a robot that had no will of his own. He was numb, he couldn't feel anything. Garrett was right, he was always right. Grant wouldn't let himself care.

He followed Garrett without a word, without even a protest. They made their way down the dirt road towards the cave where Grant used to sleep at night when it rained. Two figures sat on the ground tied and bound both with tears streaming down their faces, sobbing when they saw the approaching men and the gun that Grant had in his head.

Everything in his head was blank and he felt completely empty. These people were nothing, nobody would remember them and slowly he began to lift the gun up pointing it right at the first one a man only about the age of 18 with his girlfriend.

Grant could hear their muffled please but he drowned it out, blocking out the voices because listening to them made them human and he knew that if he listened then he would never be able to pull the trigger.

Grant froze, the gun wavering and he hesitated slightly, "Do it Grant, you can do it. We're almost there" Garrett breathed close to him and his presence gave a calming sort of effect to Grant and he found his courage returning.

"This is it, one final step and then you will be what I always knew you could be. Pull the trigger… Pull the trigger…. Pull the trigger son!" He roared laughing.

The sound of a gunshot going off twice was the only thing that could be heard.

Grant didn't know what to feel. He had just murdered two people and he knows that maybe he should feel some remorse, but all he felt now was an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He just felt numb and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react.

"You did good son" A voice said behind him. Garrett had just gotten off the phone with someone important from Hydra not that Grant actually knew who.

"What now?" He croaked his voice surprisingly hoarse, even though he hadn't said a word since before killing the two teens.

"Now you go to the Shield Academy. I already have your paper work, you got in based on my recommendation. We are finally one step closer to infiltrating Shield. I never thought I would ever get this fare, but you are perfect and I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you, son," He said once again and Grant felt a swell of pride when Garrett called him that.

"Going in there you need to be the best. The top of your class. I didn't train a failure" He said as Grant nodded.

"Yes sir" He said.

Phase one of infiltrating Hydra was finally complete

 **Elsewhere**

A single tear rolled down Daisy's cheek and it was like a punch to the gut.

"Daisy's what's wrong? Are you worried about your step father? He's not going to touch you, I promise" Pepper said squeezing her hand gently.

"It's not that" Daisy whispered not even bothering to brush the tear away.

"Then what is it?" Pepper repeated. "I don't know" Daisy breathed and wasn't that the truth. All she knew was that she felt numb and it almost felt like somewhere, something bad had just happened and for the life of her she couldn't explain why she felt this way.


	15. A Bodyguard And A Kidnapping

Chapter 15: A Bodyguard And A Kidnapping

"A bodyguard isn't necessary. Why Do I need a bodyguard?" Daisy whined running to catch up with her dad as he made his way towards the front door. "I would think that was an obvious answer Daisy. I don't want you unprotected while your psycho stepdad is running around on the loose"

"I can protect myself, remember?" she said running to get in front of him.

"You don't know what that man did to you when he gave you those powers and you certainly don't know how to control them so, I think you and I have a very different definition of you protecting yourself" Technically her stepdad hadn't given her these earthquake powers, but Tony didn't need to know that at least not yet.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked. Crossing her arms over her chest. "Relax Daisy, I'm only going to be gone a couple of weeks I'll be back by your 17th birthday. I am not missing it like I did your 16th I swear" He said.

"Well you couldn't really help it that time" Daisy pointed out.

"Still, I am not going to miss another birthday what kind of father would I be if I never showed up on birthdays. My dad did that and I am certainly not going to make it a tradition" He scoffed.

"So, when's this body supposed to get here." She asked.

"Right now" A voice said behind her causing her to jump out of her skin. "Jesus Christ!" She yelled. Clutching her heart and turning to face the person that had spoken.

"Do you come with a bell lady?" She said her heartrate slowing down before she glanced at the woman glancing up and down examining her.

"You're my body guard?" she asked questioningly. Eyeing the older red head.

"Natalie Rushman. Don't let the small physique fool you. I am tougher than I look" she said. Raising a single eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. You get points for coolness but that's it. We'll see how you do?" She said. Turning on her heels. Giving a single wave as she said, "Have fun on your business trip dad" and with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sighing as Natalie followed her into the kitchen she glared, "Are you going to follow me everywhere?" She asked glaring at the woman. "Well, it is my job" she said.

"And you can do your job somewhere else" she snapped.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to school?" Natalie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Wait, how the hell could you possibly know that" she asked.

"I memorized your schedule" Natalie said. "Of course you did" Daisy muttered under her breath.

Trying to avoid Natalie all day was hard she was everywhere and having even a minute to herself was impossible. Her dad was off somewhere halfway around the world and here she was stuck with a babysitter.

Spending most of her day at school she tried to distract herself from the fact that she was now being watched like a hawk and she couldn't help but feel as if something was off about Natalie and the feeling stuck with her all day.

Heading out of the school she turned and glared at the red head, "Are you going to follow me all day?" She asked in exasperation.

"It's for your protection" Natalie said.

"Yea, I've heard that one before and frankly I don't think you need to worry all that much" She said.

"Oh, and why's that" Natalie said keeping an easy pace with her.

"Because my stepdad isn't a threat. He's not going to hurt me" She scoffed. The idea was simply ridiculous, but trying to tell these simpletons, i.e. her dad and the red headed body guard was completely pointless. Her dad was just being over protective and Natalie was just doing her job.

Stepping onto the sidewalk she took a step forwards when suddenly she was yanked backwards, hitting the wall hard, a gasp escaping her lips. "What the hell?" She yelled, but stopped upon noticing that Natalie had went very still.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Glancing around to see if she could spot anything out of the ordinary.

Natalie didn't say anything except to withdraw her side arms and step out. Daisy could hear her own heart pounding and she took a deep breath trying to steady it, any faster ad she knew that the ground would start quaking. She was still new at this whole power thing and learning to keep her heartrate steady was hard.

A small tremor went through the ground before she finally managed to calm herself.

"Did you feel that?" Natalie asked. Glancing over at her. "Nope, nothing here just waiting for you to get less creepy and tell me we have the all clear. Can we go now?" Daisy said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, fine. Let's go" Natalie said. Holstering her gun. They had only taken a few steps when a van pulled up sharp cutting her off from Natalie's path. Everything happen in a blur after that. The doors to the van were yanked open and suddenly she felt herself being yanked hard by a masked figure.

Letting out a scream she thrashed against her captures as she let out a yell. "Natalie! Natalie! Help" She screamed as she tried elbowing the man in the chest.

"Daisy" Natalie screamed moving around the car and pulling her gun out fast. "Drop her or so help me god I will put a bullet between your eyes.

"Do that? And I'll snap her neck before you can even pull the trigger" he hissed. Daisy could feel her heart beginning to race and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to count to ten.

She could feel the man yanking hard on her and she let out a scream struggling. The ground began trembling beneath her feet, Natalie was still trying to get to her except that two other men had gotten out of the van and they now surrounded her.

Elbowing the guy hard from behind she wiggled loose and began running only to feel herself getting tackled from behind arms wrapping around her and suddenly she felt a cloth being pressed to her mouth.

Letting out a muffled scream, the ground began to shake furiously and the windows on the van behind her began rattling as she could feel herself getting dragged back towards the van. Natalie had taken down the men in her path but it was already too late. The windows behind her exploded, glass shattering everywhere as her limbs felt numb and heavy. The quakes began stopping.

She could feel herself getting hauled into the van. Her limbs barely moving, black dots appearing at the edge of her vision. She vaguely caught a glimpse of red hair running towards the van before she finally succumbed to darkness.


	16. Shield Academy

Chapter 16: Shield Academy

Grant didn't say anything on the ride over. Choosing to enjoy the silence while it lasted. Garrett had already gone over everything with him and he knew deep down that he was ready, Even if he didnt feel it. Seeing the shield gates fast approaching he took a deep breathe trying to calm himself.

"You ready son?" Garrett asked. Pulling up and cutting the engine. "Yes i wont fail you" grinning Garrett clapped him on the back. "Good. I am proud of you and i know you would never let me down. Remember your not here to make friends so, dont get attached" he said.

"You dont have to worry about me. I dont even know what love is." Grant said pushing open the door as he climbing out. Nodding once more to Garrett. He slammed the door and watched his mentor drive away. Stepping through the gates that began to open he looked around and saw kids around his age all heading in different directions.

Glancing down at the packet that Garrett had given him. He decided to make his way towards the dorm rooms and get settled in.

Finding his dorm easily he pushed open the door and barged in. Startling another boy who had already begun unpacking.

"Woah! Jesus man, Knock much" he said. "Do i need to knock to enter my own room" Grant asked. Tossing his bag on the unoccupied bed. "Its called common courtesy. Im antoine tripplet but you can call me tripp" he said holding out his hand for Grant to shake.

"Did i ask what your name was? Im not here to make friends. Lets just leave it at that" he said effectively ending the conversation.

He didnt need to make friends he just needed to focus on his mission and make garrett proud. Deciding to explore he left the room and made his way out of the dorm and across the yard. Nobody at the academy suspected a thing.

Classes started the next day. Making his way towards building block D. He pushed open the door and already saw a crowd of students chatting softly to each other while they waited for the teacher to arrive.

Going over to one of the empty tables he sat in the back hoping that would disuade anyone from coming to sit and talk with him.

"Alright listen up!" a voice suddenly yelled breaking him from his train of thought. "My name is Maria Hill. Unfortunately your usual teacher couldn't be here today so, ill be filling in for the next foreseeable future and unlike most substitutes im not going to go easy on you" she said looking around at all of them.

"Now lets begin with the basics i want you to pick a partner and thats who youll be sparring with for the week" ahe said and watched as students began to get up and scurry to find a sparring partner.

"You have a partner yet?" a voice said infront of him. Looking up he saw Tripp standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Lets just get this over with" he said as the students began filing out towards the gym where all the training took place.

Taking his stance on the mat he faced Tripp and began to recall his training with Garrett. Failure wasn't an option.

When Maria gave the signal he lunged, swinging his fist at Tripps face causing the man to stumble and narrowly avoid being hit. "Damn your good but im not really surprised i'd be disapointed if you werent" he said.

"Is that all you do is talk?" Grant asked. Bringing his arms up to block a hit that Tripp had thrown at him. Finding an opening, he kicked his leg inbetween Tripps and hooked it around Tripps right leg yanking him off his feet, sending both of them to the ground with his knee jammed into Tripps chest, his elbow resting on Tripps neck to keep him down.

"Didn't see that coming" Tripp wheezed when he realized he was pinned. "Very good. Im impressed" a voice suddenly said causing him to look up.

Maria hill stood there her arms crossed, looking impressed. "Whats your name?" she said looking over at Grant. Getting off Tripp he stood up straight. "Grant Ward" he said.

"Your the kid Garrett recommended. No wonder, your good. You detected his weak spot in a matter of seconds" she said smirking.

"Now this is what i want from all of you" she yelled to catch the rests attention. "Man your good" Tripp said grinning as he got up. Grant already knew that and he didn't need Tripp to tell him but, he realized that maybe he could resend his earlier statement. He still didnt need attachments or friends but, using someone was a completely different matter. Garrett did say use what you have and if Tripp or anyone else happened to think he wanted to be their friend well, that was on them.

"Hey man you and I are going to be roomates for an entire year maybe we should try getting along" Tripp suddenly said breaking Grant from his thoughts.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm not really good at making friends" he said. "Well you've got one now Grant" Tripp said grinning. Narrowing his eyes he frowned. "Ward, i prefer Ward" he said. Garrett was the only one allowed to call him Grant.

"Ok, looks like class is over lets head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I have a few people i want to introduce to you." he said throwing his arm around Grant and leading him out.

Walking into the cafeteria he looked around and noticed there were Tvs along all the corners of the walls, all of them playing on the news channel. "Bobby, hunter. I want to introduce you to Ward my new roomate" taking one looking at the pair he could tell right away that they were a couple just by the way they were sitting next to each other but, facing towards each other as well.

Nodding at them he slid in. "Dont mind Ward he isn't much of a talker" Tripp said filling in for Grants silence.

The sound of the news drew him away from the conversation and he glanced up. "Just yesterday afternoon daughter of Tony Stark, Daisy Stark was taken right outside her highschool despite having a bodyguard. Police believe she was taken by her stepfather Calvin Zabo. Here is a photo of what she would look like, if you have any information..." getting torn from the Tv before he could see the picture of the infamous Stark daughter he realized that Tripp had been trying to get his attention.

"Hey, have you been listening?" Tripp asked.

"Sorry got distracted. You were saying?" he asked.

"I was just saying welcome to the Shield Academy"


	17. Your Inhuman

Chapter 17: Your Inhuman

The grogginess and disorientation came first. Her surroundings blurry and out of focus, blinking her eyes rapidly and trying to clear her head. She tried to move her arms but found them numb and unresponsive. Looking around her vision cleared slightly and she found herself in some kind of old run down shack.

"Oh, you finally awake Daisy" a voice said looming over her. Trying to adjust to the figure she frowned "dad?" she whispered. No, not her real father but her step father Calvin Zabo.

"Yes daisy" he whispered. Stroking her cheek gently "its me" shivering at the way he touched her she jerked away.

"Why are you doing this?" she said her own voice sounding small to her ears. "Im not going to hurt you Daisy, i love you and now no one can take you away from me ever again." looking around she struggled against her bonds. "Where are we?" she croaked. Not sure if he would even give her an answer.

"Wyoming. They wont find us here" he said nodding his head. "Please, please let me go" she said. Her brain began clearing slightly and everything began to go into focus, becoming sharper and clearer.

Feeling her power thrumming through her body she squeezed her eyes shut and began pushing it to the top. The ground began shaking around her as well as the table she lay on. "Yes thats it. Yes my beautiful girl. I had no idea you had such a destructive power" Cal breathed.

A pure wave burst from her body ripping the restraints off and knocking Cal back across the shack. Rolling over over she fell off the table. Her limbs weak and heavy. Grabbing the side of the table she hoisted herself up, her legs shaking.

"Daisy... Wait. You need me. I awakened that dormant power inside of you. Your not going to be able to control it without me and the people you love and care about will begin to fear you, but i wont. I never will" he said.

"Your wrong... My dad loves me, not you. A real father would never do this to a daughter that he loved. You are a monster. I see that now and you will never love me" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Running out of the shack the ground began to shake as she let the tears flow freely, falling to her knees. She needed to keep moving, she had to move and put distance between her and Cal. Getting to her feet she ran through forest, branches slapping her face.

Coming out into a clearing she froze, a seemingly abandoned campsite stood before her. A campfire untouched, the wood scorched from having recently been lit a few days ago. Looking around she turned and noticed a makeshift knife lying by the campfire. Picking it up, she held the knife in her hand, her eyes traveling over the abandoned site.

A tree suddenly caught her eye where a bag lay discarded, walking over she knelt down and noticed something carved into the wood. "G.W." she murmured tracing the initials that had been carved into the bark.

Glancing down at the knife in her hand she frowned and wondered if like her G.W. was also a prisoner and on the run trying desperately to get back to his family. Lifting the blade she made an attempt to carve D.S. into the bark before she paused and scratched it out before attempting again this time carving D.J. because at her core thats who she was no matter what happened.

Standing up she brushed the grass stain on her pant legs but froze when she heard the snapping of twigs. Someone was coming.

{Elsewhere}

Tony couldnt believe what he was hearing this was completely unbelievable. "All this time you were with shield, spying on me and you couldn't even save my daughter!" he yelled shouting the last part.

" I came here to see if you were worthy of being in the avengers program but i dont think you deserve to even wear that suit after the secret that you've been keeping" Natasha snarled getting into Tony's face.

"What is she talking about?" pepper asked looking confused. "I dont know" Tony said. "Dont play that bullshit game with me stark because i didn't just come to see if you would make a good avenger. Have you by chance happened to notice that there have been an increasingly large amount of earthquakes lately" she said waiting for him to speak.

"At first i wasn't sure what was causing it until i saw your daughter and then everything fell into place. I had assumed the earthquakes had been originating from here until i was at Daisy's school and felt the ground begin to shake under my feet" she said.

" I dont know what your-"

"She's a mutant isn't she?" Natasha said cutting him off.

"No! No shes not. I already tested her" he blurted.

"Tony?" a voice asked. Turning, he froze. Seeing Pepper standing there with a hurt expression on her face. "Pepper, wait" he said, but she had already turned and left.

" I already know she's not a mutant. I just wanted to see if you would admit to me that your daughter was gifted. I stole this from your lab after i got back" she said holding up a tablet.

"Funny thing... Ive seen results like this before from a species called..."

" the Inhumans" a voice said cutting her off. A man with an eye patch stepped through the door his arms crossed.

"Let me explain to you the serious threat that you placed on this world. Let me tell you about the Inhumans" nick fury said.

{Wyoming}

Hiding behind the tree she closed her eyes and gripped the makeshift knife in her hand, her knuckles turning white from gripping it so hard. she could hear footsteps approachibg the crunch of shoes on leaves and the sound of breathing.

She waited, the footsteps comin closer until Cal was right beside her. Taking a single breath she gripped the knife and swung, stabbing Cal in the shoulder he let out a howl as she dug the blade into his shoulder, shoving him to the ground. Scrambling, she turned and began running again.

She needed to get out of this forest and back to civilization and maybe then she could find a way to contact her dad and get help. She just hoped the wound she gave Cal would be enough to stop him.

She really didn't want to know what he would do to her if he got ahold of her.


	18. Busted

Chapter 18: Busted

It was late, near midnight when Grant sneaked out of his dorm. Heading across the campus to rendezvous with Garrett. He couldn't see anyone in sight but that didn't mean that they weren't there.

Heading around the gym he made his way towards the fence where there was a small opening that he could fit through. Getting on his knees he squeezed through the gap in the fence until he was out.

Garrett was standing by a tree waiting gor him when he arrived. "Well, how did it go son?" he asked.

"I got the attention of Maria Hill. She was impressed" he said. Garrett nodded his head and grinned. "Good, thats good." he said.

"The academy is their weak point. Its the place their most vulnerable and unprotected" Garrett said. "Slipping hydra agents in should be easy enough. The takeover is going through just like planned. We're going to need the blueprints though, for the academy. It will be easier once we have the layout" Garrett said.

" ill find them and ill get them for you" Grant said. " good wosaidon"

Grant slipped away after that and made the trek back to his dorm going the same way that he had come from.

The next morning Grant was already gone by the time Tripp woke up. Making his way back from his morning jog he saw Tripp waving to him so, he made his way over. "Hey man didn't see you this morning"

" I run" was the simple answer. "Yea you seem like the type" Tripp said as they walked into the building. "Hey you know what building personel is" Grant said suddenly deciding Tripp may be good for something after all.

" yea its towards the back by the mess hall" nodding his head. He would have to sneak in there tonight. Walking into the class, hill was already there when they walked in.

"Alright lets get..." the door opened cutting her off as a man walked in "barton? What are you..." walking towards her he whispered something in her ear and her eyes went wide. "Are you sure?" she asked as he nodded.

" on my way, class agent Barton will be taking over for the rest of the day. Please give him hell" she said as she strode out.

"Hey don't tell them that" barton yelled in responce.

" what do you think that was about?" bobbi whispered. "Who cares? Agent Hill is gone. And Barton is alot more layed back" hunter whispered.

" alright kiddies, who wants to learn how to shoot a bow." barton said clapping his hands together.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same and by the time night hit, Grant was ready to sneak into personel and get what he needed.

Unfortunately things never seemed to go as planned and Tripp stopped him before he could. "Hey all of us are sneaking out tonight and heading down to the club, you in?" he asked.

"Not really up for clubbing, maybe next time"he said with a shrug. "Oh, your coming" Bobbi said coming up from behind and dragging him out of the room.

"Oh god. I love it when she gets all demanding" hunter said with a sigh. "Yea, yea move it lover boy" Tripp said shoving him down the hall.

Sneaking out was relatively easy since nobody in the academy was really expecting it they were more worried about people sneaking in then out.

Following after the others they got to the club only 20 minutes after having left. The music was loud when the walked in and Grant could feel his body thrumming with the beat, in truth he had never been to a club and didn't know what to expect.

" lets get something to drink" bobbi yelled over the noise as the rest followed her.

{Shield headquarters}

"Are you sure sir, i mean it could just be a mistake" hill said looking nervous. Fury leaned back in his chair and closed his eye. He had finally gotten back from Starks when he had gotten the news himself from Victoria hand. There could be no mistake she had been away from the academy for so long because of this.

" yes Agent Hand confirmed it. Hydra had been planting moles in the academy for years and she believes they are finally preparing to strike."

" what do we do then?" Hill said. "Were putting Shield and the academy on lockdown. Hopefully that will weed out the moles. Hand is already on her way back to the academy. I'm going to need you here and call barton while your at it. Tell him babysitting duty is over. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that"

" roger that sir... Anything else?" she asked waiting to be dismissed. "Yes, tell agent romanoff, that when she locates daisy stark i want her to take the girl to the banner safe house?"

" which one? The one in the u..." he cut her off before she could finish. " no the other one and if Tony stark gives her trouble tell her to use any force if necessary. Your dismissed" he said. Maria hill nodded before walking out.

{Night Club}

Grant had never been a drinker hadn't even had a sip before tonight and it was already kicking in. "Your a lightweight, hah" Tripp said grinning at him as he leaned against hunter for support. "Your one to talk" he said eyeing tripp who looked like he was about to keel over.

" Men... None of you can hold your liquor" she said holding back a laugh. " i can" hunter said with a grin on his face only slightly tipsy. "Why do you think im dating you" she said with a laugh. "Ouch... Harsh" tripp said.

" shit... Is that the time we have to get back its already past 2 in the morning" she said. " finally" grant said as they got outside and began heading back to the campus.

By the time they got back though they instantly noticed that something was seriously wrong when they snuck in through the gate and suddenly had about a hundred different lights shining on them. "What the..." Hunter said. Taking a step firward they all heard a click and froze. "Oh my god dont shoot. All we did was sneak out thats not a crime" hunter cried hiding behind bobbi.

" it is now" a voice suddenly said as a woman stepped out.

"My name is victoria hand and your going to tell me what the hell is going on here or i might just let my men shoot you..."


	19. Welcome Home, Goodbye For Now

Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Goodbye For Now

Sweat clung to her skin, her breathing ragged from running. Pushing her sweaty bangs off her forehead she was really beginning to regret the bangs especially now that she was sweating like a pig.

Stumbling out onto the main road her knees almost gave out from exhaustion she was so tired. She wasn't done yet she needed to get to civilization first or Zabo would catch up with her. Despite her tiredness she pushed herself foreward down the gravel covered road. The road seemed to go on for miles, endlessly until she noticed something in the distance, a gas station.

She had finally made it and now all she needed to do so was find a pay phone.

Walkinto into the gas station she looked around and went to the counter. "Hello" she croaked. "Anyone there" she could hear the sound of footsteps as a man appeared. "Do you have a pay phone"

"Around back" he said nodding his head. " do... Do you have any quarters?" she said her heart pounding in her chest she didn't like being here Zabo could catch up at ahimmoment. "Here" he said handing her a few quarters.

Walking out and around the back she grabbed the phone and slipped two quarters in before dialing a number that she knew by heart.

Hearing the phone begin to ring she waited her heart rapidly pounding as she prayed thst he would pick up.

"Please, please pick up." she whispered clutching at the phone desperately. "Hello" a tired voice suddenly said through the phone, a voice she recognized instantly. With her hands shaking she licked her lips and took a deep breath.

" dad?" she whispered her voice coming out almost breathless. Therw was a pause on the other line and then he spoke. "Daisy?" he said almost unsure as if he couldn't believe it was her. "Yea,yea its me" she said about to burst onto tears.

"Oh thank god. Daisy where are you?"

"I dont know i just escaped and kept running, somewhere in wyoming i think" she said her hands shaking.

"Dont worry im having jarvis lock onto your location now. Just stay there alright. Agent romanoff is on her way to you" confusion clouded her face as she processed what he said. "Who's Romanoff?" she asked.

" Rushman... Im sending Rushman its a long story just stay there and ill explain it to you when i see you... Oh, and Daisy, happy birthday" dropping the phone she let it hang she hadn't even realized it, that today was her birthday. All it was, was another birthday that her father missed. She was 17 years old today and two years had already gone by since she had found out her father was tony stark and in all that Time he had been gone for half of the two years how sad was that.

Leaning against the wall she slid down and put her head in her hands and willed herself not to cry. She sat there for awhile hearing the cars swish by and wished that she could be back home with her dad and pepper, safe.

A loud noise coming from inside the store caused her to look up. Getting to her feet she wiped at her eyes furiously and walked around to the front. Pulling the door open she froze when she noticed blood all over the counter. The cashier laying there, his eyes open and his guts hanging out.

Covering her mouth to hold back a scream and resist the urge to vomit. She backed up until she hit the door behind her. Turning she threw open the door to run out and ran into a pair of arms. Screaming she lashed out and kicked her step dad in the chest, momentarily knocking him back.

" Daisy, I dont want to hurt you" he said taking a step towards her. "Thats not what it feels like" she said panting. She just needed to distract him enough until rushman got here. "Daisy im not going to hurt you"

"Liar, everything you say is a lie coming out of your mouth, you say you love me but a real father wouldn't have done what you did, your not capable of loving me and i finally get it. For two years i have been defending you against my father justify what you did and i finally kniw why... God i am so messed up" she said. Tears sliding down her cheek.

"Your my daughter not his" Zabo hissed grabbing her arm in a bruising grip. Kicking at his legs he let out a growl throwing her into the door, glass exploded everywhere as she landed inside the store bloody and cut up. The glass crunched under his feet as he walked towards her, scrambling backwards she didn't care if her hands got cut up she just needed desperately to get away from him.

Grabbing one of the broken shards she picked it up and gripped it tight in her hand until her knuckle turned white she didn't care if it was slicing into her palm she would fight till her very last breath to stay alive

Reaching out towards her with his hand, she swung. The shard sliced into his palm causing him to howl with pain. Getting to her feet she swung her fist and hit him in the jaw, knocking him into the chip isle.

Twisting on her heels she ran towards the back door almost reaching it until she was yanked backwards her left arm being pulled roughly until she heard the sound of her own shoulder dislocating. Barely letting out a scream the sound of a gunshot rang out causing Zabo to release her. Turning her head she froze as she saw Natalie Rushman standing there, a gun pointed right at Zabo.

Letting out a rawr he charged towards natalie as she fired another bullet which did nothing to detear him as he slammed into her. Both of them crashed to the ground outside. Natalie slammed her elbow into his neck and slammed her knee into his chest to knocking him off her. Kicking him in the face he stumbled to his feet and took a swing at her, catching his wrist she twisted his arm upwards and watched him scream before she used her other fist, knocking him out cold.

" natalie?" daisy asked getting to her feet. "Its natasha romanoff" she said. Confusion passed over daisy's face and natasha must have seen it because she reiterated. "Natalie rushman is a cover my real name is Natasha Romanoff... Lets go home"she said. Those were the best words Daisy had heard all day.

The second she pulled up to her house. The weariness began setting in and all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and sleep, probably for a year. Slowly getting out of the car she limped up the steps woth Natasha behind her. Opening the door she walked in and could hear voices coming from the living room.

Walking with careful steps she paused when she saw Tony sitting, rhodey was next to him and pepper was standing with her arms crossed.

"Dad?" she said hesitantly and watched as all the heads turned. "I'm home" Tony was up in a second, rushing towards her. Tears began welling in her eyes as she began limping towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. She clutched at his neck tightly, clinging to himvand never wanting to let go as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

" i never thought I was going to see you again" she whispered. "I know daisy, I know" he said letting out a breath that he had been holding in. Pulling away, he studied her face taking everything in when natasha broke him from his thoughts. "Stark i need to talk to you alone" she said. "Can it wait i just got my daughter back" tony said not taking his eyes off daisy.

"Actually it can't ive veen ordered by fury to take Daisy with me by any means neccessary"she said as a silence fell over the group.

"You can't do that she hasn't done anything wrong" tony yelled. "She is a danger to herself and the people around her what will happen if her powers grow she may not stop at causing tiny earthquakes. She needs to come with me so she can learn to control her powers"

" you know" daisy whispered. "Yes i do. I'm giving you a day after that she is coming with me" she said. "You touch even a single hair on her head..."

" Dad enough, I'll go with her. Shes right i dont want to hurt anyone and this might be my best chance. You dont have to worry ill be fine" she said with a smile. "Ill leave all of you alone then. See you tomorrow Daisy" natasha said striding out.

" Daisy..." Tony was silent for a moment before he spoke. "We need to talk..."

" wait... Your saying im an alien" Daisy screamed causing tony to wince. "Part alien actually but at least we know what you are now, your an inhuman and that means your not a freak or a monster your just perfect."

" im part alien i think im far from perfect... Dad?" she said looking up. "Yea" taking a deep breath she turned towards him and spoke. "I... I love you" she said her throat suddenly feeling dry " i should have said it along time ago but there were things that i needed to admit to myself before i could, like how i never loved my step dad... The truth is that i hated him, i hated him so much that i didnt want to admit it to myself and i desperately wanted to keep you at arms length that in my own mind i deluded myself into thinking i loved him" wrapping his arms around her he held her gently as she cried.

Footsteps broke both away from each other as they saw pepper standing there unsure. Standing up she threw her arms around peppers neck and hugged the woman. "I love you daisy. No matter what you are. I will always love you" pepper whispered. "I know" daisy said softly. " by the way..." she whispered. "You should ask my dad out he kind of owes you one for lying" pepper turned beat red causing daisy to smirk.

"What are you girls talking about?" tony asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Nothing" they both chorused at the same time, smiling at each other. " uhuh" narrowing his eyes at them.

" you both are going to be okay without me when i'm gone, right?" Daisy asked. "We'll be fine Daisy just try not to be gone to long or i'm sure Tony we'll send out a swat team to hunt you down" pepper said warmly.

"Will not" Tony pouted.

"I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed" Daisy said smiling as she said goodnight, hugging both Tony and pepper. Noticing as she left that Tony and pepper kept glancing eachers way. They needed to talk anyway.

After taking a hot shower she crawled into bed and thought about what her dad had said... She was an inhuman and for all intense and purposes she could have gone her whole life without activating her powers if it hadn't been for her had doing experiments to her as a child mutating her genes and awakening that dormant alien part of her.

At some point during the night she drifted off to sleep everything fading to black.

The next morning she pulled her tired and sore body out of bed and began getting dressed for the day. Heading down stairs she heard voices coming from the kitchen and followed them.

Coulson was sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand, chatting with Tony.

"AC, what are you doing here?" she asked stunned and surprised. "You don't know? I'm here to pick you up" he said smiling at her.

"But i thought Agent Romanoff was going to..." "she was" he said cutting her off. "But i asked if i be put on this assignment as well. I thought a familiar face might help. Romanoff is already on her way to the safe house. We should get going before she kills me for being late... Oh yea that reminds me, here" he said handing her a folded up parchment.

"Whats this?" she asked. Beginning to unfold it. "Your diploma, congratulations you have now officially graduated highschool" he said. "Umm no i havent i think i would have remembered that" she said.

" yea, well shield pulled some strings it wasn't really all that hard considering your a straight A student. I figured you were already going to be gone awhile no need for you to repeat the year" he said.

"Sweet" she said grinning. "Are you ready to go?" he asked watching her smile drop. "Yea" she said turning to hug her dad and then pepper.

"Be safe" tony said when he pulled away from the hug and handed her bag to her. "I will, dont worry AC will look after me" she said as they made their way to the door. Opening it, she glanced once more at the house, took a deep breath and followed Coulson out the door.

Coulson wouldn't tell her where they were going when they got to the quinjet, all he would say is that it was a safe house. One that Bruce Banner used to stay at aparrently Banner had several safe houses all over the world in case of emergency's.

At some point during the plane ride she fell asleep only to be awakened by a hand on her shoulder "we're here Daisy" Coulson said.

Getting up she rubbed her eyes and nodded, Quickly unbuckling her seat belt to stretch her legs as the plane began descending.

Feeling a jolt as the plane landed on the ground and the hanger door began opening as Coulson got up and joined her. The second the door opened she was hit with a blast of cold air, causing her to shiver. "Jesus christ where the hell are we?" she said stepping outside.

Looking around she noticed a dirt road that seemed to lead up to a large asian style like home. "Omg are you taking me to train with mr. Myagi" she said with a gasp. "Haha very funny sometimes i forget your Starks daughter then you say or do something that quickly reminds me of your blood link" he said as they began walking up the pathway.

Arriving at the asian styled home, Natasha was already waiting for them when the got in. "Your late" she said narrowing her eyes. " sorry traffic was killer" coulson said.

" right" she said rolling her eyes. "Let me show you to your room, lessons begin tomorrow. You have a tv in here not that you'll be using it much and your own bathroom. We start at 6 tomorrow" she said.

"Umm thats a little early how about-"

"6am" Natasha said cutting her off before walking away.

"Clearly, she has never heard of sleep" Daisy muttered before slamming the door behind her to enjoy her last day of freedom.

Tomorrow began her first day of hell.


	20. A Murder And A Mission

Chapter 20: A Murder And A Mission

"Okay no need to shoot we are completely innocent and this is just a total misunderstanding" Hunter yelled throwing his hands up.

"Well lets here it, whats the misunderstanding" Hand said crossing her arms. "Were students here" grant said stepping forward. " these idiots decided to sneak out for some fun and thats why were in this situation" he said.

" hey, you were with us" hunter said.

"You dragged me along for the ride" Grant growled. " alright enough! All of you in my office now" she said turning on her heels and walking away. Shrugging his shoulders Grant and the others followed after.

Walking into her office she turned around and glared at them. "All of you, names now!" she said snapping her fingers. "Barbara Morse" bobbi said.

"Lance Hunter"

"Antoine Tripplet"

"Grant Ward" he said. A blank expression crossing his face. Going over to one of the file cabinets she began riling through it, while pulling file after file out until she had four files in her hand.

Going back to her desk she plopped them down and opened the first file. Muttering to herself she flipped through each file her eyes skimming over the pages. Slamming the files shut she looked up at all of them.

"I have to say i'm shocked, you four are my best students and Ward you've only been here a few weeks and your already my top student"

"Now what am i going to do with the lot of you" a sigh escaped her lips as she scrutinized each and every one of them. " i guess i'll let you off this one time, but if this happens again I'll be forced to kick you out of the academy, now go. Your dismissed" she said waving her hand to shoo them away.

"Well that was close" tripp said with a sigh of relief. "Something doesnt sit right did you notice how Hand and the other shield agents seemed tense, something is definitely up and thats why they were patrolling tonight almost like they expected an attack" she said.

"Lets just go to bed, I'm tired" hunter said yawning as they all parted ways towards there separate dorms.

Shield couldn't possibly know about the impending attack Grant hadn't even set it in motion yet. He was going to have step up the time table. Tomorrow night he was sneaking into personnel.

{ Next Day}

Throwing Tripp on the mat hard. He lifted his hand, aiming a blow for Tripps throat when the man caught it. Twisting, tripp kicked at Grants leg knocking him off his feet. Pushing off tbe ground Grant got to his feet as did Tripp as they began circling each other.

Swinging his fist tripp caught it before Grant could nake the connection and he twisted it upward. Slamming his leg upwards Grants leg knocked the air out of Tripps lungs as he twisted his torso his fist hitting Tripp in the throat. Grabbing tripps arm he yanked hard, throwing Tripp right over his shoulder slamming him to the mat, still holding onto his arm which was twisted upwards.

" alright, alright i give... Ow, ow" releasing Tripp who sat up and began rubbing his shoulder furiously. "Damn, I lost again." he grumbled.

" Attention all students and faculty a mandatory meeting his being held in Gym B. Attendance is mandatory so, if you would please stop what your doing and head there now that will be all thank you."

Looking at Tripp who shrugged they began walking out and made their way to the other side of the campus. " what do you think is going on?" Tripp whispered. " dont know" he replied falling into silence.

Filing into the gym it was pretty crowded as they both found a spot next to Bobbi and Hunter and waited for the announcement to begin. As people began filing in Victoria Hand stood at the front of the stage as the last of the students took there seats.

" alright listen up, as of today due to extenuating circumstances bith shield and the academy are being placed on lock down" the room erupted into shouts all the students talking at once, there voices almost shouts at this point.

" settle down... Enough" Victoria Hand yelled. " and as of today everyone is getting a curfew anyone seen outside of there room after 9 is going to face severe consequences..." she paused to let everything sink in.

One student raised there hand and said "why are we on lockdown is something going on?"

"Unfortunately at this time all details pertaining to the lock down is classified...All of you are dismissed" she said waving them away and effectively ending the meeting.

after they walked out Grant began to mull over what she had said and he realized that it would be 10 times harder to sneak out now that they were in a lock down mode, but at this point he didn't really have a choice he would have to do it tonight. He was a lot more competent than some shield agent and he could sneak out and then back in without anyone even noticing it was a risk, but one he had to take.

parting ways with the others he made his way towards personnel, needing to see the journey before he made his way there tonight he couldn't have any mistakes. the way there was fairly easy and almost quiet there wasn't that many faculty or students in this general direction and that could work in his favor.

Heading back to his dorm now he had everything he needed for tonight, he was ready.

Waiting for Tripp to fall asleep it was around 1 when he was sure that Tripp wasn't going to stir he got up gently. Quietly slipping out of the room he glanced down the hall to make sure nobody was in sight.

Heading towards personnel he had memorized the whole path which hadn't been that hard to get to anyway. Arriving at his destination he grabbing the door and gently pushed it open, slipping into the dark room.

Turning on his flashlight he shined it around the room and headed towards the file cabinet. Opening it he began rifling through it, skimming through the unimportant papers until he got what he was looking for. The layout of the entire academy. Closing the door he turned and nearly dropped his flashlight as he saw someone standing in the doorway.

It was Eric Koenig. " you shouldn't be here" he said inching backwards and more towards the door before he burst out the door and begun running down the hall with Grant chasing him down the hall.

Tackling him to the ground Eric Struggled under him and tried to elbow him in the face and when that didn't work he tried to scream. Lifting his flashlight he swung it hitting Eric hard across the head over and over until he went limp and didn't move again.

Standing up with a heavy breath he dropped the flashlight and proceeded to pick up koenigs body to hide it, hopefully somewhere that nobody would look. Coming back for the flashlight he headed back to bed and collapsed the second his head hit the pillow.

The next day things were relatively quiet and Grant was sure that nobody had discovered Koenigs body that is until a voice came on the intercom. "Attention faculty and students would Grant Ward..." his breath caught in his throat there was no way they could possibly know it was him. " antoine Tripplet, barbara Morse, Lance Hunter and Sharon Carter please come to the head office that is all." okay, now he was really confused about what was going on.

Following the others they all headed to victoria hands office. Walking in right away Grant noticed something was different victoria hand was there but she wasn't alone.

"Oh, good. Your all here, now we can get started." she said. "Everyone this is Melinda May. As you all know we are currently on lockdown which i am about to Break"

" it appears that hydra has in their hands a deadly weapon. Nobody knows what it does only that its called the obelisk and i need you five. My best students to retrieve it"

" I dont understand why dont you just send a couple of shield agents to retrieve it." hunter said.

" because we're on lockdown and we need to be discrete as possible. May is going to be your handler on the mission. She'll make sure you don't get into trouble. You four already know each other but i added an extra edition to the group sharon carter. Now you leave in five. Best get ready and try to be discrete. No one can know your leaving. Your dismissed" she said waving them away.

Sneaking away to see Garrett by the time he got to the rendezvous point, Garrett was waiting for him. "Do you have the blue prints?" he asked.

Handing them yo Garrett he spoke. "Their sending me on a mission to retrieve something called an obelisk its supposed to be discrete. What do you want me to do?"

"Do the mission, get the obelisk and when you get back we attack and retrieve the obelisk. Everything is going according to plan. Don't worry son" he said clapping him on the back as Grant left.

The Quinjet left at around 1am in the morning. Taking off into the sky to a destination unknown. It was classified, that was the excuse that may made and so Grant spent most of the ride there sleeping. He was pretty exhausted from all the midnight rendezvous and he could use the sleep for what was to come.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he jolted awake to Tripp. " we're here" Tripp said as he glanced out the window. Seeing the building coming into view. The clouds covering them from view.

His first mission was finally under way.


	21. Helplessness And A Homeless Man

Chapter 21: Helplessness And A Homeless Man

The next morning came all too soon and all she wanted to do was stay in her room for the rest of the day undisturbed, but as it was she was worried that Agent Romanoff would drag her out of bed and she really didn't want to incure the womans wrath.

Taking a shower and getting ready for the day she walked out and saw AC already at the table eating a piece of toast.

"What's up AC? Where's the crazy ninja assassin lady?" She said looking around to see if the red head would suddenly pop out.

"She's waiting for you outside." Coulson said taking another bite of toast.

"Great, she's a punctual crazy ninja assassin lady" she said swiping the last piece of toast off his plate before walking out.

"Hey" he yelled.

"Your late" Natasha said when she walked out. "You didn't exactly give me a set time, sue me" She said.

"I don't need that smart mouth attitude of your's here" Natasha said giving her the'death glare.

"Yea, she gets that from her dad" Coulson said walking out.

Natasha crouched down and gently picked it up before tossing it right at Daisy. "Think fast" she said as the rock sailed through the air and hit Daisy in the chest. "Hey!" Daisy yelled.

"I told you to think fast" Natasha shrugged.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with a rock? ooh let me guess you want me to build a fire" she said clapping her hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

"I thought I told you..."

"Yea, yea" she said waving her hand. "like my dad I don't have a filter, deal with it"

"Just pick up the damn rock" Natasha said losing her patience.

Grabbing it with her right hand she held it out towards Natasha. "happy now?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Your powers deal with vibrations Daisy. you have the power to control and create vibrations which is what causes the earthquakes and the shockwaves" she said.

"So, what your saying is that I am going to have a really amazing sex life one day" she grinned.

"Daisy!" Natasha snapped losing her patience.

"What? I'm only kidding" A pause. "Mostly" she mumbled.

"Now please pay attention I want you to focus on that rock. I want you to feel the vibrations moving through it and when you can feel the rock you should be able to move it"

"Okay, sounds simple enough. Easy peasy" she said. Glancing down at the rock she furrowed her eyes, squinting her eyes and then looked up.

"Nothings happening"

"Well, that is your first lesson. Come see me when your finished with that"

"Wait! Agent Romanoff. How the hell are you even qualified to teach me you dont have powers and this damn rock isn't moving" she yelled.

"You don't need to have powers to teach someone how to use them Daisy" Coulson said raising an eyebrow before going back inside.

"Okay, feel the rock, move the rock. Come Daisy you've got this" she whispered Plopping on the ground and holding the rock out in front of her.

Thirty minutes passed and then an hour, and then another. Growling, she contemplated throwing the rock when a voice spoke up.

"Your trying to hard" Turning she saw AC leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Any time you've used your powers before there had never been deep concentration behind it. All of that power had just flowed out of you without even a thought. Yes you were afraid, terrified even and thats what magnified your powers"

"Whats your point?" she said.

"Use that fear. your still afraid of the monster inside. Use that to find the power within you"

"You sound like a fortune cookie AC" she laughed.

Hearing his footsteps as he walked away. She glanced down at the rock and closed her eyes.

Letting her mind go blank,she zoned out. Feeling the warmth of the rock in her palm and remembering what she had felt from the first moment she had used her powers.

The umbridled rage and the fear. No, it was neither of those. It wasn't rage and it wasn't fear. It was the feel of being helpless, the feeling of losing control.

A tingle in her hand startled her and she looked down only to see the rock quivering in her hand.

"I did it" she breathed. "Oh my god. I did it!" she screamed. Rushing into the house.

"Agent Romanoff! In your face I did it!" she screamed. Seeing the two of them sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Congratulations, I was almost worried there. I didn't think you were going to do it. Looks like I owe you 50 bucks Coulson"

"Wait, you guys betted on me" She said looking back and forth between the two.

" I never doubted you for a second" Coulson said smiling.

"Well, thats why your my favorite... Shhh don't tell Agent Romanoff" she hissed.

"hahah very funny" Natasha said.

"I'm going to the restroom" she said. Walking passed the two older the door behind her she let a breath escape her lips. Turning on the faucet she reached out to splash water on her face when she froze.

The water was twisting and vibrating around her fingers. Gasping she held her hand out towards the water and watched it bend away from her. A smile escaped her lips as she moved the water up and back towards the faucet.

"Water bending" she whispered. "Cool" It wasn't really water bending, it was mostly just her controling the water by vibrating it, but it was still cool.

Shutting off the water she walked into the dining room area and saw Coulson standing with Natasha and a row of wine glasses were layed out before them.

"You guys planning on getting drunk or something cause if you are I'm down for that. We probably shouldn't tell my dad though" she grinned.

"No daisy, I'm going to play a note for you and your going to follow it" Natasha said.

"Sounds fun"

Natasha placed her fingers on the glass and begun rubbing them around the rim. A soft melody coming from the glass.

Holding out her hand she gently she concentrated like before and the glass had only sung for a second before exploding.

"Woops" she said as water went everywhere. "Let's try again this time a little more softer. You have a very destructive power" Natasha said.

"Thank you captain obvious" She said holding out her hand and feeling the power beneath her finger tips. The glass slowly began making a soft humming sound as she began to move on from glass to glass until they all exploded.

"Good, you did a lot better this time" Natasha said smiling.

"wow thats the first time I've seen her smile" Daisy said. Nudging coulson who was trying not to crack a smile.

The sound of a ringing phone broke her from her thoughts and she turned to see Natasha answering her phone. "Agent Romanoff" There was silence for a minute before, "What!?... yes we're on our way now sir" she said hanging up.

"Coulson we have to go" she said turning to him.

"What?... what about Daisy's training?" Coulson asked.

"She can stay here for now. Fury is calling us in for the avengers program. It's just been activated."

"Wait! I don't want to stay here by myself" Daisy said.

"I'm sorry Dasiy, but your a flight risk. We'll be back soon" she said.

"AC... whatever happens, just don't do anything stupid okay" she said hugging him.

"Promise" Coulson said.

"Keep practicing on your powers" he said as both of the older agents left, leaving Daisy all alone.

This would probably be the portion of the evening where Daisy would have thrown a party if there was any people around to actually invite that it, but here she was stuck in the middle of fricken knowwhere.

The next day or so consisted of her practicing her powers and watching the news before she decided to head outside finally and get some fresh air.

Walking down the stepping stone path she froze when she heard a rustling from the bushes. A squirrel? a raccoon? Walking closer she reached out towards the bushes when a man jumped out silver claws swinging towards her.

"Ahhhhh don't kill me weird, hairy, homeless man" she screamed throwing her arms up to protect herself.

He stopped inches before her head and frowned. "Your not who I thought you were" he said gruffly and she watched as the sliver claws began sliding back into his knuckles.

"Gross" she said scrunching up her nose. "Sorry kid I thought you were stryker" he said.

"No, my names Daisy"she said.

"An unfortunate name" he said before pausing. "Logan, my names Logan"


	22. Going Up In Flames

Chapter 22: Going Up In Flames

The quinjet lay hidden and obscure from view. The shields agents were slowly moving around the side of the building, quiet and undetected.

Slipping through one of the doors, May looked at all of them before signaling them to different hallways, pairing Grant and Tripp together. Running down the hallway his feet light on the ground so as not to make noise the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

Grabbing Tripp he yanked him to the side and out of view as the footsteps came closer. Turning to face Tripp he held up a singl finger signaling one set of footsteps.

Setting his gun back in his holster, he waited. The sound of footsteps getting closer. The man was just about to pass them when he swung his arm out. The blow connecting with the mans throat, sending him right off his feet. Moving around the side the man was gasping as Grant came around the front of him and delivered a well aimed punch to his face knocking him out cold.

Tripp smirked at him and mouth, " well done" before they continued on their way silently moving down the corridoor.

They were running now when they turned the corner and suddely froze, finding guns pointed at their heads. "Great" Grant muttered. Striking fast he grabbed the guys arms and twisted it upwards, letting Tripp deal with the other guy. He swung his leg into the other mans chest and twisted them around slamming the mans back into the wall.

An alarm went off suddenly and they both looked up.

"That wasn't us" Tripp said.

"No, of course not. We were too careful. It must have been the others. Which explains how they knew we were here" He said punching the man in the throat that he had against the wall.

Grabbing the guys arms he flung him into the opposite wall and pulled his gun from his waist firing twice in the chest as the man slumped to the ground, no need to be quiet anymore.

"Well there blows our cover" Tripp said after he had taken the guy out. "Let's go. If they know what we're here for they might try to move the obelisk"

Running down the hall more men emerged and Grant fired his gun, shifting his position he hid behind the wall and turned around the corner firing a few more times getting one of the guys twice in the chest he back up as they fired again.

"Well this is fun" Tripp said with a grin on his face.

"Can you make it to that other wall, it would be better if we had cover on both sides" Grant said. "Man you really want me to die, don't you" Tripp teased as Grant rolled his eyes.

"I'll cover you" He said. "That makes me so self asured" Tripp said as Grant moved around the side and fired again, as Tripp ran across the small hallway to the other side.

Both nodding to each other they moved around the side and fired at the same time taking out the rest of the men. "I'd say we make a pretty good team" Tripp said grinninh.

"It's called strategy"

"No, it's called lightening up man" Tripp said nudging him with a small grin.

Tripp annoyed him most of the time with his carefree attitude and this was why he would never make a good agent. He took things so easily when most of the time he needed to be more serious.

Walking passed all the bodies, tripp nodded at the door. "This must be what they were protecting"

"Yea, the others went in the wrong direction" Grant said. Grabbing the handle and twisting it. Pushing the door open with a heavy effort.

Walking in the lights flickered on and there was a hydra agent standing there watching guard over the obelisk.

"I won't let you have the weapon, you are never getting this weapon" he yelled.

"Hail hydra" He shouted grabbing the object and picking it up. It only lasted a few seconds before the guy began screaming and they watched in horror as his body turned to stone and the obelisk slowly dropped from his hand and headed straight for the ground.

"The obelisk" Tripp shouted and Grant reacted without thinking, lunging forwards he hit the ground and reached out with his outstretched hand to catch it. The obelisk hit his palm and instead of turning to stone something else happened.

He could feel it thrumming under his hand. The obelisk was thrumming and he could see a glow spreading throughout the object and for some reason he felt like a small piece of him was becoming complete.

"How did you do that?" Tripp gasped looking at his friend who now held the obelisk with ease. "I don't know" He whispered as he held the glowing object in his hand.

The door burst open and the pair turned to see May and the others run into the room before they paused and glanced at the stone guy. "What happened to him?" Bobbi asked.

"He touched the obelisk" Tripp said.

"Umm, I don't want to alarm anyone but Ward is touching the obelisk as well" Hunter said.

"You can touch it?" May said looking him over.

"Impressive" she said with a nod.

"Wait! your not surprised." Bobbi asked.

"No, according to our intel though we don't know why there are certain people in this world that for some reason have the ability to touch the obelisk. Still havent figured out the why yet" she mused.

"Let's go. we're going to need to get back to the academy" May said.

"Yes ma'am" sharon said causing Grant to snort. Such a pushover, he thought.

By the time they got back to the shield academy it was getting late. After putting the obelisk away for safe keepings. Grant and the others headed off to bed, but none of them knew about the impeding attack on shield and the academy that was about to happen tonight.

It was around midnight when the shouting started but Grant was already up stepping out into the hall he watched academy cadets panic as Hyrda came out of knowhere. They had no idea what had hit them

"Whats going on?" Tripp said stumbling out of bed. "War" Grant said.

"What do you mean war?... Grant?"

"Hydra"

"Hydra, their here" he said.

"They've infiltrated the academy"

"What!? what are we doing standing here?" he said heading back into the room and grabbing his gun. "Where are the others?" he asked looking at Grant.

"Don't know I just woke up" he said watching the hydra agents swarming the hallway.

"Then what the hell are we doing standing here?" he said taking about to take a step before he paused, "Grant what the hell are you doing? we need to move" but Grant didn't move he just watched.

Cursing under his breath tripp rushed passed him, firing shots at the unsuspecting Hydra agents.

Lifting his gun Grant aimed his gun and fired twice. Gasping Tripp stumbled falling to his knees,the gun dropping from his hand.

Picking it up gently Tripp looked at him with a hurt look in his eyes. "Why?" he whispered.

"Grant is dead. The only thing left now is Ward" He said. Swinging his gun as he smashed it across Tripps face knocking him out.

"No!" A scream was heard and he looked up to see Bobbi standing there mortified. Tripp laying in his own blood, barely hanging on with the two gun shots in his back.

"Bastard!" Bobbi screamed.

Charging towards him, She tackled him head on. The both went flying as they smacked into the ground.

 **Shield helicarrier**

"Sir we have a situation" Hill yelled rushing into his office. "Yes hill I know loki has just declared war on earth. I think we all got the memo on that one" Fury said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"No sir, its not that" she said.

"Are you kidding me what else could be going on right now"

"Hydra has just declared war on shield. We're under attack" she said.

"Are you kidding me!? the avengers are already dealing with Loki we don't have time for an attack on shield. Pull every operative that was out on a mission back we're sending everyone in"

"What about Romanoff , Coulson and Barton" she said.

"We'll leave them with the avengers" he said.

"Yes sir"

"your dismissed" he said as he turned back towards the screen in time to see captain america use his shield to protect a person from being vaporized by loki.

 **Shield Academy**

Punching him in the side. He slammed his knee up right into Bobbi's chest, grabbing her by the hair and tossing her into the wall. letting out another shout she swung her leg and kicked him hard in the chest, two more heavy blows hitting him as well.

Kicking her knee he swung his fist up and hit her square in the jaw as he picked up his gun and fired twice into her knee caps. "Don't get up" he said. walking passed her and to the outside which was chaos.

Moving through all the chaos he fired at a shield agent to his left and then another two to his right.

Heading in the direction that they were hiding the obelisk. "Stop Ward" A voice shouted behind him.

"I know Garretts a traitor which means you are as well" Turning he saw Victoria hand with a gun pointed right at him.

" Well, thats unfortunate for you" he said. A gun shot ringing out as Hand fell over dead and Garrett stood there. "What are you waiting for? let's get the obelisk son" Garrett said.

"Yes sir" he said.

Making it to the safe he put a set of explosives on the door and back up fast as he waited a few seconds before the door was blown clean off.

Walking inside he grabbed the obelisk and felt the familiar thrum as he picked it up.

Outside the both could hear shouting and they went to the window. "Reinforcements have arrived" Garrett said through gritted teeth.

"That's alot" Ward said.

"Yea, too many. We're going to need to retreat. Let's take the obelisk and go" he said.

Slipping out the back they made it to the fence, Garrett slipping through followed by Ward who paused a second to look back. The academy was in ruins, the body's lay scattered and dead and the whole place looked to be about to collapse in on itself.

A sea of flames burned through everything in its path, sending the Academy ablaze,

And Ward thought that maybe he liked the flames.


	23. Unlikely Friendships And A Rescue

Chapter 23: Unlikely Friendships And A Rescue

"So, what are you doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" He said looking around.

"I could ask you the same thing" she said crossing her arms.

"I asked you first kid"

"I'm here for the protection of everyone else"

"And you think living in the middle of the Himalayas is the way to do it" he said.

"We're in the Himalayas?" she said glancing around at all of her surroundings.

"Jesus Kid, you don't even know where you are. How the hell did you get here?"

"I came here for training, to learn control and I came with two others but they had to leave because something came up and they left me here for my protection... Are you an inhuman?" She asked remembering his claws that had come out.

"No, are you?" he said taking in her small form. "What? why would you..."

You just asked me if I was an inhuman it's not hard to figure out" he said cutting her off.

"You know about the inhumans?" she hadn't even heard of them before she became one she knew about the mutants but that was about it.

"I've ran into a few in my long, very long life and I'm a mutant. I think even the professor knows about the inhumans. Part alien right?" he said his eyes searching her for scales and a tail or something.

"So I'm told, but I am kind of new at this whole powers thing" she said.

"So, what can you do? I've shown you mine it's only fair you show me yours"

"My powers kind of destructive" she said looking around.

"Cool you got a house up here or a cabin in the woods" he said pulling her up the path to the house.

"Yea"

"you got beer"

"I'm 17"

"But you had adults living with you"

"Thery wouldn't have brought beer" She snorted.

"Oh, you naive child. Your going to need to learn alot about adults or you'll get sucked into all their bullshit"

"Right now I'm just trying to learn my powers" she said softly.

"We'll get to that too" he said grinning at her.

"How long are you planning on staying" she said when they reached the house.

"I'm just hiding out from Stryker in the mountains, so I've been bored for weeks I could go for some fun and you kid seem like fun."

"Sure" she said opening the door. "Great, now lets find me some beer" He said striding passed her and into the house with her following close behind.

"So, your a mutant? what exactly are your powers?" she enquired glancing over him for any abnormalities.

" Super claws" he said laughing causing her to smile. "Cool" she said. As he began searching through the cabinets and fridge for the beer. "Gotta be stashed somewhere" He muttered.

Sitting at the table she watched him trifle through everything searching for the beer. "So, whats so dangerouse about your power. Do you have ice powers, fire powers or wait is it telekinesis?" he said.

"Ahaha" he said pulling out the bottle that had been hidden. "Told you adults always hide beer" he said.

Raising her hand she concentrated on the beer bottle gritting her teeth as the bottle began shaking. Logan glanced down at the bottle frowning until it exploded.

Staring at his hand in shock he looked up at her as she smiled at him sweetly. "I cannot believe you just did that. Wasting a perfectly good beer. What was that anyway telekinesis?" he said.

"No, I control and create vibrations causing earthquakes and shockwaves"

"Well do me a favor and stop wasting perfectly good beer" he said grabbing another one

"So..." he said after taking a sip of beer. "Want to move a mountain" grinning at her.

"Umm I don't think that's physically possible" she said wondering if he had been dropped on his head as a kid.

"Normally I would agree with you, but now we got you and you can move mountains you just need to learn like you said"

" I'm not even sure if I'm aloud to have people in this house it is a safe house after all"

"But your not sure that your not either and nobody has to know. Let's go Tremors" he said.

Following him outside he nodded, "Now's a good a time as any" he said. "So how does this work I mean I cause earthquakes I think that hardly qualifies me to move a mountain" she said.

"It's easy kid you just have to let go. you spend so much time bottling up your power that it does more harm than good now give it a shot" he said waving her away.

"Alright fine" she said walking towards the edge she took a deep breath and held her hand out slowly towards the mountain in the distance.

Feeling the ground around her she channeled that and it was she had to say one of the most amazing feelings to feel the world around you moving. A grumble reached her ears and she opened her eyes to see the snow tumbling down the mountain in an avalanche.

"I did it" she said laughing. "I did it" she shouted turning towards Logan. "And good news you didn't kill us all in a good days work I'd say" he said chugging the rest of his beer.

"Let's go watch some TV kid" he said walking back into the house. "Wow you just make yourself right at home anywhere don't you?" Daisy asked watching Logan collapse on the couch and flip on the tv.

"yep when you don't have a home you spend most of your time at other peoples houses" he said with a shrug as he began flipping through the channels.

"Don't worry I'm just waiting for my friends to come pick me up" he said.

"You have friends?" Daisy said looking surprised. "Don't act so shocked everyone has friends" He said.

"I don't unless you count my dad" she said scrunching up her nose. "oh right Tony stark"

"what!? how the helldid you know that I didn't even mention my last name" she said looking at him shocked.

"You didn't have to, your face was plastered all over the news at one point the infamous Daisy Stark who could forget you" he snorted.

"Beer" he said holding the bottle out towards her. " I'm 17" she said.

"No one has to know I figured you could use it what with who your father is, my condolences by the way" he said.

" My dad's not so bad you know. Granted In the last two years i've known him he was kidnapped for several months and then I ran away from home and then I was kidnapped by a psychopath and now I am stuck here in a safe house so I guess I've spent half of the two years not even being with him" she said.

"Huh maybe you were better off without him considering everything you went through jesus" he said causing her to laugh.

"Yea, but I still love him" she said.

"And now he's battling alien's in new york" he said.

"Yea... wait what?" she said sitting up straight and glancing at the tv. "What... the... hell" she said standing up.

"It's natasha and is that bruce banner" she said.

"You know who bruce banner is"

"When I was younger and bored I used to read alot and of course I know who the hulk is"

"Your not going to fan girl are you" Logan asked.

"Shut up Logan" she said trying not to smile.

In a lot of ways Logan reminded her of Coulson. neither of them was alike at all and they were completely different people in every way possible, but there was one thing that they both had in common right off the bat. They could make her smile, well that and she became friends with them right away.

So, maybe she had friends they just weren't her age.

"So, thats why Romanoff and AC went running they had to save the world" she mused as he flipped the channel.

"Well this doesn't look good" Logan said leaning forwards turning back towards the screen she froze. "Shields under attack as well" she said with a gasp.

"Yea looks like it's an all out war kid" At this point before she could respond the ground began shaking and everything trembled around them.

"What? whats happening? Kid is this you?" he said.

"No, it's not. I don't know what this is, but it's not me" she said.

A smirk suddenly stretched onto logans face. "What? what is it?" she asked as he got up and went to the door.

"Looks like my ride is here" He said as he yanked open the door and the pair walked out.

The X-JET hovering over the ground slowly began descending blowing everything around it away as it alighted on the ground.

The hanger doors slowly began opening as a group of people walked out.


	24. Mr Hyde And His Daisy Bell

Chapter 24: Mr. Hyde And His Daisy Bell

The helicopter touched the ground as the propellers slowly began spinning to a stop. Opening the door Ward jumped out and looked around. "Where are we?" He asked. Nothing seemed familiar as far as the eye could see there was nothing but trees and mountains.

"The Himalayas" Garrett said coming around from the side. "Why are we in the Himalayas? Sightseeing perhaps" Ward said raising his eyebrows.

"There's a safehouse up ahead. It used to be a tranquility retreat for Bruce Banner when he needed to relax and calm down but it hasn't been used in years"

"Sounds fun"

"Don't get any ideas Grant we're only staying here for the night. We're going to need to leave before dawn. Can't risk getting caught" he said.

"Fine by me. I'm getting sick of the wilderness anyways" he said heading up the pathway.

Pushing the door open gently he walked in and immediately headed for the kitchen, pausing to look around. The place seemed quiet and Ward didn't know why but it unsettled him.

Taking a step forwards, he paused when he heard a crunch under his shoe and lifting his foot he realized he had stepped on glass. "Are you sure nobody has been here in years" he said.

"It's probably just left over from a broken bottle, stop worrying" Garrett said throwing him bag on the counter.

"So, what's our plan now" Ward said turning to face his mentor. "And what are we supposed to do with the obelisk?"

"I'm not doing anything with the obelisk son, you are." He said.

"I don't understand" Ward said.

"Zabo has all the answers you need son" he said patting Ward on the back.

"Who is Zabo" Ward inquired the name sounding oddly familiar.

"He's a genius but also a mad scientist and technically he doesn't have all the answer's his ex-wife does. Her name is Jiaying, but when she came to America she changed it to something else, unfortunately Zabo is the only one who knows his wife's alias"

"Why can't you go?" Ward asked. Garrett was always better at doing the talking than him.

"Zabo won't speak to me. I'm not worth his time, but you are" Garrett said his eyes trailing to the obelisk. A grin splitting across his face.

"Why would Zabo care about me?"

"Because you can touch the obelisk. Nobody really knows why but there a few gifted people in this world that have the gift to pick that up. If he knows that you can touch the object he will speak to you"

"Sounds insane to me but whatever" He said as he set the object down and headed towards the bedroom.

"If we're getting an early start I'm going to bed now" he said walking into the first bedroom and collapsing on the mattress releasing a tired sigh.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and paused lifting his head up. Getting off the mattress he walked back into the living room as Garrett turned at his arrival.

"If we're the only ones that have been here in years then tell me why my sheets smell like flowery perfume"

"What kind, Roses?" Garrett asked.

"No more like Lily's or Daisies" he said.

"Maybe someone spent a lot of time here and there perfume soaked into the sheets. If it bothers you so much I'm sure there is a washing machine you can throw them in" Heaving out a sigh he turned and headed back towards his room.

Preparing to rip the sheets off and do just what Garrett said he suddenly found himself pausing. "The smell's not so bad" he reasoned. "Kind of soothing actually" Washing his sheets this late now would keep him up anyway.

Falling onto the mattress he sunk into the sheets and closed his eyes breathing in the scent of flowers, it was a comforting smell and he drifted off almost instantly after that.

The next morning, he got up early at around five and took a short shower before getting changed and heading out to the kitchen where Garrett was already up and waiting.

"Ready?" Garrett asked taking a sip of coffee.

"As I'll ever be" he said Picking up the obelisk and thrusting it into his bag. He still couldn't get used to the strange tingling feel that always came over him, like a rush of power, but he didn't really know how to describe it.

For most of the helicopter ride, he spent trying to prepare himself for what was going to happen and what he would say and not to mention he had a limited time now because he was now wanted by shield and going into a prison was like asking to get arrested he had spent enough time there when he was a kid, he didn't need anymore.

Clutching the bag once they landed he got off and made his way towards the prison he was going to meet up with Garrett later and it was better if for now they weren't seen together anyway, less chance of them getting caught.

Walking into the prison he got his visitor pass and told the man at the front desk who he was visiting.

"I'm surprised most people don't come here to visit Zabo well except this one time a pretty Asian girl came to see him, funny enough a few days later he escaped. You're not here to break him out, are you?" The man teased nudging Ward who glared at him effectively shutting him up.

"Alright you can go through" He said pressing the button as the door clicked open and Ward walked through heading down towards the very end.

Sitting down on the last chair, he waited.

The man emerged shortly after a smile wide on his face. "Well isn't this unexpected. I never get visitors" he said.

"I didn't come here to chit chat. I came to talk about the obelisk. I need to know where Jiaying is, more specifically what alias she is going under now" he said.

"Well that's no fun why should I tell you that?" Zabo said crossing his arms with a frown.

"Because of this" Ward said pulling the obelisk from his bag and watching the way Zabo's eyes lit up in delight.

"You're like my precious flower" he whispered in awe. "but you haven't awakened yet" He said shaking his head like a kid. "No, no, no. you haven't fulfilled your destiny. Not yet, but you will. Oh, very soon I can tell" he said leaning in towards the glass.

"Tell me what name Jiaying is using. I don't have time for games" He said feeling his patience grow thin.

"Don't worry I won't get in the way of your destiny. It's your birthright, just as it was my flowers, but she never went through the mist. Oh, this is so exciting! I wish I could watch" He giggled.

"Stop playing games" he snarled. "Are you going to tell me or…."

"Kim Johnson" Zabo said.

"What?" Ward asked startled.

"The name your looking for is Kim Johnson. Oh, I am so thrilled!" he shouted jumping up.

"I wonder if you'll meet my precious flower, you two are about to have a lot in common very soon" he giggled.

"We're done here" Ward said getting up from his chair to get away from the nut job.

"Very soon you'll find out, what you become" Zabo was talking gibberish now and he was really making any sense. Well, truth be told Ward didn't really understand half of the conversation except for the part about Kim Johnson.

" _There is a flower within my heart_ " Zabo suddenly started singing but Ward ignored him as he made his way towards the door.

" _Daisy, Daisy planted one day by a glancing dad. Planted by Daisy bell whether she loves me or loves me not. Sometimes it's hard to tell yet I am longing to share the lot A Beautiful Daisy bell"_

Stopping dead in his tracks Ward turned and stared at Zabo who had now started humming. He didn't know why but he found himself getting an unmistakable chill down his spine.

"It's nothing Ward" he muttered to himself. "It's just a stupid song" He said turning on his heels and nearly running out of the door. He now had one more thing that he needed to do before he saw Garrett again.

He needed to track down Kim Johnson.


	25. Saying Goodbye Is Hard

Chapter 25: Saying Goodbye Is Hard

Daisy stared out the window nervously biting her lip when she began to run all the scenarios in her head of what would happen when AC and Agent Romanoff decided to come back only to find the safe house empty.

Logan was the one who had offered her a chance to control her powers. He had pointed out that neither AC or Romanoff were mutants or inhuman's so they wouldn't know what to do with a powered person like herself and in a way, he had a point.

The professor could help her in ways that they couldn't and he wasn't the type to discriminate based on species and so she had gone with them which she was now starting to regret.

Oh god her dad was going to kill her when he found out she left with a bunch of strangers. Wasn't there something along the lines of stranger danger that parents were supposed to teach their kids at a young age? Guess she never learned that one.

"Are you still worried? I told you that you could call your dad when we got back to the mansion. I mean he did leave you alone in the middle of nowhere for days so how could of a parent can he really be?" Logan said gruffly.

"That's a good point! Are you alright? You poor child" Beast said.

"What I want to know is what's it like to be Starks daughter. Does he let you just do what you want?" Scott asked.

"Obviously, he just left her alone in the middle of nowhere with two people who just ditched her after two days" Storm said.

"Oh my god please stop talking about me as if I'm not here" she muttered sinking down into her seat.

"I'm just saying what kind of irresponsible person just leaves their kid…"

"Please god are we there yet" she said looking up at the ceiling. "Actually, we are" Beast said.

Looking up at the ceiling she whispered a soft. "Thank you" as they began to descend towards the ground.

Walking through the big hall she looked around in amazement. "Somebody must be loaded" she mused. Not that her dad wasn't rich himself.

The sound of a wheelchair broke her from her thoughts and she saw a bald man wheeling towards her with a soft smile on his face.

"Hello Daisy, I've been expecting you" he said. Okay, that was a little creepy.

"How did you know…" She trailed off letting the sentence hang in the air.

"The professor knows many things. He's like a wizard" Logan said nudging her in the side. "It's alright Daisy you are safe here and we can help you learn to control your powers" The professor said gently like he was speaking to a child.

"But, I'm not a mutant" she said.

"I know, but that's alright. You may not be one but you still need help like any mutant who first came into their powers would" He said gently.

"Please follow me, you can stay here for as long as you like" The professor said as they walked down the hallway.

Walking into an elevator the professor led her and Logan to the bottom floor. She was surprised that Logan was still around but she guessed that it was because he knew she wouldn't want to be along with someone she didn't know.

Not that she knew Logan for much longer but it was still a nice thought.

"This is the sublevel basement" The professor said when the doors began opening as she walked out with amazement in her eyes.

"Wow! Are you creating an army of children soldiers? Are you expecting a war?" She asked her thoughts running a mile a minute.

"When it involves mutants kid, there is always war" Logan said.

"I'm just helping them control their powers so that they can go out into society and live relatively normal lives.

"Right? Normal because that was definitely the word I would use" she muttered under her breath only for Logan to elbow her with a glare on his face.

"And this is the danger room" The professor said. "This is where we train and practice our powers" He said.

"Now why don't you show her to her room Logan she must be tired and we can begin training tomorrow. Unfortunately, we don't have enough room to house you in one by yourself so you'll have to share"

"Cool with me" she said with a shrug.

"Don't worry I know your roommate personally. I think you two will get along great" Logan said with a grin as they made their way back towards the top floor.

Arriving at the room Logan knocked on the door and a young girl about her age with a white stripe in her hair answered.

"Hey Logan! I didn't know you were back" The girl said with a thick southern accent.

"Rogue, this is Daisy. She'll be staying with you awhile until she can control her powers" he said.

"A new mutant huh" The girl called Rogue said.

"Actually, she's not a mutant. She's an inhuman but the professor agreed to help her"

"Oh alright. You can come in if you like" Rogue said holding the door open for her.

"Thanks" Daisy said with a smile.

"You can take the bed on the left I never use it anyway" Rogue said. Nodding her head Daisy collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Tired and worn out from the day's events and all she wanted to do was sleep, feeling her eyes grow heavy she began nodding off before everything turned black and she finally passed out from exhaustion.

"Daisy focus don't hold back when you're fighting it only makes you lose control more" Jean yelled.

They were in the danger room now running a simulation with robots and currently Daisy was surrounded. "I can't…" she panted. "I can't do it" she was exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Yes, you can you control your power not the other way around" Jean yelled.

Releasing a deep breath Daisy held out her hand focusing on the closest robot. Without warning the robot began shaking, vibrating faster and faster until he exploded. Body parts flying everywhere Daisy took a step back and grinned.

"Okay, that was kind of fun" she said.

Another one came from the right and she twisted away bending her fingers and intending on releasing just a single vibration, but instead a stream of vibrations burst from her hand, hitting the robot square in the center causing it to explode.

"Woah" she gasped. "What the hell was that?" She hadn't even meant to do that, but maybe that was the point she had been trying so hard to gain control before by suppressing her powers that maybe she didn't know what she can do.

"Okay, I can totally see how having powers could be fun" she said. And turned blasting one robot after the next with little to no effort.

"That's good work" A voice said behind her and she saw Jean walking in. "You've only been here a few days but you're already improving. Aside from the occasional earthquake at night that seems to wake everyone up"

"Yea… sorry I get a lot of nightmares. Bad childhood and all" she said walking out of the danger room and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh shit!" She suddenly whispered. "Oh shit!" she yelled as something suddenly occurred to her.

"What? What is it?" Jean said looking at her confused.

"Oh my god! I forgot to call my dad. He is probably wondering what the hell happened to me. Oh my god, oh my god." She yelled racing past Jean and up the stairs.

Running down the hall she heard Scott yell at her not to run but she ignored him and she saw the other students giving her glances as she ran. Since coming here most of the students hadn't liked her aside from the midnight wakeup calls she also wasn't a mutant so that made their dislike grow.

Making it to the kitchen she grabbed the cordless phone, took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen. Dialing the number that she knew by heart she pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing.

"Hello" A voice suddenly said softly and not at all like her fathers. "Hey dad" she whispered.

"Daisy? Oh my god! Where the hell have you been Natasha went to the safe house in the Himalaya's and you weren't there, you weren't freakin there. What the hell did you do? Teleport to civilization. You have been missing for days. You were in the middle of nowhere! Where the hell could you have possibly gone?"

"I'm with the x-men dad" she said.

"The x-men? How the hell did you get from the Himalayas to the x-mansion" he yelled and she could tell he was pissed.

"I sort of met one of them when I was at the safe house" she said trying to calm him down.

"Really? Well so much for being a safe house. Don't move I'm coming there"

"Wait! don't dad" she said. "I'm fine really. There just teaching me how to control my powers and they can do a lot better job at it than Romanoff and AC" she said. A gasp came from the other line and she frowned.

"Daisy…" his voice sounded strained. "What is it?" she asked. "There… there's something I have to tell you" he said softly his voice going quiet.

"Yea?" Daisy said starting to sound concerned. "Cou…" he cut himself off. "Pepper and I are finally together" He said his voice suddenly taking on a cheerful tone. "That's great dad finally, but you don't sound alright is something wrong" she asked.

"No, it's just… Something happened at the battle for New York" he said.

"Yea, I know you kicked alien butt" she said grinning.

"No, something else happened" he said softly.

"What?" she asked suddenly getting nervous.

"Loki, he… he had his scepter and Coulson was there and he just…. Daisy…. I am so sorry"

"I don't like this anymore" Daisy said clutching the phone. "Dad please stop scaring me" she said her voice shaking.

"Daisy, Coulson's dead" he said.

The phone slipped from her fingers hitting the ground. Tears began welling in her eyes as she took several steps back her breathing erratic. The whole floor seemed to be swallowing her up and she didn't even notice when the ground started to shake.

A vase fell off the table shattering to the ground and the windows began exploding but she didn't even care as she put her hands to her head and felt the first sob tear from her throat.

"Ahhahhhuuuhhuuuhhhh" her shoulders shook and the tears streamed down her cheeks. Shouting could be heard down the hallway as Logan ran out with the rest.

"Daisy!" He roared. "Daisy stops!" he tried to get at her but the second he did he was hit with tremors.

"Daisy please!" he pleaded with her. "I ca… can't" she sobbed clutching her head as the pain she felt was now overwhelming it felt like someone had just torn out her heart and she felt emptiness inside of her.

"Daisy" A voice said suddenly, it was the professor.

"I know what you're going through Daisy"

"Shut up!" Daisy snarled. "Shut up! shut up! shut up!" she screamed and all the windows in the mansion at this point exploded like a loud gunshot.

"Stop talking! You don't know! You don't know" she yelled.

"I know it hurts to lose someone Daisy. You feel like the pain will never go away, knowing that the person you love is gone forever and you can never see them again" he said.

"And of course, it hurts, but that only means your human" he said.

"And I know what he meant to you. Before him you had never let anyone into your life. Your mom and Zabo they were strangers and you were struggling to let your father in because you were afraid of getting hurt" he said.

"And then I met AC" Daisy whispered. "He never treated me like a kid and he was nice" she said her voice breaking up. "He was so easy to let in and he was…. He was my... my friend" she said her whole body shaking with sobs.

"I don't want this" she yelled over the sound of the trembling mansion. "I don't want this pain, this feeling… Please…. Make it go away" she gasped squeezing her eyes shut.

"I can't make the pain go away Daisy, it will always be there and I know you don't want to hear this but it does get better" he said.

"how?" she said. "I can't explain it Daisy, but you won't feel this way forever." He said gently.

"Hey kid listen to the professor you don't want to let this grief consume and wake up one day to see that your whole life has passed you by so, please Daisy take my hand. Let me help you" he said.

Another sob tore through her throat as the trembling slowly ceased when she grabbed Logan's hand as he pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his arms.

She stayed like that all night.

For the next several weeks she was bed ridden, barely getting out of bed to eat and use the bathroom. Despite Logan's words she still wasn't ready to let go of the pain and she didn't know how anyone ever could.

Her eyes had finally dried but they were still red and her skin had taken on a very dull look.

The door burst open suddenly and Logan came striding in. "Alright that's it! Get up kid" He said ripping the sheets off her body.

"Stop" she mumbled. "Leave me alone" she groaned. "No! get up now" he said grabbing her by the arm and yanking her out of the bed. "We're going out whether you want to or not!"

Thrusting her into the bathroom he grabbed some close from her drawers and tossed them in with her. "Take a shower for god's sake and you better be ready in five. We haven't got all day"

Stripping out of her sweaty clothes she stepped into the shower and turned the water on feeling the warm hot spray rain down on her. Taking another five minutes, she washed her hair and body and shaved before turning the water off and stepping out slowly with a towel wrapped around her body.

Turning to face the mirror she stared at her reflection. Her pale skin and puffy eyes her hair wet and limp with her bangs just beginning to grow out. She grabbed a brush and began combing through her hair, pausing she set the brush down and reached for one of the drawers opening it she grabbed a pair of scissors.

Holding it up to her face she grabbed the first chunk of hair and cut and then bit by bit she began cutting more of her hair watching the long-wet strands fall around her until her hair fell just passed her jaw.

Gritting her teeth, she lifted the scissors and smashed them against the window and let out a shout of frustration. A bang was heard and Logan's voice echoed from the other side. "Hey kid what the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"I'll be out in a minute" she said hoarsely. Combing through her short hair she changed into a fresh pair of clothes and stepped out.

"Your hair? You cut it. Is this supposed to be a fashion statement or something?" He asked.

"No, I just needed a change is all" she murmured following Logan down the hall.

The drive out was quiet and Logan wouldn't tell her where they were going and she didn't ask. Right now, she just wanted to be in her bed and wallow in her grief alone unfortunately he wasn't letting her do that.

Stopping the car suddenly he nodded. "We're here" he said. As she glanced out the window only to see that they were at what appeared to be a cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" she whispered.

"Saying Goodbye" he said.

"No, no…. I shouldn't be here, I can't. Turn around now I don't want to be here…. Logan please" She pleaded.

"Daisy get out of the car. You need this, it's closure" Hesitantly she got out of the car and headed up the grass, pausing she stood their shocked as she saw the avengers all crowded around and a priest was saying words as a coffin was being loaded into the ground.

"Dad?" she said. Turning towards her voice tony froze.

"Daisy?"


	26. Who She Is

Chapter 26: Who She Is

A few weeks had passed and Ward searched tirelessly for any sign of Kim Johnson. His twentieth birthday had come and gone not that he cared how old he was until finally he found her.

Slipping into her apartment was easy for someone who was hiding out they weren't doing a very good job at it.

Glancing around at the apartment he took a flashlight out and shined it around the room for the most part everything looked untouched and clean. Walking over to one of the tables he saw an array of photo's sitting on the stands.

One of Jiaying and then another one next to it of Jiaying and a nine-year-old girl with a huge grin on her face with her mom's arms wrapped around her.

Picking the photo up he examined it. The child had a delicate almost innocent smile about her but Ward knew better behind that smile he could see a shadow in the girls eyes a shadow that reminded him of himself.

The girl must have been pretending for the camera this photo was nothing more than a lie. Setting the picture down he didn't think Jiaying would be back for a while. Walking into the dining area he saw a bouquet of Daisy's sitting in a pitcher on the table.

Glancing around once more he walked into the study and noticed a stack of envelopes sitting on the table. Picking one up he read, "To my dearest Daisy" he paused.

"Jesus what's with all these flower analogy's" he muttered and another thing that bothered him he couldn't help but feel that he had been hearing the name Daisy a lot lately or maybe that was just him.

A sound coming from the front alerted him that someone had entered the house pulling out his gun he could hear keys being thrown onto a table and the sound of scuffling footsteps.

Almost taking a step outward he paused when he heard beeping. Jiaying was calling someone. The phone rang for a few seconds before going to voicemail.

"Tony please answer the phone. I have the right to speak to my daughter she deserves to know the truth. You can't hide her from me forever. Call me back when you get this please" she said before hanging up and setting the phone down.

Walking out he held the gun out pointed at her as he spoke. "Don't move" he said as she looked up at him tiredly.

"What are you doing in my house?" she said startled. "Sorry to barge in unannounced but your ex-husband told me how to find you Jiaying" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she said looking away defensively.

"Really Jiaying, or would you prefer Kim Johnson now. Which is it?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked. Lifting his bag up he reached for the diviner.

"I want to talk about this" he said pulling it out. Watching again as it hummed under his fingertips, glowing.

"The obelisk" she whispered with a gasp standing up.

"So, you know what this is" he said. Taking a step towards him he back up. "Eh eh, I wouldn't take another step unless you want me to blow your knee caps off"

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"That's not really any of your business, is it?" he asked.

"I just need to know how to use it? As a weapon to destroy Shield" he said.

"You've got it all wrong. That doesn't destroy, it gives life and your about to see that very soon. Your already on the path aren't you. I can't stop you now because it's your destiny" she whispered.

"Yea, I don't believe in any of that destiny bullshit. Just tell me how to use it" He snarled getting angrier.

"When you find the temple, it will awaken and you will see the truth" she said.

"What temple?"

"Go to Puerto Rico and you'll find the answers you seek" she said.

"You sound like a god damn fortune cookie you know that"

She smiled at him and despite the gun walked towards him placing a single hand on his shoulder. "Everything will become clear soon and when you change don't be afraid. This is when we find out who you really are"

"You're as crazy as your ex-husband" he said firing two shots into her chest. Watching as her body fell and she hit the ground. Stepping around her he gasped when she grabbed his ankle startling him.

"I know you" she whispered. "I thought you were familiar and now I know why. You've met her…. before. I saw you through…. the window talking to her, but I couldn't go in. I was too afraid. So, I let her real… father take her, I lied so that she…. she could have a better life. You'll see her again don't worry. I know you will" she gasped.

Her hand trembling against his leg. "Please tell my daughter… please tell her something for me… please" she whispered pulling on him until he crouched down. Tears were streaming down her face as she leaned in and whispered gently into his ear.

"Please tell her…. Please tell her that" she gasped pulling away from him as she struggled to breathe.

"your insane, you know that and I have no idea what you're saying" he said as he lifted the gun and fired a single round into her forehead.

Walking towards the door he hesitated when he noticed the picture of the nine-year-old again. Taking the frame, he smashed it on the table breaking the glass and sweeping it away before pulling out the picture of the small child and her mother.

"But I'll tell her one day" he said glancing back at the dead woman. "If I ever meet her" Walking out of the house he folded the picture up and slipped it into his pocket as a reminder of the promise that he might never be able to keep.

"She'll tell you" A voice said from the shadows causing him to freeze up as he noticed a hooded figure obscured by the shadows.

"One day she'll tell you." A woman's voice said as she stepped out of the shadows slightly and he could see yellow eyes staring back at him.

"And when that time comes your decision will change the future forever." Glancing down at her hands he noticed there were thorns sticking out of them.

"Everyone has a choice and the time is coming nearer to find out what your choice will be. Don't push her away because she's the only one that can save you"

"Who the hell are you? And who is this she that your referring to" he yelled.

"It's not your time to know, but you'll find out someday… who she is. They call me the Oracle and you'll be seeing me again Grant Ward, one day" she said and turning into the alleyway she disappeared completely gone.

"Why do I keep running into crazy people? Can nobody just say what they mean without riddles" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

He needed to get back to Garrett he had already wasted too much time and then they were headed to Puerto Rico.

Meeting up at the rendezvous. He sat down at the table that Garrett had picked and waited, tapping his hand on the table glancing down absently he froze.

Written in red ink was the word _Run_ followed by a phone number written down. Memorizing it he stood up and was just walking away when he saw the screech of tires, it was a shield van.

Pulling out his gun he aimed his gun at the fire hydrant and shot three times watching as the water sprayed out and hit the van causing it to swerve. While he took this opportunity to run, pushing through the ground of people, hiding himself from view he made his way to a phone booth before sliding in and putting the necessary change before dialing the number.

"Son, are you alright?" Garrett asked. "Yea and I know where we need to go, Puerto Rico. There is an underground temple there" he said.

"I'll meet you there in a few days be on the lookout for shield" Garrett said.

"Yes sir" he said hanging up and stepping out.

Making his way through the crowd of people he disappeared from view and became lost in a sea of faces. One step closer to Puerto Rico and the truth.


	27. The Pain We Feel

Chapter 27: The Pain We Feel

Standing in front of her father she didn't have words as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I was so worried about you, I didn't think you would come" he said softly.

"I didn't know today was his funeral. I wouldn't have come if I had known" she said stiffly pulling away to glare at Logan.

"I had to get you to come or you would have regretted it for the rest of your life" Logan said shifting between his feet nervously.

"That's it I am officially revoking your best friend status. How the hell did you even know that it was today" She said glaring at him.

"I called your dad and he told me" Logan said. Looking over to the rest of the avengers they were watching as dirt was being thrown onto the coffin and the whole was slowly closing.

"I shouldn't have come here, I can't be here… I need… I need to leave" She said feeling the tears start again after having cried for days she couldn't handle anymore tears.

"Daisy please" shaking her head she backed away.

"No" she said when Tony reached out for her. "Don't!" she yelled a little loud. "Don't touch me. You trying to comfort me makes it worse. I can't… I just can't" she said her lips shaking and she squeezed her eyes shut as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Daisy, please come home" he said. "Come back home, you need to be around family now"

"I can't, being around you makes it worse!" she yelled drawing the attention of the other avengers.

"I don't need you looking at me with those eyes of pity and I don't need your comfort!" she shouted her voice echoing through the graveyard.

"Daisy, I'm only trying to…" she cut him off.

"If Coulson were here he wouldn't be trying to comfort me or pity me or pretend to understand what I am going through! He would tell me exactly what I needed to hear!"

"What!" Tony yelled. "What do you need to hear? Daisy please just tell me" he yelled.

"I don't know!" She screamed her voice cracking. "I don't know because he isn't here anymore"

"Don't think that you were the only one that cared about him he was my friend too" Tony shouted.

"How dare you compare our situations! I never had anyone in my life! You were gone for the first fifteen years of my life you left me with a dead-beat mom and a psychopath. While you grew up with a mom who loved you and a father who also loved you. How can you compare us? Your father worked a lot it didn't mean that he didn't love you! And I had no one! How could you do this to me? How could you do this?" she screamed tears streaming down her face as she shoved him in the chest knocking him back slightly.

"I didn't know you existed!" Tony roared. "I bet you say that to all the kids you've secretly fathered! Got any more secret children locked away somewhere that I should know about!" she sneered.

"You can't hold my past against me!"

"What? You think because you're with pepper now that it somehow changes who you are. You're still the same person as you've always been and I can't believe I fell for it. I let You in and I let Coulson in! I don't let people in! I never wanted to feel this"

"Feeling pain is human you can't be alone for the rest of your life Daisy, you can't always be alone!"

"What's the point of letting people in if they're always going to let you down, no matter what they do their going to cause you pain. I don't want this pain!" she bellowed shoving at his chest again.

"Well too bad you have to feel pain Daisy it's a part of life!" He yelled.

"Everything! All of it!" she yelled the ground trembling slightly. "It's all your fault!" she screamed shoving at his chest a final time a series of vibrations bursting from her hands knocking him clear back and into the ground stunned.

"Enough!" A voice yelled casing them both to freeze. "This is a cemetery for god sakes show some respect for the dead" fury snarled. "If Coulson were here right now he would be ashamed of you both"

"Now pay your respects and leave! You can argue like children at home" he said.

"I am not going back with him" Daisy snapped.

"Well I don't care where you go, but don't you dare disrespect Coulson. We are at a funeral for god sakes!" Fury shouted.

Standing up Tony walked passed her with Pepper rushing towards him and putting her arms around him he walked away before pausing. "Logan can I talk to you for a minute" he said as the man nodded and followed after him.

"That conversation wasn't just about your grief over Coulson, was it?" Natasha asked walking up to her.

"No" Daisy murmured. "I spent so long bottling up years of anger and it all just came back. At first the anger was towards my parents and the horrible life I lived, but when I found out who my real father was I transferred all that anger to him and today I just exploded. It's the reason I didn't want to see him. I knew that if I did it would all come out. The door I had kept tightly shut when Coulson died it opened and all the pain of my entire life. It was on the edge waiting to get out." She said gritting her teeth.

"I hate him" she choked. "I hate him for leaving me with those people for me being alone and for making me feel this pain for the first time and for trying to comfort me and for trying to be a dad and for thinking that we're the same and for trying to give me a better life for caring about me so much…. I just hate him" she sobbed. As everything came rushing out.

"I know, but you won't always feel this way because you don't just hate him you also love him" she said turning to leave with the bow and arrow guy whose name escaped her.

"Oh, and before I forget before he died Coulson was planning on giving you this" Natasha said holding out a sheet of paper.

"An application form to the shield academy?" Daisy asked.

"Yea, looks like he had a lot of faith in you. He also wrote you a recommendation you'll probably get in but I added mine to be on the safe side oh and Barton's as well"

"Wait, I didn't write her a recommendation" Barton said frowning. "No, I wrote one for you" Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"Wait you wrote my recommendation? How did you get my signature?" he asked incredulously.

"Please I spent years with you and your asking this question now I forged it obviously" she said rolling her eyes.

"Fury!" Barton turned towards the other man in shock. "I didn't see nothing and I didn't hear nothing!" was the reply. "Are you kidding me?" Barton said.

"Well good luck" Natasha said dragging Barton away.

"Wait! This says Daisy Johnson" Daisy said looking up from the application.

"Yea Coulson thought it would be better if you didn't use your real name. Too conspicuous and all. Besides you went by Johnson for the first 15 years of your life it shouldn't be too hard to be her again"

"Good luck" she said dragging Barton away who was still complaining.

One by one the avengers left until Daisy was alone at the grave. Walking up to it she paused before placing her hand on the tomb stone and crouching low she placed her knee on the newly covered grave and took a deep breath.

"I... don't really know how to do this and I feel like an idiot talking to a grave when nobody's going to respond back" she said.

"I'm so sorry, I know if you were still alive you would be so disappointed in me for what I did, but I... I just can't. It's so hard and your gone and I feel like… I feel like this pain will never go away and I just… I miss you so much. I miss my friend and I don't know how people deal with death, but I'm sure there doing a lot better job than I am right… I …. I don't know what I'm doing" she sobbed.

"God, I must me a mess" she huffed her voice cracking. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she wiped her face. "Tell me what to do… please just tell me what to do. I wish you could talk to me right now, you always had the answer to everything." She whispered her voice going quiet.

"Everything has turned upside down" she huffed.

"And I don't know what to do, please just…" she trailed off.

"If… If I beg will you come back" she pleaded.

"He's not coming back Daisy" A voice said as a hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to see Logan standing over her.

"I know" she whispered.

"I talked to your father he knows you'll be staying at the X-mansion for a while."

"I'm going" she said standing up. "I'm going to the academy, but after I've mastered my powers and I think… I think I need to talk to the professor about what's going on with me" she said softly.

"Yea, let's go back Kid" Turning she touched Coulson's grave slowly and felt her eyes begin to water.

"I'll visit soon, okay" she smiled through the tears and turned following Logan down the hill and back to the X-mansion.


	28. What They Become

Chapter 28: What They Become

Getting to Puerto Rico was proving harder than he thought with Shield on his tail. They seemed to know where he was before he had even gotten there. They were good he would give him that, but none of them had the trainer or the kill drive that he had.

Holding the bag in his hand he had finally arrived at Puerto Rico and headed towards the meeting place that he had set up with Garrett. "Your late" The older man said as he sat down.

"Ran into a little trouble" He muttered annoyance clear in his voice.

"What are we doing here Ward" Garrett said leaning back in his seat.

"Jiaying told me there was an underground temple, it's how we activate the Obelisk" He said.

"What's supposed to happen?" Garrett questioned staring at the object as Ward pulled it out.

"I don't know. That was the point where she started to act like a nut job and she really wasn't making any sense" he said.

"Do you think we can stop shield with it?"

"I think it's powerful enough that everyone seems to want it for something and Jiaying and Zabo especially seemed fascinated by it" he said.

"Let's go" Garrett said getting up. "Before shield catches up and tries to stop us" he said.

Making their way through the town. Ward noticed that people instantly shied away when both of the men seemed to get to close.

"Do you have any idea where this temple is or are we just walking around blindly" Garrett said looking around.

"I'm not…" Pausing he trailed off as he saw a hooded cloaked figure up ahead. Turning the figure met his eyes and he saw the same golden eyes from the other day, the Oracle.

Picking up his pace he followed her as she swept around the corner. "This way" he called jogging to keep up.

"Grant! Wait" Garrett called after him, but he ignored his mentor. He couldn't explain it but something was driving him forwards his heart was pounding in his chest and he felt like something was about to happen something that would change his life forever.

Pushing passed all the people he turned the corner and noticed the woman standing by an old abandoned shack waiting for him. Running towards her. He skidded towards a halt when he was in front of her and she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"If you go down there everything will change, do you still want to go?" she asked.

"You lead me here" he said trying to catch his breath.

"The choice needed to be yours. I hope you don't come to regret it."

What's down there" he said his eyes flickering to the door of the shack.

"Today is the day you stop running and find out… what you become" she said.

"The entry way is through there. I have fulfilled my part" She said turning away.

"What's supposed to happen?" He asked a little nervous.

"Something beautiful" she said. Disappearing from view and into the crowd.

He could hear footsteps and he turned seeing Garrett finally catching up with him.

"Why the hell did you take off like that?" he asked annoyed.

"I found the entrance it's through here" He said.

"It's through a door" Garrett inquired.

"The shack is built on top of the temple. I guess it was built over it a long time ago" He said pushing open the door.

Walking into the old house the floor creaked under their feet and Ward noticed a large hole in the floor.

Peering down into the dark he frowned. "This must be the way down" he said squinting to see any light but it was pitch black.

Garrett held a flashlight out towards him and he nodded. Taking the flashlight, he shined it down into the tunnel and he could see the bottom. "Not that far" he stated. Hefting the bag over his shoulder he jumped and within seconds landed on the hard ground.

Shining the light down the tunnel he could feel his nerves humming with excitement and not even waiting for Garrett he walked down the dark tunnel. He didn't know why but something was call to him, urging him to go forwards.

A light shined at the end of the tunnel and he paused only taking a step forwards when he heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Looks like we've got company" he said turning towards where the sound of the gunshot had come from. Pulling his gun out he turned the safety off and crouched behind the wall and waited for the sound of feet.

Holding the gun up he twisted around the corner and fired twice into the tunnel hitting two of the shield agents before another set fired down narrowly missing him as he ducked. "They're like the god damn storm troopers" He said as they missed him again.

Firing another round, he took out the last of them stepping out into the hall before there was a shout and suddenly he was tackled to the ground, slamming into the rough terrain. He caught an image of blonde hair before Bobbi reared back and slammed her fist into his side knocking the wind from him.

"God damn it, you are stubborn as hell" he said Kicking his knee up and into her chest, knocking her body off him.

"Tripp is in critical condition because of you" she snarled swinging her fist which he dodged by twisting to the side.

"I didn't make him get close to me. I wanted nothing to do with him and so him getting shot was all on him" He said as he grabbed her fist and twisted her whole body around until her back was to him and he had her in a tight grip.

"He might not make it!" she yelled. "Boohoo" he sneered as she slammed the back of her head into his face causing him to release her and swung her foot which he caught and twisted before flinging her into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"By the way you should never let emotions get in the way" he said crouching down. "It only makes you weak and reckless" he said picking up his bag and headed towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

Walking through the stone walls he froze as he saw a light shining down from the ceiling. Pulling the Diviner out he felt it glowing and the thrumming was getting stronger as he walked towards the center, holding his hand out the obelisk began floating in midair and he watched amazed as it alighted on the center.

The Diviner slowly began opening and he watched as a series of crystals began appearing out of the top and he could see a bright glow coming from them, staring in amazement the walls suddenly began closing and he looked all around him.

"What's happening?" he muttered to himself. A shout was heard from behind as he was tackled, hitting the ground he turned and saw Bobbi. "God, you never give up" He said kicking her in the chest and knocking her back.

Swinging his fist, he hit her again and slammed his foot into her chest and swinging his fist one more time he knocked her back and sent her flying right outside of the center just seconds before the doors closed completely.

She wouldn't be getting in now. The crystals in the diviner began to grow more and the light was getting stronger as he turned back towards the object.

He could feel his stomach twisting with nerves even though he didn't know why.

Raina's words echoing back in his head.

" _What's supposed to be happen"_ he had asked.

" _Something beautiful"_

A jet of mist sprayed out going through his entire body and he took a step back in shock and then it was quiet.

For a second he wondered what the hell had happened until he felt something crawling up his right hand, lifting his hand he saw a strange foreign substance wrapping around his hand and then slowly wrapping around his leg like a blanket.

"Oh my god" he whispered. "Oh god!" he screamed as he could feel the substance harden like a chrysalis"

"Garrett!" he screamed as the substance had spread up to his torso and it was now at his neck. "Garrett! Help!" he screamed one last time even though no one could hear him.

The substance spread over his face until it hardened around his entire being like a cocoon.

Shrouding him in darkness.


	29. Apologies And The Academy

Chapter 29: Apologies And The Academy

Panting heavily, Daisy held up her arms and examined the dark bruises littered all over them she had been pushing herself to exhaustion these past few days and this was the result.

"Daisy, how many times have I told you to pace yourself. You're not immune to your own vibrations entirely which I think is a side effect of awakening your powers without the need for terrigen so, you need to be careful" Beast said walking in.

"No, I need to be ready" she said, but for what she didn't know.

"You don't need to be ready for anything Daisy" Another voice said as the professor wheeled himself into the danger rooms.

"Your running from your problems and you're doing that by putting all your time and energy into controlling your powers" he said with a sigh.

"Last time I checked that's a good thing" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, when you need help, but you know how to control your powers now and I would call this stalling" he said.

"He's right kid"

"Are you kidding me? Is this some sort of intervention or something?" she snapped glaring at the three.

"No, we're just worried kid. Your running away from your problems now and you can't stay here forever. I mean technically you could cause the professor is a softie and he would let you, but eventually reality is going to catch up and you can't avoid your dad forever so, what's it going to be?" he said

"How do I face him? After everything I said. How could he possibly forgive him and how am I going to forgive him. I still feel it every day the anger towards him and it still hurts every day knowing that A.C. is gone and no matter what I do nothing is going to change that"

"Professor you want to take over from here?" Logan asked turning towards the wiser man.

"No Logan I don't think so. It would be better coming from you" he said.

"Alright then, listen kid Stark will forgive you because that's what dads are supposed to do. I never really had a father and even I know that. Your anger towards him will also diminish over time. It gets easier and as for the loss you feel towards Coulson as long as you pretend to be strong eventually you'll feel strong on your own, just take one day at a time and you'll begin to see that it does get easier as cliché as that sounds"

Releasing a deep breath, she smiled. "I'm ready. To see my dad. Can you take me?" she said looking at Logan questioningly.

"Yea kid, sure" he grinned.

"Oh, but there is one stop I have to make before we see him, ok" she said.

The cemetery was quiet as she made her way through to the familiar grave. A bouquet of Daisies in one hand. "Hey A.C" she said smiling as she set the Daisies down. "I brought some daisies. I'm sure you would appreciate the irony"

Kneeling she pressed her back to the grave and sighed. "You know I'm going to see my dad in a bit, any advice? You always gave great advice, always knew what to say to" she murmured.

"Wish you were here, you were always like my own personal Yoda. Hey! Speaking of which I finally saw Star Wars for the first time, Yea when I was going through a depressing phase after your death I basically was like a dead fish mostly lying in bed all day. Watching a whole bunch of movies. I think I mostly caught up on my movie history. Dad would that. Hey! That's a great idea. I should probably lead with that he would love it. You give great advice, thanks A.C" She said with a smile.

"After that I'm headed to the shield academy. I already sent in my application, thanks for the reference by the way and I promise no more crying well at least not at your grave where you can see me" She said standing up.

"Wish me luck ok. I'll visit soon" touching his tombstone she smiled one last time before heading towards the car.

"Good luck Daisy" A voice said as they leaned against a tree. Watching her run towards Logan's old car.

"So, you ever going to tell her" Barton said sidling up next to Coulson. "Yea when the time is right, but not now. She needs time to let go" he said softly.

"Wow that poor kid, she's going to be really fucked up when she finds out the truth" Barton said.

"Or she could just be happy"

"Whatever floats your boat. By the way when can I tell Tasha your alive?" he said glancing over at Coulson.

"How about when you tell her how you really feel about her" Coulson said a smirk sliding onto his face.

"What!?" Barton exclaimed. "You mean I can never tell her! That's just cruel" he whined.

"Then just tell her how you feel!" Coulson said getting irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Barton said crossing his arms.

"Then I guess she's never going to know" Coulson said with a shrug.

"That's unfair I am like the only person who knows." Barton whined.

"Not true, Fury and Hill know" Coulson pointed out.

"Yea, but those two are great at keeping secrets and I suck, especially around Tasha" He said with a sigh as the pair watched Daisy drive away.

"Can't I just…"

"Nope" Coulson said cutting him off.

"But that's just so…"

"Nope"

"Argh I hate you" Barton shouted.

Daisy Stood in front of the house hesitant to knock glancing back at Logan he nodded encouragingly so she took a deep breath and knocked three time, waiting for someone to answer the door.

It was silent for a few moments before the door swung home and Tony stood there. A shocked look on his face.

"Daisy?" he said stunned and surprised. "Hey dad, can I come in?" she asked hesitantly worried he would refuse.

"Of course, you can you don't need to ask" He said softly, stepping aside to let her in. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth trying to get the words out of what she wanted to say but surprisingly she seemed stuck and she didn't know exactly what she even wanted to say.

"Dad…. About what I said, I'm… I'm sorry. I said all those things and I just kind of lost it and I didn't really mean any of them. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even think straight" she blurted feeling a weight lift off your chest.

"No Daisy, you meant them but that's ok I deserved it and I know bottling all that up for years couldn't have been good for you and I'm sorry for everything that has happened" He said pulling her into a hug.

"We both said some terrible things, but now we can move forwards" he murmured.

"Yea and I'm going to try not to blame you for everything in my life. I'm going to do better" she said.

"Me too Daisy, me too" he said gently.

She stayed with her dad for a few more hours just talking before she told him that she had to leave. "I'm going to the Academy. It's what Coulson wanted and it's what I want" Her dad smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders.

"I know Daisy. I'm not too happy about you going, but I am not going to stop you. I know you need to do this" he said.

Daisy left with Logan shortly after that and made her way towards the academy. Seeing the Gates up ahead she took a deep breath as the car slowed to a stop.

"Well kid, you got everything?" Logan asked cutting the engine.

"Yep, all ready. Take care of yourself" she said Hugging him.

"You too and don't forget to visit" He said as she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car waving before walking towards the gate. She had already sent in her registration and now she needed to head to the main office to find her schedule and dorm.

Looking around she noticed that the place looked like a wreck and it seemed that they were rebuilding or something. After getting her schedule and dorm number, she headed towards the dorms and noticed glass all over the floor as she walked in her feet crunching.

With her bag over her shoulder she paused when she arrived at her dorm and turned the knob walking in to see a young girl about her age. "Ohh, hello there you must be my new roommate, I'm Jemma Simmons" she said beaming.

"Daisy Johnson" she said shaking the woman's hand. "Hey! I know you." A voice said to Jemma's right.

"That's ridiculous you couldn't possibly know her" Jemma stated.

"Yea I do. I saw her on the news and it was all over the internet at one point. She's Tony starks daughter"

"Oh my god Fitz your right" Jemma squeaked.

"Yea, I uh… hope you don't hold it against me" Daisy said.

"No, no of course not. It's nice to meet you daisy" Jemma said.

"It's nice to meet you to" she said with a smile.

"so, what happened to the academy. Looks like a tornado blew through" she grinned.

"It was Hydra. We're still recovering from what happened." Jemma said.

"Right, evil organization gotcha" she nodded.

"Welcome to the Shield Academy" Fitz said.

As the next few days passed Daisy noticed that people were looking at her oddly and some of them shying away from her. "Okay why are people avoiding me like the plague" she said as she sat next to Jemma in the cafeteria.

"It's probably cause you're a gifted" Fitz said with a shrug.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" She said looking up startled.

"When you filled out your application its required detail for you to put what species you are. You put Inhuman. I guess somebody blabbed and now everyone knows. If you were a mutant you would have to put mutant or risk being expelled if they found out. Your identity is supposed to be secret, but I guess somebody decided to tell the whole school"

"Great" Daisy muttered.

The months passed by after that and everybody avoided her like the plague the only friends she had was Jemma and Fitz and they never even asked her what powers she had and she never told them.

Before she knew it, she was already in summer and she had been at the school for half a year and her 18th birthday passed by without much thought before she got the call from her dad

"You're getting married!" she yelled into the phone.

And here she thought her life couldn't get any crazier.


	30. Who You Really Are

Chapter 30: Who You Really Are

Beneath the soil of Puerto Rico everything had gone quiet. The gunfire had stopped and it was just silent. Inside the temple a cocoon in the shape of a man stood, unmoving, unbreakable.

Until a single crack was heard, the sound of something splitting, bits and pieces of husk fell from the cocoon, revealing a set of fingertips underneath that moved. More bits and pieces fell off on the shoulder blade and arm before steam started to rise from the cocoon.

The air around the cocoon getting hot and humid the steam filling up the temple, making everything unbearable hot. It was another second before a red glow could be seen behind the cocoon.

Another second passed and then the cocoon exploded a rage of fire shot out the flames swirling around the temple hitting all the walls before the rocks exploded due to the heat and the fire shot down the halls of the temple.

Bobbi who had just gotten up jumped out of the way, narrowly missed getting fried. Garrett who had been running down the hall saw the sea of flames shooting down the hall and he lunged to the side, hiding in a crack. Nearly getting half his face scorched in the process.

The flames Raged for another few seconds before they stopped and a seat off flames lay on the ground almost cutting off Garretts path to the temple.

Ward lay in a huddle on the ground, steam rising from his skin as he backed up until he hit the wall and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Son? Son are you in here?" he could hear Garrett walking in cautiously.

"No!" he yelled. "Don't! don't come any closer…. Please don't" he begged the last part.

"What happened? Ward, what happened?" Garrett asked still edging towards him.

"I don't know… God, I don't know what's wrong with me. Garrett…. help me" he pleaded.

"Son… the fire…" Garrett trailed off.

"That was me… oh god, I can still feel it. I can feel it on my skin and inside of me" Garrett reached out a hand to touch him but jerked back when he felt himself get burned.

"Don't" Ward yelled. "I don't know what's wrong with me?" he said his voice shaking.

"A gift, don't you see son this is a gift" Garrett said.

"No!" Ward shouted. "This is a curse" Standing up there was fire behind his eyes and he balled his hands into fists and steam began rising form his skin again.

"He did this. He knew this was going to happen and so did Jiaying and the oracle. They all knew and I'm going to get some answers" he said walking passed Garrett.

"Where are you going?" Garrett called.

"To see Mr. Hyde" he muttered.

The police station was quiet when he walked in heading towards the from desk. "I'm here to see Calvin Zabo" he said. His knuckles were white now as he tried to hold in the anger and he could feel his hands starting to steam up but he held it down.

The man nodded before letting him through as he walked through the grey door, heading down to the last cubicle he sat down and waited for them to bring out Zabo.

His knuckles were white from clenching his fists and he took a deep breath to quell the firing burning inside him.

"I was wondering when you would show up" A voice said breaking him from his thoughts as he looked up to see Zabo slowly sitting down. A smile present on his face.

"What the hell happened to me?" he hissed trying to reign in his temper.

"So, you went through the mist" he breathed.

"What the hell have I become?" he snarled slamming his hand against the glass.

"What you were always meant to be. You're an inhuman, part alien. This was your destiny, it has always been your destiny" Zabo said.

"Alien?" he breathed. "I can't live like this. Do you know what it's like? My blood feels like it's boiling. I feel like I'm burning alive and this heat is unbearable and there is this unbridled anger inside of me and I can't control this rage wanting to get out. You have to fix me" he pleaded.

"Fix you? I can't fix you. What's done is done and there is no changing that. This is who you are, this is who you were always meant to be" Zabo said.

"No!" he roared his hand burst into flame as he slammed his fist into the glass his fist going right through he grabbed Zabo and yanked him forwards. Flames licking at the other man's face, his eyes wide"

"So that's what you are" He breathed.

"Fix it. Fix what you've done" he shouted hearing foots steps running towards him.

"Sorry, but I can't. You wanted to go down there. You needed to go down there." He said. Letting out a roar, ward yanked him through the window and into the wall before he stood up and noticed that he was surrounded.

Letting out a shout fire exploded from his body and all the police officers lunged to the side to avoid being hurt.

Stalking out of the police station he threw his hood up and walked out, disappearing into the night.

Months passed after that and he hid mostly in seclusion. He was a monster and he couldn't bear to see Garrett or anybody else. Half a year had passed and it was summer now. He had almost made a full circle and in only about two months he would be 21. It was mid-July when he passed by a tv and saw his brother who would be 26 now, running for senator.

The rage came back full force and he headed back to his home the one he had grown up in for only one purpose. He was going to kill his family. The cause for every horrible thing that had ever happened to him was because of them and they were going to burn for it.

A few days later he stood in front of a house and watched the house go up in flames with his family inside and for the first time he felt relief. They couldn't hurt him anymore. He was finally free.

Walking away he didn't look back.

Sitting on a park bench he had no idea what he was going to do now when he heard the sound of footsteps. "I thought I might find you here, well that and the whole house fire is all over the news. Let's go son" he said.

"Where" Ward croaked.

"Back to hydra. You may think you're a monster, but I don't. The world still needs you, hydra still needs you" he said.

"Alien" he said. "Zabo said I was part alien. An inhuman he called me" he said softly.

"Inhuman, I've heard that name before. At shield in their classified files. Come back with me to Hydra and we can watch the world burn together." Nodding slowly, he stood up and followed his mentor.

Arriving back in Hydra he walked in and noticed that everyone was looking at him oddly and they backed away when he walked by. A man stepped out suddenly with a girl by his side.

It was Whitehall, "Garrett you've returned with your protégé and now I would like you to meet someone" he said motioning to the girl.

"This is Kara. She is new to the cause and I hope you'll both make her feel welcomed" he said smiling. Taking one look at her Ward could already tell she was brainwashed and she served no interest for him.

"I've got another assignment for you" He said looking between Ward and Garrett.

"It's fairly simple and now with Ward back on your team you can't lose" he said with a grin.

"Alright, let's head out then" he said taking the file from Whitehall's hand.

"Oh, and one more thing Garrett" Whitehall said causing him to pause.

"Take Kara with you" He smiled. Ward wondered what Whitehall was playing at. Did he not trust Garrett or did he think that they couldn't succeed without him?

"Very well, we'll take her with us to see how she does. She better not disappoint" he said.

"oh, don't worry she won't. I think you'll find that I trained her to be one of the best" he said.

Flipping open the file Garrett looked down and frowned.

"Let's go, we have work to do" he said.

Heading out the door Ward felt the fire under his veins but he pushed it down. The need to kill was strong and he had a feeling that it would always be a part of him.

Sizzling just under his skin and he wondered if there was anything that could ever quell the boiling rage inside of him or anything that could ever dampen the fire within him.

No, that was never going to happen. He was destined for a life of solitude.


	31. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 31: The Calm Before The Storm

Daisy hit the floor of the matt hard and let out a pained groan. "Like I told you before your stance is all of Daisy, it makes it easy to knock you off your feet when you stand like that" A voice said as a figure loomed over her.

"Yea, thanks for that Agent May" she muttered getting to her feet and wincing at her sore body. Agent may wasn't technically a teacher but since half of the teachers had been killed on a hydra raid before she had gotten to the school agent May was now filling in for the foreseeable future and she had appointed herself as Daisy's S.O.

"Again Daisy!" May said getting into position again. "You know you could just go easy on me" She stated rubbing her back. "Ha, that's hilarious I almost forgot to laugh. No pupil of mine is getting off easy just think of my reputation" she said snorted.

Sighing Daisy got into stance again, both hands clench and held out in front of her, shifting her legs apart she tightened her muscles and jabbed one of her fists at May's face the other woman blocking it easily as she swung her fist at daisy's face. Bringing both arms up to shield herself she felt the fist collide with her arm.

"Are you still thinking about your dad getting married to pepper" May said as she circled her.

"I love pepper and I love my dad and I know their perfect for each other I don't have anything to be concerned about" Daisy said as she swung her foot, kicking May in the chest.

"Then what's the problem" May said, ducking her fist to aim it at Daisy's chest which she caught the fist with her hand but leaving herself exposed.

"Sometimes I just wish my life was normal and I could actually enjoy them getting married I mean what do I even call pepper now" she said.

Aiming for Daisy's weak spot, May struck the head but Daisy caught it with her other hand.

"This seems like something you should talk about with Pepper" she said trailing off.

"And by the way you left yourself wide open" Swinging her foot she kicked Daisy in the chest causing her to release Mays fists and fall backwards onto the matt with a groan.

"We'll pick up later, it's getting late and you should probably get something to eat before the cafeteria closes" she said walking away.

Finding Fitzsimmons when she walked into the mess hall she sat down. "Hey sorry I'm late" she said.

"Your always late" Fitz pointed out.

"Fair enough. So, you guys want to be my plus twos for the wedding?" she asked looking at them.

"Are you kidding me…" Jemma yelled.

"Of course, we do. I mean this is…." Fitz was cut off my Jemma.

"Tony stark we're talking about." Jemma beamed.

"You guys are only my friends because Tony is my dad aren't you" she raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" Jemma gasped.

"How could you…."

"Think such a…"

"Thing" Fitz finished the sentence.

"You guys are adorable" Daisy smiled.

Smiling, she glanced up at the tv for a second before freezing. "Christian Ward dead in house fire along with the rest of the family that occurred two nights ago. The cause of the fire is unknown but some believe that it had to do with him running for senator. Investigators are looking into a possible homicide" A picture of Christian stood out on the screen and Daisy frowned.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Jemma asked looking at her strangely. "Nothing, it's just I think I've met him before. No, I know I've met him before" she said.

"What? Where" Jemma asked.

"It was a time when I ran away from home when I was like sixteen and the guy hit on me" she said shivering.

"He was definitely a creep" she said. Tearing her eyes away from the tv.

"So, when's the wedding" Jemma asked changing the subject.

"December, they decided to have it in December"

"Oh, that's nice. Cold, but nice" Jemma said.

Stepping outside Daisy turned and noticed a man walking through the gates of shield. "Who's that?" she questioned.

"Oh, that's Tripp. He was in intensive care for weeks and then he spent the last 6 months in physical therapy. He never got to graduate with his class. He was betrayed by his best friend who shot him. I hope he is doing alright" Fitz said worriedly.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Daisy said striding over. "Daisy! Daisy wait!" Jemma and Fitz called.

Approaching him he turned and she stuck her hand out. "Hey, I'm Daisy Johnson" she grinned.

"Not interested in making friends" he said turning to walk away. "Yea? Well I'm not interested in taking no for answer" she said running to keep up with him.

"Ya know for a guy who is getting over being crippled you move fast" she said.

"Don't' you have any other friends to hang out with?" he asked glaring at her in annoyance.

"Well, there is Fitzsimmons, but other than that no…. Sorry" she beamed.

"Wonder why" He muttered.

"It's probably because I'm a gifted well, the proper term is inhuman I guess, but I wasn't sure you would know what that was" she rambled.

"Why would that matter?" he snorted.

"Because people are afraid of me obviously" she said.

"With a name like Daisy I can't see why" he mumbled.

"I like you, your my new best friend. Come on, let me introduce you to Fitzsimmons" she said with a smile, dragging him to her group.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" he groaned as she dragged him.

"Nope" she said beaming at him.

"Fitzsimmons!" she called. "This is Tripp and he is now a part of our group" she said.

"Don't worry we don't have any psychopaths in our group, at least I don't think so" she said turning to look at Fitzsimmons with suspicious faces.

"So, we were just discussing my dad's wedding" she said turning to Tripp. "Your dad?"

"Yea, Tony Stark" she said rolling her eyes.

"Tony Stark? Wait Tony Stark is your dad?" he yelled. "Yea, that's what I said keep up will you"

"I thought your last name was Johnson?" he said confused.

"Yea it is. Johnson is my mom's last name. I go by stark when I am out in public but when I am a shield Agent I go by Johnson it makes me less noticeable." She said with a shrug.

"So, about the wedding you in or what" she said looking at him pointedly.

"Sure, why not" he said deciding he wasn't going to win with her. She seemed particularly stubborn.

The months passed after that and she was into December already. Standing with Pepper who was smiling as she stared at herself in the mirror. "I look so different" Pepper mused smoothing down her dress.

"You look beautiful…. Mom" she said the last part quietly.

Pepper turned to look at her surprised. "What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Mom… I hope that's okay" she said. Pepper wrapped her arms around Daisy and whispered. "It's more than okay" she smiled.

"You ready?" Daisy asked.

"As I'll ever be" Pepper said as they walked through the doors.

The wedding was beautiful but quiet. Only family and friends and surprisingly not to extravagant. Daisy had never seen Pepper so happy in her entire life and in turn that made her happy as well. They all deserved something good.

A few days after the wedding Christmas came and Daisy found herself surrounded by presents. "Was this really necessary" she asked glancing over at her father.

"Yes, actually it was. After all we've been through you deserve something good" Tony smiled and took Peppers hand.

"I'm not a kid anymore" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy right now" Tony said.

"Yea dad. I know" she smiled and hugged him tightly

Daisy felt for the first time in a long time truly happy but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was just the calm before the storm.


	32. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 32: An Unexpected Meeting

Ward lay in bed staring up at a photo of a mother and a child. They both looked happy even if there was something hidden behind the girl's eyes and he almost wished that he could have what they have.

The sheets stirred next to him and Kara raised herself from the bed. "What are you looking at?" she murmured sleepily.

"A reminder" he said not taking his eyes off the photo.

"A reminder of what?" Kara said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"A promise" he said folding the photo and placing it in a drawer. He had been sleeping with Kara for months now. It never meant anything but Garrett wanted him to get close to her because he didn't trust Whitehall and so that was what he was doing, getting close.

Whitehall had been sending him on mission after mission with no clear objective but Garrett had wanted him to go with it. Garrett didn't trust Whitehall but Garrett also wanted to get close to the man. Wasn't there a saying keep your friends close and keep your enemy's closer.

Getting out of bed he changed and left Kara there, not caring if she left or not. He didn't have time for her whiny pathetic girl issues.

Walking down the hall he was Garrett in the meeting room looking over some documents. Clenching his fists, he could feel the fire beneath his veins burning up and he fought to control the fire within him.

"Anything good" he asked. Looking at his mentor and waiting for a response. Garrett shook his head and let out a grumble, muttering low under his breath.

"Whitehall thinks he has us under his control. How are things going with Kara?" he asked turning to face his protégé.

"Fine, she was easy to manipulate" he said with a shrug.

"Good, that's good" Garrett muttered.

An alarm went off suddenly and both men looked up. The door burst open behind him and Ward turned to seeing Kara panting, her eyes wide and fearful. "What the hell is going on?" Garrett yelled glaring at the girl.

"Shields here, they found us" She said.

"Finally, something interesting is happening" Garrett said with a grin.

"Telling everyone we're abandoning the base. Can't risk getting caught by shield" he said.

Striding to the door Ward followed and the pair made their way up to the roof. A helicopter already waiting for them.

"How the hell did they find us?" Ward asked. Noticing a shield agent, he pulled his gun out and shot the man dead.

"Perseverance probably. Shield is persistent there like a bunch of ants. No matter how many you kill they keep coming back" Garrett said.

"That sounds a lot like Hydra's moto" Ward said.

"I hate to admit it, but both organizations are very similar. The only difference is Hydra doesn't hide the fact that we want to rule the world while shield is always pretending there the good guys when really they are just as bad as us"

That made sense in Wards perspective and he figured there was a reason that Garrett hated shield so much, but now wasn't the time to be questioning his mentor.

Running up the steps they had reached the roof where the helicopter was waiting, two helicopters actually.

Whitehall was already positioned in one and Kara ran over to him getting in, followed by Garrett. "We're headed towards another base, but there isn't enough room for everyone. You take the other helicopter and I'll see you there" Garrett yelled over the rush of wind.

Nodding his head Ward got in, slamming the door shut and watches as the aircraft slowly began lifting from the ground. Watching the doors burst open he saw bobbi looking up at him as she fired her gun.

Glancing away the helicopter was almost passed the clouds when a string of loud bangs echoed throw the aircraft and suddenly they were swerving, before righting out and leaving the base.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled glaring at the pilot.

"Just a shield agent trying to bring the helicopter down, but it looks like everything is undamaged" he yelled over the loud sound of the chopper.

Nodding his head, he leaned back and closed his eyes letting himself drift off.

Jerking awake he felt the chopper jerk and he feel forwards, noticing instantly that something was wrong.

"What the hell? Hey! What's going on?" he yelled at the pilot.

"It appears that we're losing fuel sir" The pilot said as the chopper began jerking now.

"What do you mean we're losing fuel" He snapped. The whole plane was careening downwards now.

"When the bullets hit our helicopter, I guess one of the bullets hit the fuel tank"

"Great, just great." He yelled. Grabbing the seatbelt, he buckled himself in as the plane began to get jerkier.

"We're going down. Brace for impact" The pilot yelled as the helicopter swerved heading straight for the ground, crashing into the forest the wings were ripped off the vehicle the glass exploded and then he felt a huge pain in his forehead before everything blacked out.

Waking up dizzy and slightly disoriented he sat up and leaned forwards to glance at the pilot who lay unmoving. Shaking his shoulder, he got nothing and so unbuckling himself he pushed his tired body up and got out of the chopper, falling to his knees he took a minute to catch his breath before getting up again.

Stumbling through the forest he was really starting to hate the outdoors and he was really getting tired of being stuck in a forest and now he was all alone like he had once been.

An explosion sounded behind him and he knew then that the helicopter had exploded. Looks like he had gotten off that thing just in time.

A sound reached his ears and he could have sworn he heard what sounded like a car. Stumbling into the out of the forest he found himself smack dab in the middle of the road on a lone highway miles from nowhere.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered. Looking around he saw a flash of headlights as a truck pulled up around him and the window rolled down.

"Hey, you alright?" A voice asked and he looked up to see a gruff sort on man looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"I… I'm not sure. I think I'm lost" he said looking around.

"Get in" the man said. Popping the door to his car.

"What's your name?" The man asked as he got in.

"Grant" he said not that the man would recognize the man.

"My names Logan. So, where you headed?"


	33. Alive Again

Chapter 33: Alive Again

 **Ward**

Ward watched the trees blur by and the silence drone on. He hadn't spoken to the man called Logan since he had gotten in the car.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" Logan questioned giving him a quizzical look.

"Don't have much to say. Where are we headed?" he said glancing at the older man.

"Dropping you off in New York okay?" Logan asked. Turning up the heater.

"Whatever I only need a pay phone" he said.

"Man, what is with all you moody kids" Logan said shaking his head.

"I'm not a kid" he said glaring at the man.

"Yea? Well to me you are" he laughed.

Glaring he turned away from the man and took a deep breath he couldn't let this man get to him.

"You're a very closed off person aren't you" Logan said glancing back over him. This time he decided to not grace the man with a response, hoping that it would shut the old guy up.

"You kind of remind me of someone. Well, she's a lot nicer. Does have the occasional mood swing though, but she doesn't let anyone in. I could hook you guys up if you want. She's only like two or three years younger than you anyway" he said grinning.

"Yea, I'll pass" he grumbled and glanced out the window again.

"Suit yourself, she would probably kill me anyway for setting you two up" he said before falling silent.

They drove the rest of the way in silence until Logan pulled over having driven into New York, he nodded his thanks and popped the door open.

"Man, this is the last time I pick up anymore kid hitchhikers" Logan muttered as he closed the door and headed towards a pay phone. Dialing the number, he knew he waited a few moments as the he could hear the ringtone before the phone picked up.

"Garrett speaking" The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, I'm going to need a ride" Letting the rest of his sentence hang in empty silence.

 **Daisy**

Leaning back against the couch Daisy had her feet on the table as she was relaxing when the door burst open and captain America came striding in. "Tony!" he yelled. "Tony!"

"Well, hey there soldier. Are you here to rescue me?" she said batting her eye lashes.

"Cute, really. Have you seen your dad?" he asked.

"He's…"

"Right here" A voice said cutting her off and she looked up to see her dad standing over her.

"Really? Daisy! Were you just flirting with captain America. He's way too old for you and I am not ready for you to start dating" he said with a glare.

"Relax dad, Bad boys are more my type anyway" she said with a smirk.

"Somehow that's not more comforting" he said with a grimace and nodded to Steve as the other man followed him into Tony's workshop.

The weeks fell by quietly and without much drama and then before she knew it the months fell away as well and she was already a month away from turning 19 and finally she was at the point of graduation.

Holding her new id badge in her hand, she smiled. "Agent Daisy Johnson, Level 1, Codename: Quake?" Looking up at Natasha who had given it to her she frowned.

"Coulson picked it out before he…" she trailed off and let the sentence hang.

"He really wanted to pick out your codename his first choice was avalanche but that was already taken, but he thought Quake was a really good one." She said patting Daisy's arm as she walked away.

"Agent Johnson?" A voice said as she turned and saw Maria Hill walking towards her. "What up Hill?" she said grinning.

"Don't do that again" the woman said glaring at her.

"Yes ma'am" she said lowering her head like a scolded child.

"I already have a team that I am assigning you to and its one that I think you will really like and I added your science buddies to the team" she said.

"Really!? Fitzsimmons" she yelled jumping onto hill and hugging her causing the older woman to scrunch her nose in annoyance.

"Are you done?" she said glaring daggers at Daisy.

"Yep"

"Then get out of my sight"

About a month later having just turned 19 Daisy along with Jemma and Fitz was on their way to meet the team, all of them nervous.

The quin jet was parked waiting for them and the hanger door was already down. Walking towards the jet Daisy could hear voice as she made her way up before freezing cold in her tracks.

The first thing she noticed was Tripp and then the next thing she noticed was May, but it was the third thing that caused her to freeze in her tracks.

A person that she had thought long dead was no standing before her his side facing away from her as he was talking to May and suddenly she couldn't breathe. All of the air had been sucked from her lungs and she could feel her eyes filling with tears.

Her vision blurred and she let out a heaving sob before bursting away from Jemma and Fitz running up the hanger door. The tears already streaming down her cheeks as she ran passed Tripp and everyone else.

May and the man she believed to have once been dead turned and that's when she threw her arms around his neck nearly knocking him off balance.

"Woah, Daisy…" he groaned. "It's good to see you to" he huffed as she squeezed him, her eyes tightly shut and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I thought you were dead, I thought you were killed… how… how is this…. how are you…. Alive" she choked trying to get the words out with difficulty.

"Sorry, but I had to make everyone think I was dead Daisy, including you" Pulling away she glared and punched him in the arm.

"ow, that hurt Daisy" He said rubbing his arm.

"Yea? Well you deserve it"

"Fair enough" he said.

"Wait, Am I a part of your team now?" she said looking around.

"Yea, I was the one that told hill that I wanted you on my team and I included Fitzsimmons because I figured it would be good for you to have some friends aboard and their good agents so that helps" he said.

"You wanted me on your team?" she said in shock.

"Of course, I did and for what it's worth I really am proud of you Daisy. You have become ten times better than I thought you would be and that was with Tony raising you" he said.

"All I have to say now is welcome to the team" he said holding his arms out wide.

And for the first time in a long time Daisy felt alive again.


	34. Five Years Later

Chapter 34: Five Years Later

 **Five Years Later…**

 **Daisy**

Blood boiled through her veins as she burst into the stark mansion. The ground trembling slightly as she strode down the hall searching for the only man who had ever made her this angry, her father.

Bursting into his workshop he looked up as if he was expecting her.

"The Sokovia Accords! How could you! You authorized that, you and captain America started a war because of that! And you signed the god damn accords! What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled her face going beet red from anger.

"Daisy, I know your upset but…"

"No!" she yelled cutting him off. "Upset would be an understatement! I am way passed the point of being upset! I'm furious! Do you have any idea what you've done or do you just not even care!" she yelled.

"Daisy, sign the paper" he said sliding the document towards her.

"You knew I would come" she said looking at him in disgust.

"You have some nerve asking me to sign this" she said slamming her fist into the wall.

"Daisy! Your 24 why don't you grow up and start acting your age" Tony yelled getting angry.

"You have no idea what it like" she shouted.

"Don't I? I signed the damn accords just as everyone else. If we don't have limitations then we're no better than the people we fight" he yelled.

"You're not like me!" she screamed. "You are just a man in a god damn suit and when it comes down to it at the end of the day you can quit being iron man forever! The accords don't affect you, but me…. I will never stop being Quake. I am always going to be on their radar" she sobbed.

"This thing it's always going to be a part of me and the government is always going to control me and you will never know what that's like" she said.

"Sign the accords Daisy" Tony said refusing to look at his daughter.

"Wow, you put on this goofy act but the truth is you are a horrible human being and I hate that I am your daughter" she said. Picking up the pen she scrawled her name Writing Daisy Johnson and then tossed the pen back on the ground.

"I hope it was worth it" she said before turning and walking out of the house.

"Was that Daisy?" A voice asked and he turned to see Pepper standing there, very heavily pregnant.

"Yea" he said.

Daisy made it back towards the base in record time and instantly went to blow off some steam, wailing on the punching bag the second she walked into the gym.

"Someone's angry" Coulson said leaning against the wall as she swung her fist causing the bag to fly away hitting the wall.

"My dad" she said through gritted teeth.

"Him again huh? This is about the Sokovia Accords, isn't it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I really hate you sometimes" she said with a grumble.

"No, you don't" he grinned.

The day's passed by after that and Daisy found herself avoiding her father completely and mostly sticking to the base she couldn't deal with him, not now and she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to and that was the problem she was currently facing.

She really wished things could be so much simpler.

"Daisy you have been moping around for days get up I have a mission for you." Coulson said before striding out, not even glancing to see if she was following.

"Don't Wanna" she mumbled burying her hand in the pillow. "Or I could just force you to talk to your father…."

"I'm up" she yelled jumping to get ready. "Yea, I think a mission will do me good" she said.

A distraction was just what she needed.

 **A few weeks later…**

 **Ward**

A growl was heard from the main office as Garrett slammed his hand into the wall.

"Garrett? What's going on?" Ward said looking at the desk that had broken in half.

"We Lost Again!" Garrett shouted throwing a stack of papers off the desk.

"Shield?"

"Yea, and that Damn Daisy Johnson" A familiar warning bell went off in Wards head but he ignored it.

"Who?" he asked looking confused.

"There's a shield Agent Daisy Johnson, she's Coulson's protégé and any time he sends her out into the field it doesn't matter how many Hydra agents I send she still wipes the floor with them.

"She can't be that good I've never heard of her" Ward said with a shrug.

"You have"

"What?" Ward said looking startled.

"I said you have heard of her" Garrett said.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if I had" he said shaking his head.

"You've probably heard of her as Quake" he said with a sigh.

"Wait! Are you kidding me? Quakes real name is Daisy Johnson, that's cute" he snorted.

"Regardless I am going to destroy her, but the best way to do that is set a trap and when she falls into it she will then fall into the hands of Hydra" Garrett said with a smirk.

"I don't see why one Shield agent is causing you so much trouble, but I don't really care." He said with a shrug. "Whitehall is sending me out on a mission so I'm going to worry about that and not some unimportant girl. You should be careful though Quake won't be easy to catch" he said with a wave. "If she's anything like me that is"

 **Daisy**

Keeping herself busy for the past few weeks with missions. She knew that it was all a distraction and that the real problem was her dad, but she wasn't ready to face him and she was known to hold a grudge for a long time.

"Daisy, you have another mission. Take Tripp and Bobbi with you." Coulson said catching up with her.

"What is it A.C. you never look nervous" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Garretts been spotted. Nobody has seen him or Grant Ward his protégé in a long time" Coulson said.

"Who?" she said furrowing her eyebrows the name Grant Ward sounding very familiar about the name.

"Grant Ward" he said. "Yea, still not ringing any bells. Have I met him?" she asked.

"No, but he's like you an Inhuman. He goes by the name Hellfire" he said.

"Wait, Hellfire? I have definitely heard that name" she said knowing all about the infamous inhuman.

"He's also the very man who shot Tripp three times and almost killed him" he said.

"But you probably won't see Ward. Our source says he was sent on a different assignment and your job is just to stop Hydra from doing whatever they are doing. Something doesn't feel right" he said with a frown.

"Aww A.C. you shouldn't worry too much you'll get wrinkles. Anyways I'm off to find Bobbi and Tripp see you in a few hours" She said grinning as she went to find her team mates.

Leaving in the Quinjet Daisy strapped her gauntlets on. She had chosen to keep her hair short since she had cut it all the years ago after Coulson's fake death and now it was more convenient to have it short anyways.

After a few hours, they landed the jet and Daisy checked her gun making sure she had a full round of bullets before nodding at Tripp and Bobbi.

Walking into the building she noticed that it was quiet and she still hadn't seen any sign of Garrett she hoped A.C. hadn't gotten his information wrong and that this was actually a Hydra base well if it was abandoned maybe they good find something useful on the computers or hard drive, at least that was something.

"Something's not right. Has anyone come in contact with a Hydra agent yet" she asked through the coms.

"No" Tripp said through the earpiece.

"Negative" Bobbi replied.

Reaching the end of the hall she noticed a door. "That must be the file room" she mused. Walking towards it she hesitated for a second before reaching for the handle, turning it down she heard a click as the slowly pulled the door open.

An explosion went off causing her to be blasted backwards her back slamming into the ground as her ears rung, drowning out all other sounds. She could hear muffled voices in the background footsteps coming towards her as she looked up and could vaguely see a man standing over her with the hydra symbol plastered on his chest.

Garrett.

Smiling he lifted the butt of the gun up and slammed it into her skull knocking her unconscious.

 **Ward**

Walking back into the base Ward noticed that the whole place was buzzing with chaos and something else, but he didn't know what. Pushing passed the Hydra agents he walked into the main meeting room and saw Garrett.

"What the hell is going on with everyone in this god damn place?" He asked looking at Garrett, waiting for an answer.

"I've got her Ward, I've got her" Garrett said with a grin.

"Wait, Quake? You've got Quake" he said.

"Yes, I do"

"Really? So, she's here…. In the base…. Right now," he said.

"Yes, would you like to see her" Garrett said turning to face him more.

"Yea, not interested." He had better things to do than see some shield agent that was stupid enough to get caught. He didn't get why Garrett was so obsessed, but he did think that having the shield agent here especially her being Coulson's protégé wasn't going to be a good thing.

Shield was going to be coming for her and if the stories about Quake were true she wouldn't be easy to crack. This may already be a losing battle and Garrett was losing sight of the bigger picture because of his hatred for one shield agent. Ward honestly didn't see what was so special about one girl.

Yes, having her here was very dangerous and the sooner they got rid of her the better.


	35. Face To Face

Chapter 35: Face To Face

Darkness, she had seen nothing but darkness for hours. Her wrists throbbing from the chains that dug into her flesh leaving noticeable marks. Water dripped from the ceiling splashing into a puddle on the ground.

She had no idea how long she had been here. Had it been days? Weeks? She wasn't sure if it was even night or day and the only time someone came in was when they were torturing her for information about Shield, but she wouldn't crack. No matter what they did she would rather die than give up anything about shield.

The door opened abruptly and a stream of light came in followed by the sound of heavy footfall. A man stood at the door, a smile sliding onto his face as he walked towards her.

"Daisy Johnson, the infamous Quake or is it Daisy Stark. I can't seem to recall. You have so many different names it's hard to keep track of them all" her eyes widened when he spoke Stark. How did he know that?

"Oh, your surprised that I know Tony Stark is your father well, don't be. Your face was all over the tabloids at one point. You can change your name from Stark to Johnson when you're a shield agent, but it doesn't change who you are and just changing a name isn't going to make you invisible, not when your face was once plastered everywhere." He smiled.

Flickering on a switch the lights came on and she winced at the harsh brightness and looked up. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm John Garrett and I've heard a lot about you. You're like my protégé Ward, infamous. Quake and Hellfire probably the two most notorious inhumans of all time. People didn't even know about your kind until you made an appearance and now there isn't just mutants but inhumans as well"

Daisy's mind drifted as she stared at Garretts face. She didn't know why but there was some part of her that felt like she had seen him before. Those eyes looked very familiar like she had stared right into them before.

She couldn't have met him before though, that was impossible. "Tell me Daisy is anyone going to rescue you now, oh and don't try to use your powers because you won't be able to. I gave you a powerful drug that nearly paralysis you" he said with a smile.

"Everything slows, your muscles, your heart. It's one of the worst feelings in the world or so I've heard"

Raising her head slowly she looked him in the eye with a bored expression. "Do I look afraid to you?" she said her voice coming out calm and without a hint of fear.

"No, I don't suppose you are. Your strong I'll give you that. Even before you Stark I'll bet you were very strong, a survivor. It's not going to be easy to break you…. But it'll be fun" He hissed.

"Have you ever been tortured Daisy? Do you know how easy it is to break even the most resilient of people? Do you know that the human body has several weak points?" Walking over to a table he pulled the sheet back revealing several utensils.

"Now I know Shield has never taught you how to endure torture. They wouldn't be that barbaric" he clicked his tongue shaking his head.

"Shield has always been soft and weak. It took me a long time to see that, but now I can see them more clearly than I ever have"

"What are you hoping to accomplish? Do you think Hydra has any chance of winning?" Daisy asked.

"You've heard the motto you cut one head off another grows back" he said. Pulling something off the table.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Daisy said.

Smiling, he walked towards her lifting his hand before slamming it down on the back of her left hand. A scream tore from her throat as she felt horrible pain wash over her as he removed his hand where there was now a sharp needle jabbed into her hand.

"I really…" she gasped trailing off. "I really hope you washed those. I would hate to get tetanus" she said gritting her teeth to keep from screaming again.

 **{The Other Side Of The Base}**

Ward Was heading down to find Whitehall not that he really liked the man but Garrett wanted him to get in good graces with the man so that he would trust him when a scream tore through the halls causing him to pause as he turned. Quake, that must be the girl. Looks like Garrett has already started on her.

She wouldn't last long not with Garrett torturing her, it was only a matter of time before she cracked and spilled every little secret about Shield that she knew.

An alarm went off and he looked up startled. "What the hell?" he asked.

"It's shield, they've found us and we're under attack" One of the men yelled.

"Great, just great" Ward muttered softly to himself.

Changing course, he headed towards his room and grabbed his gun which was stashed in his top drawer. Checking the round to make sure it was full before slipping it into his thigh holster and walking out.

He knew keeping quake here was a bad idea.

 **{Back In The Dungeon}**

Saliva dripped from her lip and she closed her eyes pushing the pain she felt to the back of her mind. Drowning out Garretts taunting voice she thought of her dad. He had been a prisoner once and he had survived and that's what she was a survivor. Granted she didn't have a cheap robot suit to save her, but if her muscle started working again then she would have the power to bring this whole god damn place down.

The quote "Move your big toe" flashed in her head. Yea, really great time to think about a move right now. Well, it was an exceptionally awesome movie and…. Daisy what the hell are you doing snap out of it, she thought scolding herself internally. Maybe this was her way of dealing with torture.

This was no time to play to play around she needed to focus. Aside from the needles jabbed into her hand this wasn't so bad. Way to stay optimistic Daisy, she thought.

Taking one of the needle he placed it under her nail and pushed, a sob tore from her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain when the sound of shouting could be heard from outside.

"What the hell?" Garrett said turning and marching towards the door. Throwing it open he walked out into the hall and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Sir we're under attack by shield" One of the men yelled.

"Shit!" Garrett yelled drawing his gun and completely forgetting about her ran down the hall to join in the fight as he left her there all alone.

"Come on Daisy" she whispered. "Move your big toe or in this case your big thumb" she said. "Come on. I can feel all this pain how hard is it to move a god damn thumb"

A single twitch came from her thumb and she let out a laugh as she began slowly wiggling her other fingers. Concentrating, she focused on her powers. Feeling the vibrations inside of her before a single wave burst out of her snapping the binds and blowing the chair back as she fell to her knees, her legs shaking.

Lifting her arm which felt like jelly she placed it on her leg and sent small quakes into her left leg causing the blood to stir and she found her herself getting the feeling back in her leg before doing it to the next leg and slowly she began standing on both feet. A little shakily but manageable.

Stumbling out into the hall she walked down the hall when a man came running towards her, lifting her hand she released a series of vibrations sending him back into the wall.

Tripping over her own feet she ran down the hall still a little shaky but otherwise she had most of her bearings back. One of the guys came at her fist swinging his fist she caught the wrist twisting it up as she slammed her leg into his chest knocking the wind out of him before swinging him until he hit the wall crumpling to the ground. Taking the gun out of his holster she checked the round and proceeded to move forwards. Her team was here and that meant she was finally getting out of this hell whole.

Twisting around the corner she fired three rounds killing three hydra agents that fell over dead. Walking up to the fourth he took a swing but she twisted to the side causing him to miss before she bashed the butt of the gun against his forehead.

Screams tore through the air and Daisy smelled the strong smell of smoke. Running down the hall towards the screams she lifted her gun and turned the corner sharply. A gasp escaping her lips as the gun slipped clattering to the floor.

A man stood there, surrounded in a sea of flames. Several shield agents turned to ash. Turning his eyes met hers and she saw a cold emptiness in them.

He took a step towards her and she took one back. Fear causing her to shake, a monster he was a monster. This could only be hellfire the inhuman that she had always heard about but never scene and now she was terrified.

Here they stood.

Hellfire and Quake, Face to face.


	36. Pieces, Solving A Puzzle

Chapter 36: Pieces, Solving A Puzzle

They stood face to face, fire swarming around the man in front of her and she could see he was prepared to strike like a viper or a wild animal. Raising his arm fire swarmed out in a wave and she brought her hand up releasing a string of vibrations pushing the fire back to his surprise.

"Quake" he said.

"You've heard of me" she said walking towards him but still keeping a cautionary distance.

"As I'm sure you've heard of me" He said his voice distant and cold.

"Enough talking" She snarled. Sending a series of vibrations that hit his chest she knocked him into the wall planning on crushing him when fire swarmed out from him blocking the vibrations from coming nearer to him.

A curse escaped her lips. Dropping her arms, she walked towards him and swung her fist which he caught easily twisting her around until her back hit his chest. Slamming her head back her grunted and released her before she kicked him hard in the chest knocking him against the wall.

Getting up he swung his enflamed fist at her and she twisted to the side narrowly missing get singed when she brought her fist hard into his chest, he winced bringing his elbow down and hitting her on the shoulder hard before grabbing her arm and twisting it up painfully.

Bringing her other arm up she struck him across the face just as he kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Panting, she raised her head and glared at him as his gaze me hers evenly. Throwing her fist out he caught her fist easily and pulled her toward him slamming his knee into her chest hard as she shoved him back with a series of waves.

Exhausted and fatigue they stood, both looking worn and tired and Daisy gritted her teeth and ran towards him her body slamming into his they hit the ground and he grabbed her face and she could feel her blood begin to boil as she gasped and reached out to grab his shoulders as she sent a series of quakes through his body.

It was a showdown now to see which would lose first. She was repeatedly sending quakes into him and his touch was causing her whole body to boil.

Getting up he slammed her into the wall and she gasped as her whole body felt like it was on fire like she was being burned alive and he was trembling from the quakes traveling through his body.

Gritting her teeth, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut her whole body felt like it was burning alive and her skin was starting to smoke.

"I always thought that the infamous Quake would be a lot tougher than this. I have to say I'm actually disappointed. Don't worry Daisy Mae this will be over quick." He hissed in her ear.

" _Daisy Mae?"_ she thought. The name sounded familiar but that was impossible no one had ever called her that before, no one. The name rung in her head.

" _Daisy Mae, Daisy Mae, Daisy Mae"_ Why? Why was that name in her head? Scrunching her eyebrows together she replayed the name over and over again in her head like a loop until a voice echoed in the back of her head.

" _Well it's been fun Daisy Mae…. Well it's been fun Daisy Mae, maybe we should run into each other again sometime, grab a cup of coffee or something"_ Snapping her eyes open she stared into his warm brown ones and her lips parted as she felt more memories flash through her mind.

" _So, what did you do sweetheart?"_

" _Come on you show me yours I'll show you mine"_

" _Ouch I am genuinely hurt at the insinuation"_

" _Well I can see the resemblance"_

" _Well you were the one who offered"_

" _Really? How psychotic?"_

" _Well you should have led with that"_

" _Ward, Grant Ward" he said._

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Grant" she breathed.

"Grant" she sobbed feeling her blood getting hotter.

"Grant… it's me Daisy" she couldn't hold the quakes anymore and she fell to her knees feeling her body reaching the breaking point any hotter and she didn't know if she was going to make it.

"I know who you are and don't call me by that name like we're old friends" he said ignoring her.

"Grant, grant it's me Daisy…. Daisy Johnson" she screamed out the last part feeling her insides about to boil over.

"I already told you, I know who you are" he snarled.

"Nine… nine years ago, you were arrested for arson" she choked.

"So, you read my report" he drawled his face blank and without any recognition.

"You… You met…. You met a girl. An angry girl who nobody had ever loved" Daisy sobbed feeling her body drying out.

"Her mom… her mom was a prostitute and her father was a deranged psychopath" Ward paused a frown slowly forming on his face but he still held her face and she could still feel the heat searing into her bones.

"She was 15 and had just been arrested for breaking into a car. She thought her life was over but then… but then a lawyer came and changed her life forever…. He told her that her father was Tony stark and for the first time something good actually happened in her life"

"She went on… to discover that she was inhuman her powers having awoken from her step father's experiments…. And then she was kidnapped by her stepfather and he took her to Wyoming and then eventually she escaped."

"She went on to learn…. To control her powers before joining shield" She yelled her voice so dry it came out as barely a whisper. Wards eyes were slowly widening as he was processing everything she said.

"Eventually she graduated…. She was… put on Coulson's and she became Quake…" she said in between sobs tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Her name…. her name was Daisy…. Daisy Johnson"

Ward Released her in a second. Backing up so fast that he tripped, falling on his butt and his back hitting the wall opposite of the one she was pressed against as she slid down.

The sat there opposite of each other neither saying anything Wards eyes were staring straight into hers, both of their breathing coming out labored and uneven, both exhausted.

The silence drawled on for several minutes and Ward still hadn't said a single thing and yet neither had Daisy.

The sound of footsteps came pounding down the hall and suddenly it was Coulson and the rest of the team. "Ward! Don't move a muscle" Coulson yelled his gun trained on Ward. He didn't even notice the tension in the air.

Ward didn't break eye contact with Daisy, not even as he was hauled up and being taken away, not until he turned the corner and was completely gone from view.

"Garrett got away. No surprise there, but we did catch Ward so that's something" Coulson said as he helped Daisy to her feet. Touching her cheek, he frowned.

"Your burning up" he said looking at her concerned.

"Ye... yea" she croaked her voice hoarse and dry. "Ward, he… he got a hold of me and nearly… burned… me alive" She whispered the last part. Her mind flashing to that boy from nine years ago.

Falling into steps with Coulson Daisy didn't say a single word the rest of the way back, not a single word.

Standing A little ways away from the room they were keeping him in Daisy debated whether to go in or not. Ward had been here for almost two days and she was still terrified to talk to him, not because he was a monster but because she didn't know what she would say to that boy she met all those years ago, Nine years. Nine years had passed and that was a very long time. She wasn't the same person that she had been back then and neither was he.

Nobody had gone to interrogate him yet and she found herself frozen. Looking down the hall she glanced both ways to make sure nobody was nearby as she took a deep breath and strode towards the door, grabbing the handle she twisted it and walked in. Her heart racing as her eyes fell on the man that she had never thought she would see ever again.

He was holding something, a photo maybe? In his hand and he didn't even look up as she walked in. "I was wondering when you'd show up" he muttered his voice low and almost a whisper.

Walking further into the room she closed the door behind her. "We need to talk" she said walking over to the chair, sitting down.

Raising his head to meet her eyes he turned his head to the side, observing her. Reaching out gently towards her she flinched but didn't move away when his fingers brushed across her jaw before grabbing a single lock of hair twisting it around his finger.

"You've cut your hair. It's short now" he muttered. Dropping his hand, the curl bounced and she found herself trying not to blush at the way his fingers had brushed against her jaw.

"Nine years" she whispered.

"I know, I've been piecing together the puzzle that has been the last nine years since I found out who you were. You were a cute kid, you know that" He murmured lifting up the photo again, but she still couldn't see what it was.

"What… What are you talking about?" she said. His eyes met hers and he slowly placed the photo on the table to where she could see it.

"I didn't know it was you. I honestly didn't, but then it all began to come together like pieces, solving a puzzle." He said.

"Where did you get that?" she breathed.

"Your mom gave it to me. I saw her before she died" Daisy felt tears gathering in her eyes and she struggled to contain them. Her father had told her years ago that her mother had been murdered, shortly after she found out Coulson was alive.

"No" she said shaking her head as she made to stand up but he grabbed her wrists instead holding her down.

"Don't!" he snarled. "Don't you walk away from me, you're going to hear this because I want to make myself clear. I know why you came in here and it wasn't because you knew me vaguely once long ago and wanted to catch up. You're looking for that boy you knew nine years ago and I want to set the records straight. You try getting up again and I will break your wrist" he hissed in her face pulling her closer to him.

Shaking now she could feel tears gathering in her eyes. "I saw your mother several years ago when I saw around 20 and she is the one that lead me to the temple that awakened my dormant alien powers and I…"

"No… No, no" Daisy sobbed shaking her head. "And I killed her. I couldn't have anyone left alive that could stop me" A shout came from Daisy and she lunged across the table and slammed into Ward knocking them both against the ground.

"How could you!? What the hell have you become the Grant I knew would have never done this!" she screamed pounding her fist onto his chest as she sobbed.

"You are completely different and I don't even recognize you" she screamed.

"Me, you don't recognize me! What about you? You're the one I don't recognize. So, who are you now? Daisy Johnson or Daisy stark. I'm a little confused. You got yourself a new daddy and the perfect life! While I stayed trapped in the darkness!" He roared.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered tears sliding down her cheeks her face close to his and she could make out every detail.

"I want to let you know that I can't be saved. So, don't even try" he said.

"It is funny though how I met your Stepfather and your mother. Maybe we were destined to meet. Now wouldn't that be funny" he smiled.

"I met your brother once" she whispered.

"What?"

"Christian, I met Christian Ward once. It was when I ran away from home. I met him and he hit on me. You talk about fate, but maybe it is fate, us meeting. Maybe it was inevitable"

"I'm warning you Daisy the Ward you knew is gone" he hissed.

"Then why did you let me live. You could have killed me, but when you knew who I was you stopped. There was some part of you that still cared about me" she said.

"And your delusional" he snarled.

"And your psychotic" she yelled back.

"Well glad we agreed on something" he snapped.

"I hate you" she shouted.

"Yea, well I hate you more" he roared.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and she could hear the rest of her team coming they must have heard the shouting. Raising her hand, she released a series of vibrations at the door handle, snapping it off and making it impossible to get in.

"I don't believe you're a monster. I refuse to believe that boy I met is gone" she said.

"Five minutes Daisy. We only knew each other for about five minutes. You didn't know me"

"I didn't have to know you to know you were a good person" she shouted.

Daisy could hear the others struggling to get in and she knew it was only a matter of time before they got through.

"I killed my family Daisy. I killed your mother" he hissed. "What does that tell you about who I am"

She could hear Coulson and the others almost getting through and she knew she was out of time, ward knew it to.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her closer into his lap and wrapped his arms around her until he was hugging her. His lips near her ear as he whispered softly, "I have a message for you Daisy from your mother. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you and that everything she did was because she loved you and she has always been protecting you. Ask your father Daisy. Tony Stark, ask him about who your mother really is…."

The door burst open and Ward instantly released her and she sat back as everyone trained a gun on Ward. "Get the hell away from her" Coulson snarled as Ward stood up slowly his hands held up high as he back away.

"Alright, Alright. No need to shoot we were just talking, right Daisy Mae" he said his lips curled into a smirk.

"Daisy" Coulson said looking at her with a frown. "Let's go" Nodding her head she walked passed Ward but felt him grab her hand at the last minute. His thumb brushing over her wrist in a soft, delicate manner. A blush rising to her cheeks as he let her wrist go and she looked back one last time their eyes meeting as the door was closed behind her cutting them both off.

"Daisy! What the hell was that?" Coulson said.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she whispered. She couldn't possible explain all of it to Coulson and expect him to understand when she didn't even understand what the hell that was herself.

Without saying anything else she walked away wanting to be left alone in her own thoughts.


	37. Different Worlds

Chapter 37: Different Worlds

Daisy couldn't sleep tossing and turning in her bed all she could think about was Ward and it wasn't like she liked him, but nine years had passed and she had really believed all those years ago that she would never see him again and yet here they both were.

Throwing the blankets off herself she sat up annoyed. How could this not bother Ward because seriously she herself was a little freaked out. He acted like it was completely normal to run into someone that you once met nine years ago and only spoke to for five minutes.

Stomping out of bed she made her way quietly down the hall and headed towards where they were keeping Ward now. They had changed the place they were keeping him which was now in an underground basement at the very bottom of shield with a hologram wall to hide him.

Slipping into the door she walked down the steps and picked up the tablet pressing a few keys before the wall became see through and she sat in the only chair available. Ward had his back to her so she assumed he was sleeping as she watched him. It wasn't like she was a stalker or anything, but Ward did look completely innocent when he slept at least from what she could see of his back.

She shouldn't be here she knew that, but she couldn't sleep and she couldn't stop thinking about Ward and she knew there was some part of her that was searching for that boy, the one with the infectious grin. She had yet to find him though.

"Are you going to sit there all night watching me sleep?" A voice suddenly asked causing her to jump. Raising her head, she saw Ward staring right at her.

"I couldn't sleep" she mumbled. "So, you came down here to do what? Exactly" he said.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see if the boy I knew was still there, but he's really gone, Isn't he? You really are different" she said softy.

"you tell me I've changed, but your forgetting that you have as well. People change Daisy. We're not those same kids we were all those years ago. You need to stop living in the past" he said sitting up.

"You killed my mom" she said.

"Yea I did. Does that make you hate me? Do you want to kill me?" he said standing up and pausing at the barrier.

"I never thought you were capable of murder."

"Bullshit Daisy! You knew, you always knew. You just couldn't admit the truth to yourself. The day I met you I told you that I set my house on fire. I was always capable of murder I just needed the right push"

A tear slid down Daisy's cheek and she brushed it away softly. "And then 3 years later you went back to finish the job" she whispered.

"Why are you here Daisy?" he murmured softly.

"You could have killed me, but you let me live. Maybe I'm delusional and Maybe you were just shocked to see me alive, but everything you've done since then has shown me that there is some part of you that won't hurt me" she said.

"You think I'm incapable of hurting you? Why would I care about some girl that I met once years ago and barely even said five words to and then I proceeded to kill that girl's mom. I'm a bad guy Daisy. If you were smart you would head up those steps and leave." He said.

Walking towards Ward her legs were trembling as she placed her forehead against the barrier and closed her eyes. "if you were a bad guy you wouldn't be telling me to leave, you would be relishing in my pain and you wouldn't be trying to tell me to stay away from you" she breathed.

"I am so conflicted and I don't know what to do. I hate you, God I hate you so much, but I also want to help you." Pulling away she took a deep breath.

"Somebody that I knew once told me a few years back that he was assigned to kill an agent of the red room, but he didn't because he saw that she could be good. He didn't have feelings towards her and he didn't even know her, but he still saw a small light in her and as much as he wanted to complete his mission he would never forgive himself if he didn't try to help her"

"Is that what I am to you Daisy? A pet project, did you ever think that if you start spending all this time with me one might begin to think that you were falling for me" he grinned not taking what he said actually serious.

"Impossible, I could never fall in love with you." And with that she turned on her heels and walked out. He had murdered her mom. Falling in love with him? That was a joke and she'd like to think she was stronger than that. Falling in love with the bad guy was out of the question.

Turning to leave she paused when Ward spoke again. "You and I come from different worlds Daisy. Did you ever stop to wonder that the reason we were drawn back together was not so that you could save me but because we were destined to destroy each other? In the end when all is said and done only one of us is making it out alive" His words chilled her but she shook her head and chose to ignore it as she walked out.

She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night and the rest of the week consisted of her actively avoiding seeking out Ward she couldn't face that man she hated him so much, but that same boy from nine years ago flashed in her mind and every time that happened she found herself wanting to see that boy again. She wondered if he still even existed.

Lying in bed it was a night much like the one from when she had talked to Ward. She was staring at the ceiling, trying to sleep but ever since Ward had gotten here she hadn't been getting much sleep. She was just about to doze off when a loud explosion happened starting her awake.

Sitting up fast she looked around the room disoriented before reaching for her gun on the nightstand and getting up. Rushing out of the room she could see the chaos instantly, followed by the sound of gunfire. They were under attack.

"Hydra" she hissed gritting her teeth and then another thought occurred to her. "Ward" she whispered. Shoving passed all the shield agents she began running to the section where they were keeping Ward, throwing open the door she ran down the steps and froze in her tracks. The prison that they were keep Ward was empty, he was gone.

Letting out a shout she twisted on her heels and ran back up the steps. Rushing out into the hallway the smell of smoke reached her nose and she took off knowing that only Ward could have caused the fire.

The crackling sound of fire reached her ears and she froze as Ward turned slowly to face her the fire slowly dying out when he realized it was her. Lifting her gun, she pointed it at him her hands shaking, an image flashed before her mind an image of a nearly 18-year-old boy staring back at her and she hesitated.

"Ward, don't…. don't do this" she said. Trying to keep her voice calm.

"You still think I am be saved well let me prove to you that your wrong" he said walked towards her a gun in his hand.

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't" she said.

"And that right there, flowers is your mistake" Lifting the gun he shot and a scream tore from her throat as the bullet hit her thigh her leg instantly collapsing as she fell.

Scrambling backwards she hit the wall and clutched at her bleeding leg as he walked slowly towards her kneeling down. Touching her cheek gently he spoke. "I warned you. I tried to tell you that there was nothing left to save, but you didn't listen and now I think I'll spare your life so you can watch the world burn and no that you could have saved it but did nothing" Squeezing her leg she winced as he stood up and walked away, A single tear sliding down her cheek.

Standing in her room a few days later. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and she closed the door gently it was late at night and everyone else was sleeping. No one would even know that she was gone until the morning. Taking a deep breath, she walked out not planning on being back for a while.

Arriving at Coulson's grave that they still hadn't taken down because everyone still thought he was dead, minus Barton, Fury, Hill and herself of course also everyone on the team.

She walked up to the grave slowly and took a deep breath. "Hey A.C. I know your still alive and all but what I'm about to do you're not going to like very much and I wish I could tell wat it was but not now so, I settled for second best and came to your grave. You always did give the best advice when you weren't speaking" she said taking a deep breath.

"I should have told you that I knew Ward but I couldn't and now things have spiraled out of control and I know what I have to do to fix it" kneeling she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the tomb stone.

"I have to kill him. I have to kill Ward. I think I've known it all along but I didn't realize it until he destroyed one of the only things that I cherished most in this world. My memory of the day I met him" she trailed off and took a deep breath.

"That day was the greatest day of my life because not only did I find out my dad was Tony Stark. I also made a friend for the first time even if it was just a fleeting moment, but he ruined it. He destroyed a sacred day when he shot me. I thought the one reason I could never hurt him was because he couldn't hurt me. I thought we were connected by that day, but that's a lie and now I have to kill him. I know you wouldn't approve and that's why I didn't tell you. Its time, this ends now" she said standing up.

She didn't look back as she walked away there was somewhere she needed to go first.

The X mansion was just as she remembered it. She hadn't been here in years and she hadn't seen Logan in years. Over the years she had been busy and things had kept her away, but she wasn't here for a reunion. She needed the professors help.

Walking towards the gate she held both hands out towards the ground and released a series of vibrations. The momentum so strong that they sent her flying right over the fence. Landing on her feet she walked towards the mansion that hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw it.

Moving up the steps the door began shaking until it burst open and she walked in and looked around the whole room began shaking but she was only doing that to draw the professor out even though she knew that he knew that she was already here.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice yelled as Logan came running out before freezing in his tracks. "Daisy?" he whispered his eyes wide in shock.

"Logan get out of my way. I need to talk to the professor" she said through gritted teeth.

"Daisy? What the hell are you doing? Stop this shaking now before you bring the whole place down" he said getting annoyed.

"I'm not going to ask you again! Get the hell out of my…."

"Enough!" A voice said startling the pair only to realize it was the professor.

"Daisy if you would please stop the room from shaking we can talk in my office" he said turning his wheel chair and heading towards his office.

Following him into the office she closed the door behind her and crossed her arms. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, Daisy and what you're about to do isn't the answer. You'll regret this for the rest of your life if you do this"

"Right? And you know this because…. You have no idea what I'm going through. I thought I could help Ward, but I was wrong. There is no helping him, he's gone he has been for a long time" she said.

"You think I don't know what you're going through your wrong. I once had a similar predicament like your own. A dear friend of mine betrayed me and we have been fighting ever since, but despite everything that I have been through to save Erik and to stop him one thing has never changed that is that I still care about him. I will always care about him" he said.

"You know the one thing that's different about our situations you knew that man for more than a day. I know Ward for less than an hour and I thought we had a connection and I thought I knew Ward, but how can you really know someone after only a single moment" she scoffed.

"A single moment has the power to change everything Daisy. In that moment, you saw the real Ward even if it was only for a few minutes"

"That was nine years ago and after everything that's happened I don't think the real Ward exists anymore, he died and now you're going to tell me how to find him. I know that Cerebro can find anyone."

"You say you hate him for everything that's happened and for everything that he's done, but that's not true. You don't blame him Daisy, you blame him yourself. The one you hate is yourself"

"No, it's not my fault. I didn't do anything" she yelled. The windows beginning to rattle.

"Yes, but you still blame yourself because you could have saved him that day. You saw Garrett you let Ward walk away and you let Garrett take him. You could have stopped everything, but you didn't. There was nothing you could have done Daisy. You were only fifteen and you couldn't have possibly known what was going to happen."

"Stop it" she choked feeling the tears gather in her eyes.

"Your mom's death, Tripp getting shot, Ward becoming an inhuman. You couldn't have stopped any of that"

"Stay out of my head" she yelled grabbing her head the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault Daisy"

"Yes, yes, it is. All of it! It's all my fault!" she sobbed falling to her knees and letting the tears flow freely.

"Everything that's happened is because of me, so many people got hurt and so many people keep getting hurt and I couldn't do it. I hesitated when is should have killed him, but now I'm going to make it right." She said standing up.

"Don't stand in my way professor. I'm going to end it. I have to kill him and you're going to help me. Tell me where he is."

"Daisy…."

"No!" she yelled cutting him off. "I'm not playing around! And I'm not listening to anything you have to say, just help me please"

"Daisy, this will be the one thing that you regret for the rest of your life, but I can't stop you" he said rolling out of the office and heading towards the sublevel where Cerebro was.

Leaving the X-mansion she looked back before turning around to take a deep breath. She had a limited time and no clue how long Ward would stay put where he was.

Arriving at what looked to be an abandoned building but was really a front for hydra. She slipped into the side door in the back of the building and slowly crept down the hall, avoiding all detection and risk of being caught.

She hadn't actually thought this through, but her objective was clear enough. Making her way up the side stairwell she turned the door slowly and gently pulled the door open and slipped through.

Voices reached her ears and she froze one of the voices sounded like Wards.

"We're leaving the base already?"

"We can't risk Shield finding us again. We're going to need to move around awhile until it's safe. You'll take the first plane out of here and I'll meet you in a few days. Be ready to leave now. Gather everything you need." The footsteps walked away and she slowly walked across to the other end of the hall.

Garrett had mentioned a plane and the only place they could possibly keep a plane was the roof and that's where she was headed.

Creeping up the next flight of stairs she pushed them open and walked out onto the roof where a large jet was being fueled. The hanger door was already open when she snuck on and hid in-between two large boxes that were on the floor.

Closing her eyes for a moment she pulled out her gun and checked the round. She had a full round. She didn't know yet whether she was going to shoot him or use her powers to crush his skull yet, but she did know that she was going to kill him.

Her heart was racing as the minutes ticked by and soon she could hear the sound of footsteps heading up the hanger door. "We're ready to take off sir" one of the hydra agents said.

"Good, everything's ready" A voice said. A voice that sounded distinctly like Wards.

Putting her hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing she closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. She could hear the hanger doors closing as the jet began taking off, rising into the air and getting further away.

Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her and she wondered if she was even capable of doing this or if she was just going to end up chickening out. She could make out the silhouette of Ward who had his back to her, not that he could see her anyway since she was smooshed between two boxes.

The flight went for about two hours with her contemplating whether she should make a move or not before finally deciding that she couldn't sit here anymore.

Getting up slowly she held her hand out and released a string of vibrations right into Wards back, sending him flying forwards as he crashed into the wall.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted, trying to gain his bearings.

Looking up he turned and his eyes widened. "You, why am I not surprised?" he said getting up slowly and she could see the flames crawling up his arms.

"You shouldn't have come and now you're going to regret it" throwing a blast of fire at her she jumped to the side and released another set of vibrations which he dodged and the vibrations ended up hitting the wall causing the whole plane to shake ferociously.

"You might want to be careful, you know cause we're in a god damn plane now wouldn't want it to crash." Ward said sarcastically.

"You told me that you couldn't be saved and that I would regret trying to save you and your right I haven't come to save you. I've come to kill you." Daisy said gritting her teeth.

"Well at least you're not completely dumb" he said.

Glaring at him she strode towards him and swung her fist which he caught easily before twisting her around. Slamming her foot into his he released her and she turned swinging her elbow into his face.

Twisting her foot, she kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the wall. Panting slightly, he swung his fist and she felt his fist connect with her face. Bringing her fist back she swung it and he caught it inches before it connected with her face, pulling her towards his chest as he twisted her arm upwards.

"You're an idiot, you know that." He hissed bringing her face closer to his.

"Actually, I think I have you right where I want you. Little tidbit, you should never let an inhuman get too close to you."

Using her free hand, a series of vibrations burst from them and sent him flying into the front of the plane his back slamming into the console as the whole plane suddenly took a serious nose dive and Daisy found herself falling forwards her whole body sliding across the floor.

Trying to gain her bearings she saw Ward coming out of the cock pit and she released another set of vibrations this time he dodged and the vibrations hit the controls causing the whole control panel to malfunction.

"We're going down" One of the Hydra agents yelled as he tried to get control of the plane.

"You idiot! Look at what you've done genius" Ward yelled the whole plane was spiraling now, Daisy grabbed onto the side and hung on as one of the men yelled. "Brace for impact"

The plane hit the ground and daisy felt her head slam into the side and for a second everything blacked out and it was quiet. Raising her head, she slowly got to her feet as did Ward and she turned and noticed that the whole front end of the plane was destroyed, leaving only Ward and herself.

"Are you an idiot?" he snapped as he glared at her.

"No, are you?" she sneered.

"Well I'm not the one who crashed the plane, am I. FYI using your powers inside a plane is probably not the smartest thing to do"

"Go to hell!" She yelled getting up and wincing as she made her way to the hanger door to get the hell off the plane.

Stumbling out into the snow, she froze. "Where the hell are we?" she asked looking around.

"You got on a plane without knowing where it was headed. Real smart Flowers" he said.

"Actually, I was just trying to kill you. Wasn't really worried about the destination thank you very much" She scoffed.

"Well to answer your question I have no idea where we are."

"You're kidding me right. Your ragging on me for not knowing where we are, but you don't even know yourself" she yelled at him throwing her hands up

"Hey, I never asked you to get on the plane."

"Yea? Well now it looks like we're stuck together, in the middle of nowhere. That is just great." She said sarcastically.

A sigh escaped Wards lips and he dropped his head.

"My god, we're going to kill each other" he muttered as the snow fell gently from the sky.


	38. Castaways

Chapter 38: Castaways

The snow fell gently to the ground as Daisy trudged through the cold trying to get away from Ward.

"Hey flowers, where the hell are you going?"

"What does it look like? Away from you obviously! If I have to spend another second in your company it will be too soon."

"I thought you were here to kill me?"

"Yea, well it's freezing and cold and I'm just not in the mood anymore." She huffed her breath coming out in cold puffs as she left footprints in the snow.

"But you don't even know where we are genius. For all you know we could be days from the nearest town" He said crossing his arms with a smugness in his voice.

"Ya know what! I really don't get you. One minute you're as cold as ice and then the next you take on this teasing, high and might type attitude. Why don't you make up your god damn mind?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Not everything has to be a joke. We are in the middle of god damn nowhere with no idea how far we are from civilization and you think now is the time to actually get a sense of humor!" she yelled.

"At least I'm not an idiot" he scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said crossing her arms and glaring at him defiantly.

"Just what I said you're an idiot because only an idiot would go traipsing through the snow when it's below zero instead of taking shelter for now and waiting until the morning when it's less likely to be cold. It's going to be dark in a few hours and believe me that's when it gets really cold, no sun to protect you at all"

"Right because you would know"

"Well I did spend two years in the wild, can you say the same?" he said with a tilt to his head.

"Shut up" she muttered. "You don't even look cold?"

"That's because I'm not. I have hellfire in my veins and that makes me impervious to the cold"

"Well lucky you" she mumbled under her breath.

"Come on flowers. Let's go find shelter for the night"

"Who said I wanted to go anywhere with you?"

"Look you don't have a choice because you're going to die out here with me so, get used to it. Do we have a truce for now?" He said Looking at her, waiting for a response. Nodding her head, he grabbed her arm and began dragging her.

"We need shelter for the night. To protect us not only from the cold but from animals that are looking to make us dinner"

Rolling her eyes, she decided to follow him. She didn't like working with or even being near to Ward but right now she didn't have a choice.

They walked in silence through the snow. Daisy had her arms wrapped around her body trying to stay warm as she shivered in her clothes which weren't really made for winter anyways. Ward stopped abruptly and she bumped into him.

"What? Why did you stop?" she asked looking annoyed.

"I found us a cave" he said a little too smugly.

"Oh joy" she muttered following him.

 **{Stark Residence}**

Tony looked at Coulson with a look of shock on his face as he tried to take in that a friend that he had once thought dead years ago was actually alive. Coulson had surprised him by coming to the stark tower with his team. He never saw it coming.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were dead and all this time you weren't what kind of bullshit is that and Daisy knew!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, we don't have time for pleasantries, your daughter is missing. She left a few days ago without even a word of where she was going and she hasn't contacted anyone in days."

"I don't understand how could you let this happen and why would she just leave?" Tony exclaimed.

"Because of Ward" A voice spoke startling all of them and they turned to see Logan standing there with his arms crossed.

"Logan this is a surprise. How the hell did you get in?"

"The front door obviously"

"Jarvis!" Tony yelled glaring up at the ceiling.

"I let him in sir"

"Some help you are" he muttered. "And what do you mean Ward who the hell is Ward"

"He's an agent of Hydra and an inhuman. He escaped from the cell we were holding him in a few days ago thanks to Hydra, but I never understood why Daisy was so interested in him I guess it was because he was the only inhuman she had never met, but I don't understand what he has to do with her leaving"

"She's going to kill him and she wasn't interested in him because he was an inhuman"

"You sound like you've spoken to her recently" Coulson said raising an eyebrow.

"I have, a few days ago she came to the X-mansion and she wanted the professors help in tracking down Ward"

"Why is she so obsessed with killing one hydra agent I don't get it. She doesn't even know him?"

"That's not entirely true" Logan said.

"What are you talking about?" Coulson said.

"The professors a telepath, remember. He knows everything." Throwing a piece of paper on the desk he spoke again. "Nine years ago, Grant Douglas Ward was arrested for arson and he spent exactly less than a day at the police station"

"Yea, we all know the story" Tripp said crossing his arms. "Does this have a point?" Bobbi asked.

"At the same time…" he said ignoring the shield agents. "A young fifteen-year-old girl almost three years younger than Ward was arrested for breaking into a car that didn't belong to her, she was arrested and her name was Daisy Louise Johnson. She also spent exactly less than a day in a police station before her lawyer came and told her that she was Tony Stark's daughter."

"I don't get the connection why does it matter if they were both future convicts" May said.

"They were both arrested on the same day and on the same day they were both in the exact same police station" he said pausing to let them all soak it in.

"What?" Coulson breathed.

"Actually, they were sitting right across from each other for several minutes while they were waiting to be booked for something"

"Your saying they met each other before" Tony murmured.

"This proof that they were in the police station at the same time, sitting next to each other at the same time doesn't prove that they even spoke to each other let alone even acknowledged each other, but it doesn't have to. When you saw Ward you also saw the look on his face when you took him away. What did you see?"

"At first, I was surprised that he had been caught and I didn't notice it then, but he couldn't take his eyes off Daisy. It was like he was looking at a ghost."

"Judging from all that you've seen it's safe to say that these two met that day and spoke to each other. The day Daisy found out Tony Stark was her father and the day Ward met Garrett for the first time. Ward left first with Garrett and Daisy left second and they parted ways and for nine years their encounter drifted from their minds completely forgotten and then they met again. They didn't recognize each other at first, nine years had passed, but eventually the past has a way of forcing people to remember and they stopped fighting the second they recognized each other. It's the only reason you caught Ward."

"But that wasn't just the first time Daisy met Ward. She also saw Garrett for a brief moment when he took Ward away"

"I don't understand what you're getting at?" Coulson said.

"Daisy and Ward from that brief moment they spoke became friends even if it was fleeting and now meeting nine years later, Daisy blames herself"

"Blames herself? Blames herself for what?" Tony asked.

"She thinks she could have saved Ward. She saw Garrett that day, she saw him take Ward away but she did nothing."

"She was only a child that wasn't her fault"

"The professor tried telling her that, but it doesn't matter. The guilt was eating her alive but when Ward shot her she realized the boy she knew was gone and she hasn't gone to save him. Daisy's going to kill him. She wants to kill him before the boy she knows is truly gone and that all that's left is a monster. This is her way of saving him, but if she does this the professor says that she might never be the same again"

"Then we'll stop her because that's what family does" Tony said.

They of course needed to find her first.

 **{Middle Of Nowhere}**

Huddled in the cave she rubbed her hands together while she waited for Ward to get firewood so that she wouldn't freeze to death. Her thoughts were now running a mile a minute and she couldn't seem to think straight and now she had to rely on Ward which was something that she wasn't comfortable with.

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself Ward came back a few minutes later and threw a pile of wood on the ground. Holding out his hand a blast of fire hit the wood, lighting it.

Holding her hands out towards the fire she glared at Ward. "Are you going to glare at me all night?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't trust you so, yea I am"

"Suite yourself. I don't exactly like working with you either, but neither of us has a choice so suck it up" he said.

"Well at least you haven't lost that trait" He muttered throwing another piece of wood on the fire.

"And what trait would that be"

"You were always very stubborn"

"You only knew me for like five minutes. How could you possible know that?" She said rolling her eyes as she scooted closer to the fire.

"I only had to know you a second to know that. You never backed down from me and you never took any of the shit I threw at you and you never gave up on me. You thought I was a good person nine years ago and when we met again, you still thought that. I would definitely call that stubbornness either that or you're a fool"

"Some might call that being strong" Daisy said. Narrowing her eyes when he called her a fool.

"Well that too"

"But your wrong because I gave up on you"

"Then I guess you're not a fool anymore. So, tell me Daisy what's it like to get the white picket fence life I'm curious. The last time I saw you both of us were the same and now look at us"

"Despite what you might think I didn't have an easy life"

"Oh really? Do tell me your sad sob story daisy about how you got everything you ever wanted and me, I was left alone. Fighting to survive"

"When my powers first started awakening they weren't because of terrigenesis. I never went through the mist, instead my step father that experimented on me when I was a baby awakened something inside of me and when I was a teen and hit puberty my powers awakened without the need for Terrigenesis, but it also did something else to me as well" She said pausing for a moment.

"Because I didn't go through terrigenesis my powers didn't develop right and because of that I'm not completely immune to my own powers." She said lifting up her sleeves to reveal the bruises along her arms.

"I usually wear gauntlets to protect me but I left them back at shield"

Ward stared at her arms. Taking one of them he lifted it up and traced the bruises with his thumb. Jerking away from him, startled at the touch she looked away before he could see a blush.

"Eventually I became afraid of myself so I ran away and then I ended up meeting your brother. He was at college and he flirted with me which was kind of disturbing since I was only like sixteen"

"I think I saw him flirting with you" Ward muttered suddenly startling her.

"What?" she said shocked and surprised.

"Well you had your back to me and I couldn't see your face, but this was during the time that I was preparing to enter shield and I went back to my home town and I saw my brother talking to a girl, didn't know it was you and I never got the chance to find out because Garrett dragged me away."

"After that things were relatively normal until I was kidnapped by my step dad who thought that I belonged to him or something. He took me to a forest and during the escape I stumbled onto a tree with the initials GW carved into the tree, that was you wasn't it. I honestly at this point am starting to believe that us meeting was fate"

"Coincidences they were all coincidences. Nothing more" Ward said with a shrug.

"So, what happens after this? Do we go back to trying to kill each other?"

"That's the general idea. What did you expect us to just sit around the fire, hold hands and start singing Hakuna Matata?" He sneered.

"It's Kumbaya"

"What?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Hakuna Matata was from the movie the lion king. What you meant to say was kumbaya"

"Never seen the movie" he said with a shrug.

"What!? Are you kidding me?" she screeched sitting up straight and completely forgetting about the cold.

"I was never a movie person even as a kid and I don't see what the big deal was" he shrugged.

"Oh my god! No wonder you turned out evil. So, have you seen Star Wars, lord of the rings, Jurassic park, Mulan, little mermaid, beauty and the beast, Pocahontas, brother bear…."

"Your rambling Daisy Mae and to answer your question I haven't seen any of those movies" he said nonchalantly.

"Okay that's it! Campfire story time!" she yelled.

"Are you five?"

"No, shut up while I tell you the tale of the lion king. Once upon a time…."

"Are you really going to start a story like that?"

"Yes, now shut up. Once upon a time there was a lion king known as Mufasa who had a son known as simba…"

It was only about an hour later when Daisy finished the tale and Ward sat there trying to process it all.

"You memorized every single song in that movie and sang it all word for word" He said more to himself than her.

"Yea, well it's a classic"

"Wait, so if there was only one male lion in the tribe does that mean he was just having a massive orgy with all the female lions"

"Eww gross, that's seriously what you took away from the story."

"Was there a deep underlying message into that story unless never trust your creepy uncle who has a scar and is named scar was supposed to be the message"

"Also, what the hell was with that freaky baboon?"

"I'm done talking to you. Story time over" she groaned as she lay down on the floor and curled into a ball.

"Good night and if you even attempt to make a move towards me I will shatter every bone in your body"

"Sounds kind of kinky"

"Shut up!" she said with a glare. A silence fell over the pair before Daisy spoke again.

"You know what I feel like right now?" she said sitting up.

"What's that?"

"A castaway. It's like those one of those movies where two people get trapped on a deserted island and they spend the whole movie alone living off coconuts and it's just the two of them in the world but that's okay because all they needed was each other. It's always been a dream of mine. I like the simplicity and the quiet. I don't think I've ever been happier than when it was just me, alone. Kind of sad right, but it's always been a dream of mine"

"That's your dream, really?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. Well actually I stole it" She said biting her lip.

"Really? And who pray tell had the same genius idea as you"

"Joey Potter"

"Seriously, well now I have to meet this girl"

"You can't!" she said quickly and a little too fast.

"And why pray tell not"

"Because she's not real." She grumbled in a low breath. "She's a fictional character in a fictional tv show" Laughter burst from Ward and she glared at him.

"Shut up!" she yelled but his laughter didn't stop and eventually she let out a huff.

"I'm going to bed!" she yelled turning over quickly and ignoring him.

"Aww did I make you mad Flowers" He teased.

"I hate you, I really hate you and I am done talk to you, Goodnight!" she let out a humph and turned away from him again. Hoping that he would take the hint and shut up.

Quiet fell over the pair and before long they were both asleep and despite the cold Daisy was exhausted.

Waking up at 4am Daisy opened her eyes slowly and saw that the fire had gone out and that her skin was a stark white. She was freezing and her lips were turning blue. Sitting up she rubbed her hands together which was shaking now and tried to bury her hands into her pockets to get even a little warmth.

A cough escaped her lips and she hoped to god that she wasn't getting hypothermia. More coughs escaped her lips and she muffled them with her hands.

"Hey" A voice said startling her. Looking up she saw Ward staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she said softly.

"Come here" he said beckoning her towards him.

"What?" she asked not thinking she heard him right.

"You heard me I said come here." He said waving his hand at her. Inching towards him she was in touching range when he grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing?" she said struggling to get out of his warmth and body heat.

"Right now? I'm saving you from hypothermia unless you want to die." He said sarcastically.

"And your being stubborn again Flowers. Just shut up and go to sleep" he said tightening his hold on her and she could feel the body heat radiating off him. He was like a furnace and he was also very warm and she could feel her whole-body tingling as warmth was traveling back into her.

A sigh escaped her unintentionally and she closed her eyes settling into the warmth. Resting her head on his head she could feel his heart beating in his chest and the sound slowly began lulling her into sleep like a soft lullaby. Her mind going cloudy she began drifting off. Surprisingly content despite the person she was sleeping with and in the back of her mind she had a small conscious thought that maybe she should be on guard, but already she didn't care anymore.

Feeling his chest rising and falling her conscious thought began fading and she placed her hand on his chest snuggling closer to his body heat as everything faded to black.


	39. Two Faced Enemies

Chapter 39: Two Faced Enemies

Jerking awake from the cold, hard ground Daisy looked around wildly, sleep still lingering in her face. Rubbing her eyes like a child she realized that Ward wasn't anywhere in the cave.

Standing up she felt something slide off her and realized it was a jacket. Wards jacket if the hydra symbol was anything to go by. Picking up the jacket she wrapped it around her body for warmth and buried her hands in her pockets.

Stepping out into the snow. It was only slightly colder than it had been least night. Looking around her eyes sought out any sign of Ward, but she didn't see him. Maybe this was it. He had abandoned her he was Hydra after all. He was the bad guy and she should have never trusted him to begin with, she was a fool.

A snapping noise startles her and she jumps, her heart racing as the earth trembles slightly from her rapidly beating heart.

"Your kind of jumpy" A voice says behind her and she turns to see Ward standing there. "Do you mind or did you want to cause an avalanche?"

"Sorry" she croaked as the trembling slowly subsided. "Where were you?"

"We need to keep moving" he said. Walking passed her and pointedly ignoring her.

"Okay fine" she muttered under her breath. "Don't tell me"

They trudged along in silence her legs aching from all the walking they were doing, but she wasn't going to complain. She didn't want Ward to think that shield agents were weak.

"So, Mr. I spent two years in the wilderness tell me something, did it ever snow?" she asked sidling up to him.

"As a matter of fact, it did" he said causing her to growl. "What were you hoping to trip me up and disprove that I actually didn't know what I was doing"

"Shut up!" She muttered angrily narrowing her eyes.

"Your one of those people who always likes to be right, aren't you?"

"And I thought that you said I was pretty easy to read"

"I never said that, and I was right about you being stubborn that was a trait I picked up on really quick and I'm right about you having to always be right. So, I think I win on this one" He said.

"Good for you. Didn't know it was a competition" she spits out feeling her temper rise. This man really knew how to make her blood boil.

"So, what's it like have a world-famous daddy like Tony Stark. Is it as glamorous as one would expect?"

"Seriously?" She turned to face him, her hands on her hips as she glared.

"What? It's an honest question. I don't see the problem" he smirked.

"Finding out that my father was Tony Stark saved my life that day. I was headed on a downward spiral and he pulled me out and it wasn't about the money or the security. It was about the people. All I have wanted my whole life was a family and people who loved me and I became a better person because of it"

"Well Boo hoo, nobody loved you. Well guess what? Join the club Daisy. I have been alone for years" Ward said his face darkening as he grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip, squeezing slightly.

"I never had anyone so save your pathetic sob story for someone who cares and just so you know I happened to like that fifteen-year-old girl way more than I liked you!"

"Is that so? Well guess what? I liked that seventeen-year-old boy way more than I like you. I mean how can anyone like you when you're working for a crazy Nazi death cult!" She yelled her face going red.

"Actually, I was almost eighteen, so…" Let out a scream of frustration she turned and pushed Ward causing him to fall back into the snow.

"I hate you! Like seriously you are the most two-faced person I have ever met. One moment you're as cold as ice and you say cruel and mean things and the next you are completely annoying and you tease me relentlessly. Why don't you make up your mind because I am getting tired of these games?"

"Oh, I'm the most two-faced person you've ever met?"

"Yea!"

"Says the girl who can't decide whether she's Daisy Johnson or Daisy Stark" He sneered.

"I know who I am?"

"Do you now?"

"Yes! And I don't need you or anyone else telling me who I am!" She snapped. Turning around to glare at him.

"All I see is a high and mighty girl who thinks she's better than everyone else now"

"God! I really wish to god that I had never met you! My life was so much easier when I didn't know a stupid hydra agent by name! you're the first you know, aside from the higher ups and I don't think I've ever even had a conversation with a hydra agent before. We shouldn't be talking, we shouldn't even be walking together. We're enemies Ward, we should be killing each other!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Oh, poor you! What do you expect me to feel sorry for you or something?"

"Go to hell!" Daisy screamed shoving at his chest hard and knocking him back a few steps.

"Well, now someone's angry."

"I hate you!" she said shoving his chest again. "You disgust me" Another shove. "You're a monster!" In the final shove, she released a series of vibrations as Ward flew back into the snow and the ground began to tremble.

"That's it Daisy! Do it! Kill me, Kill me!" He yelled standing up. "Kill me! I deserve it! Do it!" He yelled holding out his arms. The ground was shaking now faster and the ground beneath their feet was cracking when suddenly it stopped and Daisy fell to her knees, crying.

"You're not like me Daisy" Ward said walking towards her as he stood over her.

"I've killed Hydra agents before" she hissed through the tears sliding down her face.

"Yes, when you were defending yourself, but I never hurt you. I never had any intention of killing you and you knew that and so, it made it impossible for you to kill me."

"I hate you!"

"So, you keep saying" he said before glancing up as a frown slid onto his face.

"What?" she said glancing behind her as she noticed for the first time that they had stumbled onto a town.

"A town? Out here in the middle of nowhere?" she questioned looking at Ward with confusion.

Walking down the slope Daisy looked around and noticed suddenly that all the people were gone and the town looked like it had been vacated years ago. Glancing at Ward with a frown he looked at her and shrugged. He didn't have an answer either.

"Everyone's gone?" she said.

"Let's split up, maybe we can find something useful like a car or something" he said. Nodding her head, she walked in the opposite direction.

Letting her feet carry her she stumbled onto a movie theatre. Pushing the doors open she walked in and noticed that the place looked about ready to collapse. Stepping over the rope she headed into the room where they kept the film and picked up one of the titles.

"Gone with the wind" she muttered. Before picking up the next title. "The wizard of Oz?" Huh, "This place must have been abandoned a long time ago if they have movies like this?" she mused to herself. Setting the movie down she headed back out the way she came and walked back out into the street before continuing her path to find something useful.

Pausing on a street corner she noticed a phone booth. Walking over she got the door open and hit one of the keys hearing the dial tone. "Working phone" she said with a grin.

Turning away she walked out and decided to find Ward. She still wasn't entirely sure if she could trust him, but she also didn't think he would hurt her.

Finding him in the kitchen was a surprise and one that she hadn't expected. "I see you found the food"

"No good, most of this stuff is expired, but I did find a few things we could eat."

"Great! I'm starving haven't eaten in over a day and I am certainly not going to turn away free food now" she said with a grin. "And I also found us a payphone so we can E.T. phone home"

Wards face broke out into a slight smirk at her comment and she grinned and let out a laugh. "Ha haa haa. I made you smile! Wait…. You got the joke! You've seen E.T.?" She said with a grin.

"Once and what is your obsession with movies?" he said.

"Simple, there all better than real life and most of the time they have a happy ending and I happen to like happy endings. Thank you very much."

"So, what do we have to eat?" She asked looking around the kitchen.

"Right now? Rice and dried beans oh and the Twinkies are still good" he said with a shrug.

"Twinkies!" she yelled jumping up and down. "I love Twinkies!" she said running over to where the box was.

"I'll make the rice and beans, don't pig out on the junk food" he said looking at her pointedly as she rolled her eyes.

After about half an hour the pair was sitting at the table neither of them saying a word as they ate the little food that they had, but compared to not having eaten anything in over a day Daisy would welcome even the littlest bit of food.

It was getting late when Daisy stood up. "I'm going to go use the payphone. I'm not quite ready to see my dad so I think I'll call agent Romanoff to come pick us up. Don't worry I'll make her promise not to take you in because you saved my life and we have a temporary truce." She said. Walking outside and in the direction of the payphone.

She didn't know how Natasha was going to react to Ward and she hoped that the red-haired woman wouldn't kill him immediately when she saw him. She would have to make her promise not to tell anyone else.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she actually felt about Ward. He was a conundrum in and of itself. She said she hated him and it was the only thing that she kept repeating in her head over and over again. She often wondered if she was trying to convince herself more than just stating a fact.

When she had first seen Ward again. She couldn't get that image of the boy she met all those years ago out of her head and maybe that was why she was so hesitant, but after talking to him again that image had been crushed and she had hated him. For killing her mom and so many people for hurting Tripp, but then getting in that plane crash with him another side emerged. It wasn't quite the boy that she had known nine years ago, but she did see good in him. Maybe she was blinded though, maybe she just wanted to see the good in him.

Honestly at this point she was still trying to decipher whether she still hated him or not and if anyone at shield found out about her and Ward even if there was nothing going on romantically between them it still wouldn't be a good thing.

God, there was no way in hell that she would ever let herself fall for this man. She couldn't, she knew that if she did it could possibly be one of the worst crimes that she had ever committed. An image flashed in her mind of the way he held her last night and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was not going there, it just wasn't happening.

Daisy had already decided a long time ago that love wasn't in the cards for her. She had never been in love and she didn't even know what it felt like. Maybe she would ask Jemma when she got back since the woman seemed to be in love with her best friend.

Stopping at the payphone she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Taking out a quarter she pushed it through the slot before dialing. The dial tone rang for a few minutes and she was worried that Natasha might not even answer when there was a crackling sound and a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, agent Romanoff?" she asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's me Daisy. I was wondering if maybe you could pick me up?" she said her heart pounding in her chest.

Silence filled the line as Natasha took a deep breath.

"Where the hell have you been?" Laughing quietly to herself. She released a breath that she was holding.

"It's a long story"

After hanging up she headed back towards where Ward was and walked in. "Natasha will get here by late afternoon tomorrow. She promised not to breathe a word to anyone and she knows about the temporary truce so, she'll drop you off where you need to go and you won't be arrested."

"And you trust?" Ward said raising an eyebrow.

"Natasha isn't a liar. I know that much about her despite her many secrets" she said. Releasing a tired yawn.

"It's getting late and I'm getting tired, you ready to sleep?" She asked as he nodded and they both headed upstairs where there were already two cots on the ground.

Laying on one of them, she smirked. "Want to hear another story?"

"And what story would you be gracing us with this evening?" he asked. Laying down on the empty cot.

"Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away…"

"Why do your stories all begin with once upon a time?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I happen to like happy endings thank you very much and everyone knows that when a story begins with once upon a time it is sure to be a happy ending so, shut up and let me finish with the god damn story"

"You do realize that even though I've never seen the movie I still know Darth Vader is lukes dad and I'm pretty sure that's the biggest twist in the entire movie"

"Shut up and just pretend you don't, now where was I…" she trailed off.

Finding her words, she began again Daisy enjoyed the quietness of the night and the sound of Ward listening to her despite interrupting her every few minutes just to annoy her. She enjoyed this quiet time during the night where they didn't have to worry about being enemies or both of them pretending to hate each other. She knew that things would be different in the morning. They would go back to the way things should be and what happened between them. This sort of friendship would be nothing but a distant memory. A moment that would pass.

it was late into the night when the two finally fell asleep. Neither of them wanted the night to end. Afraid that tomorrow they would have to go back to reality and back to being enemies and now that Daisy had caught a glimpse of a Ward that she had never seen she wondered if and when the time came if she would really be able to kill him.


	40. Nine Years Ago

Chapter 40: Nine Years Ago

Daisy woke up sluggishly the next morning and shivered from the cold. Natasha would be here in a few hours, wherever here was that is. Rubbing her eyes, she walked out and saw Ward sitting at the table. Glancing up when she walked in. "You look like shit" he said before resuming what he was doing.

"Thanks, I feel like shit and don't worry in a few hours we'll be gone" she said. Ward tensed suddenly and she glanced over, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked looking at him worriedly. Standing up fast he jerked away from her as if she had burned him. "What the hell?" She asked angry and annoyed. It was like he was withdrawing from her all over again.

"Don't, don't touch me and stop pretending that we're friends because the truth is we're not and when this is all over we'll go back to being what we always were and that is enemies. Forget about what happened nine years ago, forget about some fantasy where you can save me because it's not going to happen."

Angry tears threatened to spill and she gritted her teeth. "God! You can be such a jerk sometimes. I don't even know why I both with you!" She yelled storming out.

"Yea, well I don't know why either" He shot back as she turned and flipped him of before sauntering angrily outside. God, Ward could really get on her nerves sometimes and he did an excellent job of getting under her skin and he seemed to be the only person in the entire world capable of that skill.

They didn't speak for the next few hours and when Daisy was sitting on the chair. Playing tick tack toe by herself the sound of a chopper could be heard and she looked up. "She's here" she said going over to the window and peering out.

"Come on Ward. What are you waiting for?" She said tugging his arm only to get yanked back. "I can't" he said stunning her as she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean you can't? let's go Ward. Agent Romanoff isn't going to wait forever"

"I'm not going with you Daisy" he said prying her grip from his arm.

"What? But don't you see! Your free from Garrett, he doesn't even know if you're alive or not! You can start over. Please Grant, take my hand" she said holding her hand out towards him.

"Come with me, please" she begged holding her hand out towards him her eyes pleading. "You can be good, I know it" she begged her eyes filling with tears. A look of pain flashed across Wards face and he took her face gently in his, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks.

"Daisy" he breathed. "you are the purest and innocent person that I have ever met and just meeting you once was enough for me and then meeting you again after all these years was a blessing, but I can't let you fall into the darkness with me"

"Grant…please, please come with me" she sobbed.

"No, just no. Sorry, but thanks for trying" he whispered. Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her head gently his lips skimming down her cheek before stopping right before he reached the lips. No, he couldn't kiss her on the lips if he did that he might be tempted to go with her, but he couldn't. He was a monster and Daisy didn't deserve to have a monster invading her light.

Pulling away from him with teary eyes she took a shuddering breath, "I believed in you. As much as I tried not to I still did, but it doesn't matter does it. No matter what I do you are still going to go crawling back to him! Why do you do this to yourself. I believed in you. I saw the good, but that's it. I'm done. Come with me now or I'm done. I'm giving up on you."

"Goodbye Daisy" he said softly turning away.

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Goodbye Ward" she said walking out of the building and heading towards the chopper that had just landed. She didn't say anything to Natasha when she got in the chopper and not even a single word when they took to the sky's Looking down she saw Ward walking out of the building looking right up at her.

Finally arriving back in civilization. She was greeted by her father who wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and she could tell he was worried. Coulson was standing behind him and her eyes widened as she pulled away.

"Yea, thanks for telling me that Coulson was alive Daisy" he said crossing his arms and looking at her sternly.

"Daisy, we need to talk" Coulson said suddenly sidling up past Tony. "About what?" Daisy asked looking between the adults. "Ward" Coulson said.

Turning to look at Natasha she glared at the older woman accusingly. "Don't look at me they already knew" She said rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you met him nine years ago" Coulson asked looking at her gently.

"It was a long time ago and it doesn't matter now because the Ward I met those years ago is gone" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired right now and don't feel like dealing with a lecture" she said pushing passed her father and heading into her old room that she had left after joining shield. Collapsing on the bed she sighed and closed her eyes, touching her forehead gently she remembered the feeling of his lips on her cheek and how close he had come to kiss her. Grabbing her pillow, she groaned and her voice came out muffled. What the hell was wrong with her? She really needed to see Jemma and ask her because there was something definitely wrong with her heart beating like crazy and the fact that she couldn't stop blushing around Ward. She was beginning to think she was sick.

Yes, she was most certainly talking to Jemma in the morning.

The next day she found herself in an interrogation room, before she could go back to work she had to be evaluated and made sure that she wasn't a flight risk. She wasn't but these idiots were to moronic to see that.

Tapping her fingers nervously against the table she fidgeted wanting to get this over with. She hated waiting around and it felt like she had been sitting here for hours when the door opened and she looked up to see Natasha walk in. She was surprised that the one had opted to interrogate her, guess she had nothing better to do.

"Let's begin, shall we"

Behind the glass window Fury stood with his arms crossed, tony next to him, along with Coulson and his team.

"Why am I not surprised?" Fury said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked glancing over at him.

"Your daughter stark. I'm talking about your daughter, like father like daughter. She causes as much trouble as you, maybe even worse" he exclaimed as Natasha began the interrogation from the other said.

"Let's start from the beginning, full name please for the record" Natasha said leaning back as she waited for Daisy to speak.

"Daisy Louise Stark-Johnson" she said deciding that hyphenating her name was the best since she did use both stark and Johnson.

"Please state for the record the name of the hydra agent that you had a previous encounter with?" Natasha asked raising a brow.

"Grant Douglas Ward"

"And he's Garretts protégé, you met him nine years ago, correct"

"Yea… yes" she said a deep breath escaping her lips.

"Tell me about it, the day you met" she said.

Clearing her throat, she grabbed a glass of water from the table and took a sip. Setting the glass back down, she began. "I had just been arrested and this was very shortly before I found out who my dad was. I, for the most part had a shitty 15 years before I met my dad" she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before beginning again.

"I had always known that eventually I would get caught by the law, I just never thought I would come out of it with a dad. One of the polices officers had handcuffed me to a chair while they were waiting to get a hold of a legal guardian. They couldn't book me yet and they were having trouble getting my mom on the phone. I remember them mentioning my lawyers and I thought it was funny at the time because my mom couldn't even afford to keep me let alone a lawyer" she smiled at the memory, before shaking her head to regain her train of thought.

"I remember saying something like, funny I wasn't aware my mom had a lawyer when I heard a chuckle to my right and that's when I met Ward" she said taking a pause to gather her thoughts.

"Right from the beginning he was different than anyone I had ever encountered."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked looking at her trying to find anything in Daisy's eyes.

"You met my dad, right? Well Ward was much worse. I couldn't even get a single sentence out without Ward turning the situation into some joke. At least my dad knew how to be serious. I mean the guy had no filter and he seemed to enjoy making people mad at him. He was cocky and annoying and he drove me crazy in the few short minutes that I had known him!" She yelled not realizing that her voice had gotten louder as the ranting had continued.

"Daisy Focus!" Natasha snapped bringing her back into focus.

Sighing. She rested her head on the table before looking up again. "Despite his cockiness. I could see a darkness in him. There was bitterness behind his voice, but there was also kindness. We only talked for a few minutes." She said.

"What did you talk about?"

A smile came onto Daisy's face. She would never admit this to anyone one but that day had been the best day of her life. Despite being arrested she found out that Tony Stark was her father, but she also met an incredible boy that day that made her smile for the very first time. She couldn't even remember a time before that where she had ever actually smiled and meant it.

"It started with us talking about what we were in for. I had broken into a car and he had nearly burnt his house down. I know how it sounds, but Ward was like me. That was his way of crying out. Yea, it was a little extreme, but he was in pain. We also talked about our family. Both of us came from broken and abusive families who didn't car whether we lived or died. We were trash under their feet. I think most of all Ward just wanted someone to understand him." She stopped and took a deep breath her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"What happened next?" Natasha said not giving her a moment to pause.

"Ward got a visitor. At the time, I didn't think anything of it I mean, how could I? things like shield and hydra weren't even on my radar. I remember at that moment Ward was surprised he hadn't been expecting anyone to visit him. We said goodbye and the last thing Ward said to me was See you around daisy mae maybe we can go and get a cup of coffee sometime. I know it was such an insignificant moment, but when he called me Daisy Mae for some reason it stuck with me and after nine years I still remembered it. Maybe it was because he was the only person that has ever called me that. When Ward went to the door it was opened and I saw a man, standing there. Waiting for him. Then the man turned as the door was closing and his eyes met mine and I had never seen such a coldness in them. It was like he was staring right into my soul and then the door closed and that was the last time I saw Ward for nine years"

"Wait! Garrett saw you nine years ago?" Natasha said her eyes taking on a shocked and terrified look.

"Yea"

"He saw your face?" Natasha reiterated.

"Yea, that's what I said" she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't even see what the big deal was.

"But you were tortured by him recently, just a few weeks ago. Did he recognize you?" Natasha said her voice getting an edge to it.

"I don't know? What does it matter anyway?"

'Daisy! I'm not messing around! Did he recognize you!" she yelled.

"No! no I don't think so. It was nine years ago and I didn't even recognize him. I don't see what the big deal is" she said getting annoyed with all the yelling.

"Daisy, if Ward cares about you in even the slightest way and I'm not saying he does, but if even an ounce of him cares about you and Garrett finds out do you know what will happen to you.?"

"What? He'll write me a strongly worded letter advising me to stay away from Ward." Everybody just really needed to calm down right now and stop taking things so seriously and she really didn't realize what the big deal was.

"No, daisy. Garrett beat any love that Ward had out of him long ago if he finds even an ounce of care or love in Ward left, do you know what he's going to do? If he finds out that Ward cares even the slightest for another human being he isn't just going to brush it off. He's going to terminate it. He's going to find the source of the problem, you and he's going to kill you or maybe he'll have Ward kill you. If he finds out you exist he isn't going to let you live Daisy, you're going to have the whole of hydra hunting you down." She said her voice strong and clear. She needed daisy to understand.

"He's not going to find out. He doesn't remember me. I'm just the infamous quake to him and nothing more. You don't have to worry." Daisy said softly.

 **Hydra Base: Location Unknown**

After Ward had contacted him. Garrett had sent a chopper to pick him up and he had just arrived at the base and begun debriefing his mentor on what happened. Ward had left to his new room to rearrange the few items he had kept from the move.

While Garret pondered over Daisy Johnson the main Ward had given him. Quake was becoming quite a problem, but Ward assured him surprisingly adamant that she wouldn't be a problem for him anymore. Something was off though and Garrett couldn't tell what it was. He didn't know why, but he felt that Ward was keeping something big from him. The why though was still unclear. Ever since that quake girl has showed up Ward had been getting slopping. First, he gets himself captured by shield something that has never happened and then his plane crashes because of the girl again and he ends up stranded.

Frowning, he turned towards one of the hydra agents and nodded. "Look up everything you can on Daisy Johnson. I'm going to find out who she is" He said before walking away to take care of some more business.

It was only a few short hours later when a hydra agent came looking for Garrett and showed him the file on Daisy Johnson. His eyes began widening as he continued reading.

"This can't be right" he muttered softly to himself, because nine years ago according to her file daisy had been arrested and had somehow ended up in the same police station as Ward. "Nine years ago," Garrett whispered.

Snapping the file shut he made his way towards Wards new room, throwing the door open he walked in and pulled the top-drawer open, nothing was in it so he pulled the second drawer open and saw a photo lying in the drawer. Picking it up he saw a young girl and her mother. Glancing at the photo of daisy at fifteen he glanced between the 8-year-old girl and the much older girl. "The same person" he whispered.

"Nine years ago," he repeated closing his eyes as he was grasping at straws trying to remember why she was so familiar and then it hit him and his eyes slowly widened as he dropped the photo in shock. An image of a young half Asian girl flashed through his mind. Sitting only a little way away from Ward. His eyes meeting hers for the briefest of seconds. He had seen Ward talking to her, but she had just been someone to pass the time until Garrett had come and bailed him out. Flipping the file open again he skimmed through it before freezing as two names flashed through his head.

"Calvin Zabo and Kim Johnson…... The girl's parents." He looked up, his lips parted as he gasped. The very girl that his protégé had met once and then a few years later her parents and then nine years later they met again on opposite sides. To anyone that might seem like fate. Garrett knew without a doubt that Ward remembered the girl and that's why he has been off his game lately. The girl had sunk her claws into him. That girl cared about him. Garrett felt his blood boil as he slammed the drawer shut.

"That little bitch!" he roared slamming his hand onto the table. There was only one thing to do now he had to clean up the mess that Ward had created. He wasn't going to let some bitch get in the way of everything he had built.


	41. The Wolf And The Lamb

Chapter 41: The Wolf And The Lamb

Pacing back and forth, she wrung her hands together her thoughts running a mile a minute. "Would you stop pacing? It's starting to get agitating" Jemma said annoyed as she looked up from the work she was doing in her lab.

"Jemma, you and Fitz are my best friends. You've got to help me out here" She said placing her hands on the table.

"It's only for a few weeks" Jemma rolled her eyes. Getting back to work.

"A few weeks? A few weeks? We don't know when they're going to break the quarantine! It could be months and I can't be cooped up in here for months!" She screamed causing Jemma to wince.

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who got yourself into this mess. I can't feel sorry for you" Jemma shrugged.

"I didn't get myself into this mess, okay. So, what? I told a tiny lie. Not like it's the biggest crime in the world and who cares if I met someone nine years ago. That is no reason to lock me up here for the foreseeable future!" she yelled.

"It is when said persons scary mentor might be out to get you" Jemma pointed out raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I mean… that's not…. We don't know that he even knows about me. I mean let's face it I barely remembered ward and I spoke to him. Garrett? Never even spoke a word to. We just had a really uncomfortable stare off, is all." She grumbled.

"Is she still complaining?" A voice asked behind her. Jumping a mile high, she turned around and saw Fitz. "Jesus! Don't do that!" she yelled annoyed.

"Look guys, I'm dying in here. I need to get out." She said looking back and forth between the pair.

"It's only been two days." Jemma yelled throwing her tool down to glare at Daisy.

"Clearly you don't know how I feel" She huffed collapsing into one of the chairs.

"Daisy? I've been meaning to ask you something?" Fitz said looking nervous as he fidgeted up and down. Debating internally whether he should say anything at all.

"Yea, what is it?" She said raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Well, I… It's just…. You and him, Ward. Do you… I mean do you like him?" He asked wincing as he spit out the sentence.

"Like? What do you mean like? Are you asking if he's an okay guy, or a friend? I don't understand…"

"Do you have feelings for him?" He yelled cutting her off. Startled, Daisy jumped and nearly fell out of her chair in shock and surprise.

"Feelings? What? No, don't be…. I mean that is just…. why would you say…. That's ridiculous, I've never even been in love, okay and I certainly wouldn't fall for some stupid, arrogant, annoying, hydra loving, Garrett obsessed freak!" her face pretty red now from the topic of conversation she took a deep breath.

"Just out of curiosity, let's say I did find myself in that situation. What exactly would I be feeling? Like with you and Fitz. How do you know you're in love? Or that you have feelings for each other." She enquired.

The pair looked at each and smiled, "You just know Daisy. When you look at them and your heart starts racing in your chest and whenever your around them you get really nervous because of how close you are to them and you just want to reach out and hold them." Jemma smiled and took Fitz hand.

"if they're on your mind constantly and you can't get them out of your head, wanting to be with them all the time and most of the time you don't even think logically when you're with them." Fitz said cutting in.

Standing up slowly, she backed away her eyes widening. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Grabbing her head, she back away some more. "I have to go, I have to go" She gasped as she turned and ran out of the lab fast. Flying by the other shield agents she felt like she couldn't breathe, everything closing in.

Stumbling into her room she closed the door behind her and slid down the wall, trying to catch her breath. Gasping for air her heart began racing and it felt like she was about to have a panic attack.

Running her fingers through her hair she buried her head between her knees. Feeling a wave of tears threatening to spill. She couldn't be developing feelings for Ward, she just couldn't. He was the last person on earth that she should be having feelings for. He was hydra and she was shield. This wasn't some Romeo and Juliet story. Maybe she didn't have feelings for him, maybe she was just terrified of him and this was her way of expressing it because the other way terrified her a lot more.

Wiping her eyes furiously she got up and walked out heading towards Coulson's office, pausing at the door she pushed it open and walked in. Looking around he didn't seem to be in the room she went to his desk and noticed something sitting atop on the table picking it up she read in bold letters across the file **Centipede.**

This was what she needed, a distraction from Ward. Sure, she was on lockdown, but she could probably get Fitz and Jemma to sneak her out and if she took down centipede it would prove that she wasn't in any danger with Garrett and that he wasn't out to kill her.

Taking the file under her arm she slipped out of Coulson's office and headed to the lab where Fitzsimmons was.

Walking in she slammed the file down and smirked. "What's that?" Jemma asked cautiously.

"We're breaking protocol" she said her grin stretching wider.

"No! just no!" Fitz said shaking a finger at her. "Bad Daisy! No more rule breaking for you"

"Come on, I'm tired of spending all day in this place and I'm not even in any danger. Everyone else is just idiots. I was being held captive by Garrett before and he didn't recognize me and let me tell you he isn't going to recognize me now besides Centipede is hardly on hydra's radar, okay"

"This is a bad idea" Fitz said his voice going whiny.

"Sounds like fun" Jemma chimed in.

"Oh, not you too" Fitz whined. "Look Daisy's right. There isn't a risk, hydra won't even be involved and Daisy is going to go with or without us and I doubt anyone could stop her if she actually wanted to leave so, why not help her first." She said.

"Plus, it could be fun" She shrugged as she smiled at Fitz.

"Great! Let's get the hell out of here before Coulson notices his files missing" Daisy said picking up the file.

"Wait! You stole this" Fitz yelled as he started to hyperventilate.

"Yea, obviously. I wasn't going to politely ask for it, now was I? so, come on let's go." He said walking out.

"Deep breaths Fitz" Jemma said as she followed Daisy out.

Sneaking out of the building was fairly easy when you had two of the smartest people with you who knew the ins and the outs of the compound.

"So, where are we headed?" Jemma asked after Daisy had gotten the car hotwired.

"Well, looks like Centipede is having an event and guess who's going to crash it?" She grinned at the pair as Fitz groaned in the backseat.

"Just once I wish we would do normal outings like normal people" Fitz grumbled under his breath.

"Please, no one wants to be normal Fitz. Where is the fun in that?" Daisy snorted as she read off the address before putting the car in drive and pulling out.

"Um, we're not exactly dressed for a place like this?" Jemma said glancing down at her less than mediocre clothing.

"Don't worry, I have that covered. It pays to have a rich dad. He won't even notice the missing money." She said flashing them a credit card.

Stepping out of the car, daisy wore a beautiful red dress that flowed down her body, strapless and red high heels, A pin bringing her hair out of her face.

"Alright, let's do this" She muttered more to herself than the other two because of the fact that they were technically sneaking in they had to use other means than the front door. Not having invitations made it difficult to get in. Crawling through a vent though, at this point was probably more difficult.

Kicking the event open she poked her head out and looked to the left and then the right before she slipped out into. Slipping her heels back on she straightened her dress, smoothing out her hair and put her hand to her ear. "I'm in" she said walking down the corridor.

She had just pushed the doors opened and walked into the main area. Couples were paired off and dancing, it was like something out of a fairy tale, except everyone here worked for a secret organization.

She had only taken a step out when she felt a hand grab her upper arm roughly and yank her towards there chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" A voice growled sending shivers down her spine. Turning slowly her eyes met a pair of equally angry ones.

Grant Ward stood before her and she had never seen such a look of anger cross his face. Feeling her face beginning to heat up she yanked her arm away and crossed her arms. "What am I doing here? Well that's not really any of your god damn business, now is it?" She snapped. Trying to keep her cool even though she now knew that what she felt for Ward was completely different than it had been before.

"You shouldn't be here, you need to leave now!" He said grabbing her arm again and attempting to drag her to the door. "No! I'm not going anywhere. I didn't come here to see you, I came for another purpose. One that doesn't include you!" she hissed.

Growling in annoyance he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but us standing there is going to get our covers blown for sure. Just shut up and dance" He said pulling her into his arms, placing one hand on her waist with the other grabbing her free hand.

"You're so demanding" she muttered under her breath and looked up to see Ward smirking down at her. "And would you stop doing that" she said looking away uncomfortable. Looking at Ward had been a lot easier when she hadn't realized that she had feelings for him, but now every time she looked at him it made her nervous and she was worried that her feelings were beginning to show through and the last thing she wanted was for him to find out.

"Why are you looking at me?" He said his breath brushing against her cheek as he leaned down to observe her.

"What are you talking about? I'm looking at you right now?" she said meeting his eyes. Her breath catching as she realized how close they were.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't the people from centipede buddies with you hydra guys" She said clearing her throat.

"You could say that, but you really shouldn't be here flowers unless you're an idiot. This isn't like coming to a hydra base and breaking in with your team. From what I can see your all alone which means you did something stupid and now you're here and you need to leave. Coming here without your team was the dumbest thing you have ever done." He said his voice taking on an angry tone.

"I can take care of myself" she said trying to keep her voice from rising.

"No, you can't. As proven by the fact that you've been kidnapped how many times now?" Okay, he had a point. Getting kidnapped twice in the past didn't exactly give her very favorable odds.

"You know what? I never asked for your help. We're enemies. Remember?" she said tightening her hold on his hand. Looking at her he leaned in until his lips brushed her ear as he whispered. "Is that why your always nervous when your around me" A shiver went down her spine and she could feel a heavy blush coming on. No, that wasn't the reason but there was no way in hell she was telling Ward.

Pulling away abruptly from him. She stopped dancing and headed back through the doors. She just needed to get away from him, she needed to breathe.

"Where are you going Daisy?"

"Anywhere away from you" she snapped glaring back at him. Storming down the hall he followed after her. "I already told you it isn't safe here. You're like the lamb trapped in the wolfs den" he exclaimed trying to get it through her head.

"Gee, thanks for the analogy" A growl escaped Ward and he grabbed her arm suddenly and threw her against the wall. Gripping her upper arm, he twisted it painfully and she found that she was trapped and unable to move.

"Let go!" she snarled. Struggling to get out of his grip.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he snarled.

"And why do you care? I'm a shield agent! My job is to protect the world from people like you and centipede is just as bad if not worse. You know that they've been taking inhumans, don't you?"

"I don't care what they do just as long as they stay out of Garretts way" he growled. Attempting to drag her with little luck.

"Those are your people. Do you even know what they're doing with the inhumans that they kidnap?"

"I've already told you a thousand times that I don't care" he shouted footsteps echoed down the corridor but Daisy ignored them instead continuing her rant at Ward.

"You should care! How can you just…." Lips slammed onto hers cutting off her speech entirely as her brain froze. Everything shut off and she went limp. Her mind going blank. Her first kiss and it was stolen by a god damn hydra agent. God must have been laughing at her from up above.

His lips felt warm against hers and soft and she found her knees getting week as Ward wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. Her lungs screaming for air she gasped and felt him shove her into the wall. His hand threading into her hair and his tongue invading her mouth.

The footsteps from before stopped for a moment and she thought she heard soft chuckles before they walked away. In a second Ward pulled away his face inches from hers and for a second she couldn't speak, she couldn't even move until her faculties returned and she shoved him hard in the chest, knocking him back.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled shoving him again. "No, you idiot. I was saving your pathetic life from those two men that were walking by. If I hadn't done that they might have suspected something was up." He scoffed getting up.

"You can't just go around kissing people. Especially me!" she emphasized the last part.

"Why? You're not that special"

"I'm a shield agent and if anybody found out that I had kissed a hydra agent, do you know what would happen?" she yelled waving her hands around frantically.

"No, and I don't care" he said shouldering past her.

"Hey, don't walk away from me" She yelled grabbing his shoulder.

"I don't see what the big deal was, it's just a kiss" he said looking over at her.

"It is not just a kiss" she said blushing.

"Geez you're like one of those teens that just got their first kiss stolen" he scoffed only to be met with silence. Turning slowly, he stared at her and noticed that her face and gone beet red.

"No way! Seriously, your like…."

"Don't say it!" she snapped cutting him off. "I know I'm 24, but I never exactly had time for a boyfriend. So, shut up!" she said storming past him.

"She always does that" he said with a sigh following after her.

Ignoring Ward who was following her she stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, walking into an office.

"What are we doing here?"

"None of your business. I'm here for shield, but you I can't seem to recall your purpose" she said looking at him with enquiry.

"Ha-ha, just get what you came for. I'll keep watch." He said heading towards the door.

"How chivalrous of you" she rolled her eyes as she walked over to the computer. A few minutes went by in silence and the only sound that could be heard was from the keyboard that Daisy had been typing from. Fitzsimmons had gone silent long ago, but that was more likely due to interference than anything else.

"Would you hurry it up…."

"I got it!" she said plugging the flash drive in and downloading the info that she needed. Biting her lip, she watched the bar fill up until it said 100%. Pulling the flash drive out she nodded and they headed towards the door.

They were walking down the hall when daisy paused. Glancing at the ground she frowned and looked up at Wards back as he walked away from her.

"Ward" she said softly. He didn't pause but kept going. "Ward" she tried a little louder but still no response.

"Grant!" she yelled this time causing him to freeze. It was the response she knew would happen she hadn't called him grant since he had snarled at her never to call him that. The only other time she had said his name had been during that time they had stayed in that town when she had begged him to come with her.

"Daisy, we don't have time to…" He stopped at the expression on her face.

"I have to tell you something and I think…. I think if I don't tell you I'm going to burst. God, I hate that I have to do this. I can't hide it anymore though. It is killing me that I feel this way and oh god, I've tried to crush it and bury it and deny it, but I can't do it anymore, I just can't" she whispered.

"Daisy Mae, is now really the time…."

"Yes Grant, it has to be now. This is important and you need to listen please" she said the last part so low that he almost didn't hear. Nodding his head slowly he didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue.

"I just, I'm sorry I don't know how to get this out." She said running her fingers through her hair. "Grant…."

"Daisy, we really don't have time for this. Let's just talk about it later" he said turning away as she felt her nerve slipping. No, it had to be now.

"I think…. I think I'm in love with you!" she yelled her face going red and her breathing coming out fast and rapid. Her heart racing in her chest as Ward turned around slowly a look of pure shock on his face.

Silence filled the air and words from long ago echoed in Wards head. _"She'll tell you, one day she'll tell you"_ Words that the oracle had said long ago were now suddenly beginning to make sense. " _She's the only one that can save you"_

Daisy head was bent and she couldn't speak her brain and promptly shut down and all speech was gone. Her heart racing fast in her chest and Ward was also unusually silent. He hadn't said a word since she had confessed and she didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

"Are you an idiot?" the voice startled her and she jumped glancing at the man she knew she shouldn't love but also couldn't help but love.

"What?"

"You don't love me. How could you love me? You don't know what you're talking about?" he said turning away. "No, wait!" she yelled grabbing his arm but he jerked away from her.

"Don't! you don't even know what love is! How could you possibly love me, I'm a monster Daisy! And you don't love me." He snarled.

"Yes, I do, I know what I feel and…."

"Your delusional!" he yelled grabbing her shoulder. Eyes wide she felt tears welling in her eyes at the harsh words he spoke. "you're sick in the head. That's the only reason anybody could love a monster." He hissed his nails digging into her shoulders.

Tears flowed freely from Daisy's eyes. "True love, is loving the unlovable" she said her voice shaking now.

"No Daisy, that's just an excuse you use to define your delusions. The reasons they call people like me monsters, is because nobody could ever love us. Your mentally ill, delusional, disturbed. You've built up this fantasy in your head since the moment I saw you again because you don't want to face reality. It's time you stopped hiding and stopped thinking of me as a good guy when you know the truth. I'm a monster and you don't love me, you only think you do. It's time to get over this delusion you have and grow up, you need help" He walked backwards and away from her turning away.

"Grant Please!" She sobbed falling to her knees, but he didn't turn around. "It's time to wake up Daisy" he muttered before walking away as he left her sobbing on the ground tears streaming from his eyes. The pain visible on her face as she replayed all the cruel things that he had said to her. Things she would never be able to erase from her mind.

The tears wouldn't stop for what felt like forever. Daisy felt more pain than she had ever felt in her entire life. She didn't know that someone could hurt her as bad as Ward did. The words he had spoken to her cut through like a sharp knife, slicing into her heart and digging out all the love she had. Her body shook uncontrollably and the tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping onto her hands.

"Poor Daisy, I could have told you it would end like this and save you the heartbreak you must be going through" A voice said softly as she felt a hand slide up her cheek. Looking up through blurry eyes. She gasped, her eyes widening as she found herself staring right into the eyes of John Garrett.

Jerking back, she scrambled away her eyes wide with fear. "You've caused me a lot of trouble Daisy. What am II going to do with you now?" he crooned his face taking on a sadistic quality before he swung his fist back handing her as her head slammed into the tile. Momentarily stunning her.

Trying to get away. He grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him before swinging again his fist connecting with her face one more time. Holding her hand up to use her powers he grabbed her wrist before she could and slapped tow metal cuffs on either wrist.

"Now, now. Using your powers isn't fair, you little bitch. You tried to destroy what I have been working 9 years to build and I am not going to let some tramp Take what is MINE!" he yelled hitting her a third time. Her skull cracking into the tile.

Grabbing her jaw. He jerked her upwards his nails digging into her flesh.

"And now I am going to make sure you never see him again because I have plans for you" he hissed in her ear as two men stepped out and walked towards them.

"I believe you've heard of centipede and the missing inhumans and they promised me that nobody would ever find you" he smiled stroking her cheek.

"They are going to bury you so far in the dark that Ward and shield and your father will never see you again. You will be forgotten and they will tear you apart bit by bit until there is nothing left of you and I guess that's my reward" He said smiling as he released her jaw and the man grabbed her, hauling her body up until she was in a standing position.

"No, no! you can't do this! Somebody will find me! My father, shield! You're not going to get away with this!" she yelled struggling against the men.

"Oh, Daisy. I already have and even if by some miracle they do find you. There will be nothing left to find. I've won and you've lost. You thought you could take him away from me, but you should've known better than to mess with a wolf. My dear sweet little lamb" He crooned stroking her cheek.

"No, No!" she screamed as they dragged her away. "Grant!" she sobbed.

"Fitz! Jemma! Dad! Somebody help, please! Help!" she screamed her voice falling on deaf ears. Nobody was coming to save her.


	42. A Monster Inside Us All

Chapter 42: A Monster Inside Us All

Jemma and Fitz were screwed. After they had waited 30 minutes with no sign of Daisy coming out they were forced to evacuate, but not before catching a glimpse of Ward exiting the building. Despite Fitz pleading with Jemma that they needed to go inside. They both knew that like Daisy they might not come out. They needed Coulson, he would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

Arriving back at Shield they were met with a very angry man standing there with his arms crossed. "Hello sir" Jemma said meekly flinching at his glare. "I'm sorry sir, we didn't mean to disobey orders and leave, but now Daisy's gone and we have no idea where she is and we saw Ward exiting the building and we think he must have done something to her." Fitz blurted out in a rush. Trying to catch what little breath he had.

Coulson was silent for only a second before he frowned. "Daisy's been captured? How the hell could you let this happen!? Do you realize how dangerous it is for Daisy to be in their hands? She isn't just any random person. She is a nuclear weapon waiting to go off and now the enemy has her. Just what I was afraid of." He said before turning on his heels and walking off.

"What are you plans now sir?" Jemma asked. Looking hesitantly. He paused for a second before turning back to face her. "You said you saw Ward and I'll bet money that he knows where she is" he said and without saying another word walked off.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Jemma said, Fitz agreed.

 **Location: Unknown**

Darkness clouded her vision. Her body stiff and numb she didn't know how much time had passed, but it had felt like hours at least maybe even days but she couldn't tell with how dark it was. The air was cold and she was shivering profusely and she thought this must be some kind of torture because she was miserable and she had yet to see anyone for a long time. That maybe a good thing though.

There weren't any windows in the cellar that she was in. All she saw was the chair she was sitting in and the walls of the old cellar. Fear coursed through her ad it was the fear that she had no idea what they were going to do to her and it was the fear that nobody would find her. Ward didn't know she was missing he had left right before they had grabbed her. Fitzsimmons knew she had gone in, but they had no way of knowing what had happened. She was glad that she had asked them to come because now at least she would have the team looking for her.

A groan signaled the door opening and she looked up. A man was standing in front of her a soft smile on his face. "Hello Daisy" he said flicking on the light and she winced at the harsh light. Trying to adjust to the now brightness in the room.

"Shall we begin?" he asked her, closing the door behind him. "Begin? Begin with what?" she croaked her voice hoarse and dry with misuse. He only smiled at her and walked towards her. Gently stroking her cheek in a lovingly manor that made her sick.

"My names Ian Quinn and I am building an army of inhumans completely faithful to me and well Centipede as well" he said smiling as he opened his arms out wide.

"Yea? And how exactly are you going to do that? There is no way any inhuman is ever going to follow you. You're a monster and my species isn't just a couple of pushovers who will bend to the first people that think they own us" she snarled and that of course landed her a back hand that made her ears ring.

"Oh, sweet Daisy. Don't underestimate Centipede. You might find yourself coming to regret it one day." Stepping back, he pulled out a device a pressed a button. A scream tore from her throat as she felt voltage after voltage of electricity coursing through her body. The pain was hot and like fire throughout her whole body.

Hour after hour was the same. The pain only stopped for a few minutes before starting up again and Daisy wondered how much longer she could last before her body gave up entirely. At some point, she ended up blacking out.

 **Hydra Base**

Gunfire came from all directions. Ward didn't know how shield had found them again but they had and this time they were out for blood if the chaos was to be any indication. Turning the corner, a shield agent came at him fast but he grabbed their wrist and twisted it slamming them into the wall.

Feeling a presence behind him he turned and found himself slammed into the wall with a gun pressed to his temple and Coulson standing over him with a hard look. "Where is she?" he hissed squeezing the gun tighter and Ward could tell it was taking all his strength not to pull the trigger. "What?" he asked confused and he really had no idea what Coulson was talking about.

"Where is she!?" the older man roared. Grabbing his neck tightly in a vice like grip. "What the hell are you talking about?" he gasped. His skin began sizzling and Coulson jerked away from the heat radiating from Wards skin. "I don't know what you're talking about, so before you start trying to strangle me why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?" he said. His eyes began glowing red and steam began rising from his skin. His temper flaring.

"Daisy" he said. "Where's Daisy? What did you do with her!?" he shouted. The sizzling instantly stopped and Wards eyes returned to their normal color.

"What?... what do you mean where's Daisy? She's back at shield." He said trying to convince himself.

"No, she never came home and the last person who saw her was you. Jemma and Fitz saw you walking out of the building…. What did you do with her!?" his voice began rising again and he grabbed Ward by the shirt and slammed him into the wall roughly. Fear was present in Coulson's eyes. He was truly terrified.

"I would never…." Ward cut himself off and his eyes widened he had just revealed something that he didn't want anyone to know and he glanced at Coulson to see if he had gotten the double meaning behind his words and by the looks of the man he had.

"You would never hurt her" Coulson said realization crossing his face. "You love her" Coulson breathed his eyes going even wider.

"Shut up" Ward said grabbing Coulson this time and shoving him into the wall. "Just shut your mouth!" he hissed.

"And she loves you…... She never said it, but she didn't have to it was written all over her face. I always knew, but I never thought you loved her back and now this is a problem…... you know why, don't you?" he said his eyes never leaving Wards.

"You don't know anything"

"I know that you two can never be together. No matter how much you want to" he said his eyes almost looking at Ward with sympathy.

"Why do you think I pushed her away. She confessed to me before I left that day and I rejected her love. I told her she was delusional and I rejected her completely. I told her that what she felt for me wasn't real. I pushed her away. I would do anything to protect her even from myself." He said releasing Coulson and turning away from hm.

"Which is why you're going to help me find her and then you're going to do one more thing for me…." He trailed off his eyes never leaving Ward.

"What's that?" Ward said looking at him sideways.

"Daisy is stubborn and she won't give up just because you said a few harsh things to her. After this is over you have to cut all ties completely, you can't see her ever again. I don't care if you have to ask Garrett to take assignments away from my team, but you can't ever see her, not again because as long as your still in her life she will never move on." He said.

"I know" Ward said softly. "Her and I spent nine years apart I think we can manage to never see each other for the rest of our lives. Granted it will probably be more painful that last time considering we actually got to know each other, but Daisy is strong and she'll get over it. I just want to ask one thing Coulson" he said looking over at the older man.

"What?"

"Let me say goodbye" he said softly.

"I think you both deserve that much" Coulson said before heading towards the exit. "Let's get Daisy back first" he said walking out.

 **Location: Unknown**

A zombie, she felt like a zombie being led down the corridor her body so weak that she could barely lift a muscle. Passing by rooms with other patients in them, all inhumans. They stopped in one of the windows and she peered inside. "This inhuman is one of our greatest creations." Ian Quinn said happily.

"You created him?" she croaked hoarsely.

"Of course, I did. I created him using parts of other inhumans" Jerking to look at him her eyes were wide and fearful. "He is one of my greatest creations and he will lead my army of inhumans to do my bidding. I picked out only the best inhumans to become a part of him, but don't worry Daisy I have something else planned for you." He said leading her to the last door in front.

Pushing the door open slightly a stream of light came in blinding her and she nearly threw up at the sight before her. Everything so repulsive it made her want to gag.

"Oh my god" she whispered taking in the sight before looking at the man who still had her in his clutches. She could even form words. She was completely stunned, appalled at the sight before her. Her mouth had gone dry and terror coursed through her body causing her to shake. She tried to back away from him, but he twisted her arm upwards preventing her from escaping as she struggled in his clutches despite the fact that it did no good. There was only one thing coursing through her mind at the precise moment, only one thing that she could think of.

A shaking breath escaped her lips and they parted slightly. "You're a monster"

He smiled at her softly and brushed her cheek in a gentle manor. "Don't you know Daisy. There is a monster inside us all"


	43. The Hardest Thing, Forgiveness

Chapter 43: The Hardest Thing, Forgiveness

Ward found himself thrown against the wall for the second time as he let out a groan. Tony Stark stood over him his hand grabbing Wards shirt roughly as he shoved him against the wall giving no room for escape. "Seriously, was this really necessary?" he growled at the older man. "You're the reason my daughter was kidnapped. Give me one good reason why I should kill you now?" Tony hissed in rage and anger.

"Stark as much as I hate his guts. We also need him unless your prepared to never get your daughter back. He knows how to find centipede and I despise him but I also know that he would never do anything to hurt Daisy." Coulson said gently.

"What makes you so sure that he wouldn't hurt Daisy? He is just a pathetic hydra agent who doesn't care about anybody else but himself." Coulson was silent and not knowing how to respond. Tony glanced over his shoulder looking at Coulson and then Ward and then Coulson and finally back to Ward as it all sunk in. Unleashing blind fury, he swung his fist and hit Ward right in the face knocking him hard into the wall.

"My daughter, My daughter! You have feelings for my daughter!" he roared his face going red with hanger and rage. "If you so much as even touch her. I will kill you myself. Do you honestly believe that she could actually like you!?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"Well, actually…." Coulson trailed off and Tony looked at Coulson's guilty expression and then Ward. "Unbelievable, I cannot believe this." He yelled storming away.

 **Centipede Base: Location unknown**

She couldn't move her whole body weak and fatigued. Every cell in her body felt numb and like all the strength had left her. A light hung over her head and she saw Ian Quinn standing over her with a malicious smile on his face. "Don't worry Daisy, you see soon you'll enjoy having me around and you'll forget all about your family and the ones you love. Centipede will be the only thing that matter. Just two years ago centipede stumbled upon a marvelous inhuman, with a marvelous gift and I want to show it to you. We've engineered it to our benefits. I think you'll like it very much." He said towering over her a needle poised right over her arm.

 _Grant, please help._ She was scared and of all the people that she wanted she was surprised that he was the one she wanted most. She wanted him more than anyone at shield, more than Logan or any of the avengers, more than Coulson and finally more than her father who she loved most of all. Grant was the most important person in her heart. She loved him so much even if that made her delusional and even though he rejected her. Just as long as he was by her side, that was enough for her.

The needle slid into her arm and the world turned black.

 **Ward**

The base was quiet and eerily easy to sneak into. Centipede either wasn't expecting them or this was a trap. It didn't take long for the alarms to trip and it appeared that centipede knew that they were here now. "So much for surprising the" Tripp said a little on edge to be so close to Ward he still had great hatred for the man that betrayed him and he would have liked nothing more than to kill him, but Daisy was more important for now and Tripp would have to put aside his hate for now.

Rushing down the hall he was desperate he had to find Daisy. Fire burned through his veins and he shot his hands forwards scorching the whole hallway and setting it ablaze the heat not bothering him as he headed down the last corridor and towards the last door, kicking it open he rushed in and saw her. Laying on the table nearly unconscious her short hair splayed out over the chair. Collapsing in front of her he touched her cheek gently he slowly picked her up into his arms she looked weak and malnourished and he vowed that he was going to burn Quinn alive but first he needed to get Daisy out of there he needed to make sure she was safe.

Holding her in his arms he ran down the hall, not stopping he needed her to be safe first he was stopped abruptly when he felt a hand on his cheek. "Grant?" A voice said weakly. Looking down at the frail girl in his arms she looked up at him in a daze as if she couldn't believe he was real. Smiling in relief he set her down gently against the wall and set the gun at his side on the ground.

Cupping her cheek softly he stroked her gently. Feeling the soft skin of her cheeks under his hands. "I'm so glad" he whispered pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes in relief. "I'm such an idiot Daisy. I've never had anyone in my life like you and I did the only thing I knew how. I pushed you away and that's when bad things usually happen isn't it, you push the one you love away and then they get hurt because of it. In truth, I don't know what I want anymore and why I keep pulling away. I thought all I needed was your love and this pain inside of me, this turmoil would go away, but it's not working this pain won't leave me and its agony and you smiling at me, you being in love with me. It kills me because I don't deserve it and I hate myself more than anything. I don't deserve any of this but I don't know how to make this agony stop…"

A single hand on his cheek caused him to stop and he looked at Daisy who smiled at him gently besides the fatigue and the agony that she had endured. "You never needed my love" she whispered softly, "Because you've always had it since the moment we met and even though you forgot about me, you know deep down that somewhere long ago there had been someone who had cared about you for the first time and you treasured that memory deep down in your heart." She said softly.

Grabbing her hand, he gently pulled it off his cheek and held it softly in his hands. "You don't need my love, you never needed it." She said tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I don't understand? Then please tell me! What do I need? Why am I like this? How do I make this hole disappear." The tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks as she grabbed his face and pressed her forehead against his. Her lips so close to his that they were almost brushing.

"What you need is something that I couldn't give you for a long time. I'm sorry, I made you live in this agony for so long when I could have ended the pain a long time ago. I'm sorry I made you wait, but I can release you now…" Pressing her lips to his gently she closed her eyes and cupped his cheeks in a soft sweet press of the lips. It wasn't rough or fast or even slowly it was just a single connection the need to be close before pulling away their eyes staring right into each other. "I forgive you" she whispered. Ward stopped breathing, back away he hit the opposite wall and it was like a switch had been flipped, but Daisy didn't stop there.

"I forgive you for burning down your house and for killing your family…"

"Stop it" Ward croaked getting to his feet, but Daisy didn't stop the tears now streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't stop not now that everything was pouring out of her like a dam that had burst. "I forgive you for betraying shield and shooting Tripp…"

"Daisy stops!" Ward shouted lunging towards the girl and grabbing her shoulders roughly. He didn't want to hear this, he couldn't. "I forgive you for all the deaths you've caused!" her voice steadily getting louder despite Wards protest. "And mostly I forgive you for killing my mom because I… because I just…. I just love GRANT SO MUCH!" she screamed and that was the moment ward broke and a sob tore from his throat throwing his arm around her shoulders he collapsed into her and sobbed like a child clinging to her with everything he had. _One day she'll tell you_. The words from that woman echoing back in his head weren't about love. He never needed anybody's love he just needed forgiveness.

They stayed like that for several minutes neither of them moving until they could hear shouts coming down the hall. Pulling her up gently she brushed away the tears on his face and smiled. "I'm going to make them pay Daisy. I'm going to burn Centipede to the ground I promise." The smile slowly dropped from her face at his words and she took a step back as he turned away from her and nodded. "Let's go catch up with the others." He said taking a step forwards but freezing at her voice. "I can't let you do that. I love you and I am so sorry." Daisy sobbed. "What are you….?" Two-gun shots rang out and ward gasped stumbling to the side he stared at his chest blooming with blood and looked up at the girl with his discarding gun in her hand pointed right at him. Fresh tears on her face. "Daisy?" Ward choked before his body collapsed.

"Daisy?" A voice gasped behind her and she turned to see her dad standing before her in shock his eyes wide having seen the whole thing. "You saw, we never wanted it to be like this, but you know too much and you're a liability to the plan. I don't want to shoot you, but I don't have a choice. Centipede is my family and you're going to jeopardize that."

A single gunshot rang out followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.


	44. Bringing Down The House

Chapter 44: Bringing Down The House

The gun clattered to the ground bouncing on the concrete below. Daisy felt her knees give out and the tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands held out in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She repeated over and over shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you destroy centipede. Please you have to understand" Tony lay unmoving on the ground his shirt beginning to soak with blood and Ward lay also in a pool of his own blood.

"Daisy" A voice whispered so softly she could barely hear it. Twisting around Ward was slowly trying to get up but his body wasn't having any of it and he collapsed. Scrambling to him she fell to her knees and took his blood hand in hers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice. I love you, I will always love you" she sobbed the tears streaming down her cheeks. Looking up abruptly her eyes went bank, "But I won't let you destroy centipede." Ward's eyes opened weakly and he reached out to touch her cheek gently.

"It's okay Daisy. I know you won't understand it now, but whatever happens I forgive you and it's not your fault. Shooting me and your dad, that's not your fault. It's okay" he whispered caressing her cheek as she grabbed his hand gently.

"Daisy, what I said before when I called you delusional. It was the worst thing I had ever done. Trying to cover up the truth. Daisy…. I…. I…. love you and I forgive you" his tight grip on her hand loosened and he slipped into unconsciousness.

A scream tore from her throat and the ground began shaking as she fell over resting her head on Wards chest and ignoring everything around her. She loved Ward and she loved her dad but it had to be done she had to shoot them or they would have stopped centipede and she couldn't allow that despite all this it still hurt though. Shooting them was the hardest thing she would ever have to do but they would understand when centipedes plan was complete everyone would understand.

"Daisy!" A voice shouted in the distance. Looking up she saw Coulson running towards her his eyes wide with shock. "They were…." She tried to get the words out and took a deep breath. "One of the men from centipede shot them…. I couldn't do… couldn't do anything" The tears poured from her cheeks as she clung to wards hand and sobbed. Coulson wouldn't understand if she told him the truth, not yet but he soon would.

"Jemma!" Coulson yelled behind her and she turned and saw the young scientist running towards them. "We need to remove Ward and Tony from the area now. They were both wounded severely. We don't have a lot of time to waste"

Everything after that was numb. Somehow, she ended up back at shield sitting in a chair staring blankly at a whitewall in front of her. She had to do it she had to shoot them but despite what she had to do it still hurt. The pair was in surgery now and the odds weren't looking good and nobody had come to tell her what was happening.

"Daisy?" Looking up she saw Coulson standing in front of her his face grim and sad. "Your dads out of surgery he's going to be okay" Relief flooded through her at the same time as worry. If he awoke and told the others her plan would fall through and then there was Ward. "And Ward? What about him?" Coulson fell silent and closed his eyes slowly.

"He's out of surgery but he…. He slipped into a coma. The doctors don't know if he's ever going to wake up. The chances are unlikely." She got what he was saying Ward was basically dead and the thought of that tore her up inside so much so that she didn't even notice when Coulson had left until she looked up and he was no longer there.

Coulson released a sigh when he turned the corner and leaned against the wall rubbing his face tirelessly, "I don't understand why you're desperately trying to save Ward." A voice said breaking him from his thoughts to see bobby and Tripp standing together.

"You may not understand this but I'm doing it for Daisy. If Ward dies it's going to break her and I don't think she'll recover we all know how she was when she thought I was dead if Ward or her father died for real I don't think she would recover. I'm not saving Ward because I care about him. I'm saving him for Daisy because I care about her and I can't bear the thought of that girl in pain. If Ward dies she won't recover and she'll blame herself she is really good at that."

Bobbi nodded slowly, she understood what Coulson was saying and she could understand even if though she had no idea why Daisy could ever care about a man like Ward.

Daisy stood up slowly and looked around now that her father and Ward were out of surgery she would need to move fast before her dad woke up and told the others the truth of what happened if they found out they would try to stop her and she couldn't have that.

Sneaking her way down into the server room she hastily walked over to the computer and began rapidly search for what she was looking for and the whole reason that she had needed to get back into shield.

 **Fitzsimons Lab**

Jemma leaned over her desk scrunching her nose up and glancing down furtively at her notes. She was waiting for the results of the weapon that had shot tony and ward and the machine was taking forever. Grumbling under her breath Mack walked in with Fitz and frowned.

"Hey, you alright?" He questioned. Nodding her head, she pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed, "Something just doesn't add up and I have no idea what that is and it is really irking me…. By the way how is Daisy doing?"

"I honestly have no idea and that's the part that scares me something seems off about her and I am not sure if it's the shock or something else. I think I'm going to go check one her and make sure she's okay." The pair of scientist nodded and watched him walk off.

"Do you think Daisy is going to be okay?" Fitz said. Jemma didn't know but she knew that if either Ward or Tony died it would destroy Daisy. She couldn't lose anyone Jemma had heard about what had happened with Coulson Daisy had barely kept it together when she thought he was dead but finding out her dad was dead would be ten times more painful and Jemma didn't know if Daisy was strong enough to handle it.

A beep signaled behind the scientists causing the pair to jump. Whirling on her heels Jemma pulled the results out and her brows furrowed in confusion. "What? This doesn't make any sense." Reading over it a second time she blinked and abruptly sat down fast her mind spinning a mile a minute.

"Jemma, Jemma? What is it? What's wrong?" Fitz said going around to peer at over her shoulder. "The results indicate that these bullets were fired from Wards gun." She said trying to see if it sounded less crazy out loud.

"So, Ward shot Tony stark and then he shot himself" Fitz questioned scratching his head. Nope it definitely didn't make sense out loud even when Fitz said it.

 **Daisy**

Hunched over the computer daisy had gotten the information she needed. She now knew where the accords records were being kept and centipede was one step closer to having their army.

"Daisy? What are you doing?" Mack walked into the room flicking the light on as his eyes fell over towards the computer his gaze flickering at what she was looking at and his mind trying to process and tell him what he already knew.

"It was you" he breathed taking a step back his eyes wide with shock, "You did it, you shot…" She didn't let him finish. Releasing a string of vibrations into his chest he flew backwards, hitting the wall hard. "I'm sorry Mack, I really am."

She didn't want to do this she really didn't, but he had left her with no choice. Stepping over his body she felt a tear roll down her cheek and slowly holding her hand out towards his chest she released a wave of vibrations that slammed into his chest cracking the ribs and causing Mack to cry out.

 **Fitzsimmons lab**

Jemma waited patiently for the results of the fingerprints of wards gun to come back. Nervously bouncing her leg in anticipation. After they had gotten the first results they had decided to test Wards gun to see if anybody had used it and really that was the only explanation that they had.

A ping went off and she jumped up, rushing to hear the results. "Most of these are wards fingerprints, except…." Trailing off, Jemma was silent and then slowly raising her head up she looked at Fitz with a look of horror. "Daisy" she breathed letting the results fall from her fingertips as he picked up it and slowly read what she had a few seconds ago.

His eyes masking hers as well, "Oh my god…... Mack!" Jemma screamed whirling on her heels. She never got to warn Mack though as a rumbling went pouring through the ground and suddenly it was as if an earthquake had formed out of nowhere as the entire lab came down on the two-unsuspecting scientist.


	45. Finding Daisy

Chapter 45: Finding Daisy

Destruction lay all around Coulson's feet. Shouting and a ringing in his ear was the only thing he could focus on. His thoughts running a mile a minute. Daisy had done this, she had destroyed a place that she had once loved and attacked people that she had considered friends, shot her dad putting him in the shield hospital and despite how much Coulson hated Ward he knew that she wasn't capable of shooting the hydra agent. Coulson knew love when he saw it and Daisy loved Ward.

Footsteps came running towards him Jemma yelling fast and hurriedly in his ear. Her voice muffled due to the ringing and the blood rushing through his ears. "Sir? Sir!?" Jemma yelled a little louder drawing his attention back towards her.

"We found Mack sir, but it looks like his chest was almost caved in and they had to rush him as a priority but it looks like he's going to make it." Nodding his head, he looked around absently at all the injured agents being looked after. Some with only minor injuries and a few that had broken bones from debris falling on them but that appeared to be the worst of the injuries. No fatalities yet.

Feet pounding down the hallways headed towards them and the pair looked up to see Bobbi running down the hallway with Tripp. "Wards just crashed and they have him on life support now because he wasn't breathing on his own." Bobbi said slightly out of breath.

"I say we just let him die" Tripp muttered low under his breath rubbing his chest and remembering what Ward had done to him. He would always hate Ward and Coulson could understand that but if they let Ward die then Coulson knew deep down that daisy would die with him as well.

"I know how you feel about him Tripp, but if he dies then Daisy will never forgive herself especially now that we know that she shot Tony and Ward. Neither of them are allowed to die not on my watch I'm just glad that Tony is out of surgery and his expected to make a full recovery the one I'm most worried about is Ward now and at this point I have no idea if he's going to make it and now we have Daisy to worry about as it appears that centipede has brainwashed her."

Tripp nodded slowly but didn't say anything else.

 **Fury's office**

"Sir, what do you want to do about Daisy. She already shot down one of the avengers and has brought down the entire shield base. Should we let Coulson handle the situation" Maria hill said standing in front of fury's desk with a look of uncertainty.

"No" Fury said with a sigh rubbing his temple. "But sir, we can't just do nothing this is daisy we're talking about" Maria said crossing her arms.

"I didn't say we were going to do nothing but from experience I know that Shield can't handle daisy not when they don't even have another powered individual that can match her. It looks like we don't have a choice then. There is only one thing to do…."

Maria hill cut him off her eyes wide, "Sir, you can't do that. This is Daisy and she isn't even doing this of her own free will. This is brainwashing."

"I don't have a choice agent Hill, call the avengers…..."

 **Daisy**

The building stood before her unguarded and with no idea about what was to hit them. Walking up the long steps of the federal building Daisy with quick strides made it to the door holding her hand out she released a series of vibrations blasting the door opened and walked into the secure building. Nobody having any idea about what was going to hit them.

People turned instantly their eyes wide with shock one of them a police officer turned towards her but she didn't give him a chance to speak blasting him with a vibration he crashed into an unsuspecting person behind him, both hitting the floor hard.

People backed away fast and began running in all directions terrified but Daisy ignored them in leu of her mission.

Walking over to the receptionist who backed away in freight she smiled, "Excuse me, can you tell me where all of the accord files are being kept." The receptionist didn't respond to scared and Daisy let out a sigh. Holding her hand out she cut off the woman who had been stuttering and held her throat in an invisible grip the woman gasped and clutched at her throat her whole body shaking now.

"See here's the thing, I'm a little impatient now and I don't have time for your moronic behavior so, unless you want your neck snapped you'll tell me what I need to know." Releasing the woman who gasped, "The third floor" Weakly and slightly out of breath the woman had fallen over. Looking down on her she nodded and smiled, "Thank you"

Making her way up the stairs nobody had tried to stop her yet but she knew they must have been alerted that she was coming and she knew they were expecting her.

When she got to the third floor though what she didn't expect was to see Clint Barton standing in front of her. An arrow pointed right at her head, "Daisy, stand down. I don't want to hurt you." He said not lowering the arrow.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you." Holding her hand out the bow began vibrating until it snapped under his hands and he stared shocked as he dropped the bow.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Shield has always held me back and I have always felt like an animal in a cage waiting to explode until centipede set me free and now I don't have to hold back anymore."

Getting in a fighting stance he did as well and when he took the first swing she twisted to the side and slammed her fist into his chest and then another. Bringing his elbow back into her face she stumbled as he kicked her in the chest. Before swinging and hitting her in the face.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a girl" Jumping in the air she swung her fist and using vibrations to strengthen her punch she knocked him hard into the wall his head slamming so hard that he was knocked out cold.

"Guess you're not so great after all" she said until a voice caused her to freeze, "Clint underestimated you, but don't worry I won't" Turning she saw Natasha standing there looking at her partner with anger before turning towards Daisy, "I'm not going to go easy on you just because your brainwashed daisy" She said.

"Why does everyone think they can take me. It's starting to get annoying" Getting in position she swung her fist towards Natasha who caught it and roughly twisted her up arm upward before landing a punch right in her chest.

Doubling over she gritted her teeth and released a series of vibration into Natasha's chest knocking her hard against the wall. "Stay out of my way" she said stepping over Natasha's body.

"Daisy!" A voice yelled. Turning she saw Steve standing a little way away and turning on her heels she ran up the steps. Putting some distance between them bursting out onto the roof. She looked around when something flew right over her head. Looking up she saw Rhodey flying overhead.

"Daisy stop this! Before it's too late and before you hurt someone else. We don't want to hurt you" He yelled. Laughter bubbled up inside of her and she nearly doubled over with amusement.

"Don't worry you won't." Holding her hand out his suit began vibrating and electrical sparks began to flare off the suit. Letting out a shout as his suit began to glitch. He opened the suit and fell out just as the entire suit exploded as she began to walk towards him.

Looking up at her he let out a breath, "Daisy don't" He pleaded hoping to reach her. "You know for the first time in a long time I finally feel free and I don't have to pretend anymore" Daisy said crouching in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I could be the good daughter that everyone wanted, I thought I could be a part of the stark family but I've only been lying to myself. I can't be what everyone wants me to be. I am not the perfect daughter that tony stark thinks I am and I tricked myself into thinking that I could ever forgive tony stark for abandoning me." She said.

"Daisy, he didn't know about you"

"Excuses, bullshit excuses you think I'm brainwashed? That centipede did this to me, your wrong. They only brought out what was already in me. This is the real me." She hissed getting close to his face.

"It wasn't hard to shoot my dad and it wasn't hard to shoot ward. I never needed anyone and centipede reminded me of that. I keep lying to myself and for years the lies just kept getting bigger and I couldn't face the truth but now I can."

"Daisy, what your feeling is not real" he begged.

"What we feel is real" Standing up she stood over him and slowly held out her hand crushing his throat until suddenly laughter fell from his lips. "What's so funny?"

"You forgot an avenger" Frowning she noticed him glance over her shoulder. Turning around she felt a hammer hit her hand in the chest knocking her down and for a second she saw stars.

Everything going in and out of focus and then the darkness came.

Light came some time later and daisy slowly felt her eyes fluttering open. Everything came back a few seconds later, the fighter, the words she said and the fact that she shot not only ward but her father. Sitting up she knew instantly that whatever sway centipede had over her was gone but despite that she knew deep down that centipede hadn't been responsible for what she said because some part of her deep down had felt all of that.

Getting out of the bed she slowly made her way towards the door and crept out. Making her way towards where they were keeping tony she pushed the door open and there he was lying face down in the hospital bed. Walking over she sat down and took his hand gently.

"I don't know what to say, I did warn you once I don't know how to love. Ward was right I'm delusional and nothing I've ever felt these past 9 years has been real. I just wanted to make you happy and it took brainwashing for me to figure it out. I should feel devastated that I shot you like I was with Coulson but I can't pretend anymore the walls are down and I don't think I can put them back up again. I have been pretending to be the daughter that you and everyone else has wanted but I can't do it. You don't know and the only person who has ever let me be myself was ward! I hate you, I hate Coulson and Rhodey and the avengers and Logan. I can't lie to myself anymore and I don't want you in my life. You should have just left me alone. I don't need anybody else. I'm sorry Tony" Standing up she released his hand walked out the door not looking back at the man who was her father.

Stopping in front of wards room she hesitated. This was going to be harder than before and she didn't know if she was ready to see him but this may be her only chance. Pushing the door open she walked in slowly and sat on the vacant chair.

"You knew the truth, didn't you?" she whispered softly squeezing his hand. "When you called me delusional you weren't just talking about yourself. I built up this perfect life in my head and thought I could pretend. I wanted desperately to be his daughter that I turned into him, people started that we were exactly alike in personality they said I am definitely tony starks daughter, I act just like him! The truth is we're nothing alike and you knew that. You're the only one who ever saw the real me and I think I could have loved you, but I need to find myself first. I shot you and I'm so sorry. Please wake up and tell me what to do" She whispered taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek. "We can leave, just the two of us, together. We don't need anyone else…. Please, please. Wake up" There was no response except the gentle beating of the heart machine.

Standing up, she released his hand and walked towards the door hesitating on the knob. Turning it slowly she glanced back once more towards the boy that she possibly loved and felt a tear roll down her cheek before walking out of the door and possibly out of his life for good.

Nobody had realized she was awake yet when she made it to the elevator, not when she walked in and closed it shut and not when she left shield. Stepping out into the sun she looked up and squinted.

She didn't know who she was anymore but she planned to find out.


	46. Sweetheart

Chapter 46: Sweetheart

 **3 months later**

Centipede was in ruins it had taken her months but she had finally torn them apart both metaphorically and literally. She hadn't gotten wind a month ago that Tony was finally out of the hospital but Ward had never woken up and he probably never would. Standing in the rubble of the lab she walked through the debris when a sound reached her ears. Turning she wasn't surprised to see Tony standing in front of her. She had been wondering when he would finally locate her although she had expected it much earlier.

"What are you doing here Tony?" She said turning her back on him, not waiting for an answer. "Oh, so that's how it is? Back to first name basis."

"What do you want?" she said kicking a rock that had been lying on the ground. "I want my daughter to come home. What you did, it's not your fault, you don't have to blame yourself." He pleaded taking a step towards her and reaching his hand out. Jerking back away from him she cocked her head to the side and studied him before smirking.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry tony. I don't blame myself, I blame you because everything that has happened to me for the past nine years it's all on you. You think you know who I am but you don't. I never showed you the real me. I figured you wouldn't like her very much. So, unknowingly I pretended to be you and put up a wall and buried who I was so deep down that I didn't even realize that I was just playing, but I'm done pretending now and I'm not going back." She said walking away only to freeze when he spoke again.

"Are you punishing yourself for Ward? I don't know what you see in that monster but…." Never getting to finish Daisy grabbed him so fast he couldn't even respond as she squeezed his neck in anger, "Don't you dare call him a monster. Don't pretend to know him and don't even udder his name or the next time I snap your neck." Releasing him and not even checking to see if he was okay, she left.

Flicking on the bathroom light to her motel room. She stared at herself in the mirror and an unfamiliar girl stared back at her. Squeezing her eyes shut she slammed her hand onto the sink and yelled. "Help me" she whispered. Nobody was listening to her, but she wanted someone to tell her that it would be alright, that she would be okay. She didn't feel okay and she felt like she was slowly being ripped apart. She felt like two different people, like Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde. She felt lost, her emotions all over the place. She didn't even know what she was feeling.

The girl staring back at her was unrecognizable and it made her angry, she hated that girl, she hated everything about her. A scream tore from her throat and she lifted her hands and smashed them against the mirror. Glass and blood lay across the sink, her hands shaking and bloody and fresh tears streaming down her face. What centipede did, had really fucked her up, what her step father had done really fucked her up and ward and shield and everyone and she couldn't handle It anymore, she couldn't handle the pain she couldn't handle the fact that the man she loved so desperately was never going to wake up and it killed her inside and that left only one other option, the only one that she had left. Wiping her tears from her lashes she took a deep breath and glance at the shattered mirror with a broken girl staring back at her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Releasing a breath, she had been holding she turned and walked out of the bathroom door heading towards the one place, the only place that she could go.

 **X-Mansion**

She didn't have to knock when she walked up the steps the door already opening to reveal Logan who looked at her in shock and bewilderment, "Daisy? The professor said you were here and that he was expecting you? What's going on?" Biting her lip, she walked past him. "I'm sorry Logan" She said and headed towards the professor's study.

He was waiting when she walked in his face somber as if he knew what she was going to do, and he was probably right, he was a telepath after all. "Daisy, this isn't the way. You can't just make the world how you want it, you have to take the good and the bad, I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving you a choice professor. This decision, it is mine to make and no one else's. you don't have the right to stop me and you can't convince me otherwise. I must do this on my own. It's my mind and I've chosen not to live with everything. This past year has been a disaster and I just want it gone and you can erase it for me. There is nothing for me in this past year anyways."

"What about Ward" A voice said behind her. Turning she saw Logan standing in front of her, his arms crossed, and a disappointed look splashed across his face. "Wards in a coma or haven't you heard. He's not waking up and I can't be around anyone without losing it. I feel like I'm trapped inside my head screaming but nobody can hear me. I just want to be free and you can release me. I can't live with myself…. Please" She whispered placing her hands gently on the desk.

"It's only a year, it won't matter" she begged with every ounce she had.

"Ward was in that year. you'll forget about him, you'll only have one memory of him from nine years ago and you won't even remember that memory."

"I won't" Turning to face the professor she smiled softly, "I think its… best if you take that memory from me too. I don't want to risk remembering something that could stir the memories I erased" she said finally making her resolve. "Daisy, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, I am. I've already written a letter for myself. Logan give it to me when I wake up and give this letter to Ward in case one day he ever wakes up." Logan took both letters reluctantly and nodded. Even though he didn't like the idea he was still going to help her.

Slowly wheeling over towards her the professor nodded at her to kneel down and slowly getting to her knees he reached out to touch her temples when she stopped him, "When you erase my memories, can you leave wards for last. I just want to hold onto him a little while longer" Smiling she closed her eyes when he touched her temples and held back tears that threatened to spill.

The memories came in flashes and film cuts disappearing just as quickly as they came her only just grasping them before they slipped from her mind and really there was nothing in these memories anyways, nothing but pain….

" _What you did it's not your fault, you don't have to blame yourself"_ The memory echoed for a second and then was gone.

 _"Don't worry Daisy, you see soon you'll enjoy having me around and you'll forget all about your family and the ones you love."_ A tear rolled down her cheek and then the memory was gone.

 _"Jemma, you and Fitz are my best friends, you've got to help me out here"_ Gone.

" _Wait Garrett saw your face"_ gone.

 _"Daisy focus!"_ gone.

" _Yea thanks for telling me Coulson was alive"_ gone.

The rest of the memories were quick and blurred all of them running together until she had a huge gap in her memory she remembered Ward but everything else in the year was blank and then she felt a slight push and ward began to come clearer to the surface then ever…

 _"We can leave just the two of us, together. We don't need anyone else. Please, please wake up"_ Tears rolled down her cheeks as the memory rushed over her and then like a fog it slowly began rolling away until it disappeared altogether.

" _Daisy…. I …. I love you_ " She clung to the memory of him saying those words that she had longed to hear but already they began disappearing from her head and then were gone.

" _I can't let you do that. I love you and I am so sorry"_ the memory was there and then in a flash it was gone leaving only an ache.

" _Because I just…. I just LOVE GRANT SO MUCH!"_ the words screamed in her head and then disappeared.

 _"I forgive you for betraying shield and shooting Tripp"_ A flash and then nothing.

 _"I forgive you for burning down your house and for killing your family"_ and then nothing.

" _I forgive you_ " gone.

" _What you need is something I couldn't give you for a long time…."_ Gone.

" _Your Delusional"_

 _"They have a happy ending and I happen to like happy endings thank you very much."_

 _"A town out here in the middle of nowhere?"_

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"So, you keep saying"_

 _"You're not like me Daisy"_

 _"All I see is a high and mighty girl who thinks she is better than everyone else!"_

 _"Says the girl who can't decide whether she is daisy Johnson or daisy Stark?"_

 _"Is that so? Well guess what? I liked that seventeen-year-old boy way more than I like you. I mean how can anyone like you when you're working for a crazy Nazi death cult!"_

 _"your one of those people who always likes to be right aren't you?"_

 _"I am so conflicted, and I don't know what to do. I hate you, God I hate you so much, but I also want to help you."_

 _"You killed my mom."_

 _"Yes, I did. Does that make you hate me, do you want to kill me?"_

 _"Are you going to sit there all night and watch me sleep?"_

 _"Alright, alright, no need to shoot we were just talking, right daisy mae."_

 _"Well glad we agree on some…."_

 _Don't! Don't walk away from…"_

 _"I didn't know it was you, I honestly didn't but then…..."_

 _"Her name…. her name was daisy…."_

 _"You... you met… you met a gir…"_

 _"Quake…."_

 _"Well it's been fun Daisy mae, maybe we should run into each other sometime, grab a cup of coffee or…."_

 _"Really? You should have led with…."_

 _"Well you were the one who offer…"_

 _"Ouch, I am genuinely…."_

 _"Are we talking…..."_

 _"Doubt it…"_

 _"So, what did you do sweetheart?"_ The voice echoed softly in the back of her head like a caress ringing through her entire being, like a gentle kiss being placed on her cheek and then slowly the echo faded, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Blinking rapidly, she shook her head and frowned, "Professor? What am I do here?" looking over her shoulder she felt a wetness on her face and touched her cheeks gently. "My god, I am so sorry. I don't know what's come over me" Scrubbing at her cheeks she wiped away the last remnants of her tears and smiled, "I'm fine professor. Really, I am. I have no idea where that came from."

"you were just here visiting Logan. You should go see him daisy he has something for you." Frowning at the professor she looked at him strangely and took in his sad appearance. Confused because she had never seen him sad before.

"Alright, I'm just going to go do that now. See ya, bye" backing out slowly she turned from the uncomfortable situation and nearly ran into Logan. "Hey! Just the man I was looking for. Did you know the X-man is acting very strange? Somebody should probably talk to wheels and see what's up." Logan furrowed his brows and daisy saw the same look pass his face that the professor had just had a second ago.

"The professor's fine daisy, but I have something for you" Slowly reaching into his jacket he pulled out a white envelope and slowly placed it in her palm closing her fingers around it. He didn't give her a chance to look at it as he gently pulled her into a one-armed hug and whispered against her cheek softly, "I hope you remember one day, and I'm sorry" Pulling away he walked down the hall and out of her sight leaving her thoroughly confused.

Slowly glancing down at the letter there was only four words scrawled in familiar hand writing written across the top

 _A letter to myself._


	47. His Saving Grace

Chapter 47: His Saving Grace

 **3 months later**

Daisy had gone over the letter a hundred times repeatedly in her head. She was positive that she had written it, but she did wonder what had been so bad in the past year that she had wanted to forget everything.

To top it all off the letter had told her to disappear and wouldn't say why just that it was better for everyone else and so, here she was hiding out in the one place that she had truly felt at peace, hiding out in the place where she had learned to master her powers and where she had first met Logan. She had always felt safe here and she knew that nobody would think to look for her here. The only person who knew her whereabouts and location now, was Logan. She had told him, and she knew that even if somebody threatened him he would keep her location a secret.

He was also the only one who had visited him repeatedly in the past 3 months. The cabin was the same as it had been all those years ago when she had just been a girl. Every day she stared at the letter that she had written to herself, wondering what could have made her write it and who the girl was that had even written it and how desperate for escape she had really been.

In a few weeks she would be 25 and she then it would be 10 years since she had first found out the truth about her father, Tony Stark. 10 years had already passed, and she couldn't believe how much time had flown by. She was no longer the girl she had once been, but she still wasn't sure who she was now and maybe that's what she needed to find out.

 **Shield**

Eyes fluttered open and for the first time in six months Ward was awake. Blinking through the foggy haze he remembered the sound of a gun, daisy standing over him and a strange look across her face.

Jolting up fast, his head spun as he began ripping wires and the IV drip off him. He had to get out of here and he had to see Daisy. The machine went haywire once he disconnected himself, but he ignored it as he pushed himself off the bed, only to fall a second later in shock as he was having trouble getting his legs to work.

His body felt numb and heavy and he could hear the sound of footsteps rushing towards the door and a second later he saw the nerd girl, one of daisy's friends rushing in. Her eyes wide with shock and surprise she hadn't expected him to be up and it was clear with just a look despite the fact that he didn't feel any pain from the gunshot wounds that Daisy had inflicted on him and yet for some reason there was something wrong about the way nerd girl was looking at him. Startled out of her shock she grabbed his arm and began hauling him up. "You shouldn't be getting up! You've been in a coma for 6 months your lucky that you even woke up at all. Your body is going to have to take some time getting used to you moving!" 6 months? He had been in a coma for 6 months?

"Daisy? Where's daisy? And centipede…. They did something to her I have to help…..."

"Daisy's fine. We already fixed her brainwashing, but nobody has seen her in 3 months…." Nerd girl bit her lip and looked away from him afraid that he might blow up at the news.

"What do you mean nobody has seen her for 3 months? Why aren't you looking?" he hissed grabbed her arm roughly his skin beginning to sizzle with anger, nerd girls sleeve began smoking as well and she looked at him like so many others with fear in their eyes and that really pissed him off.

"Logan…. Logan knows where she i...is, but she doesn't want to be found. If you want to find her, you'll have to see him." Letting her go and despite how his body wasn't cooperating. He pushed himself up and stumbled past her his legs sluggish and clumsy as he held onto the wall guiding himself out and into the hallway. He needed to get out of this place. He knew that once the others found out he was awake they would try to restrain him and then he would never find Daisy and right now he desperately needed to find her.

He had no idea where he was going now but he pushed himself onwards. He had just made it to the elevator when a voice spoke, "Leaving so soon?" twisting around, he saw Coulson standing behind him with a look that he couldn't read.

"Don't try to stop me. I'm going to find her, and I suggest you not get in my way" he snarled his skin beginning to smoke but he hardly noticed.

"You're going to see Logan" It was a statement and not a question. Coulson knew there was no stopping Ward and trying would just be pointless anyways.

"Don't worry Ward. I'm not going to stop you. I don't think it would do much good. Truthfully, I didn't think you would ever wake up and a part of me hoped that you would never wake up. It would certainly be a lot easier on Daisy if you were gone from her life." Coulson sighed and shook his head softly.

"Then why did you save me? Why leave me on life support for a chance that I might wake up one day and recover" If Ward was being honest he didn't understand Coulson or the way the man thought and why he did what he did. If he really hated Ward so much this would have been the opportunity to get rid of me and, yet he saved his life and kept Ward on life support even if it would have been easier to let him go.

"Don't get me wrong I didn't do this for you. This was for Daisy. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her and god knows why she cares about you or even loves you, but I know that if you or Tony died it would destroy her and I don't think she would have ever recovered, but before you go to see Logan let me just tell you a piece of advice." He fell silent and Ward almost thought he wasn't going to speak after all he seemed hesitant to tell him as if it would set Ward off.

"The Daisy that you know is gone and it's not going to be as easy as you think getting the one you love back. That is my only warning to you." Ward didn't understand what Coulson was talking about but there was one thing that he was absolutely certain of.

Taking a step towards Coulson his eyes determined and without a hint of doubt there was one thing that he was certain of, "It doesn't matter what version of Daisy I encounter because no matter what Daisy I see there is one thing that I am certain of and that's the fact that no matter what Daisy I see I will always fall in love with her because it's not what she is that I love, its who she is and I know deep down that at her core Daisy will never change her soul will always be the thing I'm drawn to, her light in my darkness that is my saving grace and she is the only thing that I have left. The only thing that keeps me from slipping into the darkness. I know what I want now, and she can run all she wants, but I will always find her, and I will never give up." He didn't need to say anymore, he had made himself clear.

Turning, he walked out of the building heading straight for Daisy.

"You didn't tell him. What Daisy did." Jemma said behind Coulson, Watching the elevator go down. "He'll find out soon enough anyways." Was the soft reply.

 **X-mansion**

Ward had never been to the school himself, but he did know that Daisy had spent several months here and that she had a close bond with Logan who was like an older brother to her. He could see why this place had been such a calming experience for Daisy. It was a chance to escape and to hide out from the rest of the world and it was a place where she didn't have to be feared.

Heading up the steps he had raised his hand to knock when the door opened of its own accord and he blinked, sticking his head inside but there was no one on the other side of the door. Walking in slowly he looked around until he heard a voice echoing in his head. " _Logan will be down to join you in a minute Grant_ " Weird, the last person to call him Grant in years had been Daisy and hearing it from someone else was just strange and unusually and slightly uncomfortable but he decided it wasn't a big deal and let it go.

Looking around at Daisy's temporary home that she had spent a few months in he ran his hand along a table and glanced at all the pictures hanging on the wall. Pictures of all the x-man that had ever existed in the mansion. Footsteps pounded down the steps heavily and he turned to see Logan standing at the steps

The man in question looked familiar, very familiar and it took Ward a moment to place him and before he could open his mouth Logan spoke first, "Hey hitchhiker, it's been a few years. You've gotten older." So, it was the same man and he clearly recognized Ward.

"Why am I not surprised that it's you? It seems like fate really was trying to get Daisy and I together and now I want you to tell me where she is." He said.

"I will, but before I do I need to tell you something." He said, standing in front of Ward he pulled a letter from his back pocket and spoke again, "Daisy erased every memory of the last year from her mind." He said and instantly he saw the shock cross Wards face and before Ward could speak again he cut him off. "And she erased your first meeting together. It explains all of it in the letter. I'm sorry ward, but she couldn't live with the guilt of what she had done to you and that fact that you were probably never going to wake up, it killed her."

Taking the letter slowly from Logan, he tore the envelope open and slowly took out the letter, unfolding it and saw Daisy's handwriting in her neat scrawl, a few tear stains on the paper from when she cried while writing it.

 _ **Grant**_

 _ **By the time you read this, if your reading this, then that means you woke up and you have no idea how happy that makes me, but I'm also sad because I've chosen the easy path and the truth is I won't remember you. I guess I couldn't live with what I had done to you and I couldn't live in a world without you in it and, so I did what was best for me. I don't know how much time has passed for you, be it five years, twelve years or even thirty years, but I do know that the time for us together has passed.**_

 _ **I wouldn't change a single second of our time together only that I wished that I would still remember it, but even if I don't remember you I want you to know that even if though I have forgotten deep down I will always love you. I guess the timing was just never right for us.**_

 _ **Just know that I love you and the truth…. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you and I don't think I ever will again.**_

 _ **Our time is over, and I hope that you live a full and happy life, I'm just sorry that it couldn't be with me and no matter what happens you will always be the love of my life.**_

 _ **Your Daisy Mae**_

 _ **Your Flowers**_

 __Clutching the letters with shaking hands he looked up at Logan and spoke in a hoarse and raw voice, "Where is she?" he said his knuckles turning white from clutching at the letter.

"You're going after her" Not a question, not when Logan could see the fire behind his eyes. "You think I would ever give up. I will do whatever it takes for her to remember me. She doesn't get to decide to erase it all I won't let her and even if it takes my whole life I will make her fall in love with me again. That's a guarantee."

"Alright I'll tell you where she is"

 **Shield Safe house**

Leaning back in her chair Daisy pulled out a book and was just sitting down to have a quiet moment to herself. Granted she has been alone for the past three months. Except for the time Logan visited and brought food with him. Taking a sip of her coffee, a loud bang pounded on the door, startling her.

 _What the hell?_ Logan wasn't due back in a week. Did something happen? Setting her book down she walked towards the door when she heard the banging again.

Grabbing the handle, she threw the door open expecting to see a familiar gruff face but instead was surprised to find a man she didn't recognize at the door and yet despite herself she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Wiping the tear away fast she blinked at him confused.

"Who the hell are you?"


	48. Betting Against The Devil

Chapter 48: Betting Against The Devil

"Who the hell are you?" Th words rang harshly in Wards ears as he looked for any trace of the girl that he loved but all he saw was a vacant and hostile expression.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Ward said with a grin to mask the anger and hurt that he felt welling inside of him. "Excuse me?" Daisy snarled ready to punch the smart ass right in the face. Stepping forwards and disregarding all personal space, Ward grinned. "What? Don't you remember me? Oh, that's right! You turned into a moron and erased a whole year of your life. That wasn't too smart on your part. What if you made some enemies in that time or oh, let's just say for example, forgot the love of your life!" he snarled trying to reign in his temper. His skin beginning to sizzle and boil from the anger that he was trying to contain.

"Sorry, whatever your selling I aint buying." Flinging her hand, she released a flurry of vibrations right into his chest, knocking him clear across the room and right against the wall. Wincing ward rubbed his back annoyed and slowly glanced up at her his eyes filled with anger and annoyance.

"I love it when you play rough with me." Getting to his feet he swung his now enflamed fist towards her face. Eyes widening, daisy twisted away and grabbed his arm twisting it upwards before slamming her knee into his chest.

"I'm not going to ask again! Who the hell are you?" she yelled, holding his arm at an upwards angle. "Grant Ward, but you would remember that if you hadn't erased me from your life I may have done some bad things, but I would never erase the one person that I love!" his skin began sizzling again and Daisy released him fast. Wincing at the stinging pain of getting burned.

"I loved you?" she questioned. The word sounding foreign and weird coming from her. As far as she could remember she had never been in love. She didn't know what it felt like and she found that she couldn't look at this man while he stared at her with an expression that she had never seen before directed at her.

"Yes Daisy, you did. I spent a great deal of time telling you that you were crazy, but you never stopped because you saw it even before I did, and I know it took me a long time to say it back, but it's the truth." Processing his words, she turned away so that he couldn't see her face and headed into the kitchen. "I need something to drink" was her only answer.

Stopping at the counter she glanced over at her laptop sitting on the table and slowly walked over and leaned down her fingers flying across the keys as she typed in grant wards name and began for him before she could except that she knew him she needed to know who he was first.

Standing up fast she stared at the screen her eyes wide with shock, "Hydra" she whispered covering her mouth with shock. Reaching for the gun under the table she pulled out the clip, checked the round and walked out.

Holding the gun up she came face to face with Ward who stood frozen with shock, "Daisy, what the hell are you doing? Put the gun down." He said holding his hands up. "Hydra, your Hydra! Did you think I wouldn't find out!?" she shouted her hands shaking slightly with rage.

"Everything I said was the truth Daisy. I didn't lie to you!" he yelled trying to make her see reason. "You expect me to believe that I fall in love with a hydra agent. Are you delusional or just plain dumb" A sigh escaped his lips and he looked at her with an almost resigned look.

"I really didn't want to do this the hard way Daisy Mae." Taking three steps and completely surprising her he grabbed the gun and she watched as it burst into flames without warning. Dropping it, she clutched her burning hands.

"You bastard! Do you think its fun messing with people? You hydra agents are all the same! You don't care who you hurt!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, I only wanted you to know the truth."

"Shut up!"

"You don't want to hear the truth and I get that…"

"I said shut up!" she screamed slamming her palms into his chest a series of vibrations bursting from her hands and knocking him clear across the room.

"Would you stop throwing me across the room?" He said annoyed as he got up with a scowl on his face. Not giving him a chance to react she swung her fist and hit him square in the jaw before swinging her other fist, this one he caught as he twisted her around until her back hit his chest.

Slamming her elbow back in his face he released her, and she held out her hand and released another blast of vibrations this time he brought his hand up and just like her released a blast of fire when both attacks collided the force sent her flying backwards through the back window, as well the force sent him through the front door.

Laying on the back porch, glass all around her Daisy let out a groan rolling onto her side and slowly getting to her feet.

She held her hands out towards the ground releasing a powerful blast which blew her over the building to land right in front of ward who was just getting up.

"You don't believe me fine Daisy then how about we make a bet?" Ward smirked causing her to pause as she looked him over for any signs of deceit or trickery.

"A bet? Sorry, I'm not gullible enough to make deals like that with a hydra agent." Scoffing, she almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it was.

"What? Afraid of a little wager sweetheart?" he taunted getting closer to her until she could feel his breath on her face. "And what exactly are you proposing?" even though she didn't trust him she couldn't help but be a little curious about what the bet was.

"I bet that I can make you say I love you all over again and if I can't then I'll turn myself over to shield and you'll never have to see my face again." He was so sure of himself and she could see it in his eyes. He thought he was going to win and that just pissed her off.

"And what if you win? World domination, gloating rights?" she asked wondering what he could possibly get out of this deal.

"If I win then I've already gotten what I wanted"

"And what's that?" he was too close for comfort now as he leaned in, "You" his breath caressing her face and sending shivers down her spine.

"So, is it a deal flowers." He said holding his hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

Not one to back down from a challenge she glared and grabbed his hand roughly only to be surprised a second later when he tightened his grip and yanked her hard right into his arms before crushing his lips against hers in an earth shattering kiss.


	49. Familiar Places

Chapter 49: Familiar Places

The movement took her by surprise and Daisy never saw it coming. The feeling of Wards lips on hers stunned her. She couldn't even react his warm mouth against hers with a familiar tingly traveling down her body that she couldn't identify she just stood their shocked and frozen until finally her body screamed from the lack of oxygen and without thinking she shoved him hard.

Staring wide eyed she did the first thing that came to mind and slapped him hard across the face, "How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just… can't just Ki…" she couldn't even get the word out her face turning beat red.

"First off Oww and second, please, it's not like we haven't done it before." Ward scoffed crossing his arms. Turning even redder she glared. "Excuse me! I think I would remember if you and I ever kissed."

"you wouldn't sweetheart because you erased a year of your life away" Oh god, he had a point. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she chanted turning away from him as a thousand scenarios ran through her head.

"Oh god, we didn't… you know…" Letting the sentence hang she tried to force the blush that was about to grace her face any minute as she waited for the confirmation.

"Didn't what?" raising both eyebrows as she looked at him.

"You know… we didn't have, well you know…. Se…" Cutting herself off she mentally beat herself in the head and looked away not able to say the word out loud.

"Oh, sex. Your asking if we've ever had sex oh, I am going to love torturing you with this one." Glaring at him she took a menacing step forwards preparing to slap him hard. "Relax sweetheart, we never got that far… yet"

"No, not yet. The answer is never, it is never going to happen thank god, I didn't forget my first time. So, you just better forget about anything ever happening!"

"Aww, what's wrong? Are you blushing? Did I make you blush?" he teased causing her to shout and shove him hard in the chest as he burst out into laughter.

"God, I forgot how much fun it was to tease you I feel 17 again and I think I know just what to do to get your memory back, come on." Grabbing her arm, he made to pull her only to stop short when she wouldn't budge.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked genuinely wanting to know the answer. Facing her he stared deep into her eyes and invaded right into her space. "The first thing you should know about me daisy when it concerns you is that, I have never needed permission to kiss you. I don't need permission for anything when it concerns you."

"So, you're just using me?"

"No Daisy, you're the one who lets me."

"And whys that?"

"Because you love me, and love does stupid things to stupid people and, so you let me kiss you. Don't worry I'll win your heart by the end of this little field trip."

"That's very doubtful, I will not let myself fall for a monster."

"We'll see" he left that sentence hanging at the end as he turned away from her.

Daisy didn't recognize where they were and why should she? Letting ward take her on a field trip was probably not the smartest thing she had ever done but then again, she had never been the smartest or most logical person.

A forest stretching far and wide stood before her. Stepping out of the car she looked around at the vast forest. "So, what? Did we come here together sitting around the campfire, telling ghost stories." Daisy smirked at her own joke and glanced sideways at Ward.

"No" he said. "We came at very different times just barely missing one another" Raising an eyebrow at him she scoffed. "How is this supposed to get my memory back if we didn't even see each other here. I remember being in this forest and I remember running for my life trying to get away from my crazy stepfather."

"You know where we are now" Ward questioned giving her a curious glance. "Yea, it took a minute, but I recognize the place."

"I spent two years in this place, I was isolated and alone for two years but that never bothered me. I finally had a purpose." Daisy didn't know why she had fallen in love with ward it seemed almost hard to believe and as she looked at him she searched for any traces of the boy she could have loved but found none. Maybe it was just buried deep inside.

"Why are we here?" She asked still not getting the connection. "I carved my name on a tree once I wanted the world to know that I existed, and this was my way of doing it. To prove that I was here even when the world forgot me. You once told me that you found that carving and at the time you had no idea how happy that made me that somebody saw what I left behind. Not only did it prove that I existed, but it proved that you and I were connected. You told me that you carved your initials in the tree as well signaling our connection even if you didn't know it at the time."

Stopping abruptly, he glanced to his left and she followed his gave to a large tree in the center, "I haven't been back here since I left so I never saw your name. I guess I just want to see it for myself." Following him they crouched down as he ran his fingers over his initials carved into the tree before lowering his face and right there he saw it. Her initials etched just below his. A symbol that the pair's lives were irrevocably linked.

Hesitantly reaching her fingers out she ran them over the wood, tracing the lettings softly. Raising her head, she glanced at his initials and traced them softly feeling a slight stab of pain in her chest. A stray tear ran down her face and she whipped it away quickly hoping that he wouldn't see. "This doesn't mean anything, its nothing." She repeated to herself trying to sound convincing.

Leaning back against the tree she looked at Ward. He was studying her his eyes searching her face for anything that he recognized. Reaching out she flinched when his finger tips touched her face softly, trailing down her cheek.

"I remember the time we were trapped in a forest like this one once. We weren't lovers or friends. You were trying to kill me, but you also needed me to survive. Each night while we waited to be rescued you would tell me a story. It was a way to pass the time. I had never watched movies growing up, so you would usually tell me the story of a classic movie you watched as a kid. Being alone with you then was the best time of my life." His fingers continued to trail along her cheek and she shivered at the touch.

Closing her eyes, she felt his breath on her face and slowly the pressing of soft lips that caused her to freeze. This kiss wasn't hard like before, it wasn't brutal and full of force. It was soft and gentle. Blinking rapidly, she pulled away and slapped him.

"Again! Seriously? Is that your answer to everything!" He growled rubbing his cheek in anger as she smiled at him sweetly, "Oh no, that's just you." She said batting her eye lashes at him.

Growling under his breath. The next thing he did completely surprised her when he tackled her to the ground looming over her, "You know flowers you're really starting to piss me off and you don't want to see me when I get angry."

"What? Are you going to hulk out on me or something?" she teased before inwardly slapping herself. Oh god, was she flirting with the enemy? Because that would be a very stupid and very bad thing to do.

"Would you get off me before I quake you apart." She grumbled as a grin slowly slid onto her face, "I love it when you talk dirty to me." He whispered softly in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Shoving him with full force she glared heatedly, "Would you stop doing that?" she snarled turning bright red, "But your so much fun when you turn bright red" he teased.

"I'm going back to the car" she snarled storming off as he laughed, "Aww, but I was having so much fun sweetheart." Another shout was heard in the distance causing him to laugh. No matter which Daisy she was in the end she was still fun to tease.

They didn't speak in the car and Ward still wouldn't tell Daisy where they were going and anytime she did proceed to talk to him he just teased her mercilessly so eventually she gave up.

Eventually Daisy had dozed off only to awake when they pulled up to a building, "Oh that's nice… a police station are you planning on turning yourself in?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Very funny" He said with a laugh as he nodded at the door, "Get out" He said unlocking the door. Sliding out of her seat she looked around and frowned at him. "Why exactly are we here. You know if you wanted to get caught this is a very easy way to do it." Grabbing her arm roughly and ignoring her he dragged her towards the front entrance.

"Wait! We're actually going in there. Wow not a lot of brains on you is there"

"Oh, I do love your unnecessary commentary Daisy Mae." Rolling his eyes, they walked in and Daisy found her eyes drawn to the place which was buzzing with chatter. He didn't stop as he led her to a chair and sat her down as he took the other one next to her.

Ward had gone quiet, very quiet. His posture rigid and he seemed to be taking everything in as if he was remembering something from long ago. Squeezing his eyes shut he seemed to be in pain and she almost wanted to reach out and comfort him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hesitantly reaching out a hand to comfort him she stopped her fingers inches away from touching his.

"Do you remember this place Daisy; does it look familiar to you?" No joking this time. Ward was serious when he used her name and didn't make a joke of it. Daisy may not remember the past year and she may have only just met this man but already she knew him so well.

Taking a look at her surroundings she watched the police officers move by seeming not to notice them and she looked at the walls before her eyes fell on a large sign.

"I was arrested here" A simple sentence as Daisy slowly turned to look at Ward, "When I was 15 it was right before I met my dad, before I became what I was and before I was with shield. Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where we first met" The words rang in her head and she blinked trying to shake off the de ja vu that had just struck her. "You know you are really not winning yourself any points when you tell me something like that. Saying that we met at a police station doesn't exactly bode well in your favor." She pointed out.

"I was sitting in this chair and you were sitting right there" softly touching the chair she was sitting in. "You were kind of mean and I was teasing you, but then you told me about your parents and I told you about mine and in some way, we connected." A flash entered her mind and daisy blinked trying to shake the image away.

"And the last thing I said to you was…"

"See you around Daisy Mae…" The words came out before she could stop them but then her mind went blank again, "You remember?" Ward said startled as he jumped up and looked for any sign of the girl he knew in her eyes.

"I don't know, it was just for a second but its gone now." Shaking away the pain in the back of her head she stood up and for the first time realized that she was crying. Wiping her face, she took a shuddering breath.

Touching her arm gently Ward laced is fingers with hers and squeezed. Every time he touched her it was like electricity running through her body. Standing up to his full height he sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please Daisy" she could hear the pleading in his voice and suddenly she didn't need to know what he was asking. "you don't know what your asking me." She whispered.

"I'm asking you to trust me, I don't need anything else but you. We can disappear… just the two of us."

"Your asking me to trust a stranger" she said she didn't remember him, but she felt the urge too just leave everything behind and go with him.

"I can help you remember and then we can go anywhere we want and hydra, shield they can't stop us. Just the two of us Daisy… castaways." The word rang in her head like a loop on repeat and then suddenly she knew her answer.

"Yes"

Having one stop to make before they disappeared Daisy walked into the stark tower not having seen her dad in months. By now pepper had already had the baby and she didn't even know what gender it was. Looking around the living room Ward stood by the door and watched her as she ran her hands over one of the tables.

"Jarvis, where's my dad?" she asked figuring if anyone would know it would be the AI. "He's in the workshop should I inform him that you are here."

"No Jarvis" she said tiredly, "I'll go see him myself" Shrugging past Ward she made her way down below.

Her dad was busy tinkering when she reached the bottom and hadn't noticed her yet. Too distracted by what he was working on.

"Hey dad" she croaked standing uncertain by the doorway. Tony froze at the sound of her voice and slowly looked up. The second their eyes met he was on his feet, racing towards he threw his arms around her and hugged her tight against him in a bone crushing hug. "Daisy" he whispered. "Daisy where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to leave" Pulling away she knew that what she was going to say next was going to be hard. "Dad, I can't stay. I have a year completely wiped from my memory, but I want to remember. I know I must have had a good reason before for wiping my memory, but I have to remember now, and I don't know why but I think I loved Ward and I want to remember him."

"What are you saying?"

"Ward found me and I'm leaving with him. All I want to do is be with him and I don't know why. So, I have to figure that out myself. I'm leaving shield and he's leaving hydra."

"Daisy, I want to tell you not to go with him, but I don't think it would do any good. At least see your brothers before you go"

"Brothers?"

"Yea, pepper had twins. Bill and Ted"

"Seriously?" Raising an eyebrow at her dad who grinned in response. "Come on that movies a classic and I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Of course, he couldn't.

Standing over the crib of her two brothers she smiled only a few months old and they were already so big. "How do you tell them apart?" she asked looking up at her dad who beamed with pride. "A father just knows" he said with a shrug.

"Somehow I don't think you were endowed with such a gift" she snorted.

"Hey!"

Picking up one of her brothers she held him in her arms and smiled. "That one's ted" Tony said beaming with pride.

"Actually, that's bill" A voice said at the door way. Whirling at the sound of the voice she saw Pepper leaning against the door with a smirk across her face. "Mom!" she yelled throwing her arms at the older woman and hugging her tight.

"I was so worried Daisy" Pepper said hugging her tightly in a warm embrace. Pulling away she frowned at Daisy, "Oh, I almost forgot did you know that there is a man sitting on the couch."

"What!?" Tony yelled. "Relax Dad, its just Ward." Daisy said setting Bill down.

"Oh, that's nice a wanted criminal is slumming it on my couch." He yelled throwing his arms up. "Please let me go get my shot gun"

"Calm down dad, he's not going to cause trouble he's just waiting for me. Please dad just please let me go." She said. Groaning, Tony rubbed his face tiredly. "ya know, I remembered a time when I didn't have kids…. Good times." He sighed.

"Ya love me" hugging him one last time she said good bye to her brothers and headed back up stairs with Tony on her heels.

Ward stood when she entered the room but froze when he was Tony trailing behind her giving him the stink eye, "I feel so loved. Five seconds in and I already got the glare of disapproval. I'm going to take that as a good sign."

"I can see why you fell for him" Pepper whispered in her ear, "you know the saying daughters always fall for their fathers. He's like a younger Tony and cute too" she giggled as Daisy held in the laughter waiting to burst.

"Not helping Pepper" Tony growled.

"Oh, I can tell I'm winning you over already" Before Tony could lunge at Ward Daisy grabbed his arm and began dragging him away. "Okay, let's go" Daisy waved at her dad before heading towards the door dragging Ward behind her.

"I'm watching you!" Tony yelled.

Dragging Ward across the street. He paused when he noticed a payphone and an urge that he had been pushing down all this time finally burst. "Hey, ill be right back I need to do something." Pulling her hand off his arm he made his way towards the payphone and sliding into the booth he put a few quarters in and dialed a number that he knew by heart.

The phone rang for a second before a voice came on, "Hey Garrett it's me Ward"

"Jesus son where have you been?"

"In a coma, but that's not the problem. I can't help you anymore. I'm sorry but I found something that's important to me and I can't let it go." Breathing could be heard on the other head as he waited nervously for Garrett to respond.

"After everything I've done for you you're just going to leave like that! You don't get to leave son. I pulled you out of hell. I gave you everything, a purpose, a reason to live and now you're just going to leave!" The older man's voice grew louder as he got angry and Ward winced at the sheer volume.

"Honestly if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have found happiness I just wanted to tell you that. Please don't look for me."

"Happiness? Well I guess I'm about to get my happiness because in a few days' time Shield will be nothing but a graveyard."

"What are you talking about?"

"A raid son. Hydra finally found out where shield was located, and we are about to bring the place to the ground. Join me son and we can finally get what we want."

"I'm sorry, but I don't care about shield and I don't care about Hydra. Never have, never will. They could both fall and I wouldn't care. I just want to be free. Don't come looking for me." Slamming the phone back on the receiver her let out a sigh.

Turning around to step out, he froze. Daisy stood in front of him and the look across her face was something he had never seen before.


	50. I Choose You

Chapter 50: I Choose You

"I trusted you" the words soft and quiet hanging in the air. Daisy had an unreadable face, no anger or rage or even disappointment only a deep coldness that pierced Ward, "I trusted you!" the words this time came out a scream as Daisy shoved Ward hard in the chest knocking him backwards.

"I didn't have my memories, but I figured if I loved you back then there had to be a reason, but I can see now that I was just a fool in love, a blind and idiotic fool who couldn't see that there is nothing good about you, your nothing but a monster, a selfish, self-centered monster!" another scream and she shove him one more time.

"I didn't betray you Daisy! I would never betray you. We can leave now just the two of us, we can go anywhere we don't need anyone else!" Ward pleaded reaching a hand out towards her as she jerked away.

"No! I'm not like you Ward. I can't juts abandon the people I love when they need me. I'm not selfish like you."

"Daisy…"

"I can't do this anymore… you can't have it both ways! You can't have me, and you can't have Garrett at the same time. I can't play this tug of war game with you. I can't be in second place to that man."

"We've had this conversation before Daisy. You wanted me to choose."

"Yes!" she screamed tears slipping past her cheeks, "Yes, I want you to choose because I can feel it when I'm with you. I can feel what she felt when she was with you. I can feel it and it breaks my heart because I know that you're just going to disappoint me. Your going to rip my heart to shreds and break it until there is nothing left! I am never going to be what you need, and it doesn't matter what you do because I can't stop coming back! God, I am like that girl in the abusive relationship. I keep letting my heart getting shattered over and over again. Why am I not good enough! Why can't you choose me!? I am not selfish like you I can't abandon the people I love, they are my family and they need me. You can't have both! That's not the way the world works. Your going to have to choose because I can't play this game anymore."

The tears flowed down her cheeks and she brushed her hair out of her face memorizing every single detail of ward, "My heart can't take this anymore. I can't take this tug and pull, and I can't decide for you. Garrett or me you can't have both. You have to choose Ward." Her voice getting soft in the end almost going quiet.

Reaching out towards her tears fell from his cheeks as he pleaded with Daisy, "Don't make me choose, please Daisy, please, please. Don't make me choose. Your all I have and he's all I have. I don't have anyone else. Don't make me choose Daisy."

She had her answer. He didn't need to say it, he didn't need to say anything she had understood perfectly what his choice was, and it broke her heart even just to think it and she had a feeling it would be ten times worse if she actually remembered him and maybe it was a good thing that she didn't, it would be easier to say goodbye.

"I understand now why I erased my memories. The me from before wouldn't or couldn't have been able to deal with this pain but not me. I'm stronger and ill survive."

"Don't make me choose" he pleaded one last time grabbing onto her, begging her to see reason. "You already have" blasting him with vibration he went flying as he crashed into the phone booth behind him effectively knocking him out cold.

He had made his choice, he didn't need to say the words if he was really going to choose her he would have done it the second she asked him to choose, "I'm sorry Ward" she whispered crouching down in front of him. "But I have to put my family first, I have to protect them and to do that I have to let go of you" Standing up she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

This was the hardest thing that she would ever have to do, but she was tired of crying, tired of living in this endless pit that swallowed her up. Ward made her miserable he was right though. She did love him, and it hadn't even taken that long for the feelings to come back even if the memories didn't.

"I guess you win. I love you, always have, always will. I wish we could have met under different circumstances things might have been different, but I guess we'll never know… Goodbye Grant."

Nothing else needed to be said.

Shield was in disarray by the time she had gotten there. Everything in ruins and the whole place on fire. Using her powers, she blasted through the door and ran in. Gunfire sounded in all directions. Everything was a mess and she couldn't locate where any of her friends were.

"Coulson" she yelled over the shouts and the fire and the screams, but there was no response. "May, Fitz… Simmons." Coughing into her sleeve the air was thick with smoke making her breathe difficult. Heading in the direction of the gunfire was the only way to go she just hoped that the others were alive that Garrett hadn't killed them. She didn't think she would ever forgive herself if she had been the cause of their deaths. That was a kind of guilt that would never leave her.

Footsteps came from behind and she whirled only to come face to face with agent 33 who swung a pipe right at her hitting her square in the face. Smacking into the ground she barely had time to react before she was hit again this time in the chest knocking the already scarce wind from her lungs.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did Ward realize you weren't good enough for him. Too bad for you I got to him first and I'm not giving him up to anyone least of all to an ugly bitch like you."

"You sound like a jealous ex." The pipe came down hard on Daisy's face knocking her head back into the concrete. Coughing she turned her head spitting out a mouth full of blood a grin plastered on her face.

"Let me give you a piece of advice sweetie. Grant is never going to want you, your nothing but a cheap fuck, a way to fill the void, trash under his…" The pipe came down on her face again and this time she saw stars. Her ears ringing and her vision going in and out.

Raising her hand to send a vibration into Kara's chest the dark-haired woman saw it coming and slammed the pipe down onto her arm hard until Daisy screamed hearing the bone snap from the force.

"When I'm done with your pretty little face he wont even look twice at you! He belongs to me!" Giggling, Daisy looked up at her. "You sound like a crazy bitch!" the pipe slammed into her face and she gasped feeling the pain throbbing across her cheek and nose and the blood gurgling in her mouth.

"A cheap fuck" another slam

"A way to scratch an itch" the pipe came down once again and daisy lay there on the ground seconds away from losing consciousness. The bright lights of the ceiling blinding her. Kara lifted the pipe one more time and daisy slowly held her hand out above her and released a powerful blast of vibrations.

"Is that all you got, you missed sweetie." Laughing softly under her breath, she smiled. "I didn't miss sweetie" confusion crossed Kara's face for a second before she looked up just in time to see the whole ceiling crash on top of her. Daisy couldn't move now as the ceiling had also fallen on her legs, trapping her.

Struggling against the rubble she heard slow clapping behind her and turned. Her eyes widening when she saw who it was, "Garrett" the words falling from her lips as a new sense of fear coursed through her veins.

"I must say very impressive Daisy, so powerful. It almost makes me wish that you were on my side, almost and then there is the matter of you taking my son away from me."

"You mean that poor kid that you brain washed, you sick fuck." She said holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. Smiling he took a step towards her and crouched down stepping on her hand which elicited a cry of pain as he stroked her cheek softly.

"Do you remember me Daisy, the first time we met. Our eyes briefly met across the room. You were such a small child, and nobody could have predicted how powerful you would be. Do you remember me?" shivering as he held her chin softly, stroking her cheek.

The eyes bored into her and she could feel the tears welling as the dripped down her cheeks and he wiped them away softly, still smiling as if he had one and then she saw it. A boy sitting net to her, standing up and saying his goodbye before he followed the man. Lost in a daze she reached out, "No" she croaked. Reaching out towards the thin air. "No Grant…. Don't go with him… please." The image faded, and she was back with Garrett stroking her cheeks.

"He was nice, and he was kind and you turned him into a monster." She was shaking now like a leaf, "No Daisy, I turned him into a man and then you ruined it. You undid everything and if I could I would go back to that day and put a bullet in your skull, well I guess there's still time for that now isn't there."

Standing up he lifted his gun and placed it at her temple. No, she couldn't die, she couldn't die without knowing the truth. Her mind searched for the boy in that image, she searched for Grant. She couldn't die not knowing him, not remembering. _Daisy Mae, Flowers…_ the words rang in her head and then as if a switch flipped on she could see him as clear as day. Laughing, crying, yelling. It all came back at once and suddenly she was content, she could die now just knowing him was enough.

She closed her eyes and heard the shot.

Nothing happened, wasn't something supposed to happen. Opening her eyes, she stared in shock as Ward stood behind Garrett, a smoking gun in his hand as the older man clutched his shoulder in pain.

"Son? What are you doing?" Garrett said turning to face ward who stood as still as a statue his face pale as a ghost. "I… I'm sorry" his hand shook, and he slowly lowered the weapon. "This girl is poison son you remember what I told you about attachments. They are a weakness and one that we must get rid of." Grabbing Ward, he dragged him in front of Daisy and made him lift the gun to point it at her, "They are a weakness and you must get rid of them." Wards hand shook as he pointed the gun at Daisy.

"Finish her and it will all be over son."

"No, no I can't."

"Yes, you can because she is a weakness and one that you must get rid of… Finish her!" he roared. Wards hand shook, sweat dripping down his brow as he let out a scream his knuckles turning white from the tight grip that he had on the gun, His finger resting on the trigger, inches away from ending her life.

"Grant" daisy whispered her mouth still full of blood and her voice coming out slightly garbled. "Finish her! Yes Grant, that's it. Pull the trigger" he hissed in Wards ear.

Looking up one last time her resolve kicking in she smiled through watery eyes, "I love you" closing them, ward let out a scream his hand clenching around the gun, "Finish it!" the gun went off.

Silence fell for a second and Daisy slowly opened her eyes confused. The gun wasn't pointed at her. Turning her hand, she saw Garrett standing in confusion looking down at his chest. "What did you do son? you chose that bitch!" raising his hand Garrett made a move to fire at Daisy but Ward grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"Attachments are a weakness, remember and what do we do with attachments?" Ward began smoking and then before her eyes Garrett began screaming as Ward set him on fire and she watched the man that had caused so much trouble burn to death before her very eyes with the sounds of his screams in her ears, haunting her.

Falling to his knees Ward gathered her in his arms and rocked her softly, "I choose you, I choose you." He sobbed and held her softly in his arms as if she would break. Sobbing into his shoulder she smiled. "I remember, I remember you. I remember everything and I'm so sorry that you had to do that. That you had to kill that man, I'm sorry."

Pressing his lips to her cheek and then her lips he crushed her to him with a powerful force. "I choose you" he whispered against her lips. Pressing his forehead against hers softly.

Footsteps echoed down the hall coming closer and the pair pulled away expecting it to be hydra only to see Coulson's familiar face as well as the whole of shield all with there guns pointed right at Ward. Daisy knew that they weren't in the clear yet.

This wasn't over.


	51. The People Vs Grant Ward

Chapter 51: The People Vs. Grant Ward

Warning: explicit content at the end

Solitude, he had been alone for what felt like days in an endless darkness that felt deserving of everything he had done. He hadn't seen Daisy, he hadn't seen anyone and maybe he deserved to be in this darkness. He had killed Garrett, he had done it for Daisy, but it didn't change what he had done. He was broken and maybe he should just accept his fate and die.

He was a monster and no matter what Daisy did he would always ben one. The door above opened abruptly and a stream of late came in as the walls became see through and he found himself face to face with Coulson.

The man was silent for a few seconds and Ward thought he almost wasn't going to speak. He seemed intent with just observing Ward, watching him, but for what purpose Ward didn't know.

"Daisy told us what happened, but it still doesn't change everything you've done. Your being taken to trial for everything and for yours and Daisy's sake I hope you don't screw it up. I called in a favor to a friend that I haven't talked to in a long time. He's a lawyer and he agreed to tale your case by some miracle, but he owes me a favor."

"You shouldn't even bother with the trial maybe you should just kill me and get it over with, it would save you and everybody else a lot of trouble." He said softly starring down at his hands, hands that have done horrible things that he wasn't even sure he regretted. He was a monster that was in love with a flower and that's why Daisy was better off without him.

"Daisy believes in you. She believes that you can be good. Don't make her a liar. you have a chance to maybe get a second chance. To become something without Garretts influence, without his brainwashing"

"Garrett didn't brainwash me. Everything I did, I did of my own volition. No body made me do anything." He said growing tense. He needed this man and Daisy to see that. He needed them to look at him as a monster, it would make things so much easier if they did.

"The fact that you don't see what he did as brainwashing proves that it was and that was the reason that I came down here today. I needed the confirmation myself, I needed to see what Daisy was talking about and now I have. He took an impressionable 17-year-old boy to the forest alone for two years with only him to relay on. What do you call that Grant?" he didn't say anything else as he left leaving Ward in the darkness alone, where he belonged and where he deserved to be.

As much as Ward wanted to believe that he didn't feel anything after killing Garrett that would be a lie because as much as he hated to admit it killing Garrett was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, and he couldn't lie and say he was glad the man was gone that was just not who he was and whether he pretended like he hated the man or not, it wasn't Garrett who made him a monster. That part of him had always been there, Garrett had only brought it out and that was why he couldn't be with Daisy because in the end he would just destroy her like he did everything else and he couldn't live with himself if anything had ever happened to her.

The lights turned on some time later and Ward glanced over to see Daisy standing in front of him. Sitting up he looked at her and waited for her to speak, for her to say anything when she didn't he decided to speak for her. "You shouldn't be here Daisy, you told me that you had to let me go. Why are you here?"

"You killed Garrett for me and I got my memories back. How could I let you go after that?"

"I killed him for you, I killed him Daisy." He spoke so softly she could barely hear him.

"I know Grant, I know."

"Do you think that was easy for me? Do you think that was easy!? God damn it Daisy!"

"He was a monster. Why do you care so much about that man?"

"Because he never left me! My whole life everyone has always left me, even you left me, but Garrett. He never left me." Running his hand through his hair he slammed his palm against the barrier.

"I never left you and the one time I did I was fifteen and I didn't have a choice. I didn't even know you back then."

"I'm not talking about the time you were fifteen. I understand that, but ever since then you have always been leaving me. Over and over again. You have been running away from me since the day I met you!"

"That's not true" she whispered shaking her head to turn away.

"You erased me!" he screamed his face going red.

"You erased me from your memory, you might as well have been running away because that was just as bad. Garrett never abandoned me, he never left me. He was the only one there for me and I betrayed him for you, I killed him for you and I can barely live with myself for what I did and its so much easier when you're not around!"

The words rang in Daisy's head and she turned away to hide the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "It shouldn't be this hard." She whispered.

"Falling in love, and staying together. Why do we have to go through all this pain? I just want to be with you and now seeing you look at me and watching you flinch. It breaks my heart and I don't know how to help you and I really wish I did. I hope you find peace Grant, but I guess I can't give that to you." She didn't say anything after that instead she turned her back and walked out slowly. Not glancing back at him even once.

He was left in the silence again, the darkness. The only place that he truly belonged. "You really know how to make people hurt, don't you?" A voice asked breaking him from his thoughts.

Glancing over he saw Tripp leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, waiting. "I'm surprised you came down here. I would've thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"You know I thought about it, but I realized that if I avoided you for the rest of my life I would never get the answers that I truly needed, and I still haven't decided if I am going to testify against you or not." Playing the words in his head over on a loop Ward frowned and sat up slowly.

"What's stopping you?"

"Like I said, I need answers and you're the only one who can help me move on from what you did to me."

"What do you want to know?" Curiosity gnawed at him. He wanted to know what his former friend had to say.

"I want the truth, I thought for the longest time that you were just a cold, heartless monster and that was a good enough answer for me, I could live with that but then Daisy came into the picture and suddenly you weren't the monster that I thought you to be. Monsters don't fall in love, they don't feel anything and then I started to think that this was my fault. You were my friend and I wasn't good enough to save you, I didn't try hard enough. I couldn't help you when you needed me most and I have been living with that guilt for almost a year now. I couldn't help my friend, I couldn't save you so, I guess that makes me shitty doesn't it. Why wasn't I good enough to help you Ward, why?" the words flowed from him all the things he had wanted to say to his former friend came pouring out like a river.

"Let me just say that what happened had nothing to do with you Tripp, betraying you that was never your fault and there is nothing you could have done to save me. By the time I had met you I had already closed my self off completely to any form of human connection. Nothing was your fault. You don't have to feel guilty anymore." Saying the words out loud Ward realized they were true and it only made the hole in his stomach grow.

"Then what about Daisy, she got through, she made you better even if you didn't realize it. How did she help you when I couldn't." What he was saying was true, but Tripp just didn't get it.

"Garrett once told me that I had to sever all my connections, cutting my family out was easy I hated them and for 9 years I thought that was it. That all the people I cared about or had a connection with were gone. I never expected Daisy she was just a girl that I knew when I was 17. I never realized the impact that she had on me or that I could actually care about a girl that I had met only once. I had cared about her before I shut my heart off. The only reason she got in was because she was already there when I shut off the part of me that cared if I had met her after things would be a lot different and we would have ended up killing each other. I just want to let you know Tripp that you did nothing wrong and by the time you met me… I was already gone. You don't have to feel responsible anymore and one more thing… I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and if I could I would take it back." Silence fell through the room and with a sigh Ward collapsed back on his bed running his hand down his tired face.

"I'm sorry too that I couldn't help you back then I wish I could've, but I'm still sorry." Tripp said softly breaking the silence.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize."

"I know, and you don't have to worry about me testifying against you. I couldn't help you back then, but I can help you now and about Daisy, she loves you and I think she is the best thing that has ever happened to you. Don't push her away she is the one thing that makes you human" Neither said a word everything that had built up over the years had finally been let out and Tripp nodded one last time before heading up the steps leaving Ward again in the darkness.

He wasn't alone for long before Coulson came back and this time he wasn't alone another man was with him a man with shades and a walking stick. "Ward I want you to meet someone this is your attorney." He said motioning to the other man.

"Mathew Murdock, it's a pleasure to meet you now shall we get down to business. If you wouldn't mind giving us the room" he said nodding to Coulson who turned and headed back out.

"I've reviewed your case Ward and I think we have a good one" he said. "Really? You think we have a good case because from where I'm sitting ill probably get life in prison." He had no expectations that he would actually get off not after everything that had happened, not after everything that he had done.

"First of the prosecution is going to want witnesses and that is their first problem." Ward didn't see the problem there they should have ton of witnesses.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for them" he scoffed. "Actually, it is. Seeing as all the witnesses are dead and none them had families that were there and could have testified against you. So far, the only thing they have on you is that you worked for hydra and even that's flimsy since they would need a witness to testify and say you worked for hydra but obviously none of the hydra agents are going to come forwards that would just be like outing themselves. I think we actually have a chance to get a reduced sentence for you and we have witnesses on our side. Daisy offered herself as a character witness, as did Tripp and somebody named Logan."

Laughing, he smirked. "Are they idiots? Why would anyone want to help me win the trial? After everything I've done maybe I deserve to be locked up" No matter what he did though people were always trying to justify his actions because they saw the good in him, but he just didn't see it yet.

"You know I almost didn't take this case. I have a rule about helping bad people and that rule is I generally don't and yes this was a favor to Coulson but even my favors stretch so far, but I also wanted to believe that people could change and seeing you here now I'm glad I took this case because while you don't see it I know you can be good."

"You sound like Daisy"

"She's a smart girl you should listen to her. She makes you a better person." And wasn't that the truth that people kept throwing in his face, but maybe they were right.

The day had finally come for Wards trial and he found himself on edge all day. By the time they had led him out of his cell he hadn't seen Daisy at all and he didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Maybe she had given up on him. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He had lost hope for himself a long time ago and now he was ready for his sentence.

Being led into the courtroom he could feel the glare on him as he took his seat and waited for everything to begin.

"All rise for the honorable judge Roberts" Standing to their feet's the judge walked in towards the center and then the all slowly sat down and waited for the trial to begin.

"Let the People vs. Grant Ward begin"

"Grant Ward you are being accused of Murder, arson, terrorism. Do you understand these charges?" The judge said turning in the direction of Ward.

"And how do you plead?" Turning his head, he looked at his lawyer who nodded slowly. "Not guilty"

"Prosecution, would you like to bring forth any witnesses at this time?" The prosecution held their heads together and mumbled softly under their breaths making it impossible to hear what they were saying.

Pulling away they shook their heads, "No, your honor. At this time, we couldn't find anyone." Nodding his head, he turned back towards Murdock and Ward.

"Would you like to bring forth a character witness?" he said. "The defense calls to the stand Logan Howlett" The room shuffled slightly before Logan emerged and made his way towards the stand. Placing his hand at the bible he was sworn in before taking a seat.

"Logan, can you recall the first time you met Mr. Ward." Murdock said walking towards the gruff man. "Yea, it was a long time ago. 7 maybe 8 years ago. The kid was probably 21, 22 maybe." He said with a shrug.

"And can you describe what he was like?"

"Quiet and a little bit cold. He had an emptiness to him the kind of look that means he's been through some shit and the second time you saw him what did you see?"

"There was something different about him, he wasn't quite the same. He was certainly more driven, but I think that had to do with Daisy. She makes him a better person even if he doesn't believe it."

Nodding his head, he turned, "That will be all. Calling our next witness Antoine Triplett." Just like before Trip was sworn in and placed on the stands.

"Tripp can you recall first meeting Ward?"

"He was kind of an asshole, but I just really didn't want him to be my enemy, so I tried to make him my friend."

"And how did that go over"

"He shot be in the chest multiple time, but I have already forgiven him for that."

"And why is that?"

"What Garrett did to him really fucked him in the head. At the time I couldn't save him. I wasn't capable of saving him. He was already too far gone. I made my peace with that already. I don't think Ward started out a bad person. I just think he grew up in such a bad life that it influenced the person he became and maybe he could have been a good person if it hadn't of been for Garrett and, so I blame Garrett for the person Ward became and not the man himself."

The prosecution stood up next to question Tripp, "Antoine Triplet, the man before you shot you multiple times and you say he's not bad when the proof is in front of us. Here we have a violent man that could snap at any moment and kill us all. You must have felt some hatred for him after you were shot and nearly killed I can't believe that you would forgive him so easily."

"I did hate him for a long time, but I don't. Not anymore. It's hard to hate someone that's been brainwashed for so long. I just hope that Ward can finally find peace." Nodding his head, he was taken down from the stands and the defense called the next witness. "The defense calls Daisy Stark-Johnson to the stand" Everybody turned when her name was called. Most of them surprised she was even apart of this case since they hadn't even known she was involved. After being sworn in she took a seat. "Daisy Johnson can you recall the first time you met Ward."

"Yea, I was 15. I hadn't even known who my real father was at the time."

"And can you describe Ward to me"

"He was funny, irritating, drove me up the wall and annoying. He instantly from the moment I met him, he saw the real me and treated me like a person and not like I was invisible. He was a good person and he had a big heart and people say that he's cold and unfeeling but that's not true. The truth is, he feels things too much and that's his downfall. He trusted Garrett, he trusted the wrong person just because he wanted somebody to acknowledge him and by the time I saw him again 9 years later Garrett had nearly destroyed the boy I knew, but not all the way, he didn't destroy Ward all the way or Ward wouldn't have saved me from him by killing the very man who brainwashed him. He wouldn't have protected me all those times. Somewhere deep down the Ward I knew was still in there fighting to get out."

The trail went on for a long time after that before the jury reach a verdict, "We have decided that the best course of action to take is rehabilitation. Ward is now in the custody of Shield and is on probation until he is deemed fit again. Case dismissed." Once the anvil came down Daisy let out a sigh of relief having expected the worst but really, they were lucky to get off this light.

Daisy didn't see Ward the rest of the day or the next day either. It wasn't until the third day that she saw him. Standing by her door in the shield base uncertain his hand ready to knock, but hesitating.

"Hey" she said softly so as not to startle him, turning their eyes met and he nodded slowly. "Hey" he croaked a hesitation in his eyes. "Thought you were going to hide from me forever" Walking towards her door she opened it slowly and ushered him in.

"What I said before… I'm sorry, and you were right. Garrett twisted everything in my head and I guess its taken me 10 years to finally see that. I'm not as quick as you are. You were always good at keeping the monster in me at bay."

"You're not a monster Grant" She breathed closing the door. "I know" Tears welled in her eyes and suddenly she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore. Twisting her body around she flung her arms around his neck and crushed her body against his before kissing him hard. Sucking all the air out of his lungs as her lips devoured his.

Grabbing her waist, he hauled her up until her legs wrapped around his hips and he slowly brought them back until she hit the bed with him on top of her. Their lips never leaving each other.

Pulling at his shirts shew tossed it aside and ran her hands down the length of his abs. Grabbing her blouse he yanked on it hard buttons flying everywhere and leaving her in just a bra and jeans. Brushing his lips down her neck he placed butterfly kisses which sent shivers down her spine and a gasp escaped her lips.

Working on her jeans he slid them down her hips and she kicked them off before reattaching her mouth to his. Fingertips brushed against her stomach sending goosebumps across her flesh.

Making quick work to discard her bra and panties he ran his hands over her breasts. Her nipples getting hard and a groan escaped her lips. Taking her nipple into his mouth he sucked on it and she could feel a tingle traveling down her spine. Getting up he towered over her before kicking his jeans off. Lowering his body onto hers he cupped her breast and almost lowered himself but hesitated. Seeing to guess what he was thinking she whispered, "I'm on the pill" and that was all the incentive he needed as he lowered his body onto hers and pushed inside of her. Pain coursed through her and she held back a shout waiting to explode as he pushed into her over and over again before suddenly he hit just the right spot and she was seeing stars and a tingling went through her whole body, arching up into him she trembled in his arms before finally collapsing into euphoria. Kissing him gently, she smiled. "I love you" she whispered as he pulled her into his arms and just held her. "I love you to Flowers" Kissing her again she smiled never having felt this happy in her entire life and for a minute she wished she could stay like this forever.


	52. Part Of Both Worlds

Chapter 52: A Part Of Both Worlds

 **One Year Later**

"Arrested, are you kidding me? Did you seriously get us arrested?" Daisy screeched hitting Grant on the arm hard causing him to flinch. "Okay, first… ouch! Second, its not that big a deal. Just chill." He said as the pair was currently sitting side by side in chairs next to each other, both handcuffed to their respective chairs.

"Not a big deal! You are on probation! You cannot get arrested. You moron!" she yelled slapping his shoulder repeatedly. "Hey! Stop hitting me! Don't worry I got this covered with Coulson. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I cannot believe you! We were supposed to meet my dad who by the way hates you, but oh Noo lets take the scenic route which by the way is nowhere near my dad's place and then you had to pick a fight with a police officer over a broken tail light, are you a god damn idiot…... wait! When did you talk to Coulson about us getting arrested?" she said finally zeroing in on what Grant had said earlier.

"Before we got arrested." He said with a shrug. "Are you say that you got us arrested on purpose?!" Slapping his shoulder again. "Okay, would you stop slapping my shoulder. "No! because you are a fuckin moron. Who gets arrested on purpose?" she hissed and hit him again.

"Do you know what today is Daisy Mae?" Grant said. "Umm, the day I'm going to kill you and possibly Coulson." She hissed.

"No today is the day we met, 11 years ago to be precise and if you had paid attention you would realize this is the exact police station that we got arrested in." For the first time Daisy seemed to realize where they were. Raking her eyes over the structure as her lips parted in surprise.

"Wait! You got us arrested because of an anniversary?" Another slap to the arm. "You are insane. Most people take do fancy restaurants, but god forbid you do anything normal."

"Actually, I didn't do this because of our anniversary." Facing away from him annoyed she glared at the wall, "Then why exactly did you do this because I am not amused, and I don't need dad to hate you anymore than he already does." She said turning back to face him only to freeze. Nestled in his hand was a black box, staring at the object she looked up into Grants eyes and could feel the tears starting to well up. Slowly opening the box, she gasped. An engagement ring sat nestled in the box, a diamond emerald cobra snake intertwined around itself and Grant had somehow managed to get to the floor despite being handcuffed.

"Daisy Louise Johnson, would you just shut up for one minute and let me propose to you?" Nodding slowly, she put her hand to her mouth to stop the sob that was threatening to come up.

"The day I met you was the happiest in my whole life. I was a broken man and even if it was just for a second you shed some light in the darkness that threatened to consume me, I…"

"Grant Ward? Daisy Johnson?" A voice said breaking him from the proposal and he turned to glare at the police officer. "Do you mind? I am trying to propose to my girlfriend. I have been planning this for wee…" Trailing off he looked at the officer with a frown.

"Have we met before?" he said studying the older man. Daisy Glanced up at the older man with a frown as well. "Yea, you look very fam…. Oh my god. You're the arresting officer. The officer that arrested me 11 years ago, you also told me about my mom's lawyer and then I told you my mom didn't have a lawyer because she was a prostitute." Daisy saw the moment recognition flashed through the officer's eyes. "Oh god" he groaned, "You arrested me too and then you were the one who told me that there was someone here to see me." Grant said laughing.

"Oh my god, you're the reason me and Grant are together. He was just about to propose, you should stay and listen, by the way what's your name? you kind of look like a bob." Turning back towards Grant she nodded for him to continue.

"Where was I?" Grant said trying to regain his train of thought. "Something about darkness." Daisy supplied nodding her head. "Oh right, when I met you I was…"

"Actually, fun and then Garrett got ahold of you and turned you into a stick in the mud."

"Are you going to let me finish or would you like to continue."

"No please, do go on. This may be the most romantic proposal ever. I mean you got us arrested just to propose." Squealing, daisy grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Wait! You got arrested on purpose just to propose." Bob said looking between the pair. "Yea, its romantic. Isn't it?" Daisy said grinning at Bob. "or certifiable, what you couldn't just propose the normal way?" the pair ignored him, and Daisy nodded for Grant to continue.

"When we met Daisy, you were sitting in that chair and I was sitting in this one. I was arrested for arson, you were arrested for breaking into a car and that's when I knew you were the one…"

"You did not!"

"I did too, I was just to stupid to realize it at the time."

"Yea stupid enough to go with Garrett"

"Are you really going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?'

"Yes!"

"Your infuriating, now shut up and let me finish the damn proposal" He said. Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand at him to continue.

"And that was the last time I saw you for nine years, but during those nine years apart you were always with me. My brother hit on you and you had your back to me, so I couldn't actually see you…"

"Don't forgot that I was kidnapped by my step dad and taken to the very forest that you spent two years in, barely missing you by a few hours. I found the carving of your initials and carved mine with yours." Smiling softly at the memory.

"And then I went to a safe house with Garrett and it turns out the cabin had just been abandoned only a few hours before."

"And then you went to see my stepdad who directed you to my mom"

"And then I killed your mom after she told me to give you a message and I carried a photo of you for years for some reason." He said wincing.

"Yea, I'm still pissed that you killed her, but your just lucky that she and I weren't very close upon her death."

"And then the oracle showed up and gave me a weird warning"

"Oh yea, whatever happened to her?" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea, but then a lot of shitty things happened after that like going through terrigenesis and then getting a ride from Logan who it turns out also gave you a ride too, and then after that years passed and before I knew it, nine years had gone by and we were very close to meeting again." Daisy smiled at the memory of them meeting for the first time in nine years.

"And then we met and tried to kill each other" Daisy said. "To be fair it had been nine years since I had seen you. My memory of your face or you in general was pretty fuzzy and nonexistent." Daisy could agree with him there she had hardly remembered him as well. The only reason she had was because he had called her by the nickname that only he had ever called her.

Squeezing his hand, she smiled never having felt so happy in her entire life. Apart from first meeting him this may be the happiest day of her life.

"Wait, you two tried to kill each other?" Bob said looking between the pair as if they were crazy. "Yea, but its not like he knew who I was so I forgave him"

"I called you Daisy Mae, and then you remembered me." He said grinning which caused her to punch him in the shoulder. "That's because you're the only person who has ever dared call me that." She huffed glaring at him.

"After that we went through a whole string of problems, me coming after to kill you, us getting trapped together in the snow. Personally, I think that's when we really bonded." Daisy grinned.

"I called you delusional when you confessed your love for me and then you got captured by centipede and brainwashed."

"You didn't know it at the time and when you came to rescue me I shot you and my dad in the chest. After that I fell apart and I couldn't deal with all the pain in my life and I just wanted to forget, so I erased you from my life. That was the worst mistake of my life Grant and I never want to abandon or leave you again. I promise I will never leave you." She said gripping his hand tightly in hers.

"Well your kind of stuck with me now" smirking he brushed her cheek softly.

"I haven't even said yes yet."

"Let's not kid ourselves Daisy, your going to say yes" He had a point, but it still didn't mean that she didn't want him to ask.

"Then you forced me to remember. I was stubborn, and you dragged me all over trying to find some place that would help me jog my memory, but it was never about the place. You were selfish, and you just wanted me shield or hydra be damn and that wasn't the Grant that I fell in love with, so I left to help my family and then you killed Garrett. The one person other than me who actually meant something to you and that's when I realized that I could be capable of loving you and all the memories came back after that."

"And then I was on trial for my life and I shoved you away because I couldn't have you wasting your life on me, but I realize that I might as well be dead because if you're not in my life then I have no meaning Daisy and now here we are and here you are waiting for an answer to a question that has been 11 years in the making."

Holding her breath, she smiled as he took her hands slowly, "Daisy… flowers, will you marry me? I don't want to live another day apart from you and even if your dad kills me I know that you and I are fated to be so, what'll it be?"

A smile stretched across her face, "Yes!" Throwing her arms around his neck she crushed her lips against his in a bruising kiss. Just being this close with Grant sent her body on fire and she didn't think she could be happier than she was now.

A cough sounded to the right and the pair turned to see Bob standing in front of them. His face pale and ghostly like he couldn't believe what had just happened. "Don't worry Bob your invited to the wedding."

"Can we not invite Tony" Grant piped up slipping the ring onto Daisy's finger. "What? Are you kidding me? Of course, my dad is coming we are not kicking him out of C

"Are you sure? I mean we could just elope." Grant said eliciting a hit on the shoulder from Daisy. "We are not eloping."

"You two are insane and my names not Bob, its Tom."

"Really? You look like a bob anyway see you at the wedding Bob" Daisy said waving as Bob turned away. "I expect you to be there" she yelled to the man who had high tailed it out of there.

"So, how much longer do we have to be in these handcuffs anyways." Daisy grumbled rubbing her wrist. "Coulson said he would be here at 4"

"Its 2:50…. Wait are you saying that we're going to have to wait an hour and ten minutes just to get free!" Daisy screamed thrashing against the cuff.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm sure Coulson will be by soon and then we can get out of here."

"Except for the fact that my dad is going to be pissed when we are late for dinner. You do realize it's the anniversary of when I first met my dad and every year without fail something comes up and I end up missing it and it's not just this I miss Christmas too and every other god damn holiday you can think of too. I am not missing it this year so help me god grant." She growled and grabbed his collar to glare at him menacingly.

"You mean to tell me that you missed Christmas with him for 11 years… wow you are a bad daughter…. Ouch! Would you stop hitting me woman!? Is this what we're going to be like for the next fifty years, you getting mad at me and then hitting me."

"Oh, darling if we don't get out of here in the next five minutes there won't be fifty years because I am going to kill you myself." She seethed.

"I'm not the one who missed 11 Christmas's or basically what constitutes for a second birthday"

"That is not my fault okay, my dad was kidnapped for three months and then a left for along time to train to become a shield agent, and then after that for five years shield became my life and I just preferred being there than anywhere else. I think my dad knew that shield was an escape for me. I hid away from the world and threw myself into what I was good at. I was hiding away in this bubble to escape the real world because I don't know how to be the normal daughter that he wants that will have that white picket fence and 2.5 kids, with a stable job, coming home for the holidays and I boyfriend… fiancé that isn't a former terrorist and that's why I can't disappoint him, I have to be there. I don't want to miss another crappy holiday, or another event and I want to be the daughter that he wants I tried for so many years, but I'm just…"

"An adrenaline junkie, face it daisy you love the thrill of the adventure, the near-death experiences. The white picket fence life bores you and you feel guilty that it does which is why you always avoid coming over for the holiday's and why you rarely see your dad because you don't want him to look at you and see a disappointment and trust me on this daisy you are not a disappointment."

"How would you know?" she mumbled resting her head on his chest softly as he ran his fingers throw her hair which had grown to her shoulders in waves.

"Because I'm the disappointment, I've always been the reject, not you. You were always perfect just the way you were, you just didn't have people who saw it, Cal, Jiaying or whatever her name was. They didn't see what I see when I look at you. There was never anything about you that needed changing your perfect the way you are Daisy." Bringing his lips softly to her cheek she smiled at the soft caress.

"Your perfect too Grant, maybe you don't see it, maybe nobody does but maybe you just needed to find people who saw it, like me."

"Well you would be the first."

"Your forgetting about Tripp and Fitz and maybe over time that list will grow, but just know that I will always stand by you."

"Well you always were secretly a blonde" A smack sounded followed by a shout "hey" Chuckling, he smirked. "Relax, I'm only teasing… mostly." Heavy breathing sounded in front of them and thy looked up to see Coulson out of breath.

"Hey, your early." Grant said glancing at the clock on the wall. "Yea well Tony called me pissed and said if I caused you to miss another important event in your life he would skin me alive and I really don't think he is kidding, but I figured you had enough time to propose by now, please tell me I didn't ruin it by blurting that out." Coulson said his eyes flickering between Daisy and Grant.

"Chill A.C. Grant already proposed, and you'll be happy to know that I said yes."

"Like there was any doubt" Grant scoffed as if the idea was preposterous.

"Hey, I can always back out. There is still time and I haven't walked down the aisle yet" "You can't back out when you already said yes" he said rolling his eyes as if the idea was stupid. "Watch me Grant Douglas Ward, you do not want to tempt me." Fire lit behind her eyes and he smirked finding it adorable.

"You know, as cute as your literal banter is the two of you seriously need to go before your father skins me alive" He said quickly unlocking their cuffs and almost shoving them out the door.

"Alright, alright, alright… gees we are going. Hold your horses A.C" Daisy grumbled heading towards their car with Coulson waving behind them.

"Bye, have fun and whatever you do don't get arrested!" he shouted after them.

"I'll make no promises, this one is a wild tigress she loves to get into all sorts of trouble!" Grant called after with a wave earning him a hit on the arm.

"She's got a violent streak too!" Silence. "Ouch!"

Coulson sighed watching them drive away, "Those two are going to kill each other"

Pulling up to the Stark Mansion Grant cut the engine and looked at Daisy. The party had already gotten underway and Daisy was slowly fiddling with her engagement ring. "Maybe we shouldn't tell my dad tonight. He doesn't even want you being here he might kill you if he finds out you proposed." Nodding his head Grant took the Ring off Daisy's finger and slipped it into her pocket.

Getting out of the car they made it up the steps when the door was flung open and Daisy was embraced in a bone crushing hug, followed by Grant who was equally as surprised.

"Logan" Daisy wheezed. Patting his arm to make him let go. "Oh sorry, Jesus kid look at how much you've grown and you to Grant how old are you now." He said looking the pair over.

"I'm 26, guess I'm not that same little girl you knew all those years ago and Grant here is 28" she said.

"I'll be 29 in like a month" he piped up earning a roll of the eyes from Daisy. "Well glad you could make it your dad is about to blow a gasket you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago" he said shoving the pair inside.

They had only made it into the hallway when Grant was tackled by two small bodies clinging to him, "Grant" A small voice squeaked as he looked down surprised.

"Bill! Ted!" Daisy grinned scooping up each of her brothers, both of them almost two. "You been causing trouble for dad" she said as the twins nodded happily. "Good boys"

"So, you're the one teaching them bad manners" Tony said leaning against the door shaking his head slightly. "Hey dad, sorry we're late, you would not believe the traffic." Passing Ted to Grant they walked into the main dining area where the party was being held.

"Uh huh are you sure this doesn't have to do with your convict boyfriend." Tony said glaring daggers at Grant. "Dad you need to get over whatever issues you have with Grant he's not going anywhere okay." She said hugging him while still holding bill who squealed.

"Grant! Grant help Daisy is smothering me" Bill shrieked trying to get out of her grasp. "Oh great, now the twins like him" Tony groaned shaking his head. "Dad the twins always liked him."

Setting bill down she went to greet everyone else as Grant did the same. "So, how long do you Think we can hold off the engagement before your dad finds out." Grant Whispered brushing his lips against hers as she smiled.

"Your engaged?" Thor boomed his voice suddenly coming behind them. A groan left both their lips and they turned, Thor's voice had carried so far that everyone had stopped what they were doing. The cat was out of the bag now and breaking glass could be heard from the kitchen.

"Tony? Tony lets be reasonable about this you don't need to do anything rash!" A voice yelled from the kitchen as Tony stormed out followed closely by Rhodey who looked terrified. "Run Grant! Run!" He yelled trying to tackle Tony before he could rip Grant apart.

"I love you" Grant said turning to Daisy who smiled, "I know"

"you ready to do this?" He asked searching her face, "For the rest of our lives" That was all the answer he needed as he grabbed her body, pulling it flush to his and dipped her in the center of the room crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss which only fueled the anger in Tony more.

Pulling up, he nodded. "So, I'm just going to go hide now" he said nodding his head hurriedly. "That sounds reasonable" she said pursing her lips. Nodding once more he pecked her lips and dashed for the door before pausing, His hand still gripping the door frame. "Oh, and one more thing when I get back from hiding we really need to watch Star Wars" He said.

"It's a date" she said as he ran out the door with Tony close on his heels.

"Sissy" Ted said pulling on her clothing, "Why is Grant running away from Daddy?" smiling softly she ruffled his hair.

"I'll tell you one day when your older" The story of how Daisy and Grant met, of how he started out as a good person but became something horrible, of how they came from the same world and drifted apart over the span of 9 years, of how when they met again they were strangers who grew back into loving one another, of the deceit and the lying, hurting each other over and over again.

Struggling to say I love you, coming back together like pieces solving a puzzle. Ya she would tell their story one day to her brothers, to her kids and maybe even her grandkids about how the man she loved was of the same world as hers until he wasn't and then finally realizing her and Grant were a little bit of both she was a little bad and he was a little good, they were the balance that the other needed.

They were apart of both worlds.

The End…


End file.
